I Don t Miss You At All
by belly-03
Summary: Bella decide irse al Londres para poder sanar sus heridad porque Jacob y Reneesme deciden casarse, ¿podrá un sexy doctor ayudarla a sanar? pasen a descubrirlo
1. Mi desastre

**I don´t miss you at all **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son producto de un extraordinario sueño de la buena escritora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente de mi autoría, sin más por ahora me despido disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_No tenían ni que decírmelo dos veces; en el preciso instante en que Alice me dijo que su hermana estaba saliendo con mi novio decidí que mi lugar no era dentro de esa familia; sé que no fue lo más maduro que se me pudo haber ocurrido pero mi corazón dolía, me sentía traicionada, lo peor era que mi corazón pensaba que era mi propia familia la que me traicionaba, mi mente por otro lado y de forma más razonable sabía que no era para nada así porque ellos me querían, yo más que nadie debía entender que en el corazón no se manda, y que uno no escoge a quien amar, mucho menos el momento en que va a suceder, hoy pensaba que podía soportarlo, tan sólo con la idea de que ambas personas iban a ser felices, pensé ser lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante, lo que no me esperaba era lo que había en el sobre que temblaba por ser abierto en mis manos…._

-Bella!_- El grito de mi madre fue lo que me saco de mis cavilaciones._ -Tienes nuevo correo, lo deje sobre la mesa, pero sólo el que podía ser de utilidad lo demás tiré.-

- Está bien mamá, enseguida bajo.- _Le conteste desde mi habitación y baje, para encontrarme tan sólo con un sobre blanco en la mesa en el cual se leía "Isabella Swan y familia" era algo raro, pero en fin, seguro nada malo, o al menos eso era lo que estaba esperando._

_Me apresuré a romper la cubierta del sobre y ya se asomaba, lo que parecía ser una invitación de boda, lo cual se me hacía bastante raro ya que no sabía de nadie que se fuera a casar en próximas fechas, pero tal vez mis padres si, tal vez sólo pusieron mi nombre en el sobre por equivocación, como fuera en un momento más iba a salir de dudas de una vez por todas._

_Cuando saque el papel mis piernas comenzaron a fallar, fue una verdadera suerte que la silla estuviera justo detrás de mí, de lo contrario ya estaría sentada en el suelo. Cuando vi lo que decía la invitación, quise llorar, quise golpear a Jacob a Reneesme, a toda la familia Cullen quise tan sólo largarme y dejar todo porque me habían engañado, quién sabe desde cuándo,_por un minuto pensé que quizá era sólo una broma, una muy mala broma, pero por otro lado_ aunque me quise resistir, la ira que en este momento inundaba mi cuerpo, me sobrepasaba, era algo ajeno a mí, no me había dado cuenta pero estaba llorando, mi madre bajo asustada para preguntarme qué sucedía, a estas alturas yo ya había dejado el papel arrugado, por tanta presión que ejercí sobre él, en la mesa, y es que sentía que me quemaba, no pude más y me lancé a los brazos de mi madre llorando amargamente._

_La invitación decía:_

_Las Familias Cullen y Black, se complacen al invitarle a usted_

_Y a su apreciable familia a la unión matrimonial de nuestros hijos:_

**JACOB BLACK**

**RENEESME CARLIE CULLEN**

_El día 25 de julio del año en curso._

_No necesite leer más era increíble, después de 3 largos años de noviazgo a Jake jamás se le ocurrió hablarme de matrimonio mi madre lo sabía, tal vez por eso sólo podía abrazarme sin ser capaz de decir nada más aún así pensé a pesar de lo que me decía, de todo lo que me prometía, ahora de buenas a primeras en menos de un mes ellos dos ya se están casando, era algo digno de reconocimiento._

_-Bella, no llores, no me imagino por lo que debes estar pasando, pero verás que muy pronto las cosas van a mejorar para bien, te lo prometo.- me dijo a modo de consuelo mi mamá, sin embargo esto era algo que simplemente no podía soportar, era más fuerte que yo y no quería la lastima de nadie, por lo que tomé una decisión._

-Mamá, tengo que decirte algo.-_ Le dije limpiando mi cara y enfocando mi mirada en suya._

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?-

-No te había dicho nada, porque la verdad no creí que tuviera que considerarlo, pero viendo las circunstancias actuales, creo que será lo mejor.-

-Bella, no te entiendo, se clara por favor.-

-Hace una semana, hable con la abuela Marie.-

-Oh! Eso es algo muy bueno ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo está?-

-Ella está bien mamá, pero me pidió que considerara la posibilidad de irme a estudiar a Londres, a ella le agradaría mucho que viviera con ella mientras termino mis estudios.-

-Pero Bella… es demasiado tiempo.-

-Lo sé mamá no quiero dejarlos a Charlie y a ti solos, como te dije se me hace algo difícil de considerar, pero creo que será lo mejor, esto- _Le dije sosteniendo la invitación._ – Es la mejor razón que tengo para tomar esta decisión.-

-Bella, cariño sabes que si quieres ir a estudiar a Londres jamás te detendré, sólo hazme un favor: vete a Londres porque así lo decidiste, y porque sabes que es lo mejor para tu carrera, no porque un par de tontos quieren hacerte la vida imposible.-

-Quiero ir con la abuela mamá, te prometo que si me siento mal regresaré inmediatamente.-

-Entonces, no se hable más hay que ir a apartar esos boletos de avión cariño la fecha de matriculación para la universidad está por terminar.-

_A estas alturas mamá estaba derramando lágrimas; no la culpaba, yo quería estar igual pero una de las dos debía esta fuerte para enfrentar la situación y sé que mi madre no deseaba esto menos que yo, ambas salimos de la cocina, que era en donde nos encontrábamos hablando; casi al instante y como si ya se hubiera enterado de la noticia recibí un mensaje muy preocupado de Alice:_

"Bella, necesitamos hablar, no te puedes ir, podemos arreglar las cosas, aún hay tiempo."

A.

_Le respondí casi al instante porque sabía que si no lo hacía llamaría a la casa y lo que menos quería en este momento era tener que darle alguna explicación, como dije antes no quería la lástima de nadie._

"No sé de qué me hablas, aún así debo decirte que cualquier decisión que tomé no te incumbe; de todos modos gracias por preocuparte."

B.

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO… ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? QUE CREEN QUE PASE AHORA, DEJENME UN REVIEW CON SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIA PLEASE! NOS VEMOS UN BESO!<strong>


	2. El viaje

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son producto de un extraordinario sueño de la buena escritora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente de mi autoría, sin más por ahora me despido disfruten de la lectura.**

En el capitulo anterior….

"Bella, necesitamos hablar, no te puedes ir, podemos arreglar las cosas, aún hay tiempo."

A.

_Le respondí casi al instante porque sabía que si no lo hacía llamaría a la casa y lo que menos quería en este momento era tener que darle alguna explicación, como dije antes no quería la lástima de nadie._

"No sé de qué me hablas, aún así debo decirte que cualquier decisión que tomé no te incumbe; de todos modos gracias por preocuparte."

B.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Después de eso cerré y apagué mi celular; ya no quería tener que dar ninguna otra explicación, me fui a hacer mis maletas después de telefonear a la abuela Marie, quien se puso muy feliz al saber que me iba a mudar al menos provisionalmente con ella, bueno provisionalmente, por ahora, ya veríamos como se desarrollaban las cosas después. Ella sabía todo lo que había sucedido y me dijo que en Londres era seguro que me olvidaría de cualquier problema que tuviera, además de prometerme que ella siempre iba a estar ahí para escucharme._

_Ese mismo día hablamos con mi padre, quien se puso triste y me dijo que no debía importarme lo que Jacob hiciera, tal como lo hizo mamá, sin embargo al final acepto y al día siguiente a estas mismas horas ya me encontraba en Londres, mi abuela me había dicho que por su salud ella no podría ir a recogerme al aeropuerto, pero que no me preocupara, que un chico, amigo de ella me recogería._

_En el aeropuerto comencé a buscar al hombre que trajera el letrero con mi nombre, pensé que sería un viejo, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que era un joven de mi edad y no sólo un chico era un dios griego, tan guapo que dolía mirarlo, por lo que me quede mirándolo un minuto antes de que volteara a verme y me pusiera roja como jitomate, pero poco me duro el gusto, ya que inmediatamente volteo a verme y se acerco a mí, cosa que me pareció muy extraña, ya que no me conocía en absoluto._

-¡Ey!, hola.- _Me extendió la mano a forma de saludo._

-¡Hey! Tú debes ser Edward.- _Dije estrechando su mano, el calor que invadió esa zona de mi anatomía fue algo indescriptible, simplemente era algo que nunca había sentido, por lo cual aleje mi mano muy rápido y más brusco de lo que debí_

-Sí, entonces tú debes ser Bella ¿Cierto?-

_Wow eso si que era nuevo, nadie salvo mis amigos y mis padres, claro y mi abuela me llamaban Bella._

-Sí, así es.-

-Bien creo que tendremos tiempo después para las presentaciones formales, por ahora me limitaré a llevarte con tu abuela, que es la tarea que me encomendaron el día de hoy.-

-Está bien, muchas gracias, vamos a por un Taxi.-

-Ni hablar, ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no te llevo en un coche propio?-

-Es..es muy amable de tu parte.-

-No soy nadie si no hago las cosas desde el fondo.-

_Estaba a punto de levantar mis maletas para irme de una vez, a buscar el auto de Edward. Sin embargo el se me adelantó y las tomo._

-Edward no es necesario que lo lleves todo tu solo, son muy pesadas.-

-No te preocupes, no es como si me fuera a romper, así que sígueme.-

_Caminamos rumbo al estacionamiento, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo podía llevar las maletas, hasta mi papá dijo que eran demasiado pesadas, aún así me alegro que pudiera hacerlo._

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

_Esa mañana me desperté, como siempre, aburrido simplemente aunque ya estaba cada vez más cerca de conseguir mi sueño, aún así sentía que algo me faltaba, las cosas no eran del todo buenas, algo me hacía falta._

_En ese momento el teléfono sonó._

-Hola.- _Dije con voz monótona._

-Edward soy yo, Marie.-

_Dios su voz era lo que me sacó de la miseria en que me encontraba. Marie era amiga de la madre de mi padre, era una mujer a la que consideraba como mi propia abuela, me agradaba mucho hablar con ella._

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien hijo, muy bien, pero necesito que me hagas un favor, es algo muy importante para mí.-

-Claro que si, dime que necesitas.-

-Lo que sucede es que hoy llega a Londres mi nieta Isabella, pero como sabes no me he sentido muy bien en estos días, así que te agradecería que por favor la fueras a recoger al aeropuerto en una hora.-

-Claro que si, Marie te veo en un rato entonces hasta luego.-

_Isabella era la Nieta de Marie, ella me había hablado de Isabella muchas veces, por medio de ella también sabía que Bella, como ella la llamaba quería estudiar medicina, extraña coincidencia, ya que eso era lo que yo estaba estudiando, muchas veces vi fotografías de su nieta en casa de Marie, me parecía una chica muy bonita, además se notaba a leguas que su abuela estaba sumamente orgullosa de ella. _

_Aún así por alguna extraña razón, en los últimos meses Marie me había dicho que ella no se encontraba del todo bien, razón por la cual hace dos semanas la había invitado a viajar a Londres, para empezar sus estudios, me tenía la impresión que de esta forma su nieta se olvidaría de aquello que hasta ahora no iba del todo bien en su vida, sin embargo no fue hasta hace 2 días que note a Marie más feliz y ansiosa de lo normal, cuando me atreví a preguntarle me dijo que por fin su nieta se había decidido a venir a Londres._

_A mí también me emocionaba la idea ya que veía a Marie más feliz que de costumbre, con esto en mente me dirigí hacia mi volvo, el que conduje por la ciudad para llegar un momento más tarde al aeropuerto, ahí saque el letrero con el nombre de "Isabella Swan" y me pare exactamente en la puerta donde se leían "Vuelos desde Seattle"._

_Para mi sorpresa no tuve que esperar demasiado, al cabo de 15 minutos, los pasajeros comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo en el que me encontraba comencé a buscar a Isabella entre la multitud guiándome por las tantas descripciones que Marie había hecho para mí; entonces paso, la vi y comprobé que ninguna imagen mental descripción, o incluso fotografía era suficiente para hacerle justicia a la belleza de la mujer que me estaba mirando fijamente, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron sucedieron dos cosas: un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, cosa que inmediatamente guardé en mi memoria. Además el agujero en mi pecho, el vacio que hasta ese momento sentía era como si no estuviera ahí, aunque la descripción correcta era que, sentía que era como si nunca hubiese existido porque ella estaba ahí en medio de toda la gente y era lo único que me importaba._

_Sin perder ni un segundo más me acerque a ella para poder presentarme como era debido, ante esa diosa que había bajado directamente del Olimpo._

-¡Ey!, hola.- _Le extendí la mano a forma de saludo._

-¡Hey! Tú debes ser Edward.- _Dijo estrechando mi mano, el calor que invadió esa zona de mi anatomía fue algo indescriptible, simplemente era algo que nunca había sentido, pero el calor se esfumó rápidamente cuando ella retiro su mano, yo anhelaba su contacto._

-Sí, entonces tú debes ser Bella ¿Cierto?- _Le pregunté cuando mi pulso se torno normal de nuevo. De lo que no me di cuenta fue que le dije Bella, pero fue inevitable le hacía un gran honor a su nombre._

-Sí, así es.-

-Bien creo que tendremos tiempo después para las presentaciones formales, por ahora me limitaré a llevarte con tu abuela, que es la tarea que me encomendaron el día de hoy.-

-Está bien, muchas gracias, vamos a por un Taxi.-

-Ni hablar, ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no te llevo en un coche propio?-

-Es..es muy amable de tu parte.-

-No soy nadie si no hago las cosas desde el fondo.-

_Ella estaba a punto de levantar sus maletas más como dije ¿Qué soy si no lo hago todo a fondo? Por lo que me apresure a llevar sus maletas que pesaban relativamente poco._

-Edward no es necesario que lo lleves todo tu solo, son muy pesadas.- me dijo

-No te preocupes, no es como si me fuera a romper, así que sígueme.-

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció el cap? Déjenme saber sus opiniones ¿Me dejan un review please? Las kiero un beso hasta la proxima<strong>


	3. Conociendonos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son producto de un extraordinario sueño de la buena escritora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente de mi autoría, sin más por ahora me despido disfruten de la lectura.**

**En el capítulo anterior….**

"-Bien creo que tendremos tiempo después para las presentaciones formales, por ahora me limitaré a llevarte con tu abuela, que es la tarea que me encomendaron el día de hoy.-

-Está bien, muchas gracias, vamos a por un Taxi.-

-Ni hablar, ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no te llevo en un coche propio?-

-Es..es muy amable de tu parte.-

-No soy nadie si no hago las cosas desde el fondo.-

_Ella estaba a punto de levantar sus maletas más como dije ¿Qué soy si no lo hago todo a fondo? Por lo que me apresure a llevar sus maletas que pesaban relativamente poco._

-Edward no es necesario que lo lleves todo tu solo, son muy pesadas.- me dijo

-No te preocupes, no es como si me fuera a romper, así que sígueme.-"

* * *

><p><strong>"Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño k supera tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusion"<strong>

**EDWARD POV.**

_Esa mañana me desperté, como siempre, aburrido simplemente aunque ya estaba cada vez más cerca de conseguir mi sueño, aún así sentía que algo me faltaba, las cosas no eran del todo buenas, algo me hacía falta._

_En ese momento el teléfono sonó._

-Hola_.- Dije con voz monótona._

-Edward soy yo, Marie.-

_Dios su voz era lo que me sacó de la miseria en que me encontraba. Marie era amiga de la madre de mi padre, era una mujer a la que consideraba como mi propia abuela, me agradaba mucho hablar con ella._

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien hijo, muy bien, pero necesito que me hagas un favor, es algo muy importante para mí.-

-Claro que si, dime que necesitas.-

-Lo que sucede es que hoy llega a Londres mi nieta Isabella, pero como sabes no me he sentido muy bien en estos días, así que te agradecería que por favor la fueras a recoger al aeropuerto en una hora.-

-Claro que si, Marie te veo en un rato entonces hasta luego.-

_Isabella era la Nieta de Marie, ella me había hablado de Isabella muchas veces, por medio de ella también sabía que Bella, como ella la llamaba quería estudiar medicina, extraña coincidencia, ya que eso era lo que yo estaba estudiando, muchas veces vi fotografías de su nieta en casa de Marie, me parecía una chica muy bonita, además se notaba a leguas que su abuela estaba sumamente orgullosa de ella. _

_Aún así por alguna extraña razón, en los últimos meses Marie me había dicho que ella no se encontraba del todo bien, razón por la cual hace dos semanas la había invitado a viajar a Londres, para empezar sus estudios, me tenía la impresión que de esta forma su nieta se olvidaría de aquello que hasta ahora no iba del todo bien en su vida, sin embargo no fue hasta hace 2 días que note a Marie más feliz y ansiosa de lo normal, cuando me atreví a preguntarle me dijo que por fin su nieta se había decidido a venir a Londres._

_A mí también me emocionaba la idea ya que veía a Marie más feliz que de costumbre, con esto en mente me dirigí hacia mi volvo, el que conduje por la ciudad para llegar un momento más tarde al aeropuerto, ahí saque el letrero con el nombre de "Isabella Swan" y me pare exactamente en la puerta donde se leían "Vuelos desde Seattle"._

_Para mi sorpresa no tuve que esperar demasiado, al cabo de 15 minutos, los pasajeros comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo en el que me encontraba comencé a buscar a Isabella entre la multitud guiándome por las tantas descripciones que Marie había hecho para mí; entonces paso, la vi y comprobé que ninguna imagen mental descripción, o incluso fotografía era suficiente para hacerle justicia a la belleza de la mujer que me estaba mirando fijamente, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron sucedieron dos cosas: un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, cosa que inmediatamente guardé en mi memoria. Además el agujero en mi pecho, el vacio que hasta ese momento sentía era como si no estuviera ahí, aunque la descripción correcta era que, sentía que era como si nunca hubiese existido porque ella estaba ahí en medio de toda la gente y era lo único que me importaba._

_Sin perder ni un segundo más me acerque a ella para poder presentarme como era debido, ante esa diosa que había bajado directamente del Olimpo._

-¡Ey!, hola.- _Le extendí la mano a forma de saludo._

-¡Hey! Tú debes ser Edward.- _Dijo estrechando mi mano, el calor que invadió esa zona de mi anatomía fue algo indescriptible, simplemente era algo que nunca había sentido, pero el calor se esfumó rápidamente cuando ella retiro su mano, yo anhelaba su contacto._

-Sí, entonces tú debes ser Bella ¿Cierto?- _Le pregunté cuando mi pulso se torno normal de nuevo. De lo que no me di cuenta fue que le dije Bella, pero fue inevitable le hacía un gran honor a su nombre._

-Sí, así es.-

-Bien creo que tendremos tiempo después para las presentaciones formales, por ahora me limitaré a llevarte con tu abuela, que es la tarea que me encomendaron el día de hoy.-

-Está bien, muchas gracias, vamos a por un Taxi.-

-Ni hablar, ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no te llevo en un coche propio?-

-Es..es muy amable de tu parte.-

-No soy nadie si no hago las cosas desde el fondo.-

_Ella estaba a punto de levantar sus maletas más como dije ¿Qué soy si no lo hago todo a fondo? Por lo que me apresure a llevar sus maletas que pesaban relativamente poco._

-Edward no es necesario que lo lleves todo tu solo, son muy pesadas.- me dijo

-No te preocupes, no es como si me fuera a romper, así que sígueme.-

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Cuando me dijo que nos fuéramos, admito que tarde un minuto en reaccionar y seguirlo, me encontraba lo suficientemente aturdida como para que mis sentidos reaccionaran de manera correcta en estos momentos._

_No tardamos en llegar a su auto, para mi sorpresa no era un auto para nada común, si me pidieran que eligiera una palabra para describirlo seguramente la palabra sería: ostentoso, se trataba de un Volvo plateado, se apresuro a subir las maletas en la parte trasera del auto, para después abrirme la puerta del copiloto._

-Muchas gracias.-

-No hay de que señorita.-

_No quería comparar, de verdad no quería hacerlo, pero es que era imposible Jacob jamás me había abierto la puerta de ningún lugar, es más ni si quiera me dejaba pasar primero cuando entrábamos en el restaurante. El se subió del lado del conductor, puso el auto en marcha e inmediatamente la radio se encendió dejándome escuchar Claire de Lune, un punto más a su favor, los clásicos con geniales._

-Siéntete libre de cambiar la música a tu gusto.- Se apresuro a decirme.

-Oh, no en realidad debo decir que esa música es perfecta me encanta Claire de Lune.-

-Bien, debo advertirte que el camino a casa de tu abuela es algo largo, además de que estamos en la hora pico del tráfico aquí en Londres así que espero que no te moleste que te haga la plática.-

-No, para nada.-

-Bien, dime ¿Qué te trae por Londres?-

_Por un momento el dolor afloro desde el fondo de mi pecho, al recordar el hecho de que la persona que creí amar estaba a punto de casarse con mi amiga; mi rostro se crispó en una mueca que delataba el dolor que sentía en estos momentos, el pareció notarlo._

-No tienes que responderme si eso te hace sentir incómoda.-

-No, no es eso, es solo que no es algo fácil de recordar, eso es todo.-

-Bueno, entonces no te preocupes, puedes decírmelo cuando te sientas lista, debes disculpar mi descortesía, casi no nos conocemos y tal vez estoy haciendo demasiadas preguntas.-

-No, para nada, a decir verdad has sido muy amable, te lo agradezco y bueno, la razón central de estar aquí en Londres es para entrar a la facultad de medicina.-

-Eso es genial, yo estudio ahí, seremos compañeros.-

-Eso parece, y ammm bueno respecto al segundo motivo, me temo que por ahora preferiría no hablar de eso, pero prometo que algún día te lo diré, cuando no me sea tan difícil expresarlo.-

-No hay problema, enserio, no hay necesidad de que me hables de eso nunca, si así lo deseas.-

-Está bien, y a todo esto ¿Cómo es que conoces a mi abuela?-

-Bueno.- Dijo algo pensativo –Eso es algo relativamente fácil de responder.-

-¿Prefieres entonces que te pregunte algo más difícil de responder.-

-No, no de hecho es una buena pregunta, sólo que no creí que algo como eso te pudiera interesar.-

-Pues ya ves, si me interesa.-

-Bueno, como dije es algo fácil, mi abuela la conoce, a decir verdad y espero que no te moleste, considero como mi verdadera abuela a Marie.-

_Eso era lindo de su parte, supongo que no había ninguna razón por la cual él me tuviera que dar explicación alguna y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo._

-Claro que no me molesta.-

-Eso es genial, la verdad es que Marie me ayudo a superar la muerte de mi abuela, a ella le dolió mucho también pero siempre me alentaba a seguir adelante porque eso era lo que mi abuela hubiese querido, así que por eso la quiero tanto.-

-No tenía idea de lo de tu abuela Edward; lo siento.-

-No te disculpes, gracias a Marie hoy sólo tengo buenos recuerdos de mi abuela.-

-Me alegra, mi abuela siempre me habla maravillas de ti.-

-Creo que debe estar exagerando, soy bastante común como puedes ver, la verdad es que debo decir que de la que siempre habla es de ti.-

_En cuanto termino de pronunciar estas palabras mi cara se tiñó de rojo, lo supe porque el calor había subido hasta mi cara._

-Entonces…. ¿Estás muy decepcionado?-

-¿Decepcionado? Que va, creo que tu abuela atino exactamente a que decirme sobre ti, eso sí, debo decirte que ninguna imagen que pudiera haber proyectado acerca de ti en mi mente, se acerca a la realidad, eres muy hermosa.-

_Quise decirle muchas cosas, quería decirle que no era cierto que yo lo sabía y el no necesitaba fingir porque seamos honestos, un chico tan guapo como él, nunca podría tener esa clase de pensamientos acerca de una chica como yo._

-No puedo leer mentes y debo aclarar que sea lo que sea que estés pensando me frustra no poder saberlo.-

_Eso provocó que diera un pequeño salto en mi lugar, por lo que tarde un poco más de lo normal en concentrar una respuesta coherente._

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Bueno, no sé mucho de estas cosas pero al menos se cuando una persona autocrítica las palabras que se le acaban de decir.-

-No, no es eso.- _Me apresuré a mentir; este chico era increíble, en verdad parecía poder leer mi mente._

-Si te incomoda, puedo hablarte de otra cosa, aunque debo aclarar que me criaron para no decir mentiras.-

-Creo que sólo es el hecho de que nadie nunca antes me lo había dicho, eso es todo.-

-Bien, entonces eso no quita que sea menos cierto, como sea ¿Hay algo que tú quieras saber?-

-Si, a decir verdad, me da curiosidad saber que haces, me refiero ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Bueno, esto te sonará a algo planeado, pero te aseguro que no es así, soy estudiante de medicina.-

-Wow! Eso es genial Edward vamos a ser compañeros.- _Le dije con entusiasmo y en ese momento llegamos a casa de mi abuela._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció el cap? Déjenme saber sus opiniones ¿Me dejan un review please? Las kiero un beso hasta la próxima<strong>


	4. El corazón nunca miente

**A peticion de un Review que me dejaron el el capitulo anterior a partir de ahora hare los capítulos un poco mas largos, sin embargo espero también recibir más reviews jeje xD sin mas me despido (por ahora) disfrútenla lectura!**

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior….<p>

"-Wow! Eso es genial Edward vamos a ser compañeros.- _Le dije con entusiasmo y en ese momento llegamos a casa de mi abuela."_

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

**Some people laugh, And some people cry, some people live, And some people die, (Algunas personas ríen y algunas personas lloran algunas personas viven y alguna personas mueren)**

_Si debiera ser honesta debo decir que la distancia recorrida había sido al parecer muy corta, ya que aún me quedaban montones de cosas por preguntarle a Edward, pero típico, las cosas nunca salen como tu las esperas, así que mientras pensaba en esto, me di cuenta de que Edward mantenía la puerta de mi lado abierta para que pudiera bajar, me apene ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa posición y claro: me sonrojé_

_-_¿Estás bien Bella? Pareces acalorada.- _Bien, genial se había dado cuenta, sabía que si no me calmaba iba a empezar a tartamudear por lo que respire profundamente y luego pensé en una buena respuesta a su pregunta._

_-_Si, si estoy bien, lo que pasa es que estoy emocionada, voy a ver a mi abuela después de tanto tiempo eso es todo.-

_Dios! Justo en este momento desearía ser un poco más inteligente al mentir porque oigan era obvio que el chico me gustaba, pero no era nada tonta, no debía hacerme ilusiones, si la vida me enseño algo fue que no vivo en un cuento de hadas, así que me conformaría con la amistad que hasta el momento, por lo que me daba cuenta el era capaz de ofrecerme, con la esperanza de nunca sentir nada mas allá._

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

**Some people run, Right into the fire, some people hide, their every desire (algunas corren directo al fuego y algunas personas ocultan cada deseo)**

_Cuando escuché la emoción en la voz de Bella cuando le dije que estudiaba en la misma facultad en la que ella pensaba ingresar mi felicidad se hizo aún más grande, nunca pensé que pudiera encontrar a una persona que fuera capaz de ver a través de mi con la claridad, que estaba seguro ella lo hacía, en el mismo instante que la vi parada en el aeropuerto el vacío que hasta ese día pensé que nunca iba a desaparecer se fue, dejando solo un cálido sentimiento._

_Al ver el sonrojo de Bella, en el momento que le abrí la puerta para que ella pudiera bajar pensé que estar cerca de ella sólo como una amiga iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, Marie me había dicho que Bella se venía a estudiar a Londres no sólo por la calidad de la medicina de este lugar sino más bien porque alguien le había hecho demasiado daño, caro que, siendo Marie su abuela no entro en detalles pero no quería ni imaginar que fue lo que le pudo suceder para que ella tomará la decisión de poner tierra de por medio, fuera lo que fuera yo siempre estaría allí, tanto tiempo como ella lo deseara de esa manera._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

**But we are the lovers, If you don't believe me, Then just look into my eyes, ´Cause the heart never lies (pero nosotros seremos amantes si tu no me crees entonces mira en mis ojos porque el corazón nunca miente)**

**Some people fight, And some people fall, Others pretend, They don't care at all, (Algunas personas luchan y algunas personas caen otros pretenden pero a ellos no les importa en absoluto)**

_De nuevo Edward cargo mis maletas hasta la entrada de la casa, que por cierto era enorme, no la recordaba tan grande, pero no me dio tiempo de analizarla con más detenimiento ya que mi abuela estaba parada en el porche, por lo que corrí a abrazarla, en verdad que la había extrañado._

_-_Abuela, te extrañe mucho.- _Le dije después de abrazarla._

_-_Yo también cariño, pasen los dos, hace frío y tengo chocolate caliente en la sala.-

_-_Creo que lo más apropiado sería que las deje para que se pongan al día en la plática, estoy seguro de que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar.-

_En el momento que dijo esas palabras, Edward me miro sugestivamente, me pareció por un minuto, que el sabía porque había venido a Londres, tal vez no la razón exacta pero una vaga idea, y lejos de molestarme me agrado, con él siempre tendría que esperar una reacción diferente._

-No tienes porque irte.-_ Le dije por fin y no se porque lo hice, _Aguarda Bella, claro que sabes porque lo hiciste, es obvio que te gusta y aún no quieres perderlo de vista._ Estúpida conciencia no sabe cuándo es buen momento para hacer acto de presencia, en ese momento levanté mi vista y me di cuenta de que los dos se me habían quedado viendo fijamente, pero en la cara de Edward había una sonrisa de complacencia, como si eso fuera exactamente lo que deseaba que dijera, por lo que nuevamente me sonroje y clave la mirada en el suelo._

-Tu ¿Quieres que me quede Bella?-

-B-bueno yo, n-no lo sé es decir sólo si tu quieres.-

_Nos quedamos mirando por lo que a mi me pareció una verdadera eternidad y mi abuela fue la que rompió el silencio._

-Bien, en vista de que no se me necesita por aquí, los espero en la sala, no tarden.-

_Apenas escuché lo que mi abuela había dicho, pues yo seguía viendo los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward, a partir de hoy seguramente mi color favorito sería el verde, el tan guapo, tan desconocido para mí había logrado en un par de horas lo que ni mi familia ni mis amigos habían logrado en meses, por un momento, todo el dolor con el que había cargado desapareció dejando a su paso una calidez que nunca antes había sentido, una que no conocía._

_Al verlo a los ojos me parecía que había al fin llegado a casa, un hogar del que no quería salir, al menos no por ahora._

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

_Me parecieron horas en vez de minutos, el tiempo que me quede sumergido en los pozos color chocolate que estaban en frente de mi, jamás en toda mi vida encontraría una forma para describir la perfección que veía en la mujer que estaba delante de mí, pero la magia se terminó cuando un teléfono comenzó a sonar, el mío no era, por supuesto ya que lo había olvidado en casa, Bella saco su celular, pero en ningún momento dejo de mirarme contesto e inmediatamente su hermoso rostro se descompuso en una mueca de dolor._

-Creo que eso no debería importarte.-

_Silencio_

_-_No importa la razón, ¿Pretendías que me quedara para ser la dama de honor de tu _NOVIA.- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra._

-¡JA! Como si eso te importará, ¿Tu amiga? Si claro que era tu amiga pero lo arruinaste en el momento en el que enviaste la ¡maldita invitación!-

-¿¡OTRO!-_ Grito y comenzó a llorar. –_Sí, claro es que so exactamente la misma clase de persona que tu, claro que sí, me fui porque hay otro ¿estás feliz?-

-¿Que no sabías lo que iba a suceder? Lo sabías desde el momento en que decidiste que Reneesme era mejor para ti de lo que yo era, no me vengas con el cuento de que TÚ puedes casarte y YO no puedo ni si quiera irme del pueblo para evitar ser la burla de todos.-

_En ese momento entendí muchas cosas Bella seguía al teléfono, Marie había dicho que Bella estaba herida y a razón era muy clara, el tipo que la dejo estaba a punto de casarse con otra, lo peor era que por lo que había escuchado tuvo el cinismo de invitarla a una boda que ella no quería celebrar, no se de dónde me salió el coraje pero de un momento a otro me encontré con el teléfono de Bella en las manos hablando con el canalla que había herido de tal forma a Bella._

**If you wanna fight, I'll stand right beside you, The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you (si tu quieres luchar yo estare alli a tu lado el dia que tu caigas yo estare alli detras tuyo)**

**To pick up the pieces, If you don't believe me, Just look into my eyes, ´Cause the heart never lies (para recoger los pedazos si no me crees estonces mira en mis ojosporque el corazon nunca miente)**

_-_No me importa quien seas, pero si vuelves a llamar a Bella para hacerla llorar te juro que voy a buscarte y no vas a vivir para contarlo.-

**-Así que tu eres el nuevo.- **_Afirmó una voz grave del otro lado de la línea._

**-Así es, más vale que te alejes de una vez por todas de ella, porque a partir de ahora yo voy a amarla de la forma en que tu no supiste hacerlo.-**

_Inmediatamente colgué y metí el celular en uno de mis bolsillos para ir a abrazar a Bella, incluso yo mismo me había sorprendido de la convicción de mis palabras al decir que yo iba a amarla, porque era cierto eso era lo que haría cada día a partir de ahora._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_De un instante a otro la magia se rompió cuando mi celular decidió a sonar, sin dejar de mirarlo conteste la llamada sin detenerme a ver quien llamaba y al ver que yo no decía nada, porque aun me encontraba aturdida por la belleza del hombre enfrente de mi la voz de Jacob comenzó a interrogarme._

_-_** Bella, ¿En dónde demonios estás? Te he estado buscando todo el día.-**

-Creo que eso no debería importarte.- _Le dije con voz calmada._

**-Por favor dime porque te fuiste.- **_Insistió._

_-_No importa la razón, ¿Pretendías que me quedara para ser la dama de honor de tu _NOVIA.- Dije haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y con un toque de histeria en la vos, de nuevo el dolor que hasta ahora la presencia de Edward había mantenido a raya estaba resurgiendo._

**-Creí que eras mi amiga Bella, ¿Acaso no cuenta que no se como te estas sientiendo porque no puedo verte?-**

-¡JA! Como si eso te importará, ¿Tu amiga? Si claro que era tu amiga pero lo arruinaste en el momento en el que enviaste la ¡maldita invitación!-

**-Es porque ya encontraste a alguien más ¿No es así? Que rápido te olvidaste de mi.- **_Me dijo con furia en la voz ¿Quién se creía? ¿Con qué derecho venía a restregarme en la cara algo que el mismo ha hecho._

-¿¡OTRO!-_ Grité y comencé a llorar. –_Sí, claro es que so exactamente la misma clase de persona que tu, claro que sí te recuerdo que el que se casa eres tu no yo, me fui porque hay otro ¿estás feliz?-

**-No tenía idea de que algo así iba a suceder.-**

-¿Que no sabías lo que iba a suceder? Lo sabías desde el momento en que decidiste que Reneesme era mejor para ti de lo que yo era, no me vengas con el cuento de que TÚ puedes casarte y YO no puedo ni si quiera irme del pueblo para evitar ser la burla de todos.-

_Jacob seguía hablando pero yo no tenía ganas de hablar más con él, sin embargo tampoco encontraba las fuerzas para cerrar el teléfono y acabar con esto de una vez por todas, por otro lado Edward estaba parado en medio de la sala escuchando todo, el ahora debía creer que era una cobarde por huir de mis problemas de esa manera, pero de un momento a otro con pasos decididos se acerco a mi y tomo el teléfono de mis manos para ponerlo en su oído y comenzar a hablar, lo que me dejó con la boca abierta, ya que no tenía idea de que era o que el iba a decirle a Jacob._

_-_No me importa quien seas, pero si vuelves a llamar a Bella para hacerla llorar te juro que voy a buscarte y no vas a vivir para contarlo.-

**Another year over, And we're still together, It's not always easy, but i'm here forever, (otro año y estamos todavia juntos no siempre es facil pero estare aqui para siempre)**

_Dijo Edward, por alguna razón mientras el silencio reinaba la habitación ya que el estaba esperando una contestación del otro lado de la línea Edward parecía cada vez más enfadado y no entendía la razón_

-Así es, más vale que te alejes de una vez por todas de ella, porque a partir de ahora yo voy a amarla de la forma en que tu no supiste hacerlo.-

_Después de eso Edward colgó y guardo el móvil en su bolsillo, por obvias razones la última frase que dijo aunque yo sabía que era mentira, me pareció que la dijo con tal convicción que por un momento lo creí, creí que de verdad iba a amarme, sin darme más tiempo para pensar un par de brazos me rodearon la cintura Edward me tomo delicadamente por la cadera y me acerco a su pecho, justo el lugar en donde quería estar, para luego acercarse a mi oído y susurrar._

-Ahora todo estará bien, no voy a permitir que nadie más te haga daño, te lo prometo.-

_Yo no pude hacer nada más que aferrarme a su camisa y llorar como una Magdalena, el era el único al que le permitiría que me viera en este estado, porque aunque sólo lo conocía de hace un par de horas mi corazón me decía que podía confiar totalmente en el y… el corazón nuca miente…_

**But we are the lovers,**

**I know you believe me,**

**When you look into my eyes,**

**Cos the heart never lies Hey!**

**But we are the lovers,**

**I know you believe me,**

**When you look into my eyes,**

**Cos the heart never lies**

**Another year over,**

**And we're still together,**

**It's not always easy,**

**Woah, but i'm here forever,**

**Yeah, we are the lovers,**

**I know you believe me,**

**When you look into my eyes,**

**Because the heart never lies**

**´Cause the heart never lies**

**Because the heart never lies**

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por ahora, no se ustedes pero a mi me encantó, la canción se llama The hear never lies y es de McFly escuchénla mientras leen seguro le da un buen efecto adicional me merezco un review? Besitos cuídense bye!<strong>


	5. Tú puedes ser Feliz

En el capítulo anterior…

**BELLA POV.**

"_Yo no pude hacer nada más que aferrarme a su camisa y llorar como una Magdalena, el era el único al que le permitiría que me viera en este estado, porque aunque sólo lo conocía de hace un par de horas mi corazón me decía que podía confiar totalmente en el y… el corazón nunca miente…"_

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

**Tú puedes ser feliz y yo no lo sabré**

**Pero no eras feliz el día en que te vi partir.**

_Después de lo que me arecieron horas pude soltarme del cálido abrazo de Edward, quién al instante sujeto mi barbilla y alzó mi rosto, secando a su paso los restos de lágrimas que aún habían en mi rostro, deposito un beso en mi frente y me libero de la cálida prisión que eran sus brazos, luego sin más dio media vuelta y se fue._

_Llegué a la sala y mi abuela estaba sentada esperándome con una taza de chocolate en la mano._

_-_¿Escuchaste todo no es así?-

-No si así lo prefieres, hija.-

_No sabía que más decirle estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirarla a los ojos si quiera, no sabía lo que ella pensaba acerca de mí._

_-_Solo contéstame algo Bella ¿Por qué viniste a Londres?-

-Abuela, tu mejor que nadie sabes la razón quiero estudiar, pero también quiero alejarme de las cosas que me están causando dolor, justo el día que te llame por teléfono había recibido la invitación a la boda de Jacob y Reneesme.-

**Y todas las cosas que desee no haber dicho**

**Están jugando en los labios antes de ser una locura en mi cabeza.**

-Bell, sabes que no importa que pase siempre estaré contigo, Edward es un buen muchacho, no vayas a cometer un error, piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar, te dejo para que te instales.-

**Es muy tarde para recordarte como éramos**

**Pero no nuestros últimos días de silencio, gritando; borrosos.**

_Después de eso mi abuela salió de la sala y tuve que llevar mis maletas a la habitación que se había encargado de preparar la abuela para mi estancia en Londres, más tarde la abuela me pregunto si quería cenar, pero la verdad es que tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, me recosté en mi cama mirando hacia el techo pensando en ¿Por qué la abuela me habría mencionado que Edward era un buen chico y que debía pensar antes de actuar? _Es obvio que tu abuela sabe que algo paso entre ustedes pero que tu aún no superas lo que paso con Jacob.

_Las dudas bombardearon mi mente por una hora y hasta después que logré calmarme un poco, pude conciliar el sueño, lo que yo menos quería era lastimar a Edward pero a la vez lo quería cerca de mi porque al estar el conmigo parecía como si nada hubiera sucedido._

_Me levante bastante temprano a la mañana siguiente, si que me iba a costar habituarme al cambio de horario, pero en fin me dispuse a intentar acomodar mi ropa en los cajones ya que ayer no tuve ganas de hacerlo, pero al parecer hoy estaba de mejor humor. Una hora después ya tenía dos maletas vacías, lo que era un gran avance ya sólo me faltaba desocupar una, baje a desayunar y me di cuenta de que la abuela ya me esperaba en el comedor; estabámos a punto de comenzar a desayunar cuándo el sonido del teléfono nos interrumpió y ella se apresuro a contestar._

-¿Hola?-

_Silencio._

-¡Ah! Edward eres tú, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

_Silencio._

-Si, si claro que ella está aquí, enseguida la pongo al teléfono.-

_Es Edward, me parece que quiere hablar contigo dijo con una sonrisa, me susurró al tiempo que tapaba el auricular para que su voz no se escuchara del otro lado de la línea para después pasarme el teléfono y retirarse de la cocina._

-¿H-hola?-

-**Hola Bella, espero no haberte levantado.-**

-No, que va estábamos a punto de desayunar.-

-**Oh, entonces no te quitaré demasiado tiempo, quería disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento de ayer.- **_Comenzó a hablar de forma atropellada, como si estuviera nervioso y tuve que escuchar atentamente para entender todo lo que me estaba diciendo. _**–No debí decir todas esas cosas sin saber si era lo que tu querías, lamento también haberme ido después sin darte ninguna explicación, pero temía que fueras a enojarte conmigo.-**

_Al instante en que terminó de pronunciar estás palabras volví a respirar tranquila, la única razón de que él se hubiese ido ayer era porque temía mi reacción ante lo que había dicho, algo completamente absurdo pues me pareció algo muy lindo de su parte._

_-_Si alguna vez nos encontramos en una situación parecida me asegurare de no dejarte ir hasta explicarte las cosas.-

**-¿A qué te refieres con eso exactamente?-**

-No estoy molesta por lo que hiciste Edward, en realidad estoy agradecida contigo, me salvaste, porque a decir verdad de no haber sido por ti en ese momento me habría derrumbado, lo hiciste perfectamente y te lo agradeceré siempre.-

**-No haya nada que agradecer, a decir verdad no me agradaba la perspectiva de verte llorar, así que no te preocupes.-**

-Está bien, pero entonces haz el favor de olvidar lo que paso ayer, te lo explicare la próxima vez que nos veamos.- _Le dije con la esperanza de que no notara la desesperación que tenía impregnada en la voz por volver a verlo._

**-Entonces esto te encantará: ¿Te importa si te acompaño a la escuela para que te inscribas y luego te invito un café?-**

_Acaso era… no, no lo creo es… -_¿Cómo una cita?- _¡Mierda! Lo dije en voz alta._

_-_**Sólo si quieres que sea una cita, puede ser clasificada también como una salida de amigos si te parece más conveniente.- **_Dijo, pero no me paso desapercibido el tono de decepción es su voz al pronunciar la palabra "amigos" era obvio que el estaba igual o más nervioso que yo con la situación._

_-_Es una cita entonces.-

-**Muy bien paso por ti en una hora, ya estoy deseando verte de nuevo Bella.- **_Me alegré de que no estuviera aquí pues ya me había sonrojado cuando escuché esa última confesión, la cual por cierto me tomo desprevenida._**-Adiós.- **_Dijo finalmente_

-Nos vemos.-

_Dejé el teléfono en su lugar y mi abuela apareció en la cocina de nuevo, sonriente, estaba segura de que la alegría en la cara de mi abuelita se asemejaba mucho a la que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos yo._

_-_Debes darte prisa, Bella aún no te has bañado y si vas a salir debes arreglarte.-

-Claro que sí.- _Asentí sonriendo._

_Cuando termine de desayunar subí corriendo a mi habitación para darme una relajante ducha con agua caliente, no tarde mucho ya que sabía que la parte más complicada sería decidir que ponerme, opte por algo sencillo unos Jeans ajustados, unas botas con poco tacón ya que no era muy buena andando en tacones y una polera azul con un poco de escote, me maquille natural tomé mi cartera y mi bolso y baje al recibidor en dónde mi abuela ya se encontraba charlando con Edward, quien al verme me regalo una de esas sonrisas torcidas suyas, mis favoritas a partir de ahora y yo me perdí en sus gemas color verde._

-¿Estás lista para irnos?- _Me preguntó rompiendo el silencio._

-C-claro.-

_Le di un beso en la mejilla a la abuela y salí junto con Edward quién me condujo hacía su auto, en dónde de nueva cuenta mantuvo la puerta del copiloto abierta mientras me acomodaba, para después cerrarla y dirigirse al lugar del conductor, creo que me costaría trabajo acostumbrarme a la caballerosidad de este hombre._

_Apenas nos pusimos en camino el comenzó a hablar, me alegraba porque me encantaba escuchar su voz.-_

_-_Te encantará la facultad, para ser honestos es un lugar muy bonito.-

-Eso es genial, el único problema es que no voy a conocer a nadie aquí.-

-Te equivocas, me conocerás a mí.- _Eso hizo que mi corazón diera un pequeño salto de alegría._

-Es cierto, pero no compartiremos clases, además no te la vas a pasar pegado a mi todo el tiempo, probablemente te aburras de mi fácilmente.-

-Te equivocas en las dos afirmaciones, jamás podría aburrirme de estar contigo, es más fácil que tu me encuentres poco interesante ya que mi vida social es casi nula, en segunda lo que no sabes es que como voy en un curso más avanzado se me asigna un alumno de nuevo ingreso para que le de algunas asesorías por si no entiende algo y bueno, por ser tan bueno en mis clase me dan derecho de elegir una vez a mi alumno, así que creo que por mera casualidad podría elegirte a ti.-

_Eso sólo hizo que me estuviera aún más contenta (si es que eso era posible) tal vez venir a Londres no fue tan mala idea después de todo._

_Llegamos a un edificio que era sumamente grande y hermoso, Edward tenía razón era un lugar realmente bello y me alegraba haber venido, el se tomo su tiempo para enseñarme las instalaciones alegando que íbamos perfectos de tiempo, me enseño los laboratorios, la cafetería y me mostró también la biblioteca, todo era perfecto, dejo para el último las oficinas de las secretarias ya que allí era en dónde me tenía que inscribir, la Señora Cope nos atendió y fue muy amable, me dio la solicitud de inscripción y le entregué mis papeles, al final me dio un mapa de la escuela, que ya era innecesario pues ya tenía uno personal, al salir Edward y yo nos dirigimos de nuevo a su auto y me llevo a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de la Facultad._

_La mesera se acerco a nosotros y miro a Edward de una forma que me dieron ganas de saltarle encima y arrancarle la cabeza, pero me detuve puesto que yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre é, es más ni siquiera sabía si tenía novia o algo por el estilo cosa que me deprimió por un momento. Ya estábamos sentados y él se dirigió a mí._

_-_Bueno, ¿Quieres ordenar algo?-

-Un capuccino por favor.-

-Y ¿a ti que puedo ofrecerte?- _Le pregunto la mesera y no sé cómo no distinguió el doble sentido de esa frase._

-Lo mismo para mi, por favor.- _Contesto sin apartar la mirada de mi rostro ni un segundo._

-Supongo que ahora quieres respuestas.-

-Sólo si tu quieres dármelas Bella, no quiero que te sientas obligada, ni nada por el estilo.-

-Bueno, seré breve, Jacob, la persona con la que hablaste por teléfono ayer fue mi novio por… - _Baje el volumen de mi voz. –_Bueno por bastante tiempo, el es tres años mayor que yo, pero nuca supuso un obstáculo entre nosotros, porque nos queríamos, al menos eso era lo que yo creía.- _El sólo escuchaba atento todo lo que estaba diciendo. _–Las cosas iban perfectamente hasta hace unos cuantos meses, el comenzó a actuar diferente, se alejaba de mí, ya casi no salíamos, nuestros amigos lo notaron pero prefirieron callar, al poco tiempo me dijo que no podía seguir con esto que era mejor que lo dejáramos, yo no entendí la razón hasta que lo vi con la hermana de mi mejor amiga: Alice, no sé si ella lo supo desde antes, el caso es que no hice nada, decidí que era bueno que estuvieran juntos porque de esa forma pensaba que les hacía un favor, pero cada vez era más difícil, porque ellos hacían cosas que yo quería hacer y me dolía demasiado, aún así albergaba la esperanza de que Jacob un día me dijera que había sido un error y que aún me amaba, pero no fue así y las cosas empeoraron este lunes cuando recibí la invitación a su boda.- _No pude más y deje que unas lágrimas se me escaparan, lágrimas que inmediatamente Edward limpió. –_Entonces me enoje porque en todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos jamás me hablo de matrimonio, me sentí traicionada, por todos los que consideraba como mi segunda familia y así fue como termine aquí eso es todo, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es fuera del tema-

-Por su puesto.-

-¿Tienes novia o algo así? No me contestes si no quieres.-

_Soltó una risita nerviosa y me miro fijamente._

-No, no tengo novia ni nada parecido; déjame ahora a mi hacerte una pregunta: ¿A qué viene tanta curiosidad?-

-B-bueno ya sabes alguien como tú me imagine que estaría con alguien.-

-¿Alguien como yo? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?- _Tonta, tonta, tonta me dije una y otra vez, ahora no sabía que decir, genial!._

-Eres muy gentil y caballeroso.-

-Bueno, creo que no ha funcionado mucho, aunque espero cambiar ese aspecto de mi muy pronto.-

-¿Lo de estar solo?-

-Así es, me parece que he encontrado a la chica indicada.-

_Sus palabras hicieron que todas mis esperanzas se rompieran._

-Oh eso es genial, ¿Quién es ella?- _Era masoquista, pero quería saberlo para olvidarlo por completo._

-Bueno, pues esta justo frente a mí…-

**Tú podrías ser feliz, espero que lo seas**

**Tú me hiciste más feliz de lo que había sido antes con mucho.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! ¿Qué creen que suceda ahora? Oigan kiero k me den su opinión de la historia es aburrida? Quieren que siga con las dos perspectivas o solo la de uno de los dos? Please! Díganme sus opiniones okeii? Las kiero un beso! <strong>

**P.d. la canción en negritas se llama "You could be Happy y es de Snow Patrol"**


	6. Déjame sin aliento

**En el capitulo anterior….**

"-Bueno, creo que no ha funcionado mucho, aunque espero cambiar ese aspecto de mi muy pronto.-

-¿Lo de estar solo?-

-Así es, me parece que he encontrado a la chica indicada.-

_Sus palabras hicieron que todas mis esperanzas se rompieran._

-Oh eso es genial, ¿Quién es ella?- _Era masoquista, pero quería saberlo para olvidarlo por completo._

-Bueno, pues esta justo frente a mí…-"

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

**Go on, go on****leave me breathless ****come on****The daylight's fading slowly****the time with you is standing still****i'm waiting for you only****. ****(****Sigue así sigue así, déjame sin respiración La luz del día se apaga lentamente, pero cuando estoy contigo, el tiempo se detiene,solo te espero a ti.)**

_Muy bien Isabella Swan si estas dormida este es el mejor momento para que despiertes ahora, has llegado demasiado lejos, me dije a mi misma tenía la mirada perdida y estaba esperando que él me dijera que era una broma, de mal gusto pero una broma al fin y al cabo, pero nada de eso sucedía y me estaba asustando. _Más te vale ponerte un poco imaginativa y responder algo bueno porque debo recordarte que no estás soñando, esto es tan real como el aire que respiras. _¡Dios! Mi conciencia debía aprender a distinguir los momentos en los que quería que me ayudara y en los que simplemente debía callarse, esta vez no tarde más y lo mire a los ojos, para lo único que sirvió fue para confundir mi mente un poco más, ahora estaba oficialmente convencida de que debía hablar ahora o él se haría una idea equivocada._

-¿C-como dices?-

-Dije que la persona por la que tanto he esperado esta justo delante de mi.-

-¿Hablas de mí?- _¡Demonios! Me estaba comportando como una verdadera retrasada mental, claro que hablaba de mí, pero no sabía que contestarle, estaba demasiado aturdida._

_-_A menos que haya alguien más delante de mí, sentado en esta mesa, me temo que es a ti a quien me dirijo.-

-Vaya, amm no se qué decir.-

-No te sientas obligada a decir nada.-

**T****he slightest touch and i feel weak****I cannot lie****from you i ****cannot**** hide****i'm losing will to try****  
><strong>**can't hide it****can't fight it**** (****La más ligera caricia me debilita, no puedo mentir, de ti no me puedo esconder y estoy perdiendo la voluntad , para intentarlo. ****No puedo esconderlo, no puedo luchar.)**

-Y-yo….-

_Pero no me dejo terminar, pues puso uno de sus largos dedos en mi boca y me silencio._

-No, bella hablo en serio, no me tienes que decir nada, simplemente me limite a contestar una pregunta, se que tus sentimientos no son iguales a los míos y tampoco quiero presionarte para que lo sientas, sólo te estoy dejando claro que la honestidad es un valor que tomo muy en cuenta.-

_Su mirada nunca se aparto de mi rostro y leí la completa sinceridad es sus ojos, pero también había otro sentimiento, había desilusión no era posible que un hermoso ángel como él tuviera una mirada triste como la de él yo quería ser la que aliviara la pena que leía en sus ojos en estos momentos._

**And if there's no tomorrow****and all we have is here and now****i'm happy just to have you****you're all the love i need somehow****It's like a dream****although i'm not asleep****i never want to wake up****don't lose it****don't leave it ( Y si es que no hay mañana y todo lo que tenemos es el hoy y el ahora soy feliz tan solo con tenerte tu eres todo el amor que necesito que yo necesito, es como un sueño siemtras no estoy dormida y no quiero despertar nuca no lo pierdas, no lo dejes.)**

_Su mano descansaba sobre la mesa, por lo que me apresure a tomarla entre las mías._

-De nuevo te equivocas Edward.-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Me alegra que me hayas dicho eso.- _Le dije mientras agachaba la mirada y me sonrojaba._

-Estoy seguro que después de esa afirmación hay un pero…. ¿Qué sucede?-

-Soy muy egoísta, ansió más de lo que debería tu compañía.-

-Eso no es ser egoísta, para nada, yo estoy dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario Bella.-

-Lo sé, es sólo que no quiero lastimarte.-

_Levanto de nuevo mi cara y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos._

-Se que los hechos dicen más que las palabras pero déjame por lo menos prometerte que nunca te voy a lastimar.-

-Y-yo te creo, es sólo que no estoy segura de poder ofrecerte lo que tú quieres.-

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, salvo una oportunidad para mostrarte que la vida puede ser hermosa si la vez acompañada de otra persona, Bella tú puedes pensar que soy uno de esos chicos a los que les encanta ir por ahí conquistando a las chicas, pero es todo lo contrario, mi vida había estado vacía, había cosas por las que luchar, claro como mi familia, mi carrera, yo mismo, pero aún así sentía que algo me faltaba, entonces cuándo me decidí a buscarlo, en medio de tanta gente apareciste tu y ese vacío desapareció, se que es demasiado precipitado, pero quiero estar contigo, quiero que me permitas ser tú amigo.-

_Aún había tristeza en sus ojos quería aliviar su dolor, quería que supiera que estaría con el tanto tiempo como me lo permitiera pero tenía miedo, miedo de enamorarme y sufrir de nuevo, aunque yo misma sabía que alguien tan sincero como el no podría lastimarme aún así el miedo a ser decepcionada seguía presente, pero sabía que era totalmente infundado._

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

_Los ojos de Bella mostraban confusión, una confusión que seguramente los míos le transmitían, fui un tonto al decirle lo que sentía tal vez la estaba presionando demasiado y había sacado conclusiones de manera precipitada, fuera lo que fuera no podía deshacerlo solo esperaba que aún así pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos, con eso me conformaría._

_-_¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más tranquilo?-

-Claro que si.-

_Pagué la cuenta y salimos de la cafetería para de nuevo subirnos a mi volvo, sabía exactamente a dónde llevarla, me dirigí hacía un parque que estaba cerca de la casa de su abuela, bien sabia que en estos momentos nadie rondaría la zona así que me pareció el lugar más adecuado, una vez que nos encontramos ahí nos bajamos y caminamos hasta llegar a una banca dónde nos sentamos nuevamente._

-Sólo olvida lo que dije Bella, no hay problema lo único que quiero es ser tu amigo.- _Dije con algo más que decepción en la voz, esperaba que no se diera cuenta de ello._

_Ella frunció el seño en una clara mueca de disgusto, me frustraba de verdad no saber qué era lo que estaba pensando en este momento, sin embargo esperé a que ella me dijera algo. _

_-_Y ¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero que seamos solo amigos?-

_Su respuesta me tomo totalmente por sorpresa, empezaba a creer que las reacciones que tendría con ella jamás serían las esperadas; tomé su rostro entre mis manos y apoye mi frente contra la suya, mirando sus ojos y después sus labios._

-Si ese fuera el caso, me harías el hombre más feliz del planeta.- _Quería besarla, mis labios ardían de deseos por tocar los suyos, pero no quería presionarla._

**So go on, go on****come on leave me breathless****tempt me, tease me****'till i can't deny this****loving feeling****let me long for your kiss ( Así que sigue, sigue vamos, dejame sin aliento tientame, provócame hasta que no pueda negar este sentimiento de amor, hazme desear tu beso.)**

-Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?-

-Ya lo estás haciendo, así que dime-

-¿Me dejarías besarte? Me estoy muriendo de ganas por hacerlo.-

- Y entonces… ¿Qué estas esperando?-

_Entonces sin perder ni un minuto más junte mis labios con los de ella en un tierno beso que nos robo el aliento a ambos…_

**Come on leave me breathless****tempt me, tease me****'till i can't deny this****loving feeling****make me long for your kiss ( Vamos quitame el aliento, tientame, provócame hasta que no pueda negar este sentimiento de amor, hazme desear tu beso)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas! Hasta aquí le dejo por hoy, uy por fin se declararon k lindo! K kieren k pase ahora? Sus opiniones cuentan mucho, mil gracias por los reviews k me dejaron, andaba medio mal pork pensé k la historia aburría o era repetitiva, pero cono no es así decidí continuar! No olviden dejarme un comment, entre mas dejen más rápido subiré los caps, es más si siguen asi prometo subir dos caps en un día pero depende de cuantos Reviews me dejen las kiero un beso bye!<strong>

**P.d. la canción que inspiro este episodio se llam "leave me breathless" y es de the corrs, se las recomiendo.**


	7. Di cuándo

En el capitulo anterior…

**BELLA POV.**

_Entonces sin perder ni un minuto más junto sus labios con los míos en un tierno beso que nos robo el aliento a ambos…_

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

**I see you there, don´t know where you come from Unaware the stare from someone don´t appear to care that I saw you. ****( te veo ahí, no se de dónde vienes sin dares cuenta de que la mirada de alguien que parece estarte mirando)**

_Ese beso fue lo más mágico que había experimentado en toda mi vida, no había sentido nada igual, Edward era tan paciente conmigo, que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su felicidad sólo para que yo sea feliz, cosa que no todas las personas son capaces de hacer, por eso sencillo hecho quería darme la oportunidad para poder mostrarle que podíamos comenzar algo juntos, algo construido por nosotros algo que aunque fuese frágil sería hermoso y tierno, estaba segura de que podría funcionar._

_Nos quedamos mirando fijamente y el no soltaba mi rostro tenía la más bella de las sonrisas pintada en su rostro, estaba segura de que era un reflejo de la mía propia entonces al fin se decidió a decirme algo._

-Lo siento mucho, creo que me excedí, lo siento.-

-No, no, no digas eso dime si te arrepientes de haberlo hecho, Edward quiero que me digas si las cosas pueden funcionar entre nosotros ahora, porque si no debo hacerme a la idea de que sólo podemos ser amigos dímelo de una vez.-

-Bella, por supuesto que no me arrepiento.- _Tomo mis dos manos entre las suyas y deposito un beso en mis nudillos. –_No es por eso que te pido perdón, yo sólo quiero ayudarte a sanar, y no quiero que te sientas en la obligación de agradecerlo o de estar conmigo sólo porque estas agradecida.-

_Dijo con voz triste, por un momento me enfade porque pensara de esa manera, pero sabía que tenía razón hace apenas unas horas le había dicho que me había mudado a Londres porque mi novio se casaba, lo que se traduce como: "me mude porque aún lo amo y me duele verlo con otra persona que no sea yo" _ _además por lo que entendí hasta ahora Edward no había tenido novia, al igual que yo él no quería que lo lastimara, yo sabía que hacer._

_-_Edward, se porque me lo estás diciendo, pero no lo haría, no sería capaz de hacerte daño de esa manera, porque sería hacerte lo mismo que me han hecho a mi.-

**And I want you what´s your name 'Cause I have to know it You let me in and begin to show it We're terrified 'cause we're heading straight for it, might get it. ****( Y yo quiero saber cuál es tu nombre porque tengo que saberlo, déjame entrar y comenzar a mostrártelo, estamos asustados porque nos dirigimos hacía el, lo puede tener)**

_Una vez más nos quedamos mirando en silencio, para nada incómodo pero el silencio me hacia poder pensar las cosas con claridad, en ese momento mi móvil sonó y Edward rompió el contacto visual que manteníamos, conteste rapídamente._

-¿Hola?-

**-Bella, gracias por contestarme.-**

-¿Necesitas algo Alice?- _Le dije con voz molesta, como dije antes no sabía si ella era consciente de que Jacob y Reneesme tenían una relación, pero no quería enterarme no quería sufrir más._

**-Bella, Jacob vino y me lo conto todo, ¿Porqué te fuiste sin decirme nada? Creí que éramos amigas.-**

-Vaya me parece que esa es la frase del día, sólo contéstame algo Alice: ¿Sabías si Jacob y Reneesme tenían algo mientras nosotros aún estábamos juntos?- _Ella dudó un momento._

**-Si Bella, ellos estaban juntos desde dos meses antes de que terminara contigo, lo siento.-**

**-**No me sorprende que no me lo dijeras Alice, y lo entiendo es tu hermana, se supone que debías protegerla pero ahora te digo lo mismo a ti se ¡SUPONE QUE ÉRAMOS AMIGAS!, pero ya no importa, por favor ya no me llamen, no voy a volver aquí por fin encontré algo por lo que vale la pena seguir adelante, -_Dije esto mirando a Edward quién inmediatamente sonrío y tomo mi mano de nuevo. -_ tal vez cuando no me sienta tan traicionada por ustedes los pueda perdonar, ahora no adiós.-

_Cerré el teléfono y lo tiré al pasto, volvió a sonar pero ahora no me importo, estaba entre los brazos de alguien que me iba a proteger._

**You´re in the song playing on the background All alone but you´re turning up now And everyone is rising to meet you, to greet you Turn around and you´re walking toward me I´m falling down and you´re breathing slowly Say the word and I will be your man, your man (Tú eres la canción que suena de fondo,siempre sola, pero apareces y todo el mundo está aunmentando para conocerte, para darte la bienvenida, volteas y caminas hacia mi, estoy cayendo y tu estás respirando lentamente, di la palabra y se´re tu hombre, tu hombre.)**

_Nos quedamos sentados viendo el crepúsculo, Edward todo el tiempo me abrazo, yo me sentía segura, pero como todo lo bueno debe acabar Edward se separo de mí para decirme que era hora de irnos, pero ahora una duda rondaba por mi mente ¿Qué éramos Edward y yo? Me dio vergüenza preguntárselo ya que apenas comenzábamos a llevar las cosas más allá así que dejaría que las cosas tomarán su propio camino._

-Es muy descortés de mi parte no invitarte a cenar, pero creo que tu abuela ya estará algo preocupada.- _Dijo mientras aparcaba el auto en la entrada de mi casa._

-No, no para nada, no te preocupes por favor, te invitaría a que entrarás pero probablemente tus padres deben estarse preguntando en dónde estás, lamento haberte secuestrado toda la tarde.-

-Estoy encantado de que lo hagas.- _Me dijo con una brillante sonrisa._

-Pase una tarde maravillosa el día de hoy, gracias.-

-El placer fue todo mío, gracias por dejarme compartir estos momentos contigo.-

-Seguro, cuándo quieras.- _Añadí con la esperanza de que fuera con más frecuencia de lo que había sido hasta ahora, me daba cuenta de que no iba a ser para nada difícil estar con Edward._

_-_Creo que voy a tomar en cuenta la propuesta, por ahora no vendré el fin de semana, dejaré que hables con Marie, estoy seguro de que va a querer una explicación de porque rondo por aquí con tanta frecuencia, estaré atento a tu respuesta, Bella.-_ Me dijo guiñándome un ojo, gesto con el cual me sonroje, no me había puesto a pensar en eso ¿Qué le diría a la abuela? Estaba casi segura de que todo lo que saliera de mi boca iría a parar a oídos de Edward y de mi madre, francamente no tenía ni la más remota idea de que decir._

**Say when And my own two hands will comfort you Tonight, tonight Say when And my own two arms will carry you Tonight, tonight (Di cuándo y mis propias manos te consolarán esta noche, esta noche, di cuándo y mis propios brazos te llevarán esta noche, esta noche.)**

-¿Qué puedo decirles?-

-Como dije antes, estaré ansioso por conocer tu respuesta Bella.-

_Este hombre iba a matarme con tanta dulzura, ahora no sólo estaba dándome mi espacio, sino que también me estaba dejando decidir sobre el rumbo que debía tomar nuestra relación, no me cabía duda en la tierra no existía hombre más perfecto que el que tenia frente a mí._

-Entonces me asegurare de no hacerte esperar la respuesta.-

_El me miro y me dedico una de esas sonrisas suyas que me quitaban el aliento, estaba a punto de besar mi mejilla, pero yo quería que me besara una vez más en los labios, después de todo no iba a verlo todo el fin de semana, necesitaba algo que me permitiera soportar ese lapso de tiempo así que incline ligeramente mi cabeza hacía su boca y de nuevo nuestros labios se encontraron, esta vez el beso no fue sólo tierno estaba cargado de pasión, una que era difícil de controlar, una que sólo aparece cuando llevas mucho tiempo ansiando el contacto de la otra persona._

_Cuándo nos separamos por la falta de aire el fue el encargado de romper el silencio._

_-_Estaré aquí el lunes a primera hora para llevarte a la escuela, si es que así me lo permites.-

-C-claro que si.- _Había descubierto que sus besos me dejaban aturdida y me incapacitaban el poder pensar con claridad._

_-_Bien, ahora, por mucho que me cueste me parece que debes entrar, no hagas esperar más a tu abuela, buenas noches _Bella mia.- Dijo con un perfecto acento italiano, cosa que me hizo sonreír._

-Muy bien, buenas noches.- _Con eso me baje del coche y desde el Porche mire como el volvo se perdía en la esquina de la calle, nunca me cansaría de agradecer a la vida el ponerlo en mi camino._

**Come close and then even closer We bring it in but we go no further We're seperate. Two ghosts in one mirror, no nearer Later on if it turns to chaos, hurricane coming all around us See the crack, pull it back from the window, you stay low ( Se acercan y aún más, los llevamos en nosotros, pero no podemos ir más lejos, estámos separados. ****Dso fantasmas en el espejo, no más cerca después si se convierte en caos, el huracán viene a nuestro alrededor, ve la grieta puesta detrás de la ventana tú te mantienes abajo.)**

_Para mi sorpresa cuándo entre a la casa mi abuela me esperaba en recargada en al marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara, ahora veía de dónde mi madre había heredado su perspicacia, ella y la abuela eran idénticas._

_-_Por la sonrisa en tu cara me parece que las cosas salieron muy bien.-

-No tienes ni idea, abue, creo que venir a Londres fue la mejor idea que tuve.-

-Me alegra que pienses de esa manera hija, dime ¿Qué pasa con Edward?-

_¡Rayos! Esperaba que al menos me hubiera dado algo de tiempo para responder o inventar algo que decirle, aunque lo más seguro es que todo saliera mal, como sea era el momento de la verdad._

_-_No sé qué decirte, siento algo muy especial por él, creo que lo quiero.- _Dije bajito y sonrojándome._

-Eso me parece muy bien Bella, ¿Ya son novios?-

_Inmediatamente el color se me fue del rostro, no sabía que decir yo quería pero…¿y si Edward pensaba que era demasiado rápido? ¿o si pensaba de nuevo que sólo lo estaba utilizando para olvidarme de Jacob? No quería perderlo, no a él._

_-_M-me parece que es muy pronto para eso abue, no creo que Edward lo vea de esa manera.-

-¿Cómo crees que lo vea entonces?-

-No lo sé, la verdad es que yo quisiera, pero tu sabes, recién nos conocemos, además el pensaba que sólo quería estar con el como forma de agradecerle lo que hizo por mi.-

-¿Tiene motivos para pensarlo?- _Me pregunto enarcando una ceja._

-¡No! Por supuesto que no.-

-Bella, me parece que ustedes son perfectos el uno para el otro, estoy segura de que el no te haría daño y tu tampoco se lo harás a él, todas las cosas que pasan suceden por una razón, no dejes pasar las oportunidades que la vida te da para ser feliz de nuevo, porque no se dan dos veces, tú vales mucho mi niña y estoy segura de que ese muchacho que te dejo nunca lo vio, date la oportunidad de amar de nuevo.-

_No pude contestar nada más, me limite a decir buenas noches después de cenar y me fui a dormir, antes de ir a mi recámara después de haber tomado una ducha escuché como mi abuela hablaba por teléfono con alguien, me hacía una idea de quien sería, entre a la habitación y mi teléfono sonó era un mensaje de… Edward, no se en que momento anoto su número en mi móvil y honestamente tampoco me importo._

En verdad que fuiste rápida para dar una respuesta, yo también te quiero Bella.

Edward.

_Sonreí y me apresuré a contestar._

Hubiera sido mejor que ambos lo dijésemos de frente, aún así: Te quiero, buenas noches mi Edward.

Bella.

_Mi respuesta no tardo en llegar._

No te haré esperar, muy pronto lo escucharas, te quiero mi Bella dulces sueños.

Edward.

_Y así con una sonrisa en la cara me sumí en la inconsciencia, y esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward._

**Come across you lost and broken you´re coming to but you´re slow in waking You start to shake. You still haven´t spoken, what happened They're coming back and you just don´t know when You want to cry but there´s nothing comin' They're gonna push until you give in, say when (Te encontré por casualidad, perdida y destrozada; estás llegando poco a poco, comienzas a temblar. ****Aún no has hablado ¿Qué paso? Ellos están regresando y tú no sabes cuándo, quieres llorar pero no hay nada, te espujarán hasta que lo hagas o digas cuando.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí por ahora chicas! Mil gracias por sus Reviews! Me hacen super feliz! Oigan si hay algún tema musical que quieran k incluya en la historia háganmelo saber, esta historia se desarrolla de acuerdo a lo k ustedes opinen. Un besito nos vemos mañana en el próximo bye!<strong>

**P.d. el tema musical de hoy se llama Say when y es de the fray.**


	8. Sólo di que si

**BELLA POV.**

_A la mañana siguiente apenas había registrado el hecho de que comenzaba a sentir algo diferente por Edward, algo inesperado pero que de manera muy extraña me había gustado; Baje a desayunar y mi abuela ya se encontraba sirviendo el jugo, aunque debía admitir que extrañaba a mi madre sabía que las cosas mejorarían y pronto cuando regresara de nuevo sería una mujer nueva._

_-_¿Cómo dormiste corazón?- _Me pregunto una vez que las dos nos sentamos en la mesa._

-De maravilla abuela, gracias por preguntar.-

-Si hay algo en especial que quieras hacer el día de hoy sólo pídemelo, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro, no hay problema, pero lo mejor será que descansar, el lunes comienzan las clases y quiero dar lo mejor para que todo me salga bien, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte.-

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- _Me pregunto curiosa._

-Sólo quiero saber ¿Cómo conociste a Edward?-

-Ya me imaginaba yo que querrías saberlo.- _Me dijo entre risas. –_Eso es muy sencillo, su abuela, Elizabeth y yo éramos muy buenas amigas, cuando ella murió Edward se deprimió por así decirlo; sus padres hablaron con él trataron de explicarle que ella ahora estaba en un lugar mejor, junto con su abuelo pero al parecer el no quería aceptarlo del todo, un día su padre lo envió a dejarme unos documentos que se me habían olvidado en su casa una ocasión, se quedo hasta tarde, pobrecillo.- _Suspiro. –_Al principio casi no me quería hablar pero poco a poco eso cambio y digamos que nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero eso nos preocupa a sus padres y a mí Bella.-

-¿Porqué?, ¿Acaso es algo malo?- _Le pregunte alarmada, no quería que nada lastimara a Edward._

-Hija, debes prometerme que nada de lo que te diga lo vas a repetir frente a él, no es que no confié en ti pero Edward es un poco especial en ese aspecto.-

-Estas comenzando a asustarme ¿Qué sucede?-

-Edward es un buen muchacho pero es…- _Pude distinguir el trabajo que le costaba elegir la palabra correcta para explicar lo que estaba tratando de decirme. - _….Es bastante sensible, frágil incluso, eso se debe en parte a que el mismo ha creado un entorno a su alrededor que permite que sólo unas pocas personas entren en el, por eso me sorprende que confié tanto en ti en tan poco tiempo, yo ya estoy vieja Bella y por lo que los padres de Edward me decían era la única persona a parte de ellos con la que habla.-

-Pero…¿Y sus amigos?-

-Nunca le he conocido alguno, solo unos cuantos compañeros de trabajo en la escuela, es difícil verlo en esa situación y temía que nunca cambiara.-

-¿Porqué?-

-Piénsalo, Bella si a mí me pasara lo mismo que a Elizabeth, no sé cómo reaccionaría Edward, ahora estoy más tranquila porque te encontró a ti, pero ambos tienen miedo.-

-¿Miedo?, ¿A qué?-

-Lo descubrirás tu misma Bella, lo que debo decirte es que se que eres capaz de afrontarlo, lo harás bien, y un consejo: muchas veces no sabrás que hacer porque vas a pensar que las cosas no son de la manera que deben, pero poco a poco la vida hace que cada cosa este en su lugar. Tú necesitas alguien a quien cuidar y Edward es capaz de protegerte de ti misma, es la combinación perfecta.-

-¿Quieres decir que está bien que Edward y yo estemos juntos?-

-Esa es una pregunta que tú sola debes responder, pero puedo decirte que el destino juega de formas muy divertidas, las coincidencias no existen, es tan sólo el hecho de estar en lugar y momento indicados, quien sabe si yo no hubiera estado enferma probablemente hubiera pasado bastante tiempo para que Edward se animara a conocerte al fin, es bastante tímido.

-A decir verdad no me lo parece ¿Sabes?-

-Es bastante obvio que una persona que quiere agradarte nunca va a mostrar su lado más vulnerable delante ti. Bueno hija me parece que es hora de que vayas a comprar los útiles de la escuela o llames a tu madre, debe estar a punto de enloquecer porque no ha recibido noticias tuyas, anda yo recogeré esto y después me iré a la cama últimamente he estado muy cansada, pero no es nada por lo que debas preocuparte.-

_Después de esa charla con mi abuela me retire del comedor; a decir verdad tenía mucha razón hasta a mi me había parecido que Edward era un muchacho bastante peculiar y diferente, pero aún ahora con lo que sabía en estos momentos me intrigaba lo que la abuela había dicho ¿Porqué Edward no tenía amigos o alguna novia? No era algo normal puesto que alguien con las cualidades que el poseía era el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier chica, era como el príncipe azul perdido de algún cuento, me sorprendía bastante que no hubiera alguien que valorara esa situación, pero por otro lado me hacía pensar que tal vez habían lastimado demasiado a Edward y esa era la razón por la cual el había creado una barrera entre el mundo exterior y él, la sola idea de pensar que alguien pudiera herirlo me causo un escalofrío porque no me lo imaginaba._

_Mientras estaba en mi recámara me puse a darle muchas vueltas a lo que sabía hasta el momento y la única conclusión a la que pude llegar fue que mi abuela tenía razón todas las cosas tienen una razón de ser._

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

_El sábado paso sin ninguna complicación ya que había pasado la mayor parte del día con mis padres, quiénes se mostraron ansiosos por escuchar acerca de la nueva chica que había conocido, cosa que me agrado pues así podía pasarme todo el día hablando de ella y recordándola, eso hizo mi día más ameno; sin embargo el domingo fue definitivamente harina de otro costal, estaba ansioso por ver de nuevo a Bella pero no podía ir a verla, no quería agobiarla con mi presencia más de la cuenta, en ese momento sacándome de mis pensamientos mi madre entro a mi recámara._

_-_Hijo ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, claro que estoy bien mamá, estoy de maravilla.-

-Es un verdadero milagro que te tengamos en casa el día de hoy, por lo general todos los domingos estás en casa de Marie.-

-Bueno, si es cierto pero ahora está con su nieta y me pareció apropiado dejarlas para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente.-

-Oh ya entiendo, pero si tienes ganas de ver a Bella ¿porque no simplemente vas?-

-No quiero agobiarla con mi presencia, o causarle alguna molestia.-

-Entonces llámala y proponle ir a dar una vuelta quien sabe, a lo mejor ella también está ansiosa por verte.-

_Eso hizo que levantara la cabeza y mirara a los ojos de mi madre._

-No lo sé mamá, quiero hacer las cosas bien.-

-Está bien hijo, como tú prefieras pero no quiero que estés deprimido, al fin y al cabo ya mañana se verán en la facultad.-

_Mi madre que se encontraba sentada en el borde de mi cama se levantó para salir por la puerta, en verdad apreciaba su preocupación y tenía razón no había de que tener miedo ella estaría mañana en su casa y yo pasaría a recogerla para juntos irnos a la facultad; después de eso la llevaría a dar una vuelta y le pediría que fuera mi novia, tal vez era algo un poco precipitado pero ahora que la había encontrado no la dejaría ir tan rápido._

_Sin embargo por esta vez la ansiedad me gano y le mande un mensaje a Bella al anochecer no me importo que fuera un poco tarde ni que faltaran menos de doce horas para encontrarme con ella._

No podía irme a dormir sin antes recordarte lo feliz que me hace el haberte conocido; qe quiero Bella, nos vemos mañana a las ocho en tu casa, buenas noches.

Edward.

_Me di una ducha rápida puesto que ya era bastante tarde y mañana debía levantarme a primera hora para que me diera tiempo de alistarme para pasar por Bella, cuando salí de la ducha mire mi teléfono y había un mensaje de Bella._

Aquí te estaré esperando mañana, buenas noches a ti también Edward.

Bella.

_**-**_¡Edward! Es hora de que te levantes, el desayuno está listo.-

-Ya voy mamá.-

_Casi me caigo de la cama al levantarme; estaba muy ansioso por volver a ver a Bella, baje a desayunar y__después de tomar mi chamarra y mi mochila salí en dirección a mi auto._

_Yo iba vestido todo de blanco ya que era de un curso avanzado, por ahora Bella usaría ropa normal, pero la verdad es que estaría esperando ansiosamente el momento de verla vestida de blanco; estaba seguro de que sería como ver a un ángel._

_En menos de media hora llegué a la casa de Bella, me baje y toque su timbre, me sorprendió que la que abriera la puerta fuera Marie, quién me dijo que Bella no tardaba en bajar._

-Muchas gracias ¿Cómo estuvo el fin de semana?-

-Bastante bien, ayer Bella vio una película conmigo ayer, parecía bastante ansiosa.-

-¿Porqué?-

-Jajaja.-_ Comenzó a reír. –_Valla, no pensé que fueras a preguntarlo, a decir verdad me sorprendió que no te pasaras ayer por aquí ella esperaba que vinieras.-

_Eso sólo hizo que la sonrisa de mi cara se hiciera más grande, me agradaba mucho que ella hubiera estado tan ansiosa como yo de verme, justo en ese instante bajo por las escaleras con su mochila, nos apresuramos a salir de la casa de su abuela y la lleve hasta la escuela, en el trayecto le pregunte varias cosas acerca de ella y una en especial fue la que llamo mi atención._

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-

_Ella se sonrojo un poco y su mirada se poso en su ventanilla mientras me respondía._

_-_Depende de mi estado de ánimo y del día.-

-Déjame rectificar la pregunta entonces ¿Cuál es tu color favorito el día de hoy?-

-Probablemente diría que es el verde.-

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque es el color de tus ojos.-

_La sonrisa de estúpido que tenía en la cara se ensancho aún más y no quise molestarla, esa última respuesta por parte suya había sido la mejor por lo que guarde silencio por el resto del camino, hasta que llegamos._

_Ella bajo del auto y la notaba un poco nerviosa, la entendía pero no había motivos para estarlo, aún así me sentí en el deber de hacerla sentir segura, por lo que tome su mano y acerque su rostro al mío._

_-_Todo estará bien, es el primer día y debes estar emocionada, no te preocupes por nada, nos veremos cuando terminen las clases.-

-Está bien, nos vemos.-

_Me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla y la deje entra a su salón, para entonces correr hacía el mío._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Ese día las clases pasaron sin ningún contratiempo, no conocí a nadie nuevo no éramos muchos en la clase y la verdad es que estaba más distraída pensando en Edward que en la idea de hacer amigos nuevos, por lo que el día se me paso más rápido de lo que supuse, para ese momento ya era hora de salir, estaba muy emocionada._

_Iba caminando despacio hacía la puerta en donde quede de encontrarme con Edward, el ya me estaba esperando allí pero aún estaba lo bastante lejos como para verme por lo que me detuve a mirarlo por unos instantes, iba vestido completamente de blanco, cosa que me pareció normal, pero el destacaba entre todos los demás, el parecía un ángel, el era mí ángel, sonreí ante esa perspectiva y continúe caminando hasta que llegué a donde el me estaba esperando con ese aire despreocupado tan característico de él, me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia el bosque; cosa que me confundió._

-¿A dónde vamos?- _Le pregunte._

_-_Ya verás, es un lugar muy bonito, no te preocupes te llevaré de regreso a casa sana y salva, pero antes hay algo que quiero compartir contigo.-

**I'm running out of ways to make you see I want you to stay here beside me I wont be ok and I wont pretend I am So just tell me today and take my hand Please take my hand( Se me están acabando los medios para hacerte ver que quiero que estés aquí, a mi lado, no estaré bien y no voy a fingir estarlo, así que dímelo ahora y toma mi mano, por favor toma mi mano.)**

_Caminamos un buen rato por el bosque sin un sendero que seguir y la verdad con otra persona me habría sentido asustada, pero con Edward me sentía segura, en ningún momento soltó mi mano y si tropezaba siempre estaba allí para evitar que me cayera. _

_Tan sólo unos minutos después Edward se detuvo y yo choqué contra su espalda, cuando levante la mirada me encontré con el paisaje más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida, nos encontrábamos en un hermoso claro, los rayos del sol atravesaban las espesas copas de los enormes arboles que nos rodeaban, el pasto era totalmente verde y en algunas partes sobresalían flores de color blanco; era un lugar simplemente hermoso._

_-_¡Edward! Esto es precioso.-

-Me alegra que te guste, porque es un lugar muy especial para mí.-

-Me has quitado las palabras de la boca, estoy muy impresionada, no puedo creer que un lugar como este exista.-

-No importa que no tengas de que hablar, porque el que quiere decir unas cuantas cosas soy yo, espero que no te moleste.-

-No, no para nada ¿Qué sucede?-

-Creo que hay unas cuantas cosas que debes saber de mi.-

_Oh oh esas palabras no me gustaban para nada; no quería interrumpirlo así que lo deje que continuara hablando._

_-_Yo, como puedes darte cuenta no estoy rodeado de mucha gente, al menos no de mi edad, la razón de esto es que….-

_Se notaba que le costaba trabajo hablar de esto, así que decidí que no era necesario que lo hiciera._

-Edward, espera, no tienes que decirme nada, tal vez creas que es necesario, pero no es así, sea lo que sea es parte de tu pasado y no me importa, lo que me interesa es la persona que tengo en estos momentos frente a mí lo demás… lo demás está en el pasado.-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Claro que lo digo en serio, nunca te obligaría a decirme algo si te hace daño hablar de ello, si alguna vez me lo dices, espero que ya no te lastime de ese modo, pero ahora, bueno no es el momento.-

**Just say yes Just say there's nothing holding you back It's not a test not a trick of the mind Only love ( Sólo di que si, solo di que no hay nada que te retenga ahí; no es una prueba ni un truco de tu mente sólo amor.)**

**It's so simple and you know it is You know it is (Es algo sencillo, sabes que lo es, tú lo sabes)**

_-_Quiero decirte, más bien pedirte algo, pero no quiero que pienses que es algo muy

precipitado ni que lo hagas por obligación.-

-Nada de lo que hago es por obligación Edward.-

-Sólo quiero que lo recuerdes, eso es todo.-

-Muy bien, ahora dime de qué se trata todo esto, me estas poniendo muy nerviosa.-

-Bien, aquí va, se que apenas nos conocemos de unos días hacia acá pero en este tiempo que he tenido para permanecer a tu lado; puedes preguntarle a cualquier persona que me conozca, nunca hago cosas como estas, la cuestión es que al hacerlas por ti no me parece que este mal, al contrario me siento bien, siento como si cada una de las cosas que hacemos juntos llenara el vació que había en mi pecho hasta el día en que te recogí en el aeropuerto.-

**We can't be to and fro like this all our lives You're the only way to me The path is clear What do I have to say to you And we'll all stay near Can you also be Can you also be Here to protect me Can you also be (No podemos estar de aquí para allá toda la vida tu eres el único camino para mí, el camino está claro, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que decirte a ti y a todos, estámos cerca? ****Podemos lograrlo, Tú puedes estar ahí para protegerme tu puedes.)**

_Dijo esto al tiempo que señalaba con una de sus manos el lugar que ocupaba su corazón, me pareció la cosa más tierna que alguien me hubiera dicho alguna vez._

_-_Por ese simple hecho para ti, pero gran cambio para mi quiero pedirte que seas mi novia.-

_Dijo quedito y muy rápido por lo que creí que había escuchado las cosas mal y pregunte que quería decir con eso._

_-_¿A-a qué te refieres?-

-Repetiré la pregunta ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

_¡Dios! Apenas lo podía creer, antes me había preguntado a mi misma que éramos Edward y yo y los miedos irracionales me asaltaron por un momento al no tener respuesta a esa pregunta, pero ahora el mismo me estaba preguntando si es que yo quería llevar las cosas a un nivel más alto y ¡Claro que lo quería! Pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para contestar de forma correcta._

_-_N-no sé qué decir.-

**Just say yes just say there's nothing holding you back It's not a test nor a trick of the mind Only love Just say yes ´cause I'm aching I know you are too Won't accept I'll be wanting it I'll breathe you in ( Sólo dí que si, so di que no hay nada que te retenga, no es una prueba ni un truco de tu mente es solo amor, Sólo di que si porque me duele, sé que no son mucho para aceptar, estaré esperando para volver a respirar.)**

-Con todo el respeto, sin querer apresurar las cosas, sólo di que si.-

-Si Edward, si quiero ser tu novia, sólo si prometes nunca lastimarme.-

-Nunca, NUNCA lo haré, te lo juro.-

_Después de eso me levantó del suelo con muy poco trabajo y junto nuestros labios, esta vez ya no tenía miedo porque sabía que Edward me pertenecía, de la misma forma en que yo le pertenecía a él._

**I can feel your heart beat through your shirt This is all I wanted all I want It's obvious (Puedo sentir tu corazón latir a través de mi camisa, esto es todo lo que quería, todo lo que quiero es obvio.)**

-Gracias Bella, esto es todo lo que deseaba.-

_Y después de eso nos tumbamos en la hierba observando el cielo con nuestras manos juntas, como permanecerían siempre…._

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas, hasta aquí le voy a dejar por ahora, porque ya se viene lo bueno, muy pronto serán las vacaciones y con ello una nueva boda, Bella va a tener que regresar y encontrarse con Jacob, ¿Irá Edward con ella?¿Qué pasará cuando vea de nuevo a Jacob?, es un adelanto déjenme sus reviews con cualquier opinión, o sugerencia xD las kiero! Este cap lo hice más largo para k no se queden tan picadas, pero creo que es inevitable n.n nos vemos mañana! En el próximo besitos! Bye!<strong>


	9. Yo seré

_En el capítulo anterior..._

-Si Edward, si quiero ser tu novia, sólo si prometes nunca lastimarme.-

-Nunca, NUNCA lo haré, te lo juro.-

_Después de eso me levantó del suelo con muy poco trabajo y junto nuestros labios, esta vez ya no tenía miedo porque sabía que Edward me pertenecía, de la misma forma en que yo le pertenecía a él._

**I can feel your heart beat through your shirt This is all I wanted all I want It's obvious (Puedo sentir tu corazón latir a través de mi camisa, esto es todo lo que quería, todo lo que quiero es obvio.)**

-Gracias Bella, esto es todo lo que deseaba.-

_Y después de eso nos tumbamos en la hierba observando el cielo con nuestras manos juntas, como permanecerían siempre…._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Los días pasaban y yo no podía ser más feliz que ahora, al principio pensé que tal vez habíamos apresurado demasiado las cosas y que debíamos haber esperado un poco más, pero en este momento me parecía tonto haber pensado eso, todos los días Edward estaba puntualmente en la mañana tocando la puerta de mi casa para que ambos nos fuésemos a la escuela, cuándo terminaban las clases, nos escapábamos a nuestro prado a platicar largas horas y una que otra vez para hacer tarea o estudiar para los exámenes; por lo que se podía decir que en la escuela todo iba de maravilla también, mi abuela cada vez estaba más contenta y se le veía más saludable también, hasta el momento Edward y yo no habíamos discutido ni una sola vez, sin embargo mi abuela decía que las cosa no podía marchar del todo bien hasta que yo tuviera una pelea con Edward, cuándo ella me decía eso yo sólo me echaba a reír y le decía que era imposible que algún día Edward y yo nos enojáramos, lo único que no me agradaba del todo eran las "amiguitas" del mismo curso de Edward que siempre lo seguían con el pretexto de que no entendían las lecciones que daba el profesor._

_Edward me había dicho que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme que el sólo tenía ojos para mí y que jamás haría algo que me lastimara, además él; tal y como lo había dicho el primer día se había auto – asignado como mi tutor así que permanecíamos juntos mucho más tiempo y eso me agradaba._

_Aún así había algo que empañaba la felicidad que habíamos ido construido Edward y yo, el había querido decirme algo importante el día que me pidió ser su novia, pero yo no quise presionarlo para que me dijera y ahora sin embargo sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba, pero no me atrevía a preguntárselo por miedo a que se molestara, aún así era como una piedra en el zapato me molestaba no saberlo._

_Era lunes, el semestre se me había pasado volando y como no di los días con Edward se me hacían de lo más cortos, el tiempo junto a él nunca me parecía suficiente, me había dicho que hoy me llevaría a conocer a sus padres como su novia, eso me ponía sumamente nerviosa, me aterraba la idea de que ellos pensarán que no sería lo suficientemente buena para su hijo; eso era algo que yo me planteaba diario pues no concebía un razón por la cual Edward estuviera conmigo y me quisiera de la misma forma en que yo lo quiero a él; tristemente aún no habíamos pasado de la etapa de los "te quiero" aunque nuevamente yo para este momento tenía bien en claro mis sentimientos; había asumido completamente que estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward, pero una vez más me daba temor confesárselo._ No es cierto Bella, de lo que tienes miedo es de que salga corriendo una vez que se lo digas. _Estúpida conciencia, aunque tenía razón ese era el único motivo por el que no me confesaba de una vez._

_El sonido del timbre me asusto y me saco de mis pensamientos, como muchas otras veces, baje corriendo las escaleras_ _y abrí la puerta._

-¿Lista?-

_Me dijo al tiempo que me daba un pico en los labios eso me aturdió y por un momento me olvidé de respirar, jamás me acostumbraría a la cercanía de este ser tan perfecto._

-S-si, seguro, vámonos.-

_Dije una vez que recupere el aliento, una vez que llegamos a la escuela Edward se bajo, amablemente me abrió la puerta y tomó mi mano para de caminar hacia la entrada, ya que nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento, aún era temprano por lo que nos decidimos a dar una vuelta para matar el poco rato que nos quedaba, pésimo error ya que no dimos ni dos pasos cuándo frente a nosotros apareció mi peor pesadilla…_

-Buenos días Tanya.-

_Si, Tanya (zorra) Denali era su nombre; Edward era un chico gentil, demasiado para mi gusto y hasta cierto punto ingenuo ya que no se daba cuenta que lo único que esa mujer quería era meterlo en su cama y el era demasiado cortés como para pensar mal de ella, pero es que tan sólo bastaba mirarla, era alta, rubia y descerebrada tenía unos ojos azules, y un cuerpo bien formado, gracias a las miles de cirugías que se había hecho, me daba nauseas la manera en que se le acercaba a MI novio._

_-_Eddie, siento molestar, pero creo que necesito ayuda con la tarea que nos dejaron ayer, no entendí nada.-

_¡Ugh! Edward odiaba que lo llamaran así, me di cuenta de la cara de disgusto que puso, pero no hizo nada para demostrarlo, así que yo fui la única que noto su disgusto, por lo que supe que había ganado y le diría que buscará la ayuda de alguien más._

-Claro Tanya ¿Bella te importa que te deje por ahora?-

_Ok eso no me lo esperaba; me sorprendió con la guardia baja y no pude responder de la manera en que yo quería._

_-_No, no, no hay ningún problema, está bien.- _Dije medio ida._

_-_Bien, te veo al terminar las clases en la puerta, te quiero.- _Dicho esto me beso en los labios y se fue._

_Esta vez me había sorprendido demasiado, tendría que arreglar este asunto con él porque estaba celosa, si, lo acepto pero no se me hacía algo malo; sólo no me gustaba que estuviera tan cerca de ella, que tal si me estaba engañando _Bella contrólate, no creo que sea así piensa las cosas bien.

_Ese día no pude poner atención a ninguna de las clases pensando en que estaría haciendo Edward, esta vez no fue a la cafetería; así que comí sola, cuando terminaron las clases puntualmente esperé a Edward en la puerta para irnos y que pudiera avisarle a la abuela que hoy iba a comer con Edward, paso media hora y Edward no aparecía por ningún lado, poco a poco la tristeza dio paso a la rabia, por lo que decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto._

_¿En dónde estás? Llevo media hora esperándote._

_B._

_Afortunadamente la respuesta no tardo en llegar._

_¿Puedes venir? Estoy en la biblioteca, siento mucho no haberte avisado, el tiempo se me fue._

_E._

_Al ver la respuesta me apresuré a ir a la biblioteca, al entrar me apresuré a buscarlo con la mirada, lo visualice sentado en una mesa al fondo, pero él no me había visto todavía, por un momento me tranquilicé pero la imagen que mis ojos presenciaron a continuación me dejo estupefacta, Tanya se acerco a Edward y lo beso clavando su mirada en mi, sonriendo ladinamente, me acerque y Edward me volteo a ver con los ojos muy abiertos._

-¿Nos podemos ir ya?- _Fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento._

_Dicho esto me fui al estacionamiento, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, el me siguió y nos subimos al coche, no le diría nada, iría con él a casa de sus padres y después… no se qué pasaría después. Arranco el auto y empezó a inventar mil excusas._

-Bella, déjame explicarte…-

-No, por ahora limítate a llevarme a mi casa para avisarle a la abuela que no comeré con ella, luego iremos con tu familia, así que tienes tiempo para armar una buena explicación, hasta entonces no deseo escucharte.-

-Pero Bella..-

-Es enserio Edward.-

_La comida en casa de sus padres me pareció de lo más genial, ya que me había ayudado a tranquilizarme un poco, sus padres eran personas muy amables, De vez en cuando miraba a Edward quien tenía una mirada triste en su rostro, no quería lastimarlo, pero él me había lastimado así que sólo apartaba mis ojos de su vista._

_Poco después Edward se disculpo alegando que debía llevarme a casa, me pareció rápido y a sus padres también, pero me dejaron ir no sin antes hacerme prometer que iría de nuevo, la verdad aunque dije que si no estaba segura de si iba a regresar alguna vez._

_Edward y yo nos subimos a su auto y me llevo a nuestro claro, yo me senté alejada de él y nos miramos por largo rato, ahora sí que estaba llorando, Edward intentó secar las lágrimas de mi rostro pero aparte su mano de mi rostro bruscamente._

-Bella, no es lo que piensas, déjame explicarte, por favor.-

-Así es como se empieza un excusa Edward, la verdad es que no sé si voy a creerte o no.-

-Si me vas a creer porque te diré la verdad.-

-¿Cómo saber que no mientes?-

-Porque me quieres y confías en mí, de la misma forma en que te quiero yo a ti.-

-¿En serio? A mí no me lo pareció esta mañana cuándo te fuiste con ella, o a medio día cuando no apareciste para desayunar conmigo, o cuándo me dejaste esperando media hora.- _Mi voz iba aumentando cada vez más su volumen. –_Mucho menos me lo pareció ¡En el momento en que te besaste con ella frente a mí y no dijiste nada!- _Hasta que en esa última afirmación se convirtió en un grito._

-¿Me dejarás explicarme?-

-Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí.-

-Esto tiene que ver con lo que quise decirte la vez que te pedí que fueras mi novia, hay una razón por la que soy así Bella, la razón es una mujer, fuimos novios durante el primer semestre, las cosas iban relativamente bien entre los dos, siempre le di todo y a decir verdad éramos bastante románticos, un día cometí el peor error para ella, porque yo no le vi nada de malo, lo había platicado con mi madre y ella me había dicho que era lo que toda chica deseaba escuchar, así que la invite a cenar y le confesé que la amaba, ella se empezó a reír y me pregunto que si todo era una broma, yo me sorprendí y le dije que era cierto, ella me miro seria y me dijo que era un tonto, que sólo los tontos se enamoran y que ella no era tonta, por lo tanto no me amaba ,me dijo que la única razón por la que estaba conmigo era porque era guapo y poseía dinero, eso me dolió y me prometí jamás volver a expresar mis sentimientos en voz alta esa mujer es Tanya; en estos días que nos vio juntos se acerco a mí y me dijo que se había equivocado y que en realidad si me amaba, me pidió una oportunidad para remediar las cosas.-

_Ahora todo tenía sentido, ese beso había sido la confirmación de que aún la amaba y estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo con ella, ¡Ja! La historia se repetía de nuevo, las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en mis ojos._

-Supongo, que entonces eso es todo ¿Verdad? Me alegra haber sido útil.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Es obvio que lo que paso hoy fue una clara reconciliación.-

-No, no, no, lo has entendido todo mal Bella.-

-Está bastante claro, no hay necesidad de que me expliques, siempre he pensado que ella es mejor para ti.-

-Me alegra ver la poca confianza que tienes en mí.-

-¿Poca? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?-

-Está es la prueba Bella, yo jamás dije que regresaría con ella, la única razón por la que la ayudo es porque los profesores la pusieron a mi cargo; la razón por la que no desayune contigo es porque tenía que pensar como decirte algo, pero lo has arruinado totalmente.-

-¿Qué?-

-No importa, parece que es más importante que te convenza primero de que eres la única a la que mis ojos ven eres tú, me parece que ha habido un enorme malentendido, pero debo decir que me lastima la poca confianza que tienes en mi.-

**There's nothin' I could say to you Nothin' I could ever do to make you see What you mean to me (No hay nada que te pueda decir, nada que yo pueda hacer para hacerte ver, lo que tú significas para mí.)**

-Es tú culpa también; sabes que soy muy desconfiada a-además…-

-Además… ¿Qué Bella?-

**All the pain, the tears I cried Still, you never said good-bye And now I know How far you'd go (Todo el dolor, las lágrimas que lloré, aunque nuca dijiste adiós y ahora sé cuán lejos te has ido.)**

-También hay cosas que yo quiero decirte, pero lo que vi hoy, no lo sé me confunde.-

-Escucha.- _Dijo levantando mi mentón con su mano. –_Tampoco es algo que yo hubiese deseado que pasará y sé que te hizo daño, lo sé, pero no eres la única que esta herida Bella, debes entenderlo; así como también debes entender que nunca haría nada para lastimarte porque yo he vivido lo que se siente, no sería capaz de hacerlo.-

**I know I let you down (Lo sé, te decepcione.)**

-Yo tampoco quiero herirte y lo sabes, se que debo confiar en ti y lo hago, con mi alma, pero no sé es sólo que no creo ser capaz de retenerte por mi misma a mi lado, no hay nada en mí capaz de hacerlo.-

-Claro que lo hay Bella.-

_M e miro directamente a los ojos y lo supe, supe que no mentía y que por mucho que me esforzara estaba atada a él y no importaba que sucediera confiaba en el._

-Confió en ti, siempre lo haré.- _Le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos._

**But it's not like that now This time I'll never let you go (Pero no es así ahora, esta vez no te dejaré ir nunca.)**

-Si lo haces, entonces nunca más te vayas sin dejarme que te dé una explicación, eso me dolió Bella.-

-Lo siento, no lo haré de nuevo, pero no dejes que te vallan besando por ahí.-

-Te lo prometo, por cierto hay algo que te quiero decir.-

-¿Qué es?-

-Te amo, Bella y no me da miedo decírtelo a ti porque sé que tu no me decepcionaras ¿Verdad?-

_Esa confesión por parte de él me hizo la persona más feliz, me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé para luego emocionada decirle:_

-Claro que no, porque yo también te amo.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, y siempre lo haré, yo seré quién te lo repita el resto de tú vida hasta que te canses de escucharlo.-

-Dudo que eso suceda pronto.-

**I will be all that you want And get myself together 'Cause you keep me from falling apart All my life I'll be with you forever To get you through the day And make everything okay (Yo seré, todo lo que tú quieras, y mantendré mi mente junto a mi cuerpo, porque tú me apartaste cuándo caía, toda mi vida, estaré para siempre contigo para estar siempre contigo y hacerlo todo bien.)**

-Siempre voy a estar contigo ¿sabes? Ahora es poco probable que te libre de mi en un buen tiempo.-

-Me alegra saber eso, Bella porque en muchos sentidos eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, mi madre dice que he cambiado desde que te conocí, por ti volví a sonreír de verdad.-

**You're the one thing I got right The only one I let inside Now I can breathe 'Cause you're here with me And if I let you down I'll turn it all around 'Cause I will never let you go (Tu eres la única cosa buena que tengo, el único que llegó a mi interior, ahora puedo respirar, porque estás aquí conmigo. Y Si te dejo ir daré la vuelta, porque nuca te dejaré ir.)**

-Nunca te dejaré ir, si te escaparás te perseguiría y te encerraría, porque no sé qué haría sin ti.-

**'Cause without you I can't sleep I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave You're all I got**

**You're all I want (Porque sin ti, no puedo dormir, no voy a dejarte ir nunca, nuncayú eres todo lo que tengo, tú eres todo lo que quiero.)**

-No te preocupes, eso no será necesario me tienes para siempre, aún así encantado sería tu prisionero.-

-Te amo, para siempre.-

-Para siempre.- _Concluyo._

_Esas palabras me tranquilizaron, a partir de ese día me dedicaría a hacer lo más feliz que pudiera a Edward de la misma manera que él lo hacía conmigo, siempre sería así._

**And without you I don't know what I'd do I could never ever live a day without you here With me Do you see? You're all I need (Y sin ti no sé qué haría, no puedo vivir un día si tú no estás conmigo, ¿Lo ves? Tú eres todo lo que necesito.)**

**I will be all that you want And get myself together 'Cause you keep me from falling apart All my life I'll be with you forever To get you through the day And make everything okay (Yo seré, todo lo que tú quieras, y mantendré mi mente junto a mi cuerpo, porque tú me apartaste cuándo caía, toda mi vida, estaré para siempre contigo para estar siempre contigo y hacerlo todo bien.)**

_Cuándo decidimos que era hora Edward me llevo a mi casa en dónde nos despedimos y nos dijimos buenas noches, una vez que me bañe el mensaje de cada noche esperaba ser abierto en mi teléfono celular._

Espero que tengas una muy buena noche, perdón por lo de hoy enserio, Te amo. Buenas noches princesa.

P.d. no sabes las ganas que tenía de decir "Te amo" por mensaje.

E.

_Eso sólo hizo que me riera, Edward sí que era cursi, no demore la respuesta._

No te preocupes no hay nada que perdonar, yo también te amo, y me moría por decirlo, nos vemos mañana mi Edward.

B.

_Una vez enviado me metí a la cama con una sonrisa en la cara…_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció chicas? Mmm esta vez sólo recibí 3 reviews, eso me entristece sus comentarios son lo que me anima a seguir con la historia, déjenme un review con su opinio oki? Las kiero! Un beso! Nos vemos en esl siguiente, depende de cuantos reviews reciba , para ver si sigo actualizando diario o no n.n bye!<strong>


	10. Esa es la verdad

_**En el capítulo anterior...**_

Espero que tengas una muy buena noche, perdón por lo de hoy enserio, Te amo. Buenas noches princesa.

P.d. no sabes las ganas que tenía de decir "Te amo" por mensaje.

E.

_Eso sólo hizo que me riera, Edward sí que era cursi, no demore la respuesta._

No te preocupes no hay nada que perdonar, yo también te amo, y me moría por decirlo, nos vemos mañana mi Edward.

B.

_Una vez enviado me metí a la cama con una sonrisa en la cara…_

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

_Después de recibir el mensaje de Bella me recosté en la cama había muchas cosas en las que debía pensar._

_No cabía duda de que había unas cuantas cosas que debía aclarar con Tanya, había tenido suerte de que Bella quisiera escucharme después de lo que vio, confieso que si yo la hubiera encontrado en una situación parecida también habría sacado mis propias conclusiones; la había herido y eso era lo último que pretendía._

_Yo conocía perfectamente bien a Tanya y sabía la clase de persona que era, me costó trabajo pero finalmente acepte que era mala, que siempre hacía hasta lo imposible por conseguir lo que ella deseaba, no sé cómo no me di cuenta desde el principio de sus intenciones; porque claramente lo que ella quería era alejarme de Bella y casi, casi lo consigue._

_Fue obvio desde el principio, Tanya nunca había sido brillante, para nada pero siempre conseguía pasar los cursos con notas excelentes, claramente gracias a los sobornos que su padre les daba a los profesores, aún no entendía cómo fue que estuve enamorado de ella, ahora que lo pienso creo que nunca fue amor de verdad, me parece que más que otra cosa me atraía, si pero sólo eso porque honestamente no poseía ninguna cualidad admirable ella odiaba estudiar, al contrario de mi, siempre se la pasaba queriendo que la sacara a dar la vuelta, la verdad es que fui un tonto no estaba enamorado de ella, estaba dolido por el rechazo y en eso también influía el hecho de que no me había dado la oportunidad de conocer a una persona que si me amara, claro eso hasta que conocí a Bella, mañana mismo hablaría con los profesores para que le asignarán otro tutor a Tanya y también le dejaría muy en claro que no la quería cerca de mí y mucho menos de Bella._

_A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, a pesar de que no teníamos clases hasta después de medio día por la reunión de médicos que cada semestre se llevaba a cabo por estas fechas, a decir verdad el curso se me había pasado volando, apenas podía creer lo poco que duraba el tiempo al lado de Bella, era como si estuviera en una dimensión desconocida, así que como era temprano aproveche para citar a Tanya y hablar con ella de una buena vez, no iba a esperar que hiciera alguna otra locura como la de ayer, tampoco quería que Bella la viera ya que sabía que debajo de su apariencia dócil había una fierecilla escondida, así que era mejor no dar pie a que se enojara más de lo que ya estaba, así que fui a casa de Tanya, ella vivía sola ya que sus padres se mudaron a Chicago, no sé porque._

_Toque el timbre y al cabo de unos minutos Tanya me abrió vistiendo una pijama, si es que así se le podía llamar a lo que vestía, bastante reveladora para una señorita._

_-_¡Edward! Qué alegría tenerte por aquí, pasa por favor.-

-Gracias, no te quitaré mucho tiempo sólo hay unas cuantas cosas que quisiera hablar contigo.-

-Claro, ven, siéntate.-

_Nos fuimos a la sala y me senté ella se sentó a mi lado demasiado cerca para mi gusto, era demasiado sugerente, resultaba chocante, así que me dije a mi mismo que debía hacerlo rápido para salir lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar._

-Quiero que me digas porque me besaste frente a Bella ayer en la biblioteca.-

-Edward, pensaba que ya lo habías entendido.-

-Me parece que no y necesito una buena explicación, ella es mi novia me parece que lo sabes.-

-Eddie, pensé que ese tema estaba entendido, lo hice porque me gustas.-

-Esa no es una buena explicación para nada, ni justifica la forma en que te comportaste.-

-Es sólo que me molesta que este contigo, Edward esa chiquilla sólo quiere tu fortuna.-

-Me parece que la que dejo eso muy en claro fuiste tú aquella noche en el restaurant ¿Recuerdas?-

-Edward, debes entenderme, estaba asustada en realidad no quería decir todas esas cosas.-

_Debo confesar que en otros tiempos le habría creído sin ningún problema, pero ahora era muy difícil estaba casi seguro de que todo había sido obra de ella después de todo ella había sido la que sugirió que llamara a Bella a que fuera a la biblioteca, estaba seguro de que la vio entrar y en ese momento fue cuándo me beso, era retorcido y no me alegraba la perspectiva de pensar así de ella pero yo confiaba en Bella y en ella no, así que sólo para comprobarlo dije en voz alta mi hipótesis._

_-_¿Todos era un plan tuyo, no es así?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Tú fuiste la que sugirió que llamase a Bella para que me alcanzará en la biblioteca, tú la viste entrar y me besaste ¿No es cierto?-

-No voy a mentirte, si tienes razón pero ella merece saber que es a mí a quien vas a escoger.-

-¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar eso?-

-Vamos Edward es obvio que ella no te conviene.-

-Me parece que eso lo decido sólo yo, no vine para hablar contigo de eso, vengo a decirte… no, no vengo a exigirte que te alejes de mí y de Bella, si algún día haces algo parecido a lo de ayer, me voy a olvidar que soy una caballero y que tu eres una mujer.-

_Y sin darle oportunidad a responder salí dando un portazo, estaba realmente molesto, apenas podía creer que esa fuera la mujer de la que creí estar enamorado y por la que sufrí tanto tiempo, me fu a mi casa y a las doce en punto pase a recoger a Bella._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Cuándo el timbre sonó me fui corriendo a abrir y ahí estaba Edward, me sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos cosa que me llamo la atención._

_-_Edward, ¿Estás bien?-

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- _Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y se la llevaba a la boca._

-Es que pareces enojado, eso es todo.-

-Lo estoy, Bella estoy muy molesto y quiero que me perdones por lo que paso ayer, es mi culpa y estoy muy arrepentido por lo que te hice pasar.-

-No te preocupes Edward, ya lo hablamos ayer así que no pasa nada, ya todo está bien.-

-No, no va a estar bien, porque esto pudimos haberlo evitado, más bien yo pude haberlo evitado.-

-No te preocupes, mi abuela dice que es algo necesario y creo que tiene razón.-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Ella dijo que era necesario que ambos tengamos una discusión de vez en cuando y creo que es verdad, porque eso nos ayuda a fortalecer la confianza que hay entre nosotros dos; es lo que nos ayuda a conocer como somos de verdad; por lo tanto no es nada mala.-

-Es cierto, si pero es que lo que sucedió ayer fue culpa de Tanya, ella lo planeo todo quería separarnos.-

-Lo sé Edward, eso es bastante obvio, aunque me alegra que lo sepas ahora, pero por favor ya no hablemos más de eso, para mí no tiene importancia, además nos ayudo a confesar lo que sentíamos quien sabe cuánto habríamos tardado en hacerlo si esto no hubiera sucedido.-

-No creo haber tardado mucho aunque me daba miedo que me rechazaras.-

-Miedo infundado amor, porque yo también te amo.-

_Puntualmente me dejo en mi salón de clases y a cómo eran las doce el día se nos paso volando, cuándo nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos de nuevo en sus auto, de vuelta a mi casa pues hoy comeríamos con mi abuela, ya que según Edward la teníamos muy abandonada._

_Estábamos a punto de sentarnos a comer cuándo de pronto mi teléfono sonó, era Rosalie, me alegraba saber de ella por lo que me apresuré a contestar._

_-_¡Rose! Hola, ¿cómo has estado?-

**-¡Bella! Valla hasta que por fin me dejas saber algo de ti.-**

-Lo sé, es sólo que he estado bastante ocupada con la escuela.-

-**No te preocupes yo también, pero tengo muy buenas noticias para ti.-**

-¿Ah sí?-

**-Sí, Bella por fin Emmett y yo terminaremos la universidad.-**

-Eso me da mucho gusto Rose, pero estoy segura de que no es eso lo único que te alegra ¿Verdad?-

**-Me parece que sigues conociéndome igual de bien que siempre, tienes razón la verdad es que quiero darte una noticia, que es la principal, la más importante. A Emmett y a mí nos sorprendió el hecho de que sobreviviéramos a toda la universidad y aún ahora nos amamos de la misma forma que el primer día; por lo que hemos tomado una decisión realmente importante.-**

-Dime de una vez de que se trata, me tienes en ascuas mujer.-

**-Muy bien, trata de no romperme el tímpano ¿De acuerdo?-**

-Está bien, te prometo hacer lo que pueda.-

**-Emmett me pidió que me casará con él.-**

-Wow ¿Enserio?-

**-Sí, sí de verdad, me lo pidió cuándo inicio el semestre y acordamos casarnos una vez que termináramos de estudiar y nuestros padres estuvieron de acuerdo.-**

-Me da mucho gusto Rose, eso es genial.-

**-No Bella, lo más genial de todo es que quiero que vengas, tengo una sorpresa más para ti.-**

-Pero claro que iré, de todas formas pensaba pasar las vacaciones en Forks con mis padres, estoy segura de que mi madre se muere de ganas por verme.-

**-Bien, me alegra que vengas pero me temo que voy a requerir de tu presencia un poco antes.-**

-¿Y eso porque?-

**-Porque quiero que seas mi madrina, Alice será la dama de honor, pero yo quiero que tu seas la madrina.-**

-¿Es enserio Rose? Oh Dios eso me hace tan feliz.-

**-Lo sé querida, pero aún no tengo decidido quién será el padrino.-**

-Rose, te lo pido por favor cualquiera menos Jacob.-

**-¿Acaso crees que estoy loca? Voy a invitarlo a la boda sólo porque es el esposo de mi hermana pero no estoy nada contenta con lo que ellos te hicieron.-**

-Eso ya no importa Rose, creo que los he perdonado.-

**-Pues yo no, al igual que tú yo no sabía nada, perdóname que te hable de esto pero se suponía que éramos amigos me siento traicionada y eso que no fui yo la involucrada, no me imagino como debiste sentirte tú y entiendo que te hallas ido, pero aún así te extraño Bella, Alice se molesto conmigo cuándo les dije a todos que lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho fue irte de aquí, alegando que era una actitud infantil de tu parte, no es que tome partido pero respeto y admiro tu decisión.-**

-Te lo agradezco, Alice intento convencerme para que regresara, pero no podía hacerlo sentía que no era el lugar al que pertenecía.-

**-Te entiendo a la perfección, y dime ¿Alguna idea de quién pueda acompañar a mi madrina de bodas?-**

-La verdad… si, pero no sé si sea correcto, digo no lo conoces ¿Qué tal si no te cae bien?-

**-Tonta Bella.-** _Dijo entre risas. __**–**_**No creo que eso sea posible, aunque no te pueda ver la voz se te oye más feliz cariño, debo conocer a la persona responsable de tremendo cambio sobre ti.-**

-Pronto será Rose.-

**-Muy bien amiga entonces los espero a ti y a tú Romeo en cuanto sus clases terminen y no tengan ningún compromiso.-**

-Está bien, mándale saludos a mis padres de mi parte, también a Carslie y a Esme.-

**-Claro, nos vemos Bella, adiós.-**

-Adiós, Rose.- _Dije para después cerrar el móvil y dirigirme al comedor dónde Edward y mi abuela platicaban alegremente mientras me esperaban._

_-_Disculpenme, pero era Rose, me dijo que se casa en las vacaciones y que quiere que sea su madrina.-

-Eso es genial, Bella.- _Dijo Edward._

**I feel like I've been put on trial with you I know that's something's wrong and I'm the one accused When the verdict's in, it's us that's gonna lose I can't wait for you to finally hear the truth 'Cause I shouldn't have to plead my case So much love to save (Me siento como si hubiera sido sometido a un juicio contigo, se que algo está mal y yo soy el acusado, cuando el veredicto es: somos nosotros los que vamos a perder. ****No puedo esperar para que al fin escuches la verdad; porque yo no debería tener que defender mi casi, mucho amor que salvar.)**

_Después de que Edward dijo esto, nos sumimos en un completo silencio, cómodo pero aún así sabía que a Edward le molestaba algo, comimos y una vez que comenzamos con el postre mi abuela comenzó a hablar._

_-_Bueno, eso significa que pasaras todas tus vacaciones con ella y tus padres ¿No es así?-_Me preguntó mi abuela una vez que terminamos de comer._

_-_Sí, es cierto, a decir verdad me pidió que me fuera para Forks inmediatamente que terminaran las clases.-

_En cuanto dije esto la mirada de Edward se volvió repentinamente triste, pero trato de disimularla con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos, no lo podía creer, él pensaba que me iba a ir todas las vacaciones y que no nos veríamos hasta el próximo semestre ¿Cómo si yo pudiera soportar estar tanto tiempo alejada de él._

_-_Me parece una buena idea Bella, estoy segura de que Reneé se muere por tenerte en casa con ella de nuevo, hija.-

-Es cierto, pero hay un problema.-

-¿Qué pasa?-_ Dijo Edward._

**If you listen to the things that your friends say you're gonna be lonely How can you treat me like that when I give my all to you 'Cause I haven't been messing around I wouldn't ever go out and do things that you don't want me to do 'Cause I can tell you right now that you'll never find evidence on me That's the truth Yeah, that's the truth ( si tú escuchas las cosas que tus amigos dicen estarás solo. ****¿Cómo puedes tratarme así cuándo te lo doy todo a ti? Porque yo no he estado jugando yo no saldría, ni haría cosas que no quieras que haga, porque ahora mismo puedo decir que nunca encontrarás pruebas en mí esa es la verdad, si, esa es la verdad.)**

_-_Lo que pasa es que Rose me dijo que aún no había conseguido un padrino para la boda.-

_Edward se puso rígido en cuanto dije esto._

-Supongo que eso lo arreglarás en cuanto llegues a Forks y te encuentres con Jacob.-

_Dicho esto, Edward salió del comedor y mi abuela y yo nos quedamos viendo, la verdad es que me encantaba la idea de que Edward estuviera celoso, pero al mismo tiempo me provocaba preocupación porque sabía que estaba realmente enojado y en verdad creía que mientras no estuviera con el me lanzaría corriendo a los brazos de Jacob, lo cual era una completa estupidez. _Si Bella, pero él no lo sabe y por mucho que confié en ti aún es molesto, tú sabes que se siente. _De nuevo mi conciencia tenía razón, no había motivos para alarmarse, sólo tenía que hablar con él._

-Es hora de que vallas tras el Bella, ya se hizo una idea bastante equivocada de las cosas.-

_Dijo mi abue divertida; al parecer ella también se había dado cuenta de la situación. No conteste nada más y salí al jardín donde estaba Edward de espaldas a mi, por lo que toque sus hombros y me acerque a el._

_-_¿Sabes? Normalmente las mujeres son las que salen corriendo del comedor y los hombres son los que nos persiguen, es una situación invertida.-

-No va a importar porque no estarás aquí.-

-Eso es cierto, pero tampoco tú vas a estar aquí.-

**I need a lawyer just to talk and who's telling you what to say They wish the had what we had and it's jealousy in the way 'Cause I can't sit 'round and watch them build a case And there's no saving us now I'm just doing this to clear my name 'Cause I shouldn't have to plead my case So much love to save (Necesito un abogado solo para hablar y ¿quién está diciéndote lo que tú tienes que decir? ****Ellos desean lo que él tenía, lo que nosotros tenemos, tienen celos de ello, porque no me puedo sentar, rondar y verlos construer un caso, y no nos están salvando, ahora sólo estoy haciendo esto para limpiar mi nombre, porque no debería tener que defender mi caso, pero hay mucho amor por salvar.)**

-¿Qué? -_Dijo y por fin se volteo._

-Ay Edward.- _Suspire. -_¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- _El no dijo nada pero sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos mirándome por un largo rato, después de un momento fui yo la que hablo. –_Lo entendiste todo mal.-

-¿Acaso no te irás a ver a tus padres todas las vacaciones?- _Contesto y pude ver una pequeña chispa de esperanza en el fondo de su mirada._

-Claro que iré.- _Dije firmemente y su mirada decayó de nuevo; levante su mentón con mi mano y lo obligue a mirarme directamente a la cara. _–Lo que no te queda claro es que no puedo permanecer alejada de ti tanto tiempo, así que tu vienes conmigo.-

-¿Para qué? ¿Para ver como tú y Jacob acompañan a los novios JUNTOS toda la noche? Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme aquí.-

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja.-

-Me alegra que te rías de ello.- _Dijo visiblemente exasperado._

-Es que no lo entiendes Edward, Rosalie NO tiene un padrino y me dijo que quería conocerte para que TU fueras su padrino.-

_Un momento después el entendimiento cruzo por su rostro y la sorpresa invadió el ambiente._

-¿Es en serio?-

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?-

-Lo siento, es sólo que no sabía cómo reaccionar, el sólo imaginarme tanto tiempo sin ti es como un castigo, lo siento mucho.-

_No estaba enojada con él, pero quería hacerlo sufrir un momento más._

-Pues no lo sé Edward, ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir que yo regresaría corriendo con Jacob? Eso se llama desconfianza.-

-Lo siento.-

-Es sólo una broma Edward, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero nunca te voy a dejar así que ve pidiendo permiso, porque ahora es tiempo de que conozcas el Jefe de Policía Swan.-

-Espera, espera ¿tu padre es policía?-

-Sí, creo que olvide mencionarlo, pero no te preocupes estoy segura de que le agradaras casi tanto como a mi madre, ella te adora.-

-¿Le has hablado de mí?-

-Siempre que llama por teléfono me pregunta por ti.-

-Bueno al menos eso es algo bueno, está bien, entonces en dos semanas nos vamos a Forks.-

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el día de hoy chicas, espero les halla gustado, en el próximo cap Edward conocerá a Charlie ¿Cómo creen que reaccione el jefe Swan? Déjenme saber sus opiniones También se viene el momento más esperado por todas ustedes el momento en que Edward y Jacob se conocen ¿Cómo se lo imaginan? El poxiimo cap incluirá la canción que inspiro este Fic, aún así me gustaría saber que rumbo les gustaría que tomará la historia, mil gracias por sus reviews prometo que si sigo recibiéndolos actualizare todos los días como hasta ahora nos vemos mañana! Un besito chao!<strong>


	11. Ella es

_En el capítulo anterior…_

"-Espera, espera ¿tu padre es policía?-

-Sí, creo que olvide mencionarlo, pero no te preocupes estoy segura de que le agradaras casi tanto como a mi madre, ella te adora.-

-¿Le has hablado de mi?-

-Siempre que llama por teléfono me pregunta por ti.-

-Bueno al menos eso es algo bueno, está bien, entonces en dos semanas nos vamos a Forks.-"

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Después de que le dije a Edward que iría conmigo se puso más feliz que de costumbre; pero había algo que me causaba gran curiosidad, desde la vez del incidente con Tanya ella ni por asomo se había vuelto a acercar a Edward, no es que me molestara la idea de que las cosas fueran de esa manera, sólo que era un poco raro, porque él había mencionado que era el tutor de Tanya porque los profesores lo acordaron de esa manera, no quería que por mis caprichos Edward fuera a tener problemas en la escuela por lo que decidí hablar con el una vez que nos encontramos en nuestro claro, ese día después de clases._

_Estábamos recostados en el pasto, mi cabeza descansaba en el pecho de Edward mientras el acariciaba gentilmente mi cabello, fue entonces cuando vi mi oportunidad de hablar._

-¿Edward?- _Susurre bajito._

-¿Mmmmmh?-

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro que si Bella. ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Por qué ya nunca te veo con Tanya?_-_

-Pues porque no es para nada algo necesario.-

-Oh, ya entiendo.-

_No es que no me gustara su respuesta, al contrario me agradaba que no encontrara necesario tener que hablar con ella, pero por alguna extraña razón que aún no lograba comprender sentía que había algo más, algo que Edward no me estaba diciendo._

_-_Sin embargo…- _Comenzó a decir interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. –_Ahora soy yo el que siente curiosidad, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Me daba la impresión de que no te agradaba que Tanya estuviera conmigo.-

_Ya veo que había entendido perfectamente._

-A-así es pero, tú dijiste que los profesores te habían asignado a ti como su tutor, no quiero que eso te ocasione problemas, puedes seguir dándole clases siempre y cuando las cosas no lleguen a otro nivel, si te asignaron como su tutor, es porque necesita ayuda con la escuela.-

_El rostro de Edward se crispó en una mueca de disgusto, me preguntaba si algo de lo que había dicho pudo haberlo molestado._

_-_No tienes porque preocuparte por eso amor, hable con los profesores ayer y les pedí que le asignaran a Tanya otro alumno para que la ayudara, ella no necesita de nadie para obtener una buena nota.-

-Edward… ¿Qué pasa? Hay algo que no me has dicho ¿No es así? Lo veo en tu cara.-

-Así es, el día después de que todo esto sucedió fui a casa de Tanya para hablar con ella.-

_Esa confesión me tomo completamente por sorpresa; ¿Por qué habría ido?, no pude evitar preguntarlo en voz alta._

_-_¿Para qué fuiste?-

-Fui porque necesitaba una explicación de porque había actuado de esa manera, claro que tú, con mucha facilidad pudiste habérmela dado, pero quise concederle el beneficio de la duda, por eso fui.-

-Y… ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Algo que quizá tu ya sospechabas, me dijo que todo era parte de un plan, un plan que incluía separarnos, fui muy afortunado Bella, casi logró su cometido, de no haber sido porque eres una excelente persona y me diste la oportunidad de explicar las cosas no sé si aún te tendría en mis brazos ahora; además también me dijo que se equivocó, que ella en realidad si me ama y que tú sólo ibas tras mi dinero, cosa que no es cierta, así que le exigí que se alejara de nosotros y por eso le pedí a los profesores que le asignarán otro tutor.-

_Como dije antes Edward era incapaz de pensar mal de alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera la persona más mala que haya conocido jamás._

_-_Debiste habérmelo dicho Edward.-

-Lo sé, lo iba a hacer pero, necesitaba que se te pasará el enojo un poco, no quería que te metieras en un problema sólo por una asunto que estaba en mis manos solucionar.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que iba a provocar un problema?- _Le dije cruzándome de brazos._

-Estabas celosa Bella.-

-Oh, pues discúlpame, pero no sé de qué otra forma podía reaccionar después de que me encuentro a una tipa tratando de meter la lengua en la garganta de MI novio.-

-Yo no dije que no fuera una buena reacción, lo que trato de decir es que eres toda una fierecilla, lo aparentas muy bien, pero estoy seguro de que si no hubiese hecho algo en ese momento tú no tardarías en poner a Tanya en su lugar de forma poco ortodoxa.-

_Yo sólo me sonrojé y baje la vista; él tenía razón si alguna vez lo veía cerca de ella probablemente me le hubiera lanzado encima._

-Pero no te preocupes.- _Dijo mientras sostenía mi mentón. –_Aún así te amo.-

_Dicho esto me beso de forma pausada y dulce, demostrándome lo mucho que me quería._

_-_Yo también te amo.- _Le dije una vez que nos separamos._

_Un rato después el celular de Edward sonó, al parecer su madre lo necesitaba en casa, nos levantamos y me pasó a dejar a casa de mi abuela, se despidió de mi con un corto beso en los labios y se fue._

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

_Esa tarde, cuando le conté a Bella lo que había sucedido aquella vez en casa de Tanya, me sentí mejor, como si me quitarán un peso de encima, porque a decir verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo decírselo._

_Las últimas dos semanas en la escuela se nos pasaron prácticamente volando y el día de hoy nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de Londres esperando para abordar el avión que nos llevaría hasta Seattle, y una vez ahí nos iríamos hasta Forks en el coche que habíamos rentado un par de días antes._

-¿Estás nervioso?- _Me pregunto Bella._

-No, para nada, es sólo que en menos de 12 horas conoceré a tus padres.-

_Ella rió y eso basto para hacer que el nerviosismo pasara, amaba cada uno de sus gestos, no sé cómo es que había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ella._

-No tienes de que preocuparte; ellos estarán encantados contigo, así que ahora quita esa cara y subamos de una vez a ese avión, me muero porque conozcas a Rosalie.-

_Algo que aún no lograba entender era que de las únicas personas que Bella hablaba era de sus padres y de Rosalie y su prometido, algunas veces mencionaba a un tal Jasper, que era primo de Rosalie pero jamás hablaba de otras personas y por lo que había entendido ella tenía varios amigos más._

_Abordamos puntualmente el avión y Bella se dedicó a hablarme de sus padres, hasta que el sueño le gano y se quedo dormida; la pegué a mi pecho y sólo entonces me puse a pensar en que no sabía la verdadera razón por la que ella había abandonado su hogar y que no me importaba quién fuera no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño de nuevo, si alguien lo intentaba, iba a tener que ser consciente de que esta vez ella no estaba sola, de hecho jamás lo estaría._

_En algún punto mientras pensaba en todo esto, me quede dormido al igual que bella, para después sentir un par de manos acariciando mi rostro, quise hacerme el dormido pero un sonrisa cruzo por mi cara en el momento en que Bella junto sus labios con los míos, era muy fácil hacerse una idea de cómo sería la vida junto a esta mujer, para nada me costaría acostumbrarme a ella._

-Se que estás despierto, ahora abre los ojos porque es momento de bajar.-

-Pero si estoy muy a gusto aquí.- _Refunfuñe y ella rió._

-Lo sé pero debemos hacerlo.-

_A regañadientes abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con el par de ojos color chocolate que me tenían totalmente cautivado. La bese y nos levante, porque era consciente de que si no lo hacía jamás nos bajaríamos de ahí._

_Una vez que bajamos y recogimos el equipaje fuimos al estacionamiento donde encontramos de forma rápida el auto que conduciríamos hasta Forks._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Una vez en el auto Edward puso la radio y sintonizo un estación en dónde estaban pasando una hermosa canción que Edward canto._

**She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted She is everything I want that I never knew I needed (Ella es todo lo que necesito lo que nunca supe que quería, ella es todo lo que quería lo que nunca supe que necesitaba)**

**It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when Your side and mine are both behind it's indication This is going to bring me clarity This'll take the heart right out of me (Todo está arriba en el aire y todavía podemos ver como baja, no sé dónde está, no se cuándo, pero quiero que estés alrededor cuando se caiga en un lugar contigo y conmigo nos vamos cuándo a nuestro lado están las señales.)**

**She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted She is everything I want that I never knew I needed (Ella es todo lo que necesito lo que nunca supe que quería, ella es todo lo que quería lo que nunca supe que necesitaba)**

_Por alguna extraña razón aunque él no lo hubiese dicho sabía que el cantaba para mí, este hombre era de lo más espectacular no sé que hice para que estuviera conmigo, pero lo que si sabía es que no lo dejaría ir._

**She is everything I needed She is everything (Ella es todo lo que necesitaba, ella lo es todo.)**

_La canción termino y el apago el estéreo, luego me volteo a ver._

-Sé que no es necesario que te lo diga Bella, porque estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes, pero para mí lo eres todo, esa canción describe perfectamente la forma en que me siento contigo, te convertiste en mi todo y no quiero que nada nos separe.-

_Tome su mano, la que iba en la palanca de velocidades y lo mire a la cara._

-Sabes que eres eso para mi también, eso y mucho más, no creo que llegué a conocer a otra persona que me haga sentir lo que tu, te amo.-

-Yo también te amo Bella, eso ya lo sabes.-

-Es bueno oírlo de vez en cuando.-

_Después de nuestra cursi charla no tardamos mucho más en llegar a mi casa, en dónde ya nos esperaban mis padres en la puerta, mi madre fue la primera en saludarnos se lanzó a mis brazos y yo solo pude atinar a abrazarla, si que la había extrañado, Edward se quedó un poco atrás para darnos un poco de privacidad, una vez que salude a mi padre, extendí la mano hacia Edward y el la tomo de inmediato._

-Mamá, papá, les presento a Edward Masen, Mi novio.-

-Es un gusto conocerte por fin Hijo, Bella nos ha hablado mucho de ti.-

-El gusto es todo mío, señora Swan.-

-Oh por favor, dime Reneé.-

_Después de mi madre vino la persona por la que más temía, mi padre, Edward extendión su mano hacia la de mi Papá y el la estrecho gustoso, cosa que me pareció sensacional._

_-_Bueno, es un gusto conocer al responsable de tremendo cambio en mi niña, Edward, te agradezco que la cuides; por favor llámame Charlie, muchacho.-

-Mucho gusto también, Charlie y debo añadir que el que debe estar agradecido soy yo, par mi es un verdadero placer estar al lado de Bella.-

_No pensé que las cosas fueran a salir tan bien, pero me alegro, entramos a la casa porque ya era bastante tarde le asignaron a Edward la habitación de invitados y todos nos fuimos a la cama ya que mañana estaba segura sería el día de los interrogatorios, por el momento me dormí con una sonrisa en la cara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas! Le dejo aki y mañana la plática hombre a hombre con Charlie y Edward ¿Qué pasará? Ya casi es momento de k Edward sufra un poco =C pero no se preocupen arreglaran el problema rápido. Me dejan un review? Las kiero nos vemos mañana! Un besito ciao!<strong>


	12. Tú me elevas

**Hola chicas! Antes que nada les quiero pedir una gran disculpa por hacer el capítulo anterior tan corto… es solo que hoy era mi primer día en la uni y me tenía que levantar temprano… el cap aún no estaba listo y por eso no lo hice más largo, pero ahora en recompensa siendo las 4:30 de la tarde escribiré un cap más largo… nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

_-_Bueno, es un gusto conocer al responsable de tremendo cambio en mi niña, Edward, te agradezco que la cuides; por favor llámame Charlie, muchacho.- _Me dijo el padre de Bella al tiempo que estrechaba mi mano._

-Mucho gusto también, Charlie y debo añadir que el que debe estar agradecido soy yo, para mí es un verdadero placer estar al lado de Bella.-

_Esa noche nos instalamos en nuestras habitaciones correspondientes y sólo nos limitamos a ir a dormir ya que era bastante tarde en ese lugar. Ahora me sentía mucho mejor, más tranquilo debo decir, ya había conocido a los padres de Bella y a decir verdad eran unas personas extraordinarias, me sentía muy a gusto en su compañía._

_A la mañana siguiente me levante bastante temprano, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a este horario, la verdad es que nunca antes había viajado fuera de Londres y era algo a lo que me iba a costar habituarme; había bajado al comedor para ver si había alguien despierto y me llevé una tremenda sorpresa al ver al padre de Bella parado en medio de la cocina, por lo que me apresuré a decir buenos días._

_-_Buenos días, Charlie.-

-Buenos días muchacho, ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Oh, sí claro, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a este horario.- _Le dije con sinceridad._

-Bueno, no te preocupes es bueno que madrugues, de todas formas hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.-

_Cuándo dijo eso, por un momento me asusté, pues me dio miedo que no le hubiese caído del todo bien y sólo hubiera fingido por el bien de su hija, pero no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas, por lo que mejor le pregunté porque._

-¿Acaso sucede algo?-

-Mira Edward, te puede parecer que soy un padre demasiado sobre protector, pero lo cierto es que sólo quiero lo mejor para mi hija.-

-Lo entiendo señor, pero… ¿A qué viene eso?-

-Veo a mi niña muy cambiada, no te voy a mentir.-

-Eso es algo bueno ¿No es así?-

-Claro, claro que sí, pero quiero saber si tienes lo necesario para hacerla feliz ¿Lo tienes muchacho?- _Dijo está vez un poco más rudo._

-Me parece que así es, señor.-

-Perdóname que te aborde de esta manera, Edward es sólo que ya vi a mi hija sufrir una vez, no sé si se recuperara si algo como eso vuelve a suceder.-

-¿Algo como eso?- _Ahora sí que tenía curiosidad, ¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido a Bella?_

-Me parece que sabes lo que sucedió.-

-Sólo sé lo que ella me ha dicho, que un tal Jacob, su antiguo novio la había dejado para casarse con alguien más en muy poco tiempo.-

-Bueno, esa es una idea muy general de lo que sucedió, lo cierto es que no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo que estaba sucediendo, supongo que no por conocer al padre del chico la felicidad de mi hija estaba asegurada.-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-Ven muchacho, hay algunas cosas que debes saber.-

_Dicho esto me condujo hacia el jardín, supongo que para que si Bella bajara tuviéramos tiempo de cambiar el tema de conversación._

_-_Antes que nada debes entender, que sí ye digo esto no es para que le tengas lástima a mi hija, si no porque no quiero que las cosas se repitan.-

-Muy bien, lo comprendo.-

-Jacob es hijo de Billy Black un amigo de la familia, cuándo Bella y Jake se conocieron, sólo comenzaron como amigos, pero Billy y yo sabíamos que pronto serían algo más que amigos y así fue, Jacob es tres años mayor que Bella, pero no le vi nada de malo, después de todo conozco al chico desde que usaba pañales, bueno creía conocerlo, algo que era cierto, era que Jacob profesaba muy a menudo su amor hacia Bella, a mi hija le costó más trabajo aceptar que sentía lo mismo por él, pero al final lo hizo, hace unos meses justo dos antes de que cumplieran tres años de noviazgo, Jacob le dijo a mi hija que ya no podía seguir con su relación, que lo mejor era que se tomarán un tiempo.- _Hizo una pausa, se notaba que hablar de lo sucedido lo molestaba. –_Bella acepto pensando que pronto las cosas volverían a su cauce, pero se equivoco, a las pocas semanas sin aviso alguno Jacob comenzó a salir con la hermana de la mejor amiga de Bella: Alice, ella reclamo que todavía eran novios y Jacob sólo le dijo que ellos habían terminado. Mi hija tardo en asimilarlo pero al final gracias a su gran corazón se convenció a sí misma que ambos eran sus amigos y que si ellos eran felices ella lo sería también.-

-Pero aún así algo no andaba bien ¿No es así?- _Le pregunte, cada vez más sorprendido._

-Así es.- _Dijo Charlie con la mirada triste. _–Nunca vi a Bella tan triste, sonreía, si pero aún así el brillo en sus ojos se desvaneció por completo.- _En cuanto me dijo eso, recordé la vez que la vi en el aeropuerto, sonreía, era cierto, pero era una sonrisa vacía. _–Nunca lo hacía notar, pero su madre y yo sabíamos que la situación le dolía más de lo que ella daba a demostrar.-

-¿Qué paso entonces?-

-Lo que paso después en verdad me molesto, fue todo un descaro de parte de Jacob y Reneésme, Bella estaba un poco mejor cuando llego la invitación a la boda de esos dos, ¡Tan sólo dos meses después de que habían anunciado que eran novios! ¿Puedes creerlo?-

-Es difícil, pero no imposible.-

-Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Bella decidió que se tenía que ir de aquí y así lo hizo, se fue con su abuela y por un tiempo no llamo, hasta que te conoció a ti, por lo que su madre decía, nosotros no le queremos decir nada, pero de una forma o de otra se va a enterar, después de que se fue Alice vino a preguntar por ella e incluso intento llamarla. En una de las ocasiones que vino, nos confesó que Jacob y Reneésme eran novios desde incluso antes de que Jacob dejara a Bella, eso en verdad nos molesto, le dijimos que se fuera y de no ser porque Bella es amiga de Rosalie y Emmett habríamos perdido contacto definitivo con esa familia.-

-¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo así?- _Pregunté en voz alta._

_-_Ninguno de nosotros lo entiende, por eso debes entender mi preocupación.-

-Claro que lo entiendo, y le juro que yo jamás podría hacer algo así, todos los días mi mayor preocupación es hacer feliz a su hija, no hay nada que desee más que eso.-

-Sé que es cierto pero una vez ya me equivoque, como te dije antes no sé si mi niña pueda soportar algo como eso de nuevo.-

-No vamos a hacer experimentos, jamás tendrá que pasar por algo como eso.-

-Bien muchacho, no sabes cuánto me alegra saber eso.-

_Dicho esto el padre de Bella entro de nuevo a la casa porque su esposa ya había despertado, yo entré detrás de él y pedí permiso para ir al cuarto de Bella necesitaba que ella supiera que estaría a su lado siempre que ella lo quisiera de esa manera._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV. <strong>

_Estaba soñando, estaba casi segura de ello, sentía un par de manos suaves y cálidas trazar las líneas de mi rostro, estaba segura de que era un sueño porque estaba sola en mi habitación, así que no quería despertar, una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro pero aún así no abrí mis ojos, no lo hice hasta que un par de labios se posaron en mi frente, fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de la realidad, no estaba soñando, seguramente el dueño de aquellos labios era Edward._

_-_Me podría acostumbrar a siempre despertar de esta forma ¿Sabes?-_Le dije aún sin querer abrir los ojos._

-Me aseguraré de que así sea, te lo prometo.-

_El tono de su voz era contenido, más bien como triste y eso fue lo que hizo que por fin abriera los ojos._

_-_¿Estás bien?- _Le pregunte alarmada._

-Sí, claro, es solo que hable con tú padre un poco.-

-¿Te dijo algo malo?-

-No, no, no para nada, ¿Bella?-

-Dime amor.-

-¿Por qué no me habías contado que fue lo que hizo que te fueras a Londres?-

_Entonces me puse rígida, esa era la única cosa que no quería que Edward supiera, porque segura estaba que no le gustaría la respuesta, pero ahora no había vuelta de hoja, ya lo sabía._

-Porque no quería que me tuvieras lastima.-

-¿Lástima dices?, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Antes de contestar a tu pregunta, debo pedirte perdón. Yo fui la que te pidió que hubiera confianza y no la di en primer lugar, pero es que todo era tan difícil, es decir tú pensabas que sólo estaba contigo porque me quería olvidar de Jacob.-

-Pero ahora me queda perfectamente claro que no es así Bella.-

**When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary when troubles come and my heart burdened be Then, I am still and wait here in the silence Until you come and sit awhile and with me**

**(Cuándo estoy decaído, y mi alma está tan cansada, cuándo los problemas viene y mi corazón cargado está, me quedo quieta y espero en el silencio hasta que tu llegas y te sientas un momento conmigo)**

-Escucha.- _Le dije tomando su rostro para obligarlo a que me mirara. –_Cuándo estoy contigo, no importa lo que haya sucedido antes, cuando estamos juntos todo el pasado desaparece y tan solo existe el presente.-

-Bella, sé que hay cosas que te reservas para ti misma, eso lo entiendo perfectamente pero otra cosa que debes entender es que para lo único que estoy aquí, mi única felicidad es que tú seas feliz.-

-Yo soy feliz, siempre que estás conmigo estoy feliz y no puedo imaginar un momento de mi vida sin que tu no estés junto a mi.-

**There is no life – no life without its hunger; Each restless heart beats so imperfectly; But when you come and I am filled with wonder, Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.**

**(No hay vida, vida sin hambre; cada corazón inquieto late tan imperfecto, pero cuando tú vienes y me lleno de asombro, a veces pienso que alcanzo la eternidad)**

-No te preocupes, no estoy enojado, sólo estoy molesto con todas esas personas que te hicieron daño.-

-Pues muy mal, porque de no ser por eso jamás te hubiera conocido, sólo por eso estoy agradecida de que todo esto haya sucedido, siento que si estamos juntos puedo enfrentarme a ellos con la frente en alto.-

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas I am strong, when I am on your shoulders You raise me up, to more than I can be.**

**(Tú me elevas y puedo caminar a través de las montañas, tú me elevas, tanto que puedo caminar en mares tormentosos, soy fuerte cuándo estoy en tus hombros, Tú me elevas tanto más de lo que puedo ser…)**

_Edward me abrazo y yo recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, cuando de pronto unos gritos en el piso de abajo nos rompieron la burbuja dentro de la cual nos encontrábamos._

_-__¡Ya hicieron suficiente!-_

_-Necesito verla Charlie, necesito disculparme con ella.-_

_No necesitaba bajar para saber a quién pertenecía la voz con la que mi padre discutía, así que me tensé en mi lugar y Edward me aparto un poco, sólo lo suficiente como para poderme ver a los ojos._

_No pudo formular pregunta alguna, pues en el preciso instante en que iba a hacerlo la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dando paso a un Jacob bastante alterado; lo que paso a continuación no está bastante claro para mí ya que aún estaba en shock._

_Lo único que se con claridad es que Edward me soltó demasiado rápido para mi gusto y se levanto de la posición en la que se encontraba, para después ponerse en medio de Jacob y yo._

_-_¿Quién eres tú?- _Le dijo Jacob de forma brusca a Edward._

_-_La pregunta aquí es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Yo vengo a ver a mi amiga, que es la persona que está detrás de ti.-

_Era increíble cuan descarada podía ser la gente, apenas podía procesar con claridad lo que Jacob estaba diciendo, pero lo que más me sorprendía era la determinación con la que Edward hablaba, y que yo aún no pudiera decir nada._

-Me parece que este día eso no va a ser posible, de hecho me atrevo a decir que ella no va a estar disponible para nadie más que no sea yo por una larga temporada, espero lo entiendas.-

-No me parece que eso sea algo que debas decidir tu.- _Casi escupió las palabras, eso fue lo que dio pie a que me uniera a la conversación, no iba a permitir que arruinara mi vida más de lo que ya lo había hecho._

-El no está hablando por mi Jacob y si así fuera no tiene nada de malo, puesto que es mi novio y hemos hablado de esto, él tiene razón pero se equivoca en algo, el podrá ser cortés pero yo no lo soy, eso lo sabes así que lo diré lo más simple que pueda: No quiero volver a verte aquí, no quiero hablar contigo.- _Le dije con la voz más fría que pude encontrar, tenía que demostrarle que no me importaba en lo más mínimo._

-Bella, no lo hagas.- _La verdad es que hasta sonaba algo arrepentido y de no ser porque Edward estaba sosteniendo mi mano hubiera dudado, pero él era la persona que me impulsaba, él era el único que hacía que mi fuerza no flaqueara._

_-_No Jacob, no lo has entendido y ni aunque te lo voy a decir lo entenderás; yo no he hecho nada, eres tu el que lo hecho todo a perder.-

-Eso sólo lo dices porque estás celosa.- _Me dijo ahora enojado ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así? No cabía duda que alejarme de él fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho._

_-_Claro, claro.- _Dije con aire despreocupado. –_Es por eso que aún después de haberme ido y conocido a un verdadero hombre ando tras de ti Jacob.- _Dije de forma sarcástica._

_-_No seas ridícula….- _Estaba preparada para contestarle lo que se merecía pero Edward se me adelanto._

-Está charla es innecesaria, si en verdad fueras su amigo, como dices respetarías su decisión y le darías el espacio que ella te pidió, eso es lo que hace un caballero.-

-No me digas que vas a darme unas lecciones de modales.- _Le respondió Jacob._

_-_Bien que te hacen falta.- _Añadió Edward con voz suave, calmada y serena. _–Pero no voy a ser yo quien se encargue de dártelas, tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparme, ahora si eres tan amable ¿Me harías el favor de retirarte? Tu presencia incomoda a Bella.-

_Jacob no tuvo nada más que decir contra eso, por lo que se fue dando un portazo, Edward volteo a verme y espero para ver mi reacción, me daba cuenta de que no quería presionarme, el pensaba que me derrumbaría y en otro tiempo lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora por fin comprendía que poco me importaba Jacob y cuánto me importaba en verdad la persona que se encontraba frente a mí, no hice nada más que sonreír y lanzarme a sus brazos para besarlo, creo que no estaba preparado para eso porque los dos caímos a la cama en el acto, una vez que me separé de él en busca de aírelo mire a los ojos, ojos que desbordaban cariño y no pude evitar que se me escaparán un par de lágrimas, en verdad amaba a este chico, el se apresuro a secar esas lágrimas con sus labios._

_-_Te amo.- _Fue lo único que pude decirle._

_-_Yo también Bella, te amo no sabes cuánto.-

-Lo que si sé es cuanto te amo yo.-

-Eso es comparar un río con un mar.-

-Prométeme que no me vas a dejar nunca.-

-Eso no tienes que pedírmelo amor, no soy capaz de estar lejos de ti por mucho tiempo, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera.-

-No importa, promételo.-

-Está bien, te lo prometo Bella Jamás te dejaré.-

_Y aquella promesa fue sellada con un beso que sólo demostraba lo mucho que nos amábamos…_

-¿Bella?-

-Dime.-

-¿No te molesto lo que dije? Es decir ¿No te pareció que estaba siendo muy sobre protector o algo así?-

-A cualquiera pudo parecerle que así fue, mi amor pero para mí estuviste excelente.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro que sí; me encanto lo que le dijiste porque no me trataste como si fuera una propiedad, me trataste como un ser humano, me defendiste como todo un caballero.-

-Bueno, esa era la idea.-

-Pues lo lograste, así que deja de preocuparte por eso ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí, claro, es sólo que no quiero que nadie vuelva a herirte y si está en mis manos el evitarlo hare de todo por hacerlo.-

-Ya lo sé, ¿Ya mencioné que te amo?-

-Sí, pero no me hace ningún mal oírlo más de una vez, sólo para que sepas.-

-Te crees muy gracioso.- _Le dije haciendo un puchero._

-Lo soy amor, pero en todo caso yo también te amo así que no te preocupes te lo repetiré hasta que no te quepa la menor duda de que así es.-

-Eso puede tardar.- _Bromeé._

_-_Pues no te preocupes, porque tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.-

_Nos abrazamos de nuevo y nos quedamos dormidos otra vez, así era como quería permanecer por siempre, entre sus brazos…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sniff… sniff… me gusto mucho este capítulo ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? Aún no acaban las peleas entre Jacob y Edward, muy pronto verán porque, en el siguiente capitulo Bella se encontrara con Alice, pero esta vez Edward no estará ahí para ayudarla ¿Qué pasara entonces? Déjenme un review con sus opiniones las kiero! Un beso nos vemos mañana en el próximo, pero recuerden que depende de los reviews que reciba byee!<strong>


	13. No te extraño para nada

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

"-Ya lo sé, ¿Ya mencioné que te amo?-

-Sí, pero no me hace ningún mal oírlo más de una vez, sólo para que sepas.-

-Te crees muy gracioso.- _Le dije haciendo un puchero._

-Lo soy amor, pero en todo caso yo también te amo así que no te preocupes te lo repetiré hasta que no te quepa la menor duda de que así es.-

-Eso puede tardar.- _Bromeé._

_-_Pues no te preocupes, porque tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.-

_Nos abrazamos de nuevo y nos quedamos dormidos otra vez, así era como quería permanecer por siempre, entre sus brazos…"_

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Ese día despertamos de nuevo, lo bastante tarde como para que nos diéramos cuenta de que ya era hora de comer, la verdad es que teníamos bastante hambre, mi madre ya nos esperaba en el comedor, al parecer a mi padre le habían llamado del trabajo y se había tenido que ir._

_Poco rato después mi madre me pidió que le fuera a hacer unas compras que al parecer había olvidado, mientras ella hacía la cena Edward ínsito en acompañarme pero le dije que no era necesario que mejor aprovechase el tiempo y conociera más a mi madre, aunque tarde un poco, lo convencí de que lo hiciera y salí de mi casa._

_Me dirigí hacia la única tienda comercial que había en Forks, bueno la única lo suficientemente grande como para poder recibir el nombre de "centro comercial" al entrar al estacionamiento visualice un coche amarillo estacionado, pensé por un momento que podría tratarse de Alice, pero conociéndola era más probable que estuviera en Seattle en un gran centro comercial y no haciendo las compras de su hogar, después de todo así era ella._

_Entré con gran tranquilidad, hablando con sinceridad había extrañado demasiadas cosas de mi hogar, cosas tan simples como ir a la tienda o cocinar con mi madre habían pasado a ocupar un lugar importante en mi lista de cosas favoritas por hacer, había tomado un carrito y estaba escogiendo las cosas que mi madre me había encargado, cuando de pronto un par de pequeños brazos se ciñeron alrededor de mi cintura._

_-_¡Bella, Bella! Que gusto me da que estés de nuevo aquí ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya habías regresado?-

_Eran demasiadas preguntas para responder, de una sola vez, después de todo al menos sabía que el llamativo coche con el que me encontré en el estacionamiento si le pertenecía a esta chica._

_No quería ser grosera, pero había demasiadas cosas que quería saber, demasiadas preguntar que quería hacer, pero no estaba segura de si la respuesta me iba a agradar._

-Alice…- _Comencé –_No te dije que había vuelto, porque aún no estoy lista para hablar contigo.-

_Su perfecta sonrisa no se desvaneció, al contrario se ensanchó aún más, casi como si le hubiese contado un chiste._

_-_No seas ridícula Bella yo sé que no actué de la manera correcta, pero también sé que todo este tiempo debió servirte para pensar un poco mejor las cosas, te extrañe mucho amiga.-

-Hoy en la mañana Jacob fue a verme, más bien según él a intentar "disculparse" aunque a ciencia cierta no se pareció ni un poco a eso.-

-Yo no soy Jacob; Bella yo ya te pedí perdón, creí que si te concedía cierto espacio me perdonarías.-

-¿Me dejarías terminar de comprar? Llevo algo de prisa.-

-De acuerdo, pero después hablaremos.-

-Está bien.-

_Alice torció el gesto, la verdad es que si quería que me dejase de molestar iba a tener que escucharla, pero no estaba preparada para hacerlo, es decir esta vez no había nadie sosteniendo mi mano para decirme que todo estaría bien._

_No estaba apurada por terminar, más bien estaba demorándome más de lo normal en leer las etiquetas, pero sabía que no tenía ningún caso prolongar más de lo debido algo que era inevitable, me dirigí hacía las cajas registradoras y pagué el monto total de la compra, para después sentarme en una las bancas que se encontraban afuera del centro comercial._

_-_Mira Alice, hay demasiadas cosas que me gustaría saber, no te voy a mentir, pero algo que se con certeza también es que no me gusta la forma en que actuaste; es decir se suponía que eras mi mejor amiga.- _Le dije, con la voz sorprendentemente calmada._

-Debes entenderme Bella, era la felicidad de mi hermana la que estaba en juego.-

-¿Y la mía no te importo para nada no es así?, es obvio que no existe nivel de compromiso, ella es tu hermana pero yo era tú amiga, yo confié en ti y mira lo que hiciste.-

-La razón por la que nunca te dije nada es porque sabía perfectamente que amabas a Jacob y qué harías cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a tu lado ¿No es así?, Bella, yo sabía que Jacob no era la persona para ti, sabía que algo mejor te esperaba allá afuera.-

_Tal vez eso que decía era cierto pero eso no quita que me haya mentido, ella me pudo haber ayudado pero prefirió apoyarlos a ellos._

_-_¿Por casualidad te pusiste a pensar que si me hubieras dicho todo eso no habría puesto ninguna objeción y habría mantenido distancias? No tienes ni idea de lo duro que fue para mí estar sola en una sala leyendo una invitación a una boda con la que yo soñaba ¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo así?-

_Por algún extraño milagro no estaba llorando, ni había signos de que fuera a hacerlo, por primera vez lo único que quería eran respuestas, lo único que en verdad deseaba era honestidad y estaba enojada porque hasta el momento no la había recibido._

_-_Bella para ambos era muy importante que nos acompañaras, eres nuestra amiga; lo único que hiciste fue huir.-

-Oh perdóname Alice, se llama instinto de supervivencia, se supone que debes alejarte de lo que te hace daño, eso fue lo único que hice, si me disculpas debo irme, no tengo ganas de seguir escuchándote, me parece que ya sé lo suficiente como para convencerme a mi misma de que tomé la mejor decisión al irme de aquí.-

_Sin darle oportunidad alguna a replicar, me di la media vuelta y camine lo más rápido que pude hacia la acera del lado contrario y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar; era Rosalie._

_-_¿Hola?- _Dije_

**-¡Bella! Anoche tu madre me dijo que tú y Edward ya estaban en la ciudad.-**

-Así es Rose, llegamos anoche.-

**-Eso es genial, ya están instalados ¿No es así?-**

-En efecto, instalados y perfectamente descansados.-

**-Eso es aún mejor, porque hoy es noche de karaoke, todos vendrán incluyéndolos a **_**Ellos**_**, **_-Sabía exactamente a quienes se refería, a ella tampoco le agradaban del todo. _** -Pero no te preocupes tú y yo tenemos reservado el privado.-**

-¿Es muy necesario que valla?- _Pregunté con desgana._

**-Pues me harías muy feliz si lo hicieras, es como mi fiesta de graduación y de compromiso.- **_Ante esos argumentos, no me quedo más remedio que aceptar_

_Suspire –_Muy bien Rose Edward y yo estaremos ahí a eso de las nueve de la noche, nos vemos.-

**-Gracias Bells, nos vemos ¡bye!-**

_Cerré el teléfono justo cuándo me encontraba en la puerta de mi casa. Edward rápidamente se acerco a mí a darme un beso de bienvenida y a sostener las bolsas que acababa de traer, que eran realmente ligeras, ayude a mi mamá a preparar la cena y cuando terminamos, alrededor de las seis de la tarde mi madre subió a su cuarto y Edward y yo nos sentamos en la sala._

-Me encontré con Alice hoy en el centro comercial.- _Le dije de repente a Edward, el se tensó en su lugar; visiblemente molesto._

_-_¿Qué te dijo?- _Se apresuro a preguntar._

_-_Básicamente creyó que sólo por el hecho de que me concedió cierto espació debo actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido.-

-¿Estás bien?- _Cuestionó visiblemente preocupado._

-Hasta yo misma me sorprendí, la verdad es que estoy perfectamente bien, molesta, pero fuera de eso muy bien amor.-

-Me alegra.- _Dijo al tiempo que torcía el gesto mostrando una reluciente sonrisa que me quitó el aliento._

_-_Además me llamo Rosalie.-

-¿Qué dijo ella?-

-Que nos esperaba en el karaoke hoy a las nueve de la noche para celebrar su fiesta graduación – compromiso con _todos.- Le dije remarcando a última palabra-_

-¿Tú quieres ir?-

-Claro, es importante para ella.-

-Entonces está bien, iremos y cantarás para mí.-

_Después de esa pequeña charla, nos dedicamos a ver algunos álbumes fotográficos, en realidad Edward se la paso haciéndome preguntas de mi infancia, ya que según el era un tema bastante interesante, logro distraerme lo suficiente como para olvidarme del tiempo, tan sólo me di cuenta de la hora cuándo mi padre abrió la puerta, anunciando que había llegado._

_A las ocho de la noche ya habíamos terminado de cenar, subí a mi habitación en busca de algo adecuado para usar esta noche; afortunadamente encontré un vestido de color azul era muy corto sin tirantes, ajustado en la parte de arriba y suelto de la cintura hacia abajo (__. /-wOsuZnO_Rb0/TfVJP7wm-lI/AAAAAAAAFb8/HtbrxXj-J0Q/s160 0/vestidos%2B de%2Bfiesta%2B cortos%2Bazules% __**Junten los espacios y conocerán el vestido xD) **__Los zapatos, eran algo que no iba de acuerdo a mis reglas de moda, ya que eran bastante altos, eran azules también y tenían un detalle en imitación de diamantes en la punta. (http:/img. chicade /wp-content/uploads/2009/06/ __**Ahora junten los espacios y tendrán los zapatos.) **__Deje mi cabello suelto y me puse un poco de maquillaje, cuando me di un último vistazo en el espejo salí de mi habitación y Edward ya me esperaba en la puerta._

_Estaba realmente guapo, vestía unos pantalones negros lo suficientemente ajustados como para verse sexy y una camisa del mismo color, con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, dejando al descubierto una buena parte de su piel, estaba perfecto._

_En cuanto me vio sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me tendió su mano para que la tomara._

-No cabe duda que el día de hoy mis ojos no podrán despegarse de ti.- _Me dijo al tiempo que se llevaba el dorso de mi mano a los labios._

-Sólo estás exagerando.-

-¿Crees que exagero? Me parece que no soy imparcial con respecto al color de tu vestido, el azul es definitivamente tu color.-

_-_Bien, si no quieres que me encierre en mi habitación vámonos de una vez.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Una vez que llegamos al establecimiento, Edward me dejo en la entrada mientras el estacionaba el auto, cuando regresó ambos entramos y de forma inmediata localice a Rosalie quien me saludo efusivamente._

_-_¡Bella! Estoy tan feliz de que hallas podido venir.- _Grito por encima de la música._

_-_Pues es una suerte que te cases en vacaciones, de lo contrario no estaría aquí.-

_Ella sólo me sonrió y fue a buscar a Emmett, cuándo ya los cuatro nos encontrábamos en la mesa sentados comenzó el show, las reglas eran muy sencillas si el reflector te apuntaba tenías que subir al escenario y cantar, si no lo hacías, bueno podría ser peligroso, pasaron primero varias personas a las que no conocía, después de un rato Jacob, Reneésme, Alice y Jasper se unieron a nosotros; este último era probablemente al que más había extrañado, pero solo nos dijimos un inocente Hola, estaba distraída besando a mi novio que no me di cuenta de que mi turno de subir había llegado, la canción era elegida al azar, pero debía decir que sólo en esta ocasión lo agradecí ya que era perfecta para la ocasión._

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

_Al principio cuando Bella me dijo que iríamos a un karaoke, me pareció una idea genial, pero todo cambio cuándo supe que no seríamos los únicos que se presentarían en la reunión, yo estaba bien, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por mi Bella pero sabía que aunque no me lo dijera todas las palabras que le decían, aunque ella sabía que no eran ciertas le dolían, no quería que sufriera; no lo iba a permitir._

_Cuando llegamos eramos solo Emmett, Rosalie, Bella y yo, la verdad es que el ambiente en ese lugar era bastante agradable, Bella y yo estábamos un tanto ocupados, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que los demás llegaron, ella sólo saludo a uno de ellos, me pareció que se llamaba Jasper, pero no paso nada de suma importancia, un rato después sentí una fuerte luz en mis ojos, al abrirlos me di cuenta de que la luz del reflector apuntaba hacia Bella, quien gustosa subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono entre sus manos; la música que comenzó era en realidad bastante movida y ella comenzó a moverse al ritmo que marcaban las notas, era un movimiento muy sensual; después comenzó a cantar._

**It doesn't hurt when I think of you And all the things we'll Never get to do I don't dream at night about the way we were I tore out the pictures, cross out all the words.**

**(Ya no duele cuando pienso en ti y en todas las cosas que jamás haremos, ya no sueño por las noches acerca de cómo seríamos, rompí todas las fotos, tache todas las palabras.)**

_En el instante que ella comenzó a cantar sucedieron dos cosas, la primera fue que Bella tenía una voz hermosa y la segunda cosa que paso por mi mente es que esa canción era la indicada para ella, era perfecta para la ocasión porque todos en la mesa la miraban fijamente y ella los miraba a ellos, diciéndoles con la mirada que eso es lo que en realidad sentía._

**Don't be fooled by all my tears, ´Cause everything is fine And you can pick up all the pieces That you left behind.**

**(No te dejes engañar por todas mis lágrimas, porque todo está bien, ahora puedes recoger todas las piezas que olvidaste tras de ti.)**

_Cada día estaba más orgulloso de ella, estaba seguro de que ella era una persona fuerte e independiente; día a día lo demostraba, sobre todo ahora que esas personas trataban de hacerle la vida imposible, con la fortaleza que ella demostraba lo único que hacía era demostrarles que cualquier intento por tratar de hacerla caer sólo la hacía más fuerte._

**Cause I never think about you I'm better off without you I don't miss you at all I don't miss you at all You don't spin around in my head It's like you never existed And I hope you don't call I don't miss you at all And I'm not trying to fight it No, I'm not trying to fight it So you can cross my name right Off the wall I don't miss you at all.**

**(Porque nuca pienso en ti, estoy mucho mejor sin ti, no te extraño para nada, no te extraño para nada, ya no das vueltas en mi mente, es como si nunca hubieras existido y espero que no llames, no te extraño para nada, no estoy tratando de luchar, así que puedes tachar mi nombre en la pared no te extraño para nada.)**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Al fin sentía que podía expresar como me sentía en voz alta, era como quitarme un gran peso de encima, le estaba aclarando a las personas sentadas en la mesa que no me importaba lo que hubiese pasado, que sobreviví a ello, por otro lado le recordaba a Edward lo mucho que lo amaba y que nunca lo iba dejar._

**I go out seven nights a week It feels so good to finally be free And I party like I never did before Oh, what in the world was I waiting for? Everything is perfect now Without you in my life You could pick up all the pieces That you left behind.**

**(Salgo las siete noches de la semana, se siente tan bien al fin ser libre, celebro como no lo había hecho nunca antes, ¿Qué es lo que esperaba del mundo? Todo es perfecto ahora que no estás en mi vida, ahora puedes llevarte las piezas que dejaste atrás.)**

_La siguiente parte la cante dirigiéndome especialmente a Jacob tenía que saber de una vez por todas que era un asunto del todo olvidado._

**Cause I never think about you I'm better off without you I don't miss you at all I don't miss you at all You don't spin around in my head It's like you never existed And I hope you don't call I don't miss you at all And I'm not trying to fight it No, I'm not trying to fight it So you can cross my name right Off the wall I don't miss you at all.**

**(Porque nuca pienso en ti, estoy mucho mejor sin ti, no te extraño para nada, no te extraño para nada, ya no das vueltas en mi mente, es como si nunca hubieras existido y espero que no llames, no te extraño para nada, no estoy tratando de luchar, así que puedes tachar mi nombre en la pared no te extraño para nada.)**

_El se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos pero yo seguí con la letra de aquella acertada canción._

**I'll just tell myself You'll forgive the past No time for regrets No more looking back**

**I'll forgive you more Every single day Every step I take Is getting better.**

**(Me digo a mi misma: debes olvidar el pasado, no es tiempo para arrepentimientos, no más mirar atrás, cada vez te olvido más, cada día que pasa, cada paso que doy es cada vez mejor.)**

_Ahora que lo pensaba yo los había perdonado, pero aún no tenía las fuerzas, más bien aún estaba demasiado enojada como para mantener una relación con ellos, aún no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo._

**Cause I never think about you I'm better off without you I don't miss you at all I don't miss you at all You don't spin around in my head It's like you never existed And I hope you don't call I don't miss you at all And I'm not trying to fight it No, I'm not trying to fight it So you can cross my name right Off the wall I don't miss you at all.**

**(Porque nuca pienso en ti, estoy mucho mejor sin ti, no te extraño para nada, no te extraño para nada, ya no das vueltas en mi mente, es como si nunca hubieras existido y espero que no llames, no te extraño para nada, no estoy tratando de luchar, así que puedes tachar mi nombre en la pared no te extraño para nada.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas! Mil gracias por los reviews! Me hacen muy feliz aki les dejo otro cap, pero debo decir k jacob va a estar bastante molesto con Bella y Edward ¿Cómo reaccionara entonces? Dejeneme saber k les pareció el cap denle al botoncito verde! Nos vemos mañana un beso bye!<strong>


	14. Tú eres todo lo que tengo

**En el capítulo anterior...**

**Cause I never think about you I'm better off without you I don't miss you at all I don't miss you at all You don't spin around in my head It's like you never existed And I hope you don't call I don't miss you at all And I'm not trying to fight it No, I'm not trying to fight it So you can cross my name right Off the wall I don't miss you at all.**

**(Porque nuca pienso en ti, estoy mucho mejor sin ti, no te extraño para nada, no te extraño para nada, ya no das vueltas en mi mente, es como si nunca hubieras existido y espero que no llames, no te extraño para nada, no estoy tratando de luchar, así que puedes tachar mi nombre en la pared no te extraño para nada.)**

_A pesar de que las palabras habían sido naturales y la canción hablaba por sí misma, aún así no pude evitar sentir algo de pena por mis antiguos amigos, a pesar de todo no me consideraba como una persona rencorosa o vengativa, sabía de sobra que probablemente era un comportamiento bastante infantil pero me hacía sentir segura, me hacía ser capaz de mostrar que no era debilidad la característica que mejor me describía._

* * *

><p><em>Llegué a la mesa y dos cosas sucedieron, por un lado Rosalie, Emmett y Edward me veían con una sonrisa en sus rostros, pero el resto de las personas sentadas en la mesa, me miraban con una perfecta cara de póker, sorprendidos, me pareció como si creyeran que yo no sería capaz de hacer una cosa como lo que acababa de hacer.<em>

_Edward se levanto de su lugar para mover mi silla y permitir, de ese manera que me sentara, Alice forzó una sonrisa hacía mi en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron, era claro que todos en esa mesa se mostraban íncomodos, por lo que acababa de suceder, todos menos mi novio; Emmett, Rose y para mi gran sorpresa y alegría, Jasper._

_Edward se acercó a mi mejilla derecha y allí depositó un casto beso, para después deslizar su boca hasta mi oído._

_-_No sabía que cantaras tan bonito, eso me dejo totalmente asombrado, ahora más que nunca deseo que cantes una canción sólo para mi.-

_No supe que contestarle, por lo que simplemente volteé mi cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos y la cara totalmente sonrojada, en el fondo de esta escena escuche como alguien soltaba un bufido, claramente de disgusto y corría la silla dónde se encontraba sentado de forma estrepitosa, cuando alcé la vista, me di cuenta de que era Jacob quien lo había hecho._

_No le tome demasiada importancia, mejor me centré en lo verdaderamente importante: la persona a mi lado._

_-_La noche aún da para más, aunque me da vergüenza subir al escenario.-

-Hazlo por mí.- _Dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas._

-Eso no es justo, ¿Por qué soy yo la única que debe subir y cantar?-

-Bueno.- _Se detuvo un minuto antes de proseguir. –_Yo te lo estoy pidiendo, como un favor, tu por otro lado no has pedido nada.-

-¿De eso se trata todo?- _Dije con incredulidad en la voz._

-A menos que se te ocurra algo más, me parece que así es, soy una persona fácil.-

-No digas eso; suena algo raro.-

-Sólo tú piensas así, Bella.-

_Ese comentario por parte suya hizo que mi cara se tornara, de nueva cuenta de color carmín, por lo que opté por salirme por la tangente y cambiar de tema._

-¿Sabes? Me parece que es tiempo de una bebida, ahora regreso.-

_Me levante rápidamente para dirigirme hacia la barra y llevar una bebida para mi y otra para Edward, cuando de repente una mano toco mi hombro._

-Me doy cuenta de que no supuso ninguna clase de esfuerzo para ti olvidar todo lo que pasamos juntos, lo que no me explico es como puede ser que no te provoque ningún tipo de remordimiento traerlo a donde están todos tus amigos.-

-¿Remordimiento?- _Dije con voz pausada e incrédula a la vez. _–No veo porque habrían de sentirse de esa manera, después de todo según ustedes, pues lo que paso fue lo mejor para todos.-

_Aún no había olvidado las expresiones de Jacob y claramente me di cuenta de que estaba enojado, lo bastante como para subir el tono de su voz unas dos veces más alto de lo normal._

-No sabes como me hace sentir el verte con el Isabella.-

-Tienes razón no lo sé, lo que si sé es como me sentí yo el día que decidiste entrar tomando la mano de la hermana de mi mejor amiga en mis propia casa, también sé como me sentí yo al leer la invitación a una boda con la que había soñado muchas veces, pero ¡Sorpresa! No era mi nombre el que estaba escrito en la invitación.-

-Se que te hice mucho daño Bella, pero es que no entiendes la situación, yo no quería nada de esto ¡Nunca quise que sucediera!-

-Si, seguro.- _Esto funcionaba cada vez mejor, era sorprendente la forma en que el sarcasmo impregnaba mi voz, por primera vez sabía que la forma en que me defendía era de verdad.- _Se noto sobre todo en la manera tan madura que actuaste.-

-No lo entiendes para nada Bella, no sabes que sucedió en realidad.-

-No, no lo sé y sin embargo nunca fuiste quien para buscarme y darme una convincente explicación acerca de la forma en la que actuaste, muchas veces me pregunte si esto pudo haber sido diferente y mi respuesta siempre será la misma: pudo ser diferente, tan sólo tenías que haber confiado en mi.-

-No era una cuestión de confianza, Bella es más que eso, sabes que te quiero demasiado.-

_Esa confesión de parte de el me dejo helada, no supe que contestar puesto que en otras circunstancias podría decir que era algo que en otro tiempo abría anhelado escuchar, ahora, ahora pues ya no sabía que decir, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que la persona que estaba allá afuera esperándome era a la única que podría amar; cuando al fin esta revelación vino a mí, sólo en ese momento me sentí capaz de hablar con claridad._

-No sabes cuánto espere para escucharte decir esas palabras.-

_Dije de forma pausada, después no se que sucedió; me parece que el entendió las cosas de manera errónea, creyendo así, que aún ahora que Edward estaba a mí lado el tenía alguna oportunidad de enmendar sus "errores". Se acerco peligrosamente a mi cara y la tomo con sus toscas manos, no se parecía para nada al trato que me daba mi Edward, el era lo suficientemente gentil como para tratarme como si de una pieza de fina porcelana se tratase, lo que paso a continuación interrumpió por completo el rumbo de mis pensamientos, eso sucedió cuando los labios de Jacob se aplastaron contra los míos de forma brusca; no pude reacciona inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hice, con una fuerza desconocida lo empuje y salí corriendo para buscar a Edward._

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

_Cuándo mis amigos me decían que estar enamorado de una persona era lo mejor que te podía suceder siempre pensé que era una mentira, lo sostuve hasta que conocí a Bella, ahora ella no estaba conmigo, según me parece se fue a buscar algo para tomar, pero lo extraño es que estaba tardando demasiado; me levanté a buscarla y la visualice en la barra hablando con…_

_Jacob Black, quien había pasado de ser un total desconocido para mí, a la persona que más odiara en este momento, aceleré el paso y me dirigí hacía ellos, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca comencé a escuchar la plática que estaban teniendo._

-No lo entiendes para nada Bella, no sabes que sucedió en realidad.- _Le dijo Jacob algo exasperado._

-No, no lo sé y sin embargo nunca fuiste quien para buscarme y darme una convincente explicación acerca de la forma en la que actuaste, muchas veces me pregunte si esto pudo haber sido diferente y mi respuesta siempre será la misma: pudo ser diferente, tan sólo tenías que haber confiado en mi.- _Esa respuesta por parte de Bella me agrado sin embargo quería seguir escuchando._

-No era una cuestión de confianza, Bella es más que eso, sabes que te quiero demasiado.-

_Bella se quedó callada por un largo momento; por alguna extraña razón que aún no lograba comprender ese hecho no me gusto para nada; sentía que la iba a perder, de un momento a otro todo dentro de mí se derrumbo, visualice claramente un mundo sin ella y el panorama que se proyecto en mi imaginación no me gusto ni una pizca._

-No sabes cuánto espere para escucharte decir esas palabras.-

_Esas fueron las palabras que lo dijeron todo, parecía como si quisiera continuar la frase pero el no se lo permitió, sus labios reclamaron de un momento a otro los de ella y por extraño que pareciera ella no se movió ni un solo centímetro era como si nunca hubiese esperado ese tipo de reacción en él._

_Me dolió, me dolió ver mucho todo aquello y no mejoro cuando recordé lo que Bella dijo antes de que aquello sucediera, pero tenía que esperar, debía escuchar que sus labios me dijeran que era a él a quien amaba, mi vida ahora dependía de ello, sin embargo no podía evitar estar celoso, enojado y triste a la vez, esperé en la puerta del karaoke para ver si ella salía y como lo intuí medio minuto después ella salió llorando._

_Eso me tranquilizó y me enfureció a la vez; por un lado me alegraba saber que tal vex existía la remota posibilidad de que Bella no le correspondiera, aunque fuera minúscula, existía y me molestaba porque de nuevo ella lloraba por su culpa y yo no había podido hacer nada._

_Una vez que aparecí en su campo de visión se lanzó a mis brazos llorando amargamente, no dije nada y la saque de ese lugar, para después llevarla a su casa; una vez ahí ella me dijo que sus padres habían tenido que salir, eso era aún mejor pues de esa manera podríamos hablar sin ninguna clase de interrupción._

-¿Lo viste todo no es así?- _Me preguntó de inmediato, aún con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-_No tiene caso negarlo.-

-Edward, lo siento mucho no es lo que tu crees.-

_En ese instante, toda la furia y los celos que había controlado emergieron y comencé a ser grosero con ella._

_-_¿Ah, no? Y entonces… ¿Qué fue?-

_-_Y-y-yo…. Es que…-

_Estaba obteniendo respuestas, si pero no eran las que yo quería por lo que cometí el error más grande, hice la cosa que yo más crítico en las personas; comencé a inferir lo que sucedía._

-Lo único que no entiendo es como si lo amas tanto, pudiste estar conmigo todo este tiempo y pretender que de verdad me amabas.-

_Error, pésimo error hasta a mí me había dolido decir aquello incluso pensé que me echaría de su casa en ese mismo instante._

-Se lo que estas pensando, yo misma lo pensé cuando vi que Tanya te besaba, sólo por eso te perdono.-

-No sabes en absoluto lo que pienso.- _Le dije molesto._

-Claro que lo sé, escucha, tu eres todo lo que tengo, todo lo que está bien en mi vida, se cómo te sientes, mi vida claro que lo sé sientes que nada ha valido la pena, que al final sólo te utilice para conseguir lo que yo realmente más quería,- _Hizo una pausa, mientras escogía las palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo, me dí cuenta que lo mucho que ella y yo nos entendíamos, ella supo descifrar correctamente mi sentir, no me juzgo por ello, yo aún así tenía miedo no quería perderla.-_ pero hay un error en esa teoría TU eres lo que más quiero.- _Dijo por fin._

-Estoy confundido Bella, si…-_Me detuve para pensar las palabras adecuadas para expresar mis temores. –_Si tú quieres estar con él, dímelo ahora pienso que en este momento, creo que aún soy capaz de dejarte ir si eso es lo que tu quieres.-

**Strain this chaos turn it into light I've got to see you one last night Before the lions take their share Leave us in pieces, scattered everywhere**

**Deja que el caos pase para convertirlo en luz, tengo que verte una última noche, antes de que los leones tomen su parte y nos dejen destrozados, por todos lados.**

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?- _Me pregunto._

-Lo que quiero decir es que si me lo dices ahora, puedo tener oportunidad de retirarme limpiamente, de despedirme de ti y tratar de continuar, aunque ahora me parezca imposible, aunque pensándolo mejor lo que haría sería que me dieras unaesperanza, quizás incluso hasta otra oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo hacer que te olvides de el, que yo puedo hacerte aún más feliz yo no te daría amor a medias, eso es exactamente lo que haría.-

**Just give me a chance to hold on Give me a chance to hold on Give me a chance to hold on Just give me something to hold on to**

**Sólo dame una esperanza de la cual sostenerme, dame una oportunidad para sostenerme, sólo dame algo a lo que aferrarme.**

_A estas alturas mi orgullo era lo que menos me interesaba, todo mi ser huía completamente aterrado ante la idea del daño que podía sufrir se ella se alejaba y haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para mantenerla a mi lado._

_-_Todo está muy claro, Edward.-

**It's so clear now that you are all that I have I have no fear cos you are all that I have It's so clear now that you are all that I have I have no fear ´cause you are all that I have**

**Todo está claro ahora que tu eres todo lo que tengo, no tengo miedo porque tú eres todo lo que tengo, todo está claro ahora que tú eres todo lo que tengo, no tengo miedo porque tú eres todo lo que tengo.**

**You're cinematic razor sharp A welcome arrow through the heart Under your skin feels like home Electric shocks on aching bones**

**Eres como una maquína de afeitar cinamatizada; una flecha que es bienvenida al corazón, que por debajo de la piel se siente como socks eléctricos en huesos adoloridos.**

-No, no lo es, puesto que yo no lo entiendo.-

-Lo único que debes entender es que te quiero, te quiero más de lo que te imaginas…-

_En ese momento no lo pensé y le dije lo que tanto ansiaba escuchar de su boca en estos momentos._

_-_Ese es exactamente el problema Bella, yo no te quiero, yo te amono soporto la idea de que alguien más este detrás de ti, me duele sólo pensar que puedes irte de mi lado, no se que haría sin ti.-

**I'll sing it one last time for you Then we really have to go You've been the only thing that's right In all i've done.**

**Lo cantaré para ti una última vez, después de esto realmente nos tendremos que ir, tú has sido la única cosa que ha estado bien en todo lo que he hecho.**

-Tú eres lo único que esta bien, la única persona que se y estoy completamente segura de que nunca me dejará sola, no importa que pase, que diga o que hagan eso es lo único que nunca cambiará: lo que siento por ti.-

-¿Es en serio?-

**Light up, Light up As if you have a choice Even if you cannot hear my voice I'll be right beside you dear**

**Iluminate, illuminate como si tuvieras una opción, incluso si no puedes escuchar mi voz, estaré justo a tu lado, cariño.**

**Louder, louder And we'll run for our lives I can hardly speak I understand Why you can't raise your voice to say**

**Fuerte, más fuerte y correremos por nuestras vidas, apenas puedo hablar, y puedo entender porque no puedes elevar tu voz para decirlo.**

-Es totalmente cierto mi amor, siempre voy a estar contigo, te lo juro.-

_Y de esa manera me dio un beso en los labios un beso que sólo sirvió para sellar una promesa que duraría mucho tiempo…_

* * *

><p><strong>Mis niñas preciosas! Una mega disculpa! Pero esk ya entre a la uni…. U.u pero no se preocupen si me dejan reviews les prometo k cada jueves o viernes dependiendo de la cantidad de comments ke me dejen subiere un cap …<strong>

**Por lo pronto k les pareció este? Las canciones son de snow patrol, se llaman run y You´re all i have escuchénlas son muy buenas y no olviden darle al botoncito verde las kiero nos vemos!**


	15. Te amo y te pertenezco

_EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR..._

_-Tú eres lo único que esta bien, la única persona que se y estoy completamente segura_ de que nunca me dejará sola, no importa que pase, que diga o que hagan eso es lo único que nunca cambiará: lo que siento por ti.-

-¿Es en serio?-

**Light up, Light up As if you have a choice Even if you cannot hear my voice I'll be right beside you dear**

**Iluminate, illuminate como si tuvieras una opción, incluso si no puedes escuchar mi voz, estaré justo a tu lado, cariño.**

**Louder, louder And we'll run for our lives I can hardly speak I understand Why you can't raise your voice to say**

**Fuerte, más fuerte y correremos por nuestras vidas, apenas puedo hablar, y puedo entender porque no puedes elevar tu voz para decirlo.**

-Es totalmente cierto mi amor, siempre voy a estar contigo, te lo juro.-

_Y de esa manera me dio un beso en los labios un beso que sólo sirvió para sellar una promesa que duraría mucho tiempo…_

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Nuestros labios se separaron, pero no por eso nuestros cuerpos se alejaron, una de las cosas que más disfrutaba era escuchar la respiración acompasada junto a los latidos de su corazón, juntos daban paso a la mejor de todas las melodías que hubiese escuchado._

_De pronto y sin previo aviso Edward me separo de él, inmediatamente mi cuerpo noto la ausencia de calor que de él emanaba._

_-_¿Qué sucede?- _ Le pregunte de repente asustada por su reacción._

-Es sólo que hay algo que aún no logro entender.

-¿Qué es?, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.-

_Por un momento muy corto, lo vi dudar, debatiéndose por elegir las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que quería preguntarme._

-Hay algo que le dijiste a…Jacob.- _Cuando dijo su nombre, más bien lo escupió, parecía como si el pronunciar aquella palabra le quemara la garganta claro que entendía la razón por la cual esto sucedía. _–Digamos que es algo que escuché, pero que no me quedo del todo claro.-

_Me congele en mi lugar y trate de pensar en que fue lo que escucho y le ocasionaba molestia y duda, ya de por si era bastante malo que hubiese visto aquella escena del beso, como para que ahora además me dijera que había algo más._

-A-adelante, dime que es.- _Le dije con la voz temblando, cosa que sólo denotaba nerviosismo._

-No te preocupes, sabes que confío plenamente en ti, es sólo que pienso que llegué en un momento inapropiado y por eso se creó esta confusión, por ello te lo quiero decir, porque si no lo hago me dará vueltas en la mente durante mucho tiempo.-

-Está bien, sólo dímelo.-

-Bueno; es sólo que cuando llegué Jacob te dio a entender que todavía te quería, por lo menos esa es la forma en que yo lo interprete, y bueno me preguntaba ¿Cuál fue la razón para que tu le contestaras que habías esperado mucho tiempo para escuchar esas palabras?, siento mucho preguntarlo- _Se apresuro a añadir. - _es sólo que pienso que es mejor así.-

_Eso me tranquilizó por completo, si Jacob no me dejo explicarle a que me refería con eso, me conformaría con que la persona más importante en mi vida lo supiera, no era para nada raro que lo preguntara._

-Bueno, si es sólo eso, me temo que es muy simple de explicar. No niego haber dicho esas palabras, pero lo que sucedió a continuación me impidió continuar con lo que le quería explicar a Jacob.-

-¿Y qué era eso que no te permitió explicarle? Es decir, no tienes que explicarme si no quieres, pero me agradaría que lo hicieras.-

-La verdad es que, no me importa si Jake no lo sabe, la única persona que me importa que sepa la verdad de mis sentimientos eres tú así que presta atención porque no lo voy a repetir.-

_El asintió con la cabeza una sola vez y me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-_La razón por la que le dije todo eso, no fue porque me alegrara de que me dijera esas palabras, si no porque le quería hacer entender que de haberlas escuchado antes habría caído rendida al instante; pero que sin embargo ahora que las escuché no sentí absolutamente nada; en todo lo que podía pensar en aquel instante era en como sonaría si me lo dijeras tu, entonces supe que de la única persona de la que vale la pena escucharlo.-

_Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más y me acerco hacía el en un abrazo que destilaba amor; deposito un beso en la parte más alta de mi cabeza y después hablo de nuevo._

-Ahora debo hacerte una última pregunta, una que estoy seguro, o al menos espero no represente ninguna dificultad de responder.-

-Bien, entonces ponme a prueba.- _Le dije muy segura._

-¿Por qué me quieres?-

_Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, pero me hizo sonreír._

-Estás equivocado en algo mi amor, yo no te quiero, yo te amo y las razones por las que te amo son estas.-

_Sin previo aviso tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo mire directamente a los ojos, esas gemas verdes que tanto adoraba, para decirle:_

**I like your smile I like your vive I like your style But that´s not why I love you**

**And I I like the way You're such a star But that's not why I love you Hey, do you feel**

**Do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel too? Do you need? Do you need me?**

**Me gusta tu sonrisa, me gusta tú ambiente, me gusta tu estilo pero no es por eso por lo que te amo y me gusta la forma en que te transformas en una estrella, pero es por eso por lo que te amo, ¡hey! ¿Lo sientes?, ¿Me sientes? ¿Sientes lo que yo siento? ¿Lo necesitas?, ¿Me necesitas?**

_-_Podría decirte muchas cosas Edward.-

-Pues sé que soy muy guapo e inteligente.-

-Bastante modesto ¿No es así?- _Le dije de forma sarcástica. –_Pero pues… no, no es por eso.-

**You're so beautiful But that's not why I love you I'm not sure you know That the reason I love you Is you being you Just you Yeah, the reason I love you Is all that we've been through And that's why I love you.**

**Tú eres Hermoso, pero no es por eso por lo que Te amo, no estoy segura de que sepas que la razón por la que te amo es simplemente porque eres tú, la razón por la que te amo es todo lo que hemos sido a través del tiempo y eso es por lo que te amo.**

-Sigo sin saber la razón Bella.-

-Si no lo intuyes ¿Dónde quedaría la diversión?-

-No lo adivinaría ni en un millón de años, siempre resulta ser que reaccionas de una forma totalmente distinta a lo que pienso.-

-No sabía que pensaras así.-

-Ahora lo sabes.-

**I like the way You misbehave When we get wasted But that's not why I love you And how you keep your cool When I'm complicated But that's not why I love you Hey, do you feel Do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel too? Do you need? Do you need me? **

**Me gusta la mala manera en que te comportas cuando no lo soportamos más, pero no es eso por lo que te amo, y también como mantienes la calma cuando soy complicada, pero no eso por lo que te amo; ****¡hey! ¿Lo sientes?, ¿Me sientes? ¿Sientes lo que yo siento? ¿Lo necesitas?, ¿Me necesitas?**

-Siempre estás conmigo Edward, esa es la razón más poderosa que puedo darte.-

-Creo que con eso me basta para siempre recordar que fui muy afortunado al haberte encontrado y no debo dejarte escapar.-

**Even though we didn't make it through I'm always here for you Yeah.. You're so beautiful But that's not why I love you I'm not sure you know That the reason I love you Is you being you Just you Yeah, the reason I love you Is all that we've been through And that's why I love you.**

**Aunque no lo hacemos a través de nadie siempre estoy para ti, si ****Tú eres Hermoso, pero no es por eso por lo que Te amo, no estoy segura de que sepas que la razón por la que te amo es simplemente porque eres tú, la razón por la que te amo es todo lo que hemos sido a través del tiempo y eso es por lo que te amo.**

-Me alegra que lo hallas entendido tan rápido.- _Le dije para después volvernos a abrazar, hasta que me quede dormida._

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

_Cuándo Bella por fin se durmió con cuidado de no despertarla la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación, había sido un tonto al desconfiar de ella de esa forma. Ahora tenía una cosa más por arreglar, no quería que bajo ninguna circunstancia algo como esto sucediera de nuevo, simplemente no lo podía permitir, por lo que una vez que deje a bella recostada en su recámara Salí de su casa en dirección hacia el bar en donde habíamos estado con anterioridad._

_Una vez que llegue ahí me tope primero que nada con Rosalie, la amiga de Bella quien me pregunto dónde se encontraba ella, la tranquilicé diciéndole que, aunque habíamos tenido algunos problemas, aún así todo estaba en orden y en estos momentos ella estaba en casa descansando._

_Una vez aclarado ese tena, le pregunte por el paradero de Jacob y, aunque al principio su cara denoto incredulidad, ya que no se explicaba porque le preguntaba algo así al final termino por decírmelo, lo visualicé rápidamente, sin ninguna intención secundaria le toque el hombro como gesto para conseguir llamar su atención, el volteo en seguida y lo que vi en su rostro me dejo verdaderamente mortificado._

_-_Me parece que ya te has burlado suficiente de mi, termina con esto de una vez.- _Me dijo con voz abatida, si solo supiera que lo que yo más deseaba, tanto o más que el._

-¿Podemos salir un momento?, te prometo que después de esto no volveré a pedirte nada.-

_No dijo nada y paso de largo, lo que me indico que quería que lo siguiera; se paró en seco una vez que salimos del establecimiento y volteo a verme bastante enojado._

_-_Bien, aquí estamos acaba con esto de una buena vez ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Primero que nada debo confesar que estoy muy agradecido y a la vez molesto por el hecho de que hayas dejado a Bella sola, alegre porque esa fue la forma es que ella llegó hasta a mí y molesto porque eso le dejo una herida que tardo bastante en cicatrizar.-

-Bien, entonces me dices que soy una mala persona pero aún así me pudiste utilizar para sacar un beneficio, que lindo.- _Dijo con amargura y un tono cargado de sarcasmo._

-No es para nada un beneficio, es triste que lo veas de esa forma; lo único que quiero advertirte es que si vuelves a hacer algo que la lastime me olvidaré de todo y cruzaré contigo unas no tan agradables palabras.-

-¿Y por qué no en vez de estar amenazándome te vas a "cuidarla" como dices?-

-No es una amenaza Jacob, es la constatación de un hecho, eso es todo.-

-Ni tú ni ella sabe nada de lo que sucedió aquí, ¿Acaso me ves feliz de la vida con mi "esposa"?-

-Lo que concierna a tu vida personal me tiene sin cuidado.- _Le dije con voz pausada._

-Y-yo quise disculparme, quise buscarla y decirle que la amaba que nada de lo que había sucedido era como ella lo pensaba, pero todos me juzgaron y nadie me dio la oportunidad de aclarar el malentendido que yo mismo cause.-

-Te repito que eso es algo que no tiene ninguna importancia ahora Jacob. Debes aprender a dejar ir el pasado y vivir con el presente; sólo entonces podrás ser feliz.-

-No quiero ser feliz, no cuando ella está contigo, no soporto no tener algo que me pertenecía y deje ir.-

-No me importa que haya sucedido.- _Le dije ya exasperado, me molestaba que la gente culpara al "destino" de sus propios errores, lo único que él no entendía era que por muy inocente que se declarara a los hechos me remitía. –_Tú mismo lo has dicho, la tenías no es mi culpa que hayas sido tan tonto como para dejarla ir.-

-Tú no sabes nada, no fue mi decisión, la hermana de Alice siempre mostro un interés hacia mí, yo siempre la ignoré y de pronto de un día a otro Bella terminó conmigo y yo estaba comprometido.-

-Sí, claro y supongo que también el día de tu boda alguien dijo "si, acepto" en tu lugar, ¿No es así?- _Repuse con sarcasmo. –_Las consecuencias de nuestros actos siempre son producto de las decisiones que nosotros mismos efectuamos, nunca puedes decir que alguien más decidió por ti, el argumento que me das es completamente invalido Jacob, si la hubieses amado como dices no la habrías abandonado, ahora bien, si aún la amas déjala ir, yo lo haría.-

-¿Crees que la dejaré ir así de fácil y solo porque tú me lo dices?-

-No, espero que lo hagas porque sabes que lo que te lastima a ti la lastima a ella, si la amas la dejarás ser feliz, piensa en ello Jacob, eso es todo, nos vemos.-

_Después de eso no contestó nada más y yo me di media vuelta para dirigirme a mi auto, una vez que llegue a casa de Bella, me asomé a su recámara y comprobé con satisfacción, que aún dormía._

**I can't find the words to say They're overdue I'd travel half the world to say "I belong to you"**

**No puedo encontrar las palabras para decir: están atrasados, viajaría por la mitad del mundo para decir:"yo te pertenezco".**

_Cerré la puerta del dormitorio y me fui a la mía, ahí pensé que aunque Bella hubiera dicho que prefería estar con Jacob, yo la seguiría amando por mucho tiempo, entonces recordé una frase que mi abuela solía decirme:_

**Si amas algo, déjalo ir, si vuelve significa que era tuyo, si no significa que nunca lo fue…**

**I can't find the words to say When I'm confused I travel half the world to say "You are my muse"**

**No puedo encontrar las palabras para decir, cuándo estoy confundido que viajaría por la mitad del mundo para decir: "Tú eres mi musa".**

_Bella y yo éramos un caso excepcional, ambos nos pertenecíamos y nada ni nadie podría cambiar jamás ese hecho…_

* * *

><p><strong>Mis preciosas! Ya regresé! Disculpa! Esk ps no había tenido tiempo, alguien me pregunto por ahí k en k carrera estaba y la respuesta es: medicina, preciosa pero pesada n_n. Bueno en otro Review preguntaba acerca de algo que Bella le dijo a Jacob, espero haber contestado tu duda mil gracias por sus reviews! Me haría muy feliz si me dejaran unos más cuando lean este nuevo cap! Espero sus comentarios las kiero mucho! Nos leemos en el siguiente byee!<strong>

**p.d. denle al botoncito verde =)**


	16. Palabras

**_en el capitulo anterior..._**

-No, espero que lo hagas porque sabes que lo que te lastima a ti la lastima a ella, si la amas la dejarás ser feliz, piensa en ello Jacob, eso es todo, nos vemos.-

_Después de eso no contestó nada más y yo me di media vuelta para dirigirme a mi auto, una vez que llegue a casa de Bella, me asomé a su recámara y comprobé con satisfacción, que aún dormía._

**I can't find the words to say They're overdue I'd travel half the world to say "I belong to you"**

**No puedo encontrar las palabras para decir: están atrasados, viajaría por la mitad del mundo para decir:"yo te pertenezco".**

_Cerré la puerta del dormitorio y me fui a la mía, ahí pensé que aunque Bella hubiera dicho que prefería estar con Jacob, yo la seguiría amando por mucho tiempo, entonces recordé una frase que mi abuela solía decirme:_

**Si amas algo, déjalo ir, si vuelve significa que era tuyo, si no significa que nunca lo fue…**

**I can't find the words to say When I'm confused I travel half the world to say "You are my muse"**

**No puedo encontrar las palabras para decir, cuándo estoy confundido que viajaría por la mitad del mundo para decir: "Tú eres mi musa".**

_Bella y yo éramos un caso excepcional, ambos nos pertenecíamos y nada ni nadie podría cambiar jamás ese hecho…_

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Estaba soñando; este estaba clasificado como un sueño sumamente agradable, sobre todo porque el calor abrazador de la luz del día penetraba por las cortinas, dando directamente en mi rostro, sin embargo había algo extraño y confuso, aquí, en Forks pocas veces los rayos del sol se hacían presentes, eso era lo que me confundía, por lo que giré sobre mi costado e inmediatamente supe que aquel movimiento como mínimo debió haberme provocado una caída, pero por el contrario me encontraba aún más cómoda que hace unos momentos, era porque no era sólo yo la persona que ocupaba la cama, a mí lado había otra persona, cuyo olor reconocí inmediatamente y fue lo que hizo que por fin mis ojos se abrieran._

_Delante de mí apareció aquel rostro perfecto que tanto amaba, dedicándome una sonrisa llena de amor pero unos ojos preocupados, como si temiera perder algo que acababa de recuperar, por lo que me apresure a repartir caricias en su rostro, al momento que el cerró los ojos._

-Buenos días amor.- _Le dije al cabo de unos minutos de silencio._

-Valla, por fin despertaste, creí que tendría que recurrir a la misma técnica que utilizó el príncipe para despertarte, mi bella durmiente.- _Dijo dedicándome una dulce sonrisa que hizo que me derritiera._

-Cada vez es más genial despertar en tus brazos, ¿Lo sabes no?-

-Tal vez podrías convencerme de ello.- _Me sorprendí en cuanto dijo esto, la verdad es que Edward estaba actuando de una manera un tanto extraña esta mañana._

-¿Estás bien?- _Le pregunté esta vez algo más preocupada que antes._ _Él dejo de pasear sus manos por mi cabello y su cara se descompuso en una extraña mueca de incomodidad; claramente había algo que le molestaba y yo quería saber que era._

-Eres muy intuitiva Bella, sabes leerme por completo.-

-Me parece que es sólo que te he estado observando por un largo tiempo, eso es todo.-

-Bien, tienes razón, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.- _Callo durante lo que me pareció un instante eterno, suspiro y luego hablo por fin. –_No quiero que pienses que esto que hice fue porque no confiara en ti, más bien lo hice porque quería protegerte, pero me parece que ante todo debí pedir primero tu opinión, ayer después de haberte dejado en tu récamara fui a buscar a Jacob.- _Paro un momento esperando una reacción fúrica por mi parte, pero no sucedió, así que espere pacientemente a que continuara y después de un rato así lo hizo. –_ Le pedí expresamente que se alejara de ti, que no quería que te volviera a hacer llorar, odio verte llorar por él. Al parecer lo entendió, pero estaba un poco a la defensiva, Bella me parece que hay algo que sucedió y que todos ignoramos, por lo que me dijo ayer parecía estar muy arrepentido.- _Lo mire confusa, no entendía a donde quería llegar diciéndome aquello, era como si lo estuviera defendiendo, iba a interrumpirlo, pero antes si quiera de decir algo y, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos comenzó a hablar de nuevo. –_ Se lo que estás pensando, pero no es así, no lo estoy defendiendo ni mucho menos, es sólo que parecía abatido, como si de verdad estuviera arrepentido, eso es todo.-

_Lo sopese durante un segundo, la verdad es que no sabía que pensar, no sabía como definir a Edward, por un lado podría decir que era tonto, porque ¿Qué novio te dice que tu ex está arrepentido de dejarte ir? Y por el otro lado se podía pensar que el era demasiado gentil, tanto que aunque en más de una ocasión expreso el descontento hacia esa persona, no lo entendía definitivamente Edward era demasiado obtuso._

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar Edward, si el tiene algo que decir, lo siento ahora es muy tarde sus palabras no me interesa escucharla, el tiempo de hablar se fue, al igual que todo aprecio que pude haber sentido por el.-

-Ese es precisamente el punto Bella, tú no lo amas, lo sé pero aún así siempre o vas a recordar, para olvidar a una persona debes aprender primero a perdonar, pero es sólo un consejo, hagas lo que hagas siempre te querré lo sabes, siempre estaré apoyándote.-

-Tengo miedo, Edward solo lo admitiré ante ti, pero sabes que soy una persona que cambia fácilmente de opinión no quiero que eso suceda, yo quiero estar contigo y temo que si hago lo que dices él me convenza de lo contrario.-

-Lo que él te diga no tiene ninguna importancia, no ahora. No cuando te abandono de esa forma. Las palabras siempre sobran cuando hay amor de verdad, es todo dar sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, eso eres para mí Bella lo que el diga son sólo palabras, eso y nada más.-

**Las palabras sobran cuando hay amor de verdad**

**Simplemente es todo entregar, sin nada esperar.**

**Es tomar tus manos aunque no haga frío**

**Sin medidas ni razón, brindarte mi calidez.**

**Decir te quiero es tan superficial**

**Más dentro de mi corazón, no cabe más tanto amor.**

-¿Siempre estarás conmigo?-

-Pase lo que pase me tendrás incondicionalmente.-

**Me duele tanto, el amarte tanto**

**Porque te quedas, como el ocaso en mi corazón.**

**Mis sentimientos, no tienen donde ir**

**Ya desbordan, mi interior.**

**Si no me ves más, y queda algo sin aclarar**

**¿Tras el cambio de estación, se iría el amor?**

**A decir verdad tú eres el primero**

**Y no te podré olvidar, o a otra persona amar**

**Porque mi amor, es solo para tí**

**Y mi razón para seguir, es darte todo, de mí.**

**Quiero cuidarte, hasta que el mundo acabe**

**Y demostrarte, que mi inocencia te hará feliz.**

**Mi alma frágil, te pertenece**

**Ahora, y hasta el fin.**

**Me duele tanto, el amarte tanto**

**Que ya no puedo, volver a casa si no es junto a tí.**

**Por tí pretendo, sacar de adentro**

**Las palabras, del corazón.**

-Bien, entonces ya tome la decisión, iré a ver a Jacob.-

_De alguna manera, siempre sucedía que Edward elegía las palabras correctas para expresar lo que el creía correcto, de esa forma me hacía ver que de alguna manera dentro de mi sabía que el tenía razón, generalmente la tenía, con el no había porque temer, así que esa era la razón por la que en este momento me encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Alice, sabía que el estaría aquí, a decir verdad había extrañado venir a este lugar, recuerdo que solía venir cada tarde a platicar de cualquier cosa, con los que hasta ese entonces consideré mis mejores amigos._

_Pero el día de hoy era una nueva Isabella la que estaba parada en el porche de la casa, hoy ya no era la más débil o la única que no sabía nada de la vida, hoy era una persona fuerte y segura de sí misma y de lo que esperaba recibir de la vida, con ese pensamiento toque la puerta y la voz que sonó del otro lado era la que esperaba escuchar…_

* * *

><p><strong>JACOB POV.<strong>

_Era un verdadero infierno, un día mi padre me dijo que me arrepentiría de todo el daño emocional que pudiera causar en una persona, claro, en ese momento no le creí absolutamente nada, pero ahora era diferente que tarde me vine a dar cuenta de que ella no era un juego más, ella era algo permanente, me asuste y la deje ir, de alguna forma un día iba a terminar lastimándola, así que mejor ahora que ella tenía la oportunidad de buscar a alguien que la amase por completo, no a medias como yo, siempre me aferraba a esa idea._

****

**Yo…**

****

**Yo no hago más que pensar**

****

**Y a veces quiero llorar**

****

**Porque me acuerdo de todo lo que hemos vivido**

****

**Y ahora no estas**

****

****

**Yo comprendo que fue mi error**

****

**Y ahora te pido perdón**

****

**Si todavía me amas**

****

**Ábreme las puertas de tu corazón**

****

**Que el mío ya no quiere latir si tú no estas**

****

****

_Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre de la casa de mi "esposa" odiaba este lugar, cada rincón de la casa tenía su recuerdo impregnado, eso sólo hacía que la tarea de olvidarla se volviera cada vez más difícil al grado de convertirla en un objetivo imposible de alcanzar, me levanté perezosamente del sofá y me apresuré a la puerta gritando a la vez un "¡Ya voy!_

_Al abrir la puerta y ver quien se encontraba detrás de ella creí que estaba soñando, allí parada se encontraba una Bella muy sonriente, mirándome confusa, seguro que no sólo mis pensamientos revelaban mi confusión al verla parada delante de la puerta de esta casa, seguro que ella lo percibía claramente, pero era obvio que no era a mi a quien buscaba, ni siquiera a Alice, seguramente venía a ver a Esme, ella si que la extrañaba, apoyo a su hija cuando dijimos que nos casaríamos pero todos sabían que Esme nunca sería la misma hasta que Bella volviera y le dijera que la perdonaba._

**Y es que no puedo olvidarme****Ni un solo instante de ti****Y es que no puedo apartarte****Mi mente que esta loca sin ti****Sin los besos de tu boca yo no puedo vivir****Y es que no puedo olvidarme****Ni un solo instante de ti****No quiero salir con nadie****Y me paso el tiempo hablando de ti****De lo mucho que te quiero****Y lo que siento por ti****Y es que no puedo olvidarme****Yo… comprendo que fue mi error****Y ahora te pido perdón****Si todavía me amas****Ábreme las puertas de tu corazón****Que el mío ya no quiere latir si tú no estas**

-Supongo que vienes a ver a Esme y a Carlaslie, enseguida los llamo, pasa por favor.-

_Antes de que me fuera, vi como negaba con la cabeza y dirigía una mirada suspicaz hacia mi, ¡Dios! Como había extrañado esos ojos, son embargo sabía de sobra que esa nueva luz que los iluminaba no era causada por mí y aquello me producía una extraña sensación que no podía identificar, dolía._

-Te equivocas Jake, vengo a verte a ti, ¿Podemos hablar aquí o debemos irnos?-

_Tarde aproximadamente un minuto en procesar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar y me tomó otro más encontrar una respuesta coherente, cuándo lo hice me apresuré a casi escupirlo._

-Eso no es necesario, ahora mismo no hay nadie, pasa por favor.-

_Me dedico otra sonrisa y paso de largo enfrente de mí cuando le cedí el paso, al pasar dejo detrás de ella ese olor tan característico suyo, algo que jamás olvidaría, cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacía la sala en dónde ella ya me estaba esperando con las manos entrecruzadas, en verdad me preguntaba qué era eso que con tanta urgencia ella quería decirme._

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí ¿Qué les pareció nenas? De k hablaran estos dos? Acaso la canvencera de que aún la quiere, lo perdonara? Que pasara? Si kieren saberlo ya saben denle al botoncito verde, ya tengo el siguiente cap ustedes me dicen si lo subo esta misma semana, claro que dpende en mayoria de los reviews que reciba oki? las kiero un monton nos estamos leyendo! n_n<strong>


	17. Never gonna leave this bed

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_-Supongo que vienes a ver a Esme y a Carlaslie, enseguida los llamo, pasa por favor.-_

_Antes de que me fuera, vi como negaba con la cabeza y dirigía una mirada suspicaz hacia mi, ¡Dios! Como había extrañado esos ojos, son embargo sabía de sobra que esa nueva luz que los iluminaba no era causada por mí y aquello me producía una extraña sensación que no podía identificar, dolía._

_-Te equivocas Jake, vengo a verte a ti, ¿Podemos hablar aquí o debemos irnos?-_

_Tarde aproximadamente un minuto en procesar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar y me tomó otro más encontrar una respuesta coherente, cuándo lo hice me apresuré a casi escupirlo._

_-Eso no es necesario, ahora mismo no hay nadie, pasa por favor.-_

_Me dedico otra sonrisa y paso de largo enfrente de mí cuando le cedí el paso, al pasar dejo detrás de ella ese olor tan característico suyo, algo que jamás olvidaría, cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacía la sala en dónde ella ya me estaba esperando con las manos entrecruzadas, en verdad me preguntaba qué era eso que con tanta urgencia ella quería decirme._

* * *

><p><strong>JACOB POV.<strong>

-Se que te estás preguntando qué es lo que hago aquí, la verdad es que hasta a mí misma me sorprende el hecho de estar en este lugar.-

-No te demores más y dime lo que tengas que decirme, de esa manera podrás irte lo más pronto posible a ver a tu adorado novio.- _le conteste con veneno, en la voz, lo que más odiaba de estar junto a ella era que inconscientemente parecía restregar su felicidad contra mi, claro que todo era mi culpa, desde luego no había nada que reclamar, pero quería que estuviera a mi lado de nuevo._

_-_Está mañana hable con Edward me dijo que anoche ustedes habían hablado de… algunos asuntos en particular.-

-Bien Bella, mensaje captado, no te preocupes no me volverás a ver si así lo deseas, ya lo entendí.-

_Estaba siendo muy brusco, lo sabía pero no encontraba una manera de sobrellevar la situación cuando yo mismo me sentía tan desdichado en el interior, ni siquiera me dio una oportunidad para explicar lo que había sucedido._

-No, no lo has entendido para nada y ¿sabes por qué?- _Ella espero un segundo e inmediatamente continuo.-_Porque no vine aquí a reclamarte de absolutamente nada, vine aquí para dejar que me expliques tus motivos, las razones de tu comportamiento, te estoy dando la oportunidad que tanto deseabas, eso es todo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Eso es lo que quieres, es la única forma en la que ambos nos liberaremos de todos los malos sentimientos que hubiesen podido quedar, sólo de esa forma podremos ser completamente felices.-

_Lo que Bella no sabía era que la palabra "felicidad" no existía en mi vocabulario en estos momentos, no cuando por culpa de una estupidez monumental la había perdido a ella._

-Sólo tú puedes continuar con tu vida y ser feliz de nuevo Bella, yo no puedo. Si tú te vas que me queda, ya no existe ninguna razón válida para seguir adelante, todas mis motivaciones se quedan contigo.-

-Estás equivocado, claro que puedes ser feliz, lo serás si así es cómo lo deseas, no necesitas que nadie te de las fuerzas para hacerlo, si sabes que es correcto lo harás siempre.-

-Bella, es sólo que aunque no seas capaz de entender la razón está no es la vida que yo escogí, yo no quería terminar así; al igual que tu soñaba con el día de nuestra boda, el día en que me case sólo deseaba que tú fueras la persona que me acompañara.-

-Eso no es cierto.- _Repuso ella a la defensiva –_pero ya me cansé de intentar convencerte de lo contrario, querías que te escuchara, pues bien aquí me tienes escuchando lo que tengas que decir así que dilo de una vez por todas.-

-Bella, todo fue un error, no se si cambiará algo el hecho de que te lo diga, pero Reneesme siempre estuvo interesada en mí, de un día para otro ella me dijo que nos casaríamos, cuando tuve la oportunidad para rechazar esa afirmación tú ya habías creído la mentira que ella misma armo; te fuiste y no me dejaste por lo menos explicarte como habían sucedido las cosas, yo sabía perfectamente que jamás me perdonarías por eso, te llame, ¿Lo recuerdas?- _Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, algo confundida. _–Sólo quería explicarte las cosas tal y como sucedieron, pero no pude, y no había manera de hacerlo estabas a kilómetros de distancia de mí, hasta ahora entendí que siempre estuvimos a kilómetros de distancia el uno del otro, yo siempre estuve allí para ti, pero sentía que las cosas no iban de la manera adecuada.- _Estaba perdiendo de vista lo querealmente debía decirlo, estaba descargando mis pensamientos de frustración sobre ella, yo sólo quería que me perdonara, que me dejara recuperarla._

_-_En realidad no estás arrepentido Jake, tú te sientes culpable y esa es la única razón por la que estoy aquí, porque quiero que de la misma forma que yo lo hice, tú también seas capaz de encontrar la felicidad.-

-¿Cómo quieres que te diga que estoy arrepentido de verdad?-

-Puedes empezar contandóme que fue lo que en verdad sucedió, ¿Por qué todo terminó de un momento a otro?-

_Estaba seguro de que mi cara se había descompuesto por el sentimiento de dolor que esa afirmación me provocaba._

-esa es una de las preguntas que aún ahora me hago a mí mismo Bella, todo termino tan mal y tan abruptamente que apenas me lo puedo creer erámos tan felices y de repente todo eso se me fue de las manos.-

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

-No Jacob, no eramos felices, aceptemoslo, sólo era una pretención para ocultar la realidad,cuando termines tu relato te diré porque_.- Le dije para que el continuara hablando_

-Eso no es relevante, la otra cosa es que no sé cuando paso todo esto, yo no quería casarme, nunca figuro algo como eso dentro de mis planes inmediatos, día a día tengo que ver a toda está familia y realmente me pregunto si la situación los confunde tanto como a mi o sólo es una alucinación, cuando me dijeron que te ibas, quise largar todo e irme detrás de ti, Alice me detuvo alegando que era culpa nuestra que no estuvieras en casa, ella me odia, no ha hablado con su hermana desde la boda ¡Ni siquiera ayudo con los preparativos!- _Eso si que era muy raro en Alice ella era una tormenta imparable cuando de celebraciones se trataba._

-No sé como expresarlo de manera adecuada Bella, pero lo siento, ella…. Ella esta enferma, me dijo que cualquier cosa que pudiera alterarla afectaría también su estado de salud, aunque no lo creas no podía vivir con eso, porque de alguna manera ella te odiaría por no dejarme estar a su lado, fue la única solución que se me ocurrió, también fue la peor ella nunca esta en casa, casino pasamos tiempo juntos y de vez en cuando la veo un rato, pero sólo eso.-

-¿Le has dicho que la amas?-

-No, porque no lo hago.-

-No es cierto, claro que la amas, sólo que no te has dado cuenta.-

-Bella, lo sé perfectamente, la única que puede estar en mi corazón eres tu, me la vivo pensando en ti, cuando tu no estas a mi lado nada tiene sentido las cosas no son lo mismo si no estás junto a mí.-

-No jake, desde el momento en que la pusiste a ella por encima de la "relación que teníamos, desde ese momento demostrabas que no me amabas y está bien, tarde me vine a dar cuenta que lo de nosotros no era para nada amor, cariño tal vez pero amor jamás.-

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso después de todo lo que vivimos?-

-Porque después de todo este tiempo por finhe comprendido que cosa es el amor, y el amor no duele Jake, el amor te hace feliz, le das todo de ti a una persona y ella hace lo mismo por ti sin que lo tengas si quiera que pedir, eso fue lo que hiciste por Nessie, lo dejaste todo por ella, no te importo lo que pensaran los demás, simplemente quisiste que ella tuviera lo mejor que podías ofrecerle de ti, si ella no esta junto a ti es simplemente porque nunca le dices las palabras que ella tanto espera escuchar, no demores más y dicelo de una vez.-

_Me levante del sofá en donde me encontraba y me dirigi a la puerta, antes de salir el me detuvo para decir:_

_-_¿Eso significa que me perdonas?-

-Sólo cuando admitas que la amas y no frente a mí si no frente a ella.-

_Sin más por decir me fui de esa casa, ya no quedaba nada más por hacer en ese lugar, Edward tenía razón ahora me sentía completamente liberada de todo, sentía que nada podía impedirme ser feliz con el amor de mi vida, tenía tantas cosas que agradecerle, pero no sabía como hacerlo, seguramente de no ser por él aún seguiría bastante desprimida._

_Conduje por a carretera que me llevaría hasta mi casa y una vez ahí me detuve un momento a pensar en que también debía hablar con Alice, después de todo ella era mi mejor amiga y adecir verdad la extrañaba en demasía, las cosas no podían estar mejor, por fin después de casi un año sentía que mi vida tomaba el curso que debía._

_Cuando estacione el coche vislumbre a un Edward que parecía bastante abatido, estaba sentado en el porche de mi casa, parecía como si esperara una mala noticia, cuando me vio subir las escaleras que me conducirían a el se levanto rápidamente y me estrecho en sus brazos para después darme un beso, pero este era un beso diferente, este beso estaba lleno de angustia por lo que lo separé de mi y lo mire a los ojos, fu entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, lo miré confundida y fue cuando el empezó a hablar atropelladamente._

_-_B-bella, no puedo, de verdad que por más que lo imagino no puedo y tampoco quiero.-

**You push me I don't have the strength to Resist or control you Take me down Take me down You hurt me But do I deserve this? You make me so nervous Calm me down Calm me down**

**Tú me empujas, no tengo l fuerza para soportarlo o controlarlo, llévame, llévame. Me lastimas pero ¿Merezco esto? Tú me haces sentir nervioso, tranquilízame, tranquilízame.**

-¿De qué hablas?- _Le dije esta vez demasiado preocupada._

_-_Y-yo te prometí que fuera cual fuera tu decisión la respetaría, pero por más que intento no quiero que te alejes de mi.-

-Eso es genial, pero no te entiendo-

-Bella, sólo no te vayas, promételo por favor.-

**Wake you up In the middle of the night to say I will never walk away again I'm never gonna leave this bed So come here And never leave this place Perfection of your face Slows me down Slows me down**

**Despierto en medio de la noche para decir, nunca iré a ningún lugar, yo nunca dejaré esta coma, así que ven aquí y nunca abandones este lugar, la perfección de tu rostro, me tranquiliza, e tranquiliza**

-Ya lo hice muchas veces Edward te lo juro si quieres ahora dime ¿Por qué dices todas esas cosas?-

-Porque seguramente Jacob te ha convencido.-

-Tienes razón.-

_El abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y yo no pude evitar soltar una estruendosa carcajada._

**So fall down I need you to trust me Go easy, don't rush me Help me out Why don't you help me out?**

**Así que derrumbate, necesito que confiés en mí, ve despacio no hay prisa, ayúdame a salir ¿por qué no me ayudas a salir?**

_-_No tiene nada de gracioso Isabella.- _Dijo enojado._ _El nunca me llamaba por mi nombre completo, lo que me resulto aún más gracioso, por lo que reí de nuevo._

_-_Sí, si lo es porque eres un celoso de lo peor, no lo puedo creer, de lo único que Jacob me convenció fue de que le perdonara, al único que amaré siempre es a ti, no lo olvides.-

_El hizo de nuevo una extraña mueca de disgusto; está vez no entendía porque así que decidí preguntarle._

-¿Qué sucede ahora amor?-

-No quiero que te enojes ni mucho menos Bella, pero desearía que al menos me dijeras ¿Cómo será tu relación con él de hoy en adelante?-

**Wake you up In the middle of the night to say I will never walk away again I'm never gonna leave this bed You say "Go, it isn't workin' " And i say "No, it is perfect" So I stay and stand I'm never gonna leave this bed**

**Despierta en medio de la noche, para decir nunca iré a ningún lugar, yo nunca abandonaré esta cama, tú dices "ve, no está funcionando" y yo digo: "No, esto es perfecto" así que me quedaré y permaneceré en está cama. **

_Una parte de mi, una muy pequeña, se daba cuenta de que Edward estaba asustado, le aterraba la sola de idea de que por alguna razón yo prefiriera a Jacob encima de él, cosa que estaba demasiado lejos de suceder, debía haber una forma de probar que las cosas no eran así, sólo que no sabía cómo._

-Nada va a cambiar amor.-

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-

-Lo que quiero decir, es que el hecho de que lo haya perdonado, no significa que voy a verlo diariamente o que voy a correr a sus brazos en el mismo instante en que tenga el camino libre, debes saber que únicamente le dije que lo perdonaba porque quería que aceptara algunos de los muchos errores que ha cometido y aún no lo hace; por mi está bien, pero no voy a cambiar mi forma de actuar para con él sólo por el hecho de haber cruzado unas cuantas palabras.-

-¿por qué?-

-Eso es fácil, simple y sencillamente porque cuando peleas con alguien y lo perdonas al cabo de un tiempo, por más que digas que las cosas van a volver a ser iguales, eso no va a suceder, lo que puede variar es dependiendo de la situación si cambian para bien o en su caso si cambian para mal, eso es todo. Yo no voy a acercarme a él y no pretendo que él lo intente, sólo quería liberarlo de todas las culpas que tenía, tenías razón tan sólo de esa manera puedo ser totalmente feliz contigo.-

-¿Hablas enserio?-

-Claro que sí, hablo muy enserio; yo sé exactamente sin quien no puedo vivir, se exactamente quién es la persona a la que debo darle todo lo que tengo, se quién es la persona, la única que puedo tomar todo lo que tengo, porque ya es suyo, ese eres tú mi amor, sólo tú puedes provocar todo eso en mí.-

-Sabes que yo también te pertenezco Bells….-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Bells.- _Respondió confundido. _-¿Te molesta?-

-No, por supuesto que no, es sólo que a única persona que me llama así es mi madre, únicamente cuándo estamos solas ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-No me lo dijo ella, si es lo que estás pensando, sólo que suena bien.-

_Me quede callada sin saber exactamente que contestar, sólo sabía que el era mucho mejor de lo que pensé._

-Tú y sólo tú eres mi vida ahora Bella, no lo olvides, de todas formas me encargaré de recordártelo todos los días hasta que no te quede duda alguna de que así es.-

**Take it Take it all Take all that i have I'll give it all away just to get you back Fake it Fake it all Take what i can get Knockin' so loud Can't you hear me yell ? I try to stay away, but you can't forget Wake you up In the middle of the night to say I will never walk away again I'm never gonna leave this bed You say "Go, it isn't workin' "And i say "No, it is perfect" So I stay and stand I'm never gonna leave this bed Take it Take it all Take all that i have Take it Take it all Take all that i have**

**Tómalo, toma todo lo que tengo, lo daría todo sólo para tenerte tíralo, tíralo todo. Toma todo lo que conseguí , golpeando tan fuerte ¿Puedes escucharme gritar? Traté de mantenerme alejado, pero no se puede olvidar. Despierta en medio de la noche, para decir nunca iré a ningún lugar, yo nunca abandonaré esta cama, tú dices "ve, no está funcionando" y yo digo: "No, esto es perfecto" así que me quedaré y permaneceré en está cama. Tómalo, tómalo todo, tomo todo lo que tengo. Tómalo, tómalo todo, tomo todo lo que tengo.**

_Estaba a punto de besar a mi novio cuando, de repente y con un estruendoso portazo entro la única persona en todo este mundo a la que no quería ver, parándose en el marco de la puerta recargada en una de sus piernas mirándome con ojos cargados de odio._

* * *

><p><strong>O_o ¿Quién habrá interrumpido este cursi beso xD? Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, sobre todo a <strong>**Maya Cullen Masen**, **Mentxu Masen Cullen, ****CaroBereCullen**** , ****krismery****, ****yasmin-cullen****, ****Suiza-love****,****bere-cullen** **y a todas las que siguen mi historia, muchas gracias por sus comments, que son lo que hacen posible esta historia, si no es muxo pedir, sigan dejando sus opiniones y sugerencias la historia lo apreciara! Las kiero nos vemos! Besitos, belly-03 =)**


	18. ¿Despedida?

**_EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR..._**

**Tómalo, toma todo lo que tengo, lo daría todo sólo para tenerte tíralo, tíralo todo. Toma todo lo que conseguí , golpeando tan fuerte ¿Puedes escucharme gritar? Traté de mantenerme alejado, pero no se puede olvidar. Despierta en medio de la noche, para decir nunca iré a ningún lugar, yo nunca abandonaré esta cama, tú dices "ve, no está funcionando" y yo digo: "No, esto es perfecto" así que me quedaré y permaneceré en está cama. Tómalo, tómalo todo, tomo todo lo que tengo. Tómalo, tómalo todo, tomo todo lo que tengo.**

_Estaba a punto de besar a mi novio cuando, de repente y con un estruendoso portazo entro la única persona en todo este mundo a la que no quería ver, parándose en el marco de la puerta recargada en una de sus piernas mirándome con ojos cargados de odio._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

**-**No cabe duda que aprovechas muy bien el tiempo con él.- _Dijo refiriéndose a Edward de forma poco cordial._

-Si tanto te molesta la situación ¿porque no te vas?, digo no es como si tuvieses algún asunto importante por solucionar.-

-Tienes razón, lo que hagas con este muchacho no tiene porque importarme, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque quiero advertirte que no te acerques a Jacob, tal vez no fue la manera más adecuada, pero él está casado conmigo ahora.-

-No te preocupes, la sortija que traes ahí me lo comprueba, sin embargo no veo porque es relevante, no me importa.-

-Deja de hacerte la mustia; sé que hoy estuviste en mi casa quiero que te alejes de él, desde que regresaste ha estado peor sólo déjame ser feliz.-

_Edward permaneció en todo momento al lado mío pero con los ojos cerrados y los puños tensos, sabía que aunque no dijera nada, la situación le desagradaba incluso más que a mí, me daba cuenta también de que las cosas entre Jacob y yo nunca serían lo mismo. Por alguna razón ella parecía haber sufrido también y tal vez yo nunca me di cuenta._

-¿Sabes? Las cosas entre Jacob y yo nunca han funcionado, es cierto yo lo obligué a terminar contigo pero ni siquiera así se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba.- _Me dijo y se notaba un poco arrepentida, sin embargo no era menos cierto que lo que hizo me había lastimado, no podía seguir con esto._

-¿Qué pretendes que sienta después de escuchar todo lo que me dices?, no te perdono, jamás lo haré, si lo amabas esa no era forma de mostrarlo, pero no es mi culpa no me interesa, la verdad es que no te das cuenta de que sólo conseguiste hacer mucho daño, no sólo a mí si no a ti misma y a Jacob.-

-No me arrepiento, al menos lo tengo a mi lado.-

-Claro, de manera forzada, pero al parecer eso está bien para ti, yo por otro lado estoy perfectamente bien, no me importa lo que sufrí porque sé que al final valió la pena, porque encontré a alguien que me valoro de una forma que nadie había hecho.-

-¿Y te encanta pasárselo en las narices a Jacob, no es así?-

-¡Ja! No cabe duda que a ti te faltan varios tornillos en la cabeza, esta vez yo viene a visitar a mi madre y a mi padre, él fue quien me busco, pero ¿sabes qué? De nuevo cometí un gran error nunca debí acceder, me doy cuenta de que jamás vamos a poder ser amigos, por más que me esfuerzo aún no olvido lo que sucedió.-

-Más vale que no se te olvide lo que me estás diciendo, de lo contrario, bueno las consecuencias no creo que las quieras probar.-

**Don't know, Don't know if I can do this on my own Why do, you have to leave me? It seems like I'm losing something deep inside of me Hold on, on to me Now I see, Now I see**

**No sé, no sé si puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta, ¿Por qué tienes que dejarme? Parece que estoy perdiendo algo dentro de mí, sostente, sostente de mi porque ahora veo, ahora veo…**

_Me dijo esto con una sonrisa cínica en la cara, a decir verdad no me importaban en absoluto ninguna de sus amenazas, pero me preocupaba demasiado, lo que Edward pensara, no sabía qué era lo que rondaba por su cabeza en este momento y para ser honestos, me aterraba la sola idea de pensar que se hartara de estas discusiones y terminase por irse para siempre, no sé si yo en su lugar lo hubiese hecho._

**Everybody hurts somedays It's ok to be afraid Everybody hurts Everybody screams Everybody feels this way And it's ok Lala It's ok**

**Todos herimos algún día, está bien sentir miedo, todos lastimamos, todos gritamos, todos nos sentimos de esa manera y está bien, está bien.**

-Veta, vete de una vez no quiero seguirte escuchando.- _Dijo una voz que venía desde mi espalda, estaba segura de que a mi novio no le quedaba mucha paciencia que digamos, pero no quería que esta situación nos afectara. _

-¿Quién demonios te crees para darme ordenes?-

-Tal vez no signifique nada para ti, pero en este momento quiero que te vayas y no regreses, yo mismo me voy a encargar de que Bella no esté cerca de tu "esposo" si es así como lo puedes llamar, y si a ti o él se les ocurre volver a molestarnos te vas a enterar realmente de quién soy, más le vale a tu Jacob nunca más acercarse a nosotros, ahora si no tienes más amenazas miedosas que dar puedes retirarte.-

_Ambas, aunque claro esta no por la misma razón, nos quedamos con la boca bien abierta ya sabía yo que algún día el iba a explotar, aunque no me lo dijera en voz alta claramente sabía que le molestaba, tal vez después de esto decidiera irse de aquí e ir a un lugar donde no hubiese tantos problemas._

-Edward…-_volteo a verme y se le veía serio, a la vez me daba una mirada de disculpa, como si pensase que me molestaría por lo que estaba haciendo._

_Ella no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue de la casa, dando un portazo no sé si fue la determinación en los ojos de Edward o cual fue la causa, pero no hubo cabida para un nuevo reclamo, tan sólo me quede mirando esas gemas de un color verde que me hacía perderme, no sabía qué era lo que estaba maquinando su mente, de repente sus ojos se cerraron impidiéndome de esta forma poder contemplar e intentar descifrar sus pensamientos, realmente solo rogaba que si se iba me diera al menos tiempo de rogarle porque me esperase, aunque claro está que no tenía derecho de pedir algo como eso._

_-_Amor… - _Espere, pero nada por lo que volví a intentarlo. -_¿Edward?- _Alargue mi mano para sacudir un poco sus hombros, pero antes de que pudiese haber algún contacto él se retiro y abrió los ojos por completo._

-Dame un momento, por favor.-

_En ese momento, comencé a pensar lo peor que podía suceder y mis ojos empezaron a producir más agua de la necesaria; él se dio cuenta de eso y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, me acuno el rostro de inmediato y enjugó las necias lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de mis ojos._

-Bella, lo siento. No quería hacerlo pero es que ya estoy cansado.-

**It feels like nothing really matters anymore When you're gone I can't breath And I know You never meant to make me feel this way This can't be happening Now I see, Now I see.**

**Se siente como si nada más importara a partir de ahora, cuándo tú te vas no puedo respirar y yo se que nunca fue tú intención hacerme sentir de esa manera, esto no puede estar pasando. Ahora lo veo, ahora lo veo.**

-Lo sé, no me lo tienes ni que repetir, sabía que esto terminaría por hartarte algún día, sólo quiero que sepas que lo siento, no era mi intención ocasionarte tantos problemas.-

-¿Problemas?-_Me pregunto curioso, al ser incapaz de responder algo inteligente, mi angustia aumentó y un sollozo lastimero salió de mi garganta. _–Bella, amor ¿De qué hablas?-

-De que se que estas más que harto de tener siempre que lidiar con un ex – novio mío que se supone que está casado y aún así está detrás de mí, entenderé sea cual sea tu decisión, aunque antes te rogaría de rodillas, de ser necesario que no te vayas.-

**Everybody hurts somedays It's ok to be afraid Everybody hurts Everybody screams Everybody feels this way And it's ok Lala It's ok**

**Todos herimos algún día, está bien sentir miedo, todos lastimamos, todos gritamos, todos nos sentimos de esa manera y está bien, está bien.**

-Tonta Bella.- _se le escapo una risita. _–Claro que no me refería a eso niña tonta, me refería a que estoy cansado de verte llorar por él; me molesta el sólo hecho de pensar que sea por él, por quién tus preciadas lágrimas sean derramadas, si lloras no quiero que tenga que ver nada con él, aunque preferiría que nunca lo hicieras y me esforzaría al máximo para que esos ojitos no se humedezcan más.- _Dijo llevando sus labios a mis parpados y besando con cuidado cada uno de ellos. -_Me gustaría que cada lágrima que derramases, fuera sólo por algo alegre que suceda, llámame egoísta o posesivo si quieres pero yo quiero ser el dueño de todas tus emociones, sean tristezas, alegrías, sueños, todo. Bella tú eres mi vida, yo quiero ser la tuya también, te amo, no sabes cuánto, lo eres todo para mí, ¿crees que algún día yo pueda ser todo para ti, como tú lo eres para mí?-

_Me abrumaba la facilidad que él tenía para expresar sus sentimientos, no sabía que decir yo sabía que él era para mí mucho más importante que cualquier cosa que pudiese existir ó que yo pudiera necesitar, era aún más vital que el aire para respirar ¿Cómo decirle entonces lo mucho que lo amo también?_

-Y-yo…- _Antes de que pudiera continuar puso uno de sus dedos sobre mi boca y silencio mis palabras._

-Hagamos un trato, no me digas nada ahora Bella, voy a regresar a Londres.-

-P-pero…- _Mi instinto de supervivencia salto a flote indicándome que hiciera lo que fuera para retenerlo a mí lado, el miedo y la inseguridad brotaron de mi interior. –_N-no puedes irte.-

**So many questions So much on my mind So many answers I can't find Wish I could sum back the time I wonder why**

**Tantas preguntas, tantas cosas en mi mente, tantas respuestas que no puedo encontrar, desearía regresar el tiempo, me pregunto porque**

-Pase lo que pase, esto que siento aquí; no cambiará nunca- _Me dijo al tiempo que ponía mi mano sobre su corazón._ –Este corazón es tuyo eternamente, pero me parece que estas confundida, yo no tengo dudas, se que lo vamos a lograr pero quiero que encuentres la manera Bella, la forma de darte cuenta de que es lo que quieres en verdad quiero que encuentres la forma de entender como me siento yo siempre te voy a esperar, intenta aclararlo y yo te esperare en nuestro lugar especial, cada día que pase, en el crepúsculo, cada día a partir de que me valla, ahí estaré.-

_Deposito un casto beso en mi boca y subió las escaleras, un rato después bajó con maleta en mano, yo aún seguía en shock y no pude más que dirigirle una mirada de suplica, que fue correspondida con una nostálgica sonrisa, para que después se fuera por la puerta, mi corazón se fue por la puerta y yo hice nada para evitarlo ¿Cómo se lo decía?_

**Everybody hurts somedays It's ok to be afraid Everybody hurts Everybody screams Everybody feels this way And it's ok Lala It's ok**

**Todos herimos algún día, está bien sentir miedo, todos lastimamos, todos gritamos, todos nos sentimos de esa manera y está bien, está bien.**

**Everybody hurts somedays It's ok to be afraid Everybody hurts Everybody screams Everybody feels this way And it's ok Lala It's ok**

**Todos herimos algún día, está bien sentir miedo, todos lastimamos, todos gritamos, todos nos sentimos de esa manera y está bien, está bien.**

* * *

><p><strong>La mayoría adivinaron quien era n_n aaa! Una mega disculpa por la tardanza, esk esta fue mi semana de exámenes, les subo el cap temprano, porque dependiendo de cuantas personas lo lean, decido si subo de una vez el siguiente que ya esta en proceso, claro, solo si me dicen que les pareció y que es lo que creen que suceda en el siguientes, espero sus comentarios! Las kiero y de nuevo una disculpa! Recuerden! Denle al botoncito verde! Bye-bye<strong>


	19. Desearía que estuvieras aquí, es real

_EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…_

_Deposito un casto beso en mi boca y subió las escaleras, un rato después bajó con maleta en mano, yo aún seguía en shock y no pude más que dirigirle una mirada de suplica, que fue correspondida con una nostálgica sonrisa, para que después se fuera por la puerta, mi corazón se fue por la puerta y yo hice nada para evitarlo ¿Cómo se lo decía?_

**Everybody hurts somedays It's ok to be afraid Everybody hurts Everybody screams Everybody feels this way And it's ok Lala It's ok**

**Todos herimos algún día, está bien sentir miedo, todos lastimamos, todos gritamos, todos nos sentimos de esa manera y está bien, está bien.**

**Everybody hurts somedays It's ok to be afraid Everybody hurts Everybody screams Everybody feels this way And it's ok Lala It's ok**

**Todos herimos algún día, está bien sentir miedo, todos lastimamos, todos gritamos, todos nos sentimos de esa manera y está bien, está bien.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

**I can be tough I can be strong But with you It's not like that at all There's a girl That gives a shit Behind this wall You just walk through it And I remember All those crazy things you said You let them running through my head You're always there You're everywhere But right I wish you were here.**

**All those crazy things we did Didn't think about Just went with it You're always there You're everywhere But right now I wish you were here**

**Puedo ser duro, puedo ser fuerte, pero contigo no es así para nada, hay una chica a la que le importa una mierda detrás de esta puerta, tan solo caminaste y yo recuerdo todas esas cosas locas que dijiste, las dejaste rondando en mi mente. tú siempre estás ahí, tú estás en todas partes, pero ahora mismo desearía que estuvieras aquí.**

**Todas esas cosas locas que hicimos, no había pensado que se irían, tú siempre estás ahí, tú estás en todas partes, pero ahora mismo desearía que estuvieras aquí.**

_Yo podía ser fuerte, podía pretender que lo que estaba sucediendo no me afectaba en lo absoluto, pero sabía perfectamente que no era así, la quería, no, no la quería, la amaba demasiado._

_De repente las notas de una canción comenzaron a sonar, no les prestaba demasiada atención debido a mis pensamientos, pero de la nada la letra comenzó a captar mi atención y aunque claramente una mujer se la dedicaba a un hombre, esa era exactamente la forma en que yo me sentía ahora mismo, eso sólo hizo que mi tristeza aumentara aún más, si es que era posible._

**Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you near, near, near I wish you were here.**

**Demonios, demonios, demonios, lo que haría para tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí, desearía que estuvieras aquí, demonios, demonios, demonios lo que haría por tenerte cerca, cerca, cerca desearía es estuvieras aquí**

_Después de pensar en esa música llegué a la conclusión de que probablemente para ella no significara nada, probablemente incluso era un comportamiento infantil, por mi parte seguramente lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar con ella, pero yo era egoísta, necesitaba tenerla a mí lado y saber que era solamente mía, buscaba con desesperación la forma de que de sus propios labios salieran las palabras: "tú eres lo más importante para mí"._

_Esos pensamientos eran lo que ahora me tenían sentado en el aeropuerto, una parte de mí rogaba porque ella viniera, que por muy cursi o poco masculino que sonara una parte muy honda de mi ser contaba con encontrarla, con mirar su rostro entre todas las personas desconocidas que se encontraban en este lugar, justo como lo hacían en aquellas películas que tanto le encantaba a ella que viésemos juntos._

_Pero no era una de aquellas películas románticas, esto era la vida real y ella no tenía la obligación de venir tras de mí, se su ponía que ese era mi papel a desempeñar y una vez más la había abandonado. Si mi padre me escuchase, por mucho que me quisiera me diría que fui un cobarde que huyó cuna vez que las cosas se tornaron difíciles, sin embargo y sabiendo esto aún seguía parado en el mismo lugar, sin saber que hacer, sabía que no podía regresar, si ella me perdonaba estaba completamente seguro de que nunca más la dejaría escapar, la ataría a mí de todas las formas que existieran._

**I love the way you are It's who I am Don't have to try hard We always say, say like it is And the truth is that I really miss All those crazy things you said You let them running through my head You're always there You're everywhere But right I wish you were here All those crazy things we did Didn't think about Just went with it You're always there You're everywhere But right now I wish you were here.**

**Amo la manera en que eres, es como yo soy y no tengo que esforzarme, siempre decimos, decimos las cosas tal y como son y la verdad es que realmente extraño todas esas cosas locas que dijiste, las dejaste rondando en mi mente. tú siempre estás ahí, tú estás en todas partes, pero ahora mismo desearía que estuvieras aquí.**

**Todas esas cosas locas que hicimos, no había pensado que se irían, tú siempre estás ahí, tú estás en todas partes, pero ahora mismo desearía que estuvieras aquí.**

_Sólo habían pasado algunas horas desde que nos separamos y aún así la ansiedad me carcomía, volteaba desesperado a todos lados, no sabía que otra cosa hacer , debía esperar hasta el atardecer para poder partir, el sonido de mi teléfono me saco de mis cavilaciones._

-¿Hola?- _Dije con la voz cansada._

-¡Edward!, ¿Cómo estás? Habla Marie- _Cuando escuche el nombre de la persona que me llamaba me enderecé en mi asiento y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par._

-Ammmm…. Supongo que bien.- _Me apresuré a mentir._

-¿Supones?- _Pregunto con voz perspicaz._

-Pues… si.- _Eso fue lo único que me atreví a decirle, aunque no me lo creyera me resultaba de lo más difícil tener que mentirle precisamente a ella._

-¿Cómo esta Bella?, ¿Está contigo?- _"Eso desearía" pensé para mis adentros, Esa pregunta se sintió como si me clavasen una daga directamente al corazón._

-Ella también se encuentra bien Marie, pero no está conmigo por ahora.-

-Cariño, eso de mentir siempre se te ha dado fatal, ¿Cómo pueden estar bien si no están juntos?, se que algo sucede.-

- No sé de qué me hablas.- _Le dije en tono brusco, sabía que estaba siendo grosero, pero no me quedaba de otra, aún no me sentía preparado para hablar con alguien que no fuera mi Bella._

-Tú sabes que no me gusta ser una entrometida, si no quieres hablar de ello está bien, ya luego tú me lo dirás, pero no me mientas.-

-Lo siento mucho Marie, es sólo que no tengo palabras para describir como me siento en estos momentos, sólo se que amo a Bella y estoy siendo un estúpido, lo estoy haciendo todo mal.-

-¡Oh Edward!- _ Dio despacio, en tono maternal._ –Sabía que algo andaba mal, nadie me ha dicho nada pero por alguna razón lo intuía.-

-Es sólo que me temo que estoy cometiendo un error terrible, cada vez que creo haberlo logrado, sólo descubro que estoy más lejos de su corazón.-

-No Edward, por supuesto que no es así, yo se que tienes miedo pero nadie dijo que estaba mal equivocarse o estar asustado, yo sé que ambos van a salir adelante, sólo ten fé.-

_**Pasajeros del vuelo 111 con destino a Londres, favor de abordar por la puerta 102.**_

_**-**_Marie, lo siento pero están llamando a mi vuelo, necesito colgar, pero nos veremos en unas horas más.-

-Muy bien Edward, cuídate.-

_Cerré el teléfono y me quede mirando al horizonte a través de la ventana, el tiempo se había acabado, a partir de ahora el que decidiría sería el destino, me levante jalando conmigo mis maletas para dirigirme a tomar mi vuelo…_

_Una vez que aborde, me dirigí a mi asiento, ya que sabía que en cualquier momento despegaríamos, sin embargo estaba tardando más de lo debido, por lo que en cuanto la azafata se acerco decidí averiguar qué sucedía._

-Disculpe señorita.- _Dije atrayendo su atención._

-¿Por qué estamos tardando tanto en despegar?-

-Oh, lo siento, se nos informo que aún falta un pasajero, sólo que está algo retrasado, pero ya confirmo que vendría, no debe tardar demasiado.-

-Ya veo, gracias.-

_La azafata se fue y yo recargué mi cabeza en el asiento, sólo esperando._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Tardé aproximadamente cinco minutos más para darme cuenta de que Edward en verdad se había ido, fue hasta que comprendí aquel hecho que fui capaz de salir del estado de shock en que me encontraba, una vez que lo hice el clic resonó en mi cabeza y corrí a tomar el teléfono para llamar a mis padres._

-¿Hola?- _Dijo la voz de mi madre del otro lado de la línea._

-¡Mamá!, me tengo que ir.- _Dije yendo directamente al grano._

-Bella, ¿de qué hablas? Aún quedan dos semanas más de vacaciones.-

_-_Lo sé, lo sé pero se presento algo y me tengo que ir ahora mismo, no te preocupes te llamaré en cuanto las cosas se hayan solucionado.-

-Muy bien, pero por favor llámame y explícame a que se debe este repentino comportamiento.-

-Si mamá te prometo que así lo haré.-

_Cuando colgué el teléfono de casa inmediatamente tomé mi celular y Salí disparada a mi habitación para acomodar mi maleta, mientras hacia las correspondientes llamadas al aeropuerto, no me importaba el precio, no podía dejarlo ir._

**Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you near, near, near I wish you were here**

**No, I don't wanna let go I just wanna to let you to know That I never wanna let go. No, I don't wanna let go I just wanna to let you to know That I never wanna let go.**

**Demonios, demonios, demonios lo que haría para tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí desearía que estuvieras aquí, demonios, demonios, demonios lo que haría para tenerte cerca, cerca, cerca desearía que estuvieras aquí.**

**No, no dejaré que te vayas, yo sólo quiero que sepas que nunca te dejaré ir. No, no dejaré que te vayas, yo sólo quiero que sepas que nunca te dejaré ir**

-_**Aerolíneas internacionales. Buenas tardes.- **__Me contesto una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea._

_-_Buenas tardes, me gustaría saber cuándo despega el vuelo con destino a Londres.- _Le pregunte mientras seguía intentando hacer caber todas mis cosas en la maleta._

_**-El vuelo más próximo sale esta tarde, exactamente en 2 horas y media.-**_

_En ese momento fue que maldije mi suerte, el aeropuerto estaba en Seattle, es decir a dos horas de camino, dependiendo del tráfico que encontrara, pero bien lo había dicho, no importa el precio recuperaré lo que me pertenecía._

-Muy bien, por favor quisiera comprar un boleto.-

_**-Perfecto, me puede decir el número de la tarjeta a la cual voy a cargar el costo.-**_

_Perfecto, era genial no tener mi tarjeta a la mano, sin embargo después de que la explicase a mi madre como sucedieron las cosas, no creo que le moleste haberme pagado el boleto, así que le di el número de mi madre._

_-_732549.-

_**-Muy bien, ¿A nombre de quién pongo el boleto?-**_

-Isabella Swan.-

_**-Bien señorita Swan, su vuelo sale a las 6:30 de la tarde, basta con que se presente en la puerta 102 y diga su nombre, ya la tenemos registrada en las bases de datos, su número de vuelo es el 111.-**_

-Muchas, gracias. ¿Puedo pedirle otro favor?-

_**-Claro, dígame.-**_

-Lo que sucede es que apenas estoy saliendo rumbo a Seattle, vengo desde Forks y el clima esta un poco descompuesto, me estaba preguntando si es posible que esperasen hasta que yo llegué, es muy importante que este en Londres esta misma noche.-

_**-Muy bien, Señorita Swan. Sólo trate de no demorarse demasiado.-**_

-Claro que no, muchas gracias.-

_Cerré el teléfono y lo avente a mi bolso, cerré mi maleta y salí corriendo de mi casa para montarme en mi Pickup, lo cierto es que no era un vehículo muy rápido pero era lo único que podía hacer, por lo que aceleré, cuando ya iba en la carretera encendí la radio, estaba sintonizada una estación bastante peculiar, la canción sólo me hizo darme cuenta del gran error que había cometido._

**Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you near, near, near I wish you were here**

**No, I don't wanna let go I just wanna to let you to know That I never wanna let go. No, I don't wanna let go I just wanna to let you to know That I never wanna let go.**

**Demonios, demonios, demonios lo que haría para tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí desearía que estuvieras aquí, demonios, demonios, demonios lo que haría para tenerte cerca, cerca, cerca desearía que estuvieras aquí.**

**No, no dejaré que te vayas, yo sólo quiero que sepas que nunca te dejaré ir. No, no dejaré que te vayas, yo sólo quiero que sepas que nunca te dejaré ir**

_La canción terminó y aunque nunca la había escuchado, me pareció demasiado certera, en este momento iba detrás de Edward y sin embargo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que iba a decirle ¿Perdóname? Eso era algo que le había dicho demasiadas veces antes. ¿Te prometo que jamás sucederá algo parecido?, seguro estaba cansado de escuchar eso también._

_Poco a poco la desesperación se apoderaba de mí, no sabía si cuando yo llegará el aún estaría ahí, no tenía idea de si iba a querer escucharme, de nuevo todas las inseguridades que creí habían desaparecido se apoderaron de mi conciencia, no estaba pensando con claridad, aunque algo que yo debía tener muy presente es que si yo me sentía mal, el debía sentirse mucho peor, así que decidí que me preocuparía por ello en el momento indicado y no me aterraría pues iba a saber qué hacer, sólo debía ser yo misma, tenía que intentar entender cómo se sentía él y todo saldría bien._

* * *

><p><em>Llevaba conduciendo, exactamente dos horas, y apenas estaba llegando al aeropuerto, debía estar aliviada, pero no era así estaba nerviosa y sentía pánico, exactamente como cuándo subes al escenario sin tener la más mínima idea de cuál es tu diálogo, antes de correr, porque sabía que iba a correr y sólo rogaba a dios no tropezar, necesitaba dejar mi camioneta encargada para que mis padres la recogieran después. Mi travesía continuaría en el momento que buscara la puerta de abordaje y después… después ya vería que seguía.<em>

_Cuándo estacione mi auto, por fortuna la persona que me atendió fue comprensiva y no tardo más que 10 minutos en atender mi pedido, para registrar mi equipaje fue una cosa bien diferente, fue entonces cuándo empecé a preguntarme si de verdad lo lograría, por el rabillo del ojo revisé mi reloj y me di cuenta de que ya eran las 6:40, probablemente aún tenía tolerancia hasta las 7:00 de la noche pero no más, la señora que atendía mi equipaje por fin termino y yo, después de tomar el ticket con el que recibiría mis maletas en Londres me apresure a correr hacia la puerta número 102, llegué casi barriendo el suelo, el joven que estaba en la puerta me miro raro, pero no me importo, estaba bastante cerca y no me rendiría ahora._

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, llamé para confirmar un pase de abordar y me dijeron qu bastaba con que le diera mi nombre.- _Le dije apenas recuperando el aliento._

-Así es señorita, ahora que llego, ya podemos despegar. Pase por favor.-

_Una vez que estuve adentro del avión me acerqué a una de las azafatas y le pregunté sobre Edward._

-¿Disculpe?-

-Sí, dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-

-Estoy buscando a mi novio, pero no se cual es su asiento, es un joven alto, de cabello cobrizo, y ojos verdes.-

-Sí, sí creo haberlo visto, un joven como el es difícil de olvidar.- _"Lo sé" dije para mis adentros. –_Sígame, es por aquí.-

_La seguí por un largo pasillo y al final en una esquina, con la cabeza recargada y los ojos cerrados, mostrando una mueca de profunda tristeza estaba mi Edward._

-¿Es él?-_ Dijo articulando la palabra con los labios, ya que parecía estar dormido, por lo que yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, ella me indicó que me sentara, para después irse, ahora que lo veía ya sabía qué hacer._

_Me senté a su lado y comencé a hacer círculos en el dorso de su mano, el se removió un poco pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, por lo que yo también cerré los míos mientras acercaba mis labios a su oído._

_Fue sólo entonces cuándo verdaderamente se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado, aún no abría los ojos sólo trato de apartarme, era obvio que no sabía quien era así que para que no hablara le puse uno de mis dedos en la boca y comencé a cantar muy bajito, para que sólo el escuchase._

**If I show you Get to know you If I hold just for today I'm not gonna wanna let go I'm not gonna wanna go home Tell me you feel the same.**

**Si yo te demuestro, que puedo llegar a conocerte, si te retengo sólo por hoy, no te dejaré ir, no iré a casa, dime que sientes lo mismo.**

_En ese momento abrió los ojos y me miró, yo sólo sonreí y volví a poner mi dedo en sus labios._

-Ssssh, sólo escucha.-

'**Cause I'm for real Are you for real? I can't help myself It's the way I feel When you look me in the eyes Like you did last night I can't stand to hear you say goodbye When it feel so right 'Cause it feels so right Just to have you standing by my side So don't let me go 'Cause you have my soul And I just wanted you to know.**

**Por qué soy real, ¿Eres tú real? No puedo ayudarme a sentirme de otra manera, cuándo me miras a los ojos justo como hiciste anoche no puedo quedarme para escucharte decir adiós, cuando se siente bien, porque se siente bien, sólo cuando tú estás parado a mi lado, así que no me dejes ir, porque tú tienes mi alma y sólo quiero que sepas…**

-Bella, no es…-

_Pero no lo deje continuar y lo interrumpí de nuevo._

**I don't wanna look back 'Cause I know that we have Something the past could never change And I'm stuck in the moment And my heart is opened Tell me you feel the same.**

**No quiero mirar atrás, porque yo sé que tenemos un pasado que nuca cambiará y estoy tascada en el momento y mi corazón está abierto, dime que tú sientes lo mismo.**

'**Cause I'm for real Are you for real? I can't help myself It's the way I feel When you look me in the eyes Like you did last night I can't stand to hear you say goodbye When it feel so right 'Cause it feels so right Just to have you standing by my side So don't let me go 'Cause you have my soul And I just wanted you to know.**

**Por qué soy real, ¿Eres tú real? No puedo ayudarme a sentirme de otra manera, cuándo me miras a los ojos justo como hiciste anoche no puedo quedarme para escucharte decir adiós, cuando se siente bien, porque se siente bien, sólo cuando tú estás parado a mi lado, así que no me dejes ir, porque tú tienes mi alma y sólo quiero que sepas…**

-Se que no es la mejor manera, pero estoy segura de que lo entiendes ¿No es así Edward? No quiero que te vayas a ningún lado sin mí.-

**Hold me down, Hold me now, I'm safe, I'm sound, When you're around.**

**Sostenmé, sostenmé ahora, estoy a salvo, sólo soy yo cuando tú estás a mi lado.**

'**Cause I'm for real Are you for real? I can't help myself It's the way I feel When you look me in the eyes Like you did last night I can't stand to hear you say goodbye When it feel so right 'Cause it feels so right Just to have you standing by my side So don't let me go 'Cause you have my soul And I just wanted you to know.**

**Por qué soy real, ¿Eres tú real? No puedo ayudarme a sentirme de otra manera, cuándo me miras a los ojos justo como hiciste anoche no puedo quedarme para escucharte decir adiós, cuando se siente bien, porque se siente bien, sólo cuando tú estás parado a mi lado, así que no me dejes ir, porque tú tienes mi alma y sólo quiero que sepas…**

_Despegué mis labios de sus oídos y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, junto a su corazón._

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- _Pregunto de repente._

-¿No querías?-

_-_No voy a mentirte Bella, era lo que más deseaba, pero amor, yo te dije que te iba a esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario.-

-Ya lo sé, de lo que no estaba segura es de cuánto tiempo yo soportaría estar lejos de ti, sentía que si te dejaba ir en este avión sin haber hecho algo, te perdería para siempre, además no tenía nada que pensar, tengo muy claro sin quien no puedo vivir, y ese eres tú siento mucho no poder haberlo dicho antes, te amo Edward y no hay nada que yo quiera más en esta vida que a ti, eres lo más importante que tengo no se qué haría si te perdiera.-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, porque en cuanto cruzaste el umbral de la puerta en ese momento me di cuenta de que no era Edward el que se iba si no mi vida.-

-Eso basta.-

_Sus labios silenciaron mi protesta, aún había un montón de cosas que quería decirle pero el no me lo permitió, en vez de eso me recargo en su pecho de nuevo, en donde escuchaba sus latidos perfectamente y en donde me quede dormida._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Que tal? que les parecio? me tarde un poco más pero lo hice más largo, denme su opinión k dicen le seguimos o ya que se acabe la historia?, esto durara tanto tiempo como ustedes quieran! dejenme saber sus opiniones! las kiero un besito! y no olviden dejarme un review.<em>**


	20. Ojos verdes

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…

-¿Estás segura?-

-Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, porque en cuanto cruzaste el umbral de la puerta en ese momento me di cuenta de que no era Edward el que se iba si no mi vida.-

-Eso basta.-

_Sus labios silenciaron mi protesta, aún había un montón de cosas que quería decirle pero el no me lo permitió, en vez de eso me recargo en su pecho de nuevo, en donde escuchaba sus latidos perfectamente y en donde me quede dormida._

* * *

><p><em>EL MEJOR TIEMPO PARA ACTUAR ES EL AHORA…<em>

_Una vez más había estado a punto de perder a mi razón de ser, ambos habíamos tenido parte de la culpa, eso me quedaba bastante claro, pero yo era el que debía entender la situación, de alguna forma debía pensar en lo que era bueno para mi Bella, no para mí, ese había sido mi principal error._

_Aún ahora; cuando la tenía así segura y entre mis brazos, aún en este momento no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo, miedo porque se fuera porque todo esto que ahora tenía se fuera de mis brazos._

_Poco a poco Bella se fue moviendo y abrió un poco sus ojos, para voltear a verme, en sus ojos había un cumulo de sentimientos que de los que me alegraba ser el completo dueño; en ellos había dulzura, amor y ternura reflejados, nunca en mi vida me había sentido más en paz conmigo mismo aún sólo con una mirada por parte suya me bastaba para saber que las cosas estaban en el lugar correcto._

-Buenos días.- _Dijo removiéndose entre mis brazos._

**You´re a falling star, You´re the get away car.**

**You´re the line in the sand when I go too far.**

**You´re the swimming pool, on an August day.**

**And You´re the perfect thing to see.**

**Tú eres una estrella caída, tú eres un auto que me lleva**

**Tú eres la línea el la arena cuando voy muy lejos**

**Tú eres la piscina en un día de agosto.**

**Y eres una perfecta cosa para ver**

**.**

-Hola preciosa, ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Perfectamente, pero creo que tú no puedes decir lo mismo, siento haberte aplastado toda la noche.- _Dijo con una mirada que denotaba culpabilidad._

-Para nada, es la primera vez que duermo así de bien, la verdad es que no me molesta para nada.-

_Ella rió, tal vez nunca se lo confesaría en voz alta pero el sonido de su risa se había convertido en la cosa más especial que pudiese haber tenido y estaba seguro de que haría todo lo posible por escuchar ese hermoso sonido por el resto de mis días._

-Bella, necesitamos hablar.-

_Ella se tensó en su lugar e inmediatamente me arrepentí de las palabras que había elegido para comenzar; ya que precisamente esas palabras siempre eran el preludio de algo no muy bueno, así que me apresure a explicar las cosas._

-No es nada malo, amor sólo que siento que debemos hacerlo.-

-¿Qué sucede Edward?-

_Pregunto ella con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad, animándome a contestar su pregunta._

_-_Yo…- _no sabía ni como continuar, aún estaba algo apenado por la situación, si me ponía a pensar la aleje de sus padres en mitad de vacaciones, justo cuando yo mismo sabía que no le era posible verlos en otra época del año que no fuesen las vacaciones._

-Amor, sabes que no tienes que decir nada, no estoy enfadada, para nada así que todo está bien no tienes nada de que preocuparte.-

-Claro que hay mucho por lo que debo disculparme Bella, lo primero es por haberte alejado de tus padres, sólo por el hecho de indirectamente haberte presionado para que vinieras detrás de mí, siento que de alguna manera te hice elegir, eso no estuvo para nada bien.-

-No es así cielo, yo vine tras de ti porque así lo decidí, porque sentía que si no venía detrás de ti entonces todo acabaría, sentía que si no te buscaba entes de que te fueras te perdería para siempre. Debes saber que ahora le debo dinero a Reneé, cuando me di cuenta de que en verdad te habías ido corrí al teléfono para avisar que me iba y me costó un poco convencer a las aerolíneas de que me esperaran.-

-¿Qué tú qué?- _Le pregunté incrédulo._

-No es para tanto pero ya te lo dije antes, no podía permitir que te fueras.-

-¡Diablos Bella! ¿Te das cuenta de que todo eso que me cuentas debió ser al revés? Yo debía ser el que corriera tras de ti esperando por una segunda oportunidad.-

_Ella me miró divertida, esperando a que continuara, pero simplemente no podía, creo que lo único que estaba logrando al decirme todo aquello era ponerme un poco más mal._

_-_¿Quién lo diría? Edward Masen es todo un macho.- _Dijo riendo._

-No, Bella no es eso.-

-¿Entonces que es cielo?-

-Un caballero jamás espera a que lo rescaten, el siempre es quien va detrás de la damisela, yo no lo hice Bella y lo siento mucho.-

-¿Quién dijo eso?- _Me dijo en tono juguetón._

-Nadie lo dijo amor, así me educaron, siento que te fallé Bella.-

**And you play your card, but it´s kind a cute.**

**Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.**

**Baby don´t pretend, that you don´t know it´s true.**

**Cause you can see it when I look at you.**

**Y Tú juegas tu carta, pero es lindo**

**Ah, cuando tú me sonries sabes exactamente qué hacer**

**Bebé, no finjas que no sabes que es verdad**

**Porque tú puedes verme mirándote.**

-Pues muy mal.-_ Me quede viendo sus hermosos ojos chocolates llenos de una determinación que nunca antes había visto en ella, a decir verdad en ninguna otra persona. _

_–_Edward, a decir verdad no se porque te interesa tanto eso, tal vez no sea lo convencional que la mujer valla detrás del hombre.- _Se echo a reír al momento en que lo decía._–Pero al final eso no es importante lo único que siempre va a contar es el resultado que obtengas, yo se que tu habrías hecho lo mismo, no me importa correr tras de ti, si el tiempo volviera atrás y tuviera que tomar una decisión estate tranquilo porque lo que hice lo haría mil veces más, mi recompensa: tenerte abrazado a mí.-

-Yo… sólo quiero que sepas que lo siento no quise comportarme de esa manera nunca y te juro que no lo volveré a hacer.-

-No es necesario que me prometas nada mi amor.-

-Es sólo que me he estado comportando de una manera muy inmadura Bella, los celos me ciegan, quisiera que de ser posible trataras de ver un poco las cosas como yo las veo, pero luego me doy cuenta de que esos sólo son pensamientos egoístas de mi parte las cosas que haces, la forma en que te comportas, todo eso es parte de quien eres, es parte de las cosas que hicieron que me enamorara de ti, nunca he pensado en cambiarlas.-

-Lo se cielo, por eso se que valió toda la pena del mundo el ir detrás de ti.-

-Y no tienes ni una idea de lo feliz que me hizo verte ahí mi amor, es por eso que he tomado una desición.-

-¿Cuál es Edward?-

-Todo esto me sirvió para comprender que tú eres MI novia y que aparte de mí puedes estar con otras personas, no quiero que te sientas privada de nada, sólo por el hecho de que sientas que algo de lo puedas hacer valla a molestarme, vive tú vida Bella, yo sólo soy una parte de ella jamás voy a limitarte, toma todo lo que quieras de mí o nada en absoluto si te parece mejor, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado.-

-Hay algo de lo que dijiste en lo que no estoy de acuerdo contigo cielo.-

-¿Qué es Bella?- _Le pregunte contrariado._

-Me dices que TÚ eres solo una parte de mi vida y eso no es así, tú lo eres todo en mi vida y antes de que repliques déjame explicarme.- _Dijo adivinando mis intenciones.-_ Esta claro que mi familia y mis amigos son parte de mi vida, pero hay una diferencia monumental entre lo que tú me dices y la forma en que yo veo las cosas. Edward yo quiero a mi madre, quiero a mi padres, a mi abuela, a mis amigos los quiero pero a ti TE AMO que es muy diferente, esos sentimientos para mi marcan partes diferentes de la vida, pero como yo lo veo y aunque sea una forma muy cruel de ver la vida, una día mis padres ya no van a estar conmigo, como ahora yo se que tengo su apoyo incondicional, pero no están todos lo días conmigo al pendiente de lo que sucede en mi vida, en cambio tú si lo haces. Mis amigos tienen sus vidas aparte y aunque yo los quiera siempre cerca de mí no puede ser, en cambio sé que tú nunca te apartaras de mi lado, es por eso que te digo: tienes razón hay personas importantes para mí, pero lo único que en verdad tengo seguro para siempre eres tú, por eso eres lo más importante para mí, lo eres todo.-

-Bella…¿L-lo dices en serio?-

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**

**It´s you, it´s you, You make me sing.**

**You´re every line, you´re every word, you´re everything.**

**Y en está loca vida, y a través de estos locos tiempos**

**Eres tú, eres tú tú me haces cantar.**

**Tú eres cada línea, eres cada palabra, tú eres todo**

**You´re a carousel, you´re a wishing well,**

**And you light me up, when you ring my bell.**

**You´re a mystery, you´re from outer space,**

**You´re every minute of my everyday.**

**Eres un carrusel, tú eres un buen deseo**

**Y tú me iluminas, cuando tocas las campanas**

**Tú eres un misterio, eres de otro espacio**

**Tú eres cada minuto de mi día.**

-Muy enserio Edward, así que no te atrevas a dejarme sola, tarde aproximadamente cinco minutos más en asimilar el hecho de que te habías ido, no sé qué hubiera pasado si el avión se hubiese ido antes de que yo llegara.-

_Una vez que llegamos a su casa, la deje en la puerta, no son antes prometerle que mañana vendría a buscarla para pasar todo el día juntos, tenía que hacer que el día de mañana fuera muy especial, porque ella se lo merecía, lo primero que debía hacer era hablar con mi madre._

-¡Mamá! Estoy en casa.-

_Mi madre salió de la cocina y me dio un fuerte abrazo, supongo que si había algo que nunca iba a cambiar en ella era la forma ten maternal en que me trataba y, a decir verdad me encantaba._

-¡Hijo, me da tanto gusto!, pasa vamos a la sala. Regresaste antes.-

-Sí mamá, es sólo que tuve unos cuantos problemas, pero ya están resueltos.-

-¿Peleaste con Bella cierto?- _¡Rayos! Sólo ahora comprobaba que era cierto que las madres siempre tienen un sexto sentido para intuir los problemas de sus hijos-_

-Así es mamá, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Cariño, basta con verte la cara si todo esta bien ¿Por qué luces triste?-

-Es sólo que siento que no estoy manejando bien mi relación con ella mamá, me da tanto miedo perderla que me estoy comportando como todo un novio celoso, posesivo y manipulador.-

-Bueno hijo, después de lo que paso con Tanya es normal que te sientas así, pero si eso no es suficiente, ponte a pensar en que no todos somos perfectos, lo que debes querer en una persona son sus defectos, pero sobre todo sus errores si Bella te acepta tal y como eres entonces no busques una explicación, porque créeme, no la encontraras el amor es irracional, cuanto más quieres a una persona menos lógica tiene todo.-

-Lo sé mamá, sé que tienes razón pero aún así quiero hacer algo para recompensarla, me dirás que soy un tonto y probablemente creas que sólo es un encaprichamiento de adolescente, pero la amo mamá y se que en cuanto pueda la haré mi esposa.-

-¡Edward! Mi niño, me da tanto gusto que hallas encontrado a alguien tan especial para ti.-

-Lo sé mamá, por eso decidí comprar estos anillos y compuse una canción para ella, mañana llevare a cabo mi plan.-

-¡Oh Edward! Sé que eso la hará muy feliz.-

-Mamá, muchas gracias por apoyarme, por no dejarme caer siempre te estaré agradecido por eso, también eso fue parte de las razones que me llevaron a ella ¡gracias!-

_Mi madre me abrazo y después de cenar me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y con eso me fui a dormir, ansioso porque amaneciera de una vez._

* * *

><p><em>A la mañana siguiente, baje a desayunar muy contento y mi padre me vio raro a lo que mi madre contesto que más tarde le explicaría la razón, subí, lave mis dientes y en un fallido intento trate de peinar mi cabello, tome mi guitarra y los anillos para dirigirme a casa de Bella, quien ya me esperaba en el porche de su casa.<em>

_Baje del auto para abrirle la puerta y esperar que subiera, cuando lo hizo cerré y regresé al lado del conductor._

-¿Llevabas mucho tiempo esperando amor?-

-Para nada, es sólo que tenía ganas de verte y decidí esperar afuera.-

_Sonreí ante su respuesta y el resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, ella no pregunto a donde nos dirigíamos porque ya lo sabía, de nada servía llevarla a un lugar caro ella no lo necesitaba ni yo tampoco. Una vez que llegamos a NUESTRO prado, extendí una manta que llevaba en la cajuela del auto y nos sentamos un rato para contemplar el cielo, mientras Bella estaba distraída saqué mi guitarra y comencé la canción._

_(Dejo el link en mi perfil, enserio pongan la canción ahora, porque le da un toque especial)_

**Honey you are a rock****  
><strong>**upon which i stand****  
><strong>**and i come here to talk****  
><strong>**i hope you understand****  
><strong>**That green eyes****  
><strong>**yeah the spotlight, shines upon you****  
><strong>**and how could anybody deny you**

**Cariño, tú eres la roca sobre la que yo me apoyo**

**Y vine aquí para hablar, espero que entiendas que, ojos verdes**

**Si, los reflectores brillan sobre ti**

**Y ¿Cómo podría alguien negarte?**

Ella estaba viendo al cielo, por lo que mi cometido se cumplió y la tome por sorpresa, seguí con la canción siempre mirándola a los ojos.

**I came here with a load****  
><strong>**and it feels so much lighter****  
><strong>**now i met you**

**Vine aquí con una carga y se siente mucho más ligera, **

**Desde que te conocí**

_De verdad esperaba que ella lo supiera, esperaba que ella entendiera lo importante que era para mí._

**and honey you should know****  
><strong>**that i could never go on without you****  
><strong>**green eyes****  
><strong>**Honey you are the sea****  
><strong>**upon which i float****  
><strong>**and i came here to talk****  
><strong>**i think you should know****  
><strong>**That green eyes****  
><strong>**you're the one that i wanted to find****  
><strong>**and anyone who tried to deny you****  
><strong>**must be out of their mind**

**Y cariño tú deberías saber**

**Que nunca podría irme sin ti**

**Ojos verdes**

**Cariño, tú eres el oceáno **

**Sobre el que yo floto, pienso que debes saberlo**

**Que, ojos verdes**

**Tú eres la única que quería encontrar **

**Y cualquiera que intente negarte, debe estar loco.**

_Por eso estaba aquí para hacerla feliz, para que cada cosa que me pidiera por estúpida que fuera pudiera hacerla realidad._

**Because i came here with a load****  
><strong>**and it feels so much lighter****  
><strong>**since i met you****  
><strong>**and honey you should know****  
><strong>**that i could never go on without you****  
><strong>**Green eyes****  
><strong>**green eyes****  
><strong>**ooh ooh ooh ooh****  
><strong>**ooh ooh ooh ooh****  
><strong>**ooh ooh ooh ooh****  
><strong>**Honey you are the rock****  
><strong>**upon which i stand**

**Porque yo llegué con una crag**

**Y se siente mucho más ligera desde que te conozco**

**Y cariño tu deberías saber **

**Que nunca podría irme sin ti**

**Ojos verdes, ojos verdes.**

**ooh ooh ooh ooh****  
><strong>**ooh ooh ooh ooh****  
><strong>**ooh ooh ooh ooh****  
><strong>

**Cariño, tú eres la roca **

**Sobre la que descanso.**

_A estas alturas Bella estaba llorando, estaba seguro que de emoción, deje mi guitarra a un lado y seque sus lágrimas, al tiempo que sacaba la pequeña cajita de satín negro de mis bolsillos, la extendí en mis manos y empecé a hablar._

_-Se que tal vez es muy pronto, pero quiero asegurarme por todos los medios de que algún día estarás para siempre conmigo, por eso te doy este anillo, como prueba de que algún día sin falta un diamante adornara tú mano y serás mía por siempre.-_

* * *

><p><em>No me maten! por lo que más kieran! aqui les dejo new cap! no tengo excusa más pero bueno les doi buenas noticias! si me dejan muxos comments prometo que a mas tardar el jueves tienen el siguiente capitulo <em>

_segundo: quiero meterme a un concurso! pero necesito que alguna de mis lectoras me ayude siendo mi Beta! en serio me servirian de mucho sus observaciones así que si a alguien le interesa hagamelo saber por un mensaje mil gracias nenas!_

_sin mas por el momento me despido una disculpa y una cosilla más! las canciones estan en mi perfil! cuidense las kiero bye!_

_Pd. cabe mencionar que la canción que le canta Edward a Bella, me la canto a mi un amigo! y de veras que casi me hizo llorar!_


	21. Una larga vida

**capitulo dedicado a Suiza-love n_n**

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior...<em>

_-Se que tal vez es muy pronto, pero quiero asegurarme por todos los medios de que algún día estarás para siempre conmigo, por eso te doy este anillo, como prueba de que algún día sin falta un diamante adornara tú mano y serás mía por siempre.-_

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Claramente me había quedado sin habla, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿Acaso estaba soñando despierta? Me pellizque para comprobar mi hipótesis pero sólo sirvió para que me quedara un dolor en el brazo._

_-_¡Auch!-

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- _Me preguntó visiblemente preocupado._

-Sólo estaba haciendo un pequeño experimento y al parecer no estoy soñando.-

_Edward soltó una risita por lo bajo y en otras circunstancias también me habría reído, de eso estoy totalmente segura._

_-_¿En qué consiste tu experimento? ¿Por qué piensas que es un sueño?- _Preguntó realmente curioso._

-Porque no puedo creer que me has dado lo que más he deseado.-

- Sabes que no es necesario que me contestes ahora, puedes pensarlo y cuando estés lista me das una respuesta.-

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo pensar?-

-Ya sabes, creo que es un poco pronto para que te lo pida pero enserio es algo que de pronto me nació…-

-… y es por eso que no hay nada que pensar, no quiero que alguien piense que estas disponible, porque no es así. No importa que tan apresurado crees que sea, porque a mí me parece el momento perfecto. Por cierto, si. Si quiero. Quiero estar siempre contigo.-

_Edward tomó mis manos entre las suyas y lentamente acerco su perfecto rostro hacía a mí; su aliento lleno mi boca y me aturdió por un instante, nos quedamos mirando fijamente en uno al otro y muy despacio el se acerco hasta que sus labios encontraron los míos, como siempre solía suceder el tiempo se detuvo y todo el mundo dejo de tener significado para mí, crucé mis manos detrás de su cuello y lo atraje hacia a mí; para después, sólo cuando el aire nos hizo falta, pero no por eso separamos nuestro abrazo._

-Ahora sí todo es perfecto, mi madre estará muy contenta con ello.- _Dijo de forma divertida._

-¿De verdad les agrado a tus padres?-

-Eso es algo que deberías preguntarle a ellos, pero me parece que si.-

-Eso es genial, este es el momento más cercano a la perfección que he experimentado.-

-Me gusta cómo suena eso, pero por ahora debo llevarte a tu casa, ya es algo tarde y no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa.-

-No creo que eso sea posible, mis padres y mi abuela te adoran.-

-Esperemos que las cosas sigan así, entonces.- _Se levantó y me tendió una mano para ayudar a levantarme del suelo. _–Vamos, aún nos queda mucho tiempo para estar juntos.-

_Caminamos la corta distancia que había desde nuestro claro al auto de mi novio. Todo el camino fue silencioso pero en ningún momento Edward soltó mi mano ni dejo de sonreír, claro que era exactamente la misma cara que tenía yo. Llegamos al auto y Edward mantuvo la puerta abierta para que yo pudiera entrar y luego cerrar la puerta, y dirigirse hacia el lado del conductor y así poner en marcha el auto. Una vez que llegamos a mi casa, él volvió a bajar primero para mantener la puerta abierta y de esta forma yo saliera del auto._

-Fue un día muy lindo Edward, gracias.- _Le dije con sinceridad._

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Bella, si lo hago es porque te quiero y me gusta.-

_Sin previo aviso, con mis brazos envolví su cuello y enterré mis dedos en su cabello, para darle un no-inocente-beso que nos robó el aliento a los dos. Gentilmente apartó mis manos de su cuello y las tomó entre las suyas, para depositar un casto beso en cada una de ellas._

-Me temo que debes entrar.- _Dijo con la voz entrecortada._

-¿Te veré de nuevo mañana, verdad?- _Pregunté ansiosa._

-Claro, mis padres están deseando verte de nuevo, sería una buena idea llevar esta vez a Marie.-

-Me parece genial, pero antes que otra cosa tendré que llamar a mi madre, a estas alturas debe estar como loca porque aún no le he llamado y sólo espera cuando le cuente a mi abuela.-

-Esa será una anécdota interesante.- _Inquirió con voz divertida._

-Ni lo pienses Edward.- _Dije adivinando sus intenciones; estaba claro que estaría esperando a que mi abuela le dijera con lujo de detalles todo lo que habíamos hablado, pero debía admitir que existían ciertas cosas que me daba vergüenza que él supiera._-Mi abuela no te dirá nada, de eso puedes estar seguro.- _"al final terminarás haciendo lo que él quiera y en el fondo lo sabes Isabella" __Era increíble que ni siquiera en estos momentos mi conciencia me dejara en paz._

-Uno nunca sabe, nos vemos mañana Bella.- _Dijo alejándose de mí y agitando la mano a modo de despedida._

_Unos segundos después de que el volvo se perdió en la vuelta de la esquina de la calle en donde vivo entre a la casa, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me recargué en ella con una sonrisa en los labios, mi abuela ya me estaba esperando en la sala, aunque tal vez no supiera nada se le veía contenta como si supiera exactamente lo que ese día había sucedido._

-Llegas justo a tiempo para cenar.- _Dijo mi abuela levantándose del sofá en donde estaba sentada para posteriormente dirigirse a la cocina. Yo por mi parte la seguí hasta allí y la ayude a poner la mesa, para luego sentarnos a comer._

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?- _Me preguntó._

_-_Fue más que perfecto abue.-

-Eso se nota mi niña, por fin ese brillo tan especial en tus ojos está volviendo.-

-Todo es gracias a ti y a Edward, venir a Inglaterra fue la mejor idea que pude haber tenido.-

-Sabía que las cosas entre Edward y tú se resolverían.-

-¿Sabías que algo estaba mal?, ¿Acaso él te lo dijo?- _Pregunté con un poco más que simple curiosidad, Edward no me había dicho nada acerca de cómo se sentía respecto a ese día, pero se que no debió ser para nada una experiencia agradable._

_-_No mi niña, él no me dijo nada, es parte de la forma en que Edward te da tu espacio. Sin embargo por alguna razón precisamente el día que él iba a regresar lo llamé, ya que tú no me contestabas el teléfono_.- Dijo mirándome de forma acusatoria._-Cuando me contestó, supe que algo andaba mal pero sólo me dijo que regresaba y que después me diría que sucedía, pero sólo eso.-

_Que tonta era, no me había detenido a pensar en lo que pudo pensar Edward después de lo que sucedió aquel día._

_-_Deja de pensar en eso Bella, ya es parte del pasado; lo único verdaderamente importante ahora, es que están juntos y enamorados.-

_Lo que dijo mi abuela seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza, pero aún así trataría de hacerle caso, más que nada por el bien de Edward, terminamos de cenar hablando de cosas triviales, aún no le había dicho nada de lo que sucedió esa tarde, primero quería decírselo a mi madre. Una vez que terminé de lavar los platos, subí a mi recámara y mi madre me contestó al primer tono._

**-Bella, ¡Por fin llamas!, me tenías muy preocupada.- **_Gritó mi madre del otro lado de la línea._

-Cálmate mamá, no pasó nada.-

**-Claro que pasó señorita. Te fuiste sin despedirte de nosotros dos semanas antes de que tus vacaciones terminaran y quiero saber porqué.-**

_Rodé los ojos antes de contestarle. _–Pues tuve un pequeño malentendido con Edward, pero afortunadamente las cosas se solucionaron.-

**-¡Oh! Lo siento Bella, me da gusto que se hayan solucionado las cosas.-**

-¿Mamá?- _Pregunté vacilante pensando en la mejor manera de abordar el tema de mi "casi compromiso" -_¿Estás sentada?-

**-Si Bella, estoy en la sala ¿Qué sucede?-**

**-**Hay algo que debes sabes.-

-**¿Qué es Bella? Sabes que no me gusta que me dejes en ascuas.-**

**-**Edwardmedióunanillodepromesa.- _Dije demasiado rápido._

**-¿Es enserio?-**

**-**Muy enserio mamá, me lo dio esta tarde.-

**-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en casarte cuándo estás del otro lado del mundo y no puedo ayudarte con la boda?-**

-Mamá tranquilízate, no me voy a casar ahora, me casaré cuando termine la universidad.-

**-¿Para qué esperar tanto tiempo?-**

_Mis ojos casi se salen de las orbitas, ¿Enserio me estaba preguntando eso? ¿Desde cuándo mi madre está de acuerdo con ese tipo de cosas?_

_-_¿De qué hablas mamá?-

**-Bueno es que todo parece estar muy claro y es obvio que los dos se aman.-**

- Pues sí, pero ¿No crees que es algo apresurado?-

-**¿Te hace feliz?-**

_Cuando mi mamá me hizo esa pregunta una sonrisa se coló por mis labios al rememorar todas las cosas vividas con Edward. A mi mente regresaron todos los recuerdos de cómo lo conocí. Entre la multitud mis ojos siempre lo buscaron, creo que de alguna forma siempre supe que él sería la única persona capaz de hacerme feliz._

**I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind**

**The time we stood with our shaking hands**

**The crowds and stands went wild**

**We were the Kings and the Queens**

**And they read off our names**

**The night you danced like you knew our lives**

**Would never be the same**

**You held your head like a hero**

**On a history book page**

**It was the end of a decade**

**But the start of an age**

**Dije que recordaría este momento, en el fondo de mi memoria**

**El tiempo en que nos saludamos sacudiendo las manos**

**Las multitudes y los lugares enloquecían**

**Nosotros éramos los reyes y las reinas**

**Y ellos reconocían nuestros nombres**

**La noche que bailaste como si conocieras nuestras vidas**

**Nunca será lo mismo**

**Sostuviste tu cabeza como un héroe**

**En la página de un libro de historia**

**Fue el final de la década**

**Pero el inicio de una era.**

**-**Pues claro que sí, sólo que no sé, creí que pensarías que era algo apresurado o loco de mi parte.-

**-Claro que no Bells, sólo tienes que pensar en si él es tu felicidad y si es así entonces no hay nada por lo que debas dudar.-**

_El sólo hecho de recordar todos los sentimientos confesados; y todas aquellas veces que él me dijo que me amaba eso era suficiente para recordar porque le había dicho que si, porque pese a todas mis ideas de cómo serían las cosas después de un engaño, lo sucedido hasta ahora solo probaba que las segundas oportunidades si existen._

**I said remember this feeling**

**I passed the pictures around**

**Of all the years that we stood there**

**On the side-lines wishing for right now**

**Dije que recordaría este sentimiento**

**Pase las imágenes alrededor**

**De todos los años que estuvimos ahí**

**En las líneas derechas deseando el ahora.**

-Bueno mamá, de cualquier forma me parece que lo más sano es esperar un poco antes de pensar en una boda.-

**-¿Él piensa igual?, recuerda que su opinión también cuenta para esta situación.-**

-Pues… y-yo no lo sé no le he preguntado.-

_Y por un ínfimo momento todas las ideas se acumularon y la claridad vino a mí, si antes pensé que Edward no planeaba las cosas, bueno pues estaba muy equivocada si las cosas eran como yo creía hasta mis padres estarían convencidos de que casarme con Edward era una fantástica idea sin importar la edad que ambos tuviéramos, la pregunta era: ¿Sus padres estarían tan de acuerdo como los míos?_

-Y-yo no lo sé mamá aún nos falta decírselo a sus padres, pero quiero que tengas en mente que no está en mis planes inmediatos casarme.-

**-Está bien cielo, no insistiré más con eso, me alegra que las cosas entre ustedes se hayan solucionado ojala vengan de visita de nuevo, o tal vez está vez nosotros iremos, hace ya mucho que no veo a la abuela. Mándale mis saludos.-**

**-**Claro que si mami, ahora me voy porque tengo que dormir, los quiero, saluda a papá de mi parte.-

_Al preciso momento en que colgué el teléfono, mi abuela apareció en el marco de la puerta regalándome una sonrisa._

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro que sí abuela.-

_Pasó a mi habitación y se sentó junto a mí en la cama. _-¿Cómo estás Bella?, me parece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que tu y yo hablamos.-

-Lo siento abue, estoy muy bien demasiado feliz y tú… ¿Cómo estás?-

-Si tú eres feliz yo lo soy.-

-¿Sabes? Edward me dio un anillo de promesa esta tarde.-

-¿Así que al final lo hizo?-

-¿Lo sabías?- _Respondí con otra pregunta._

-Pues claro, una vez que las cosas se resolvieron vino corriendo a pedirme un consejo.-

-Wow, veo que la única que nunca se entera de nada de lo que sucede soy yo.-

-Bueno es que si te lo hubiésemos dicho ya no sería una sorpresa.-

-Se lo dije a mamá y casi pone el grito en el cielo pensando que me casaría ya mismo.-

-Bueno eso sí que es típico de tu madre, tiende a exagerar reacciones, pero dime ¿Te gustó el regalo?-

-No me gustó, me encantó Edward es tan romántico.- _Le dije suspirando._

-Y debes saber que no es así con cualquier persona.-

-Eso es lo que lo hace aún más especial de lo que ya es y me sentí no lo sé, pienso en ello como una experiencia extra corporal, simplemente ese momento lo fue todo.-

-Hace un rato me llamó y me dijo exactamente las mismas palabras.-

-Seguro también quería saber que te había dicho yo ¿No es así?-

-Pues es un muchacho curioso pero no podía decirle nada porque no me lo habías dicho, aún así supongo que llamará de nuevo dentro de una hora para volverme a preguntar, se nota que lo que más toma en cuenta es tu opinión.-

-Quiero hacer algo por él.-

-¿Cómo que Bella?-

-Pues no lo sé, yo no sé exactamente como ser romántica, lo único que se hacer es cocinar y algo de guitarra.-

-Pues ahí lo tienes; a los hombres siempre comienzas por conquistarle por el estómago.-

-Abue… ¿Aún tienes la cabaña en el bosque?-

-Si, la mando a limpiar cada cierto tiempo¿Por qué?-

-¿Me la puedes prestar?-

-Claro hija, sólo dime cuando para mandar a que la arreglen un poco.-

-Este fin de semana sería perfecto, gracias abuela.-

* * *

><p><strong>Olaaa de nuevo! pues aki pasando a dejar un nuevo cap de esta historia! *¬* ya vieron amanecer? pork a mi me encanto! la razon por la quetarde tanto es pork recibi solo un review para el capitulo pasado y eso... me puso triste, pero ahora seré feliz, así que disfruten este capitulo pork ahora k tengo tiempo actualizare mas seguido... <span>Suiza-love<span>: nena! mil gracias por corregir mis horribles faltas de ortografía, tienes razon debo aprender de ti xD de aki a tres capitulos son todos tuyos n_n tk! chicas nos estamos leyendo un beso y bye!**

**pd. please no sean malas y denle al botoncito... u.u**


	22. En casa de tus padres

**EDWARD POV.**

_Ese día por la tarde llegué a mi casa y todo estaba extrañamente silencioso, pase directamente a la sala pero no había nadie allí, me dirigí a la cocina pero tampoco había señales de mis padres sólo había una posible explicación para esto: mis padres estaban fuera de casa y aprovechando el momento me fui a llamar a Marie, tal vez a estas alturas Bella ya le habría dicho algo acerca de lo de esta tarde, a pesar de todo lo que más contaba era lo que ella pensara de lo que había sucedido, nada en este momento era para mí más importante._

**-¿Hola?-** _Dijeron del otro lado de la línea._

-¡Marie!, ¿Cómo estás?, habla Edward.- _Dije con un poco más de entusiasmo del normal._

_-_**Ya sé que eres tu Edward, ¿Quién si no tu me llamaría?-**

-¡Oh!, lo siento.- _Dije_

**-No hijo, no lo sientas ¿A qué debo el placer de tu llamada?, últimamente casi no habías llamado.- **_Me dijo con fingido tono de reproche._

-Pues no miento al decir que primero que nada quiero saber cómo estás.-

**-Estoy bien cariño, muy contenta porque ambos, mi nieta y tú lo están.-**

-¿Ella lo está?- _Pregunté esperanzado._

**-¡Jajajajajaja!, pues claro que lo está Edward, de hecho me parece que muchas jovencitas lo estarían teniéndote a ti a su lado.-**

_Me sonrojé ante su comentario y fue una suerte que no estuviera mirándome en este momento._

-A veces siento que ella es más de lo que me merezco y que todas las cosas que hago son poco para lo que ella vale.-

**-Ay Ed, la verdad es que ambos piensan de la misma forma y me parece que de esa forma está bien, porque se complementan el uno al otro, ella es sumamente feliz a tu lado.-**

-Hoy hice "eso" de lo que te hable cuando regresé a Inglaterra.- _Le dije en voz baja._

_-_**¿En serio?, ¡Oh Edward! Me da tanto gusto, estoy tan feliz.- **

-Pero… ¿Ella no te ha dicho nada?- _Le pregunté un tanto desilusionado, me preguntaba qué era lo que había sucedido para que Bella no hubiese dicho nada, y todas mis inseguridades salieron a flote, en mi mente se repetía una y otra vez la escena con Tanya._

**-Ni si quiera lo pienses Edward.- **_Me dijo Marie, un poco molesta, como adivinando el rumbo de mis pensamientos. _**–Si no sé nada de eso aún es únicamente porque ahora mismo Bella está encerrada contándole todo a su madre, es obvio que le doy su espacio Edward.-**

-Pero si no dije nada.- _Traté de que sonará convincente, pero la verdad es que Marie me conocía demasiado bien._

**-Claro, lo que tú digas Edward, ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer la cena y deja de ser ansioso, estoy segura de que ella está más que feliz.-**

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana, iré por Bella para que venga a comer con mis padres.-

**-Muy bien, hasta mañana Edward.-**

_Y con eso colgué, en el momento justo debo decir, ya que mis padres estaban entrando, así que antes de que entraran a buscarme baje._

-Edward, ya llegaste pensé que tardarías un poco más.- _Dijo mi madre con sorpresa._

-Es solo que mañana, como ya te había dicho vendrá a comer Bella y tengo que dormir, además hay algo muy importante que debo decirles.-

-¿Qué es hijo?- _Inquirió mi madre con la curiosidad reflejada en los ojos._

-Pues, es solo que le di a mi novia un anillo de promesa, ella acepto mamá y estoy feliz por eso.-

-Edward.- _Mi mamá se acerco a mí y me abrazo. –_Nos da tanto gusto por ti, es genial que hallas encontrado a una persona que te ama tanto como tú la amas a ella, no te preocupes tendremos todo listo para mañana por la tarde tú solo preocúpate por estar presentable lo demás nosotros lo arreglamos.-

_En cuanto mi madre dijo eso, no pude si no sentirme más feliz de lo que ya estaba, el hecho de que su familia me aceptara y al mismo tiempo la mía propia lo hiciera, era mucho más de lo que pude haber soñado y pedido alguna vez, me acosté un poco más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, a un lado de mi cama, en la mesita de noche se encontraba mi teléfono celular me encantaba dejarlo ahí porque de esa forma lo primero y lo último que veía era el rostro de mi hermosa Bella, aún recuerdo cuanto trabajo me costó conseguirla, ya que según ella no salía bien en las fotografías, claro que una vez más mi pequeño ángel se había equivocado por lo que decidí conservar la foto. Por mi mente paso la idea de, como siempre enviarle un mensaje para recordarle lo mucho que la amaba, pero decidí que esta noche, no lo haría. Esta noche dejaría que descansara, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el tono de timbre de Bella en mi teléfono, era una llamada así que me apresuré a contestar._

-¿Bella?-

**-Sí amor, soy yo. ¿Ya estabas dormido?- **_Preguntó apenada._

_-_No, de hecho estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero el teléfono me distrajo de hacerlo.- _La pique un poco._

**-Oh, ¡Lo siento!- **_Podría apostar que a estas alturas, Bella estaba del color de un tomate. –_**Creo que será mejor que nos veamos mañana.- **_Dijo algo decepcionada._

-No seas tontita Bella, si me distrajo el teléfono, pero no me refería a tu llamada en particular.- _Dije en tono burlón._

**-¿Ah, no?, y si no fue mi llamada ¿Se puede saber la de quién fue?-**

-¿Acaso son celos los que percibo en tu voz?- _Eran pocas las veces que esto sucedía, pero cuando lo hacía era curioso ver la forma en que Bella se expresaba._

**-Sí, claro.- **_Dijo intentando sonar sarcástica, pero aún se notaba el tono de enojo en su voz. -_**¿De quién podría yo estar celosa?-**

**-**Pues yo no dije un "quien", fuiste tú la que la que lo asumió.-

**-¿Sabes?, mejor te veo mañana.-**

-¡No, Bella!, lo entendiste todo mal, lo que quería decir era que cuando me disponía a dormir, me quedé viendo la foto que te tomé con mi teléfono y estaba debatiéndome entre enviarte o no un mensaje, para fines prácticos estaba pensando solo en ti.-

**-Está bien, Edward voy a creer en ti.-**

-No tienes porque desconfiar y lo sabes, ahora dime ¿para qué llamabas?, ¿Estás bien?-

**-Sí, claro que sí sólo quería escucharte antes de irme a dormir.-**

-Eso es genial Bella, ¿Cómo se tomo las cosas tu mamá?-

**-Pues fue más condescendiente de lo que me hubiera imaginado, incluso me pregunto la razón por la cual no nos casábamos en unos meses, eso me sorprendió.-**

-¿Eso no te molesto o sí?-

-**No, sólo me dejo descolocada no pensé que mi madre lo aceptara tan rápido.-**

-Bueno, es un punto a mí favor amor, no te preocupes sabes que te esperaría toda la vida si es preciso.-

**-Lo sé, por eso me parece que me debo ir a dormir, si no mañana me levantaré tarde te amo Eddie.- **_Dijo riéndose por lo bajo, porque sabía que odiaba ese apodo, pero de sus labios era simplemente perfecto._

**-**Yo también te amo Bella, no lo olvides nos vemos mañana.-

_Colgamos el teléfono y me dispuse a dormir, ahora sí muy tranquilo puesto que no había cosa que me relajara más que la voz de mi niña. A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano, digo me desperté porque ni si quera fue necesario que el reloj sonara, supongo que se debía a la emoción que me provocaba el hecho de que Bella fuera a venir a visitarnos de nuevo así que me dispuse a salir de la cama para darme una ducha rápida porque aunque no iba a pasar por Bella hasta las Cinco de la tarde debía ayudar a mi madre con las compras, baje las escaleras y me encontré a mis padres hablando en la cocina y me quede en la puerta para escuchar que era lo que decían, sí lo se estaba mal pero me daba un poco de curiosidad y por supuesto, tampoco quería interrumpir "su momento"._

-¿No crees que es un poco apresurado?- _Le pregunto mi padre a mi madre._

-No sé a qué viene tu comentario Edward, finalmente tú hiciste lo mismo.- ¡_Genial! Mi padre había… un momento ¿Qué?_

-P-pues si… pero la diferencia es que nuestro hijo es un poco más sensible en ese sentido y lo sabes.-

-Exacto y porque lo sé te digo que no hay razón para preocuparse esa muchacha le hace muy bien a nuestro Edward, tal vez si hablaras un poco más con ella te darías cuenta de cuánto se aman , es por eso que Edward esta tan cambiado estar juntos les hace bien a los dos.-

-Sabes que siempre lo apoyaré porque deseo que sea feliz, no quiero verlo lastimado no de nuevo eso es todo.-

-No sucederá y en caso de que así fuera somos sus padres y ninguna de las desciciones que nuestro hijo tome cambiaran esa situación.-

_Me pareció que esa era el momento justo para hacer mi entrada, claro está fingiendo que no escuche nada de lo que habían dicho recién._

-Buenos días mamá.- _Dije mientras le daba un beso en le mejilla a modo de saludo.-_

-Buenos días hijo ¿Estás listo para el día de hoy?-

-Eso creo ma´ ¿Necesitas ayuda con el desayuno?-

-No, no para nada siéntense esto ya casi está listo, después necesitaremos ir de compras para que prepare la cena y tu jovencito.- _Dijo apuntándome con un dedo. _–Tendrás que ir a prepararte para recoger a Bella.-

_Desayunamos tranquilamente, como todos los días. Al terminar me toco recoger los platos sucios y lavarlos, la idea no me agradaba mucho pero de alguna forma tenía que ayudar en mi casa. Salimos rumbo hacia el centro comercial a eso de las doce me gustaban las compras; claro que si excepto cuando mis padres comenzaban a jugar en los pasillos, no me malinterpreten era genial, ya que me hacia recordar cuando tenía 12 años pero resultaba algo embarazoso cuando ya tienes 19._

_Sin embargo me olvide de todo eso cuando mi mente comenzó a construir una imagen que nunca había visto y que sin embargo ahora me moría por hacer realidad, ahí delante de mí ya no eran mis padres los que reían y jugaban en medio del pasillo delante de mí estaba la imagen de Bella y yo y aunque para muchos resultaría extraño el sentimiento de alegría sustituyó a cualquier otro; porque sabía que en un futuro esa imagen sería una realidad y no una fantasía en este preciso instante me preguntaba cómo sería llegar a casa y que la persona que me estuviera esperando fuera Bella, me pregunte como sería amanecer con ella a mí lado y… bueno en ese momento detuve mis cavilaciones porque ante todo era un caballero y debo reconocer que el rumbo de mis pensamientos terminaba en una situación poco decorosa._

_Una vez en casa y después de haber cargado no sé cuantas bolsas mi madre casi me obligo a tomar una ducha digo casi porque estuvo a punto de meterme a la regadera ella misma, cuando cerré el grifo de agua tome una toalla y me seque para salir y tomar un conjunto sencillo pero elegante, consistía en unos pantalones negros de vestir una camisa de manga larga de rayas y un sweater color café, me puse unos zapatos formales y trate, juro que trate de peinar mi cabello pero no pude hacerlo y me rendí después de todo según Bella aquello me daba un aspecto sexy así que bueno, mejor lo dejo así._

_-_Mamá… ¿estás segura de que no hay nada con lo que quieres que te ayude?-

-Claro que hay algo.- _Dijo sonriéndome._

-¿Qué es?-

-Puedes quitarte de en medio de la cocina, subir a tú auto e ir a traer a mi nuera.- _Concluyo, un poco exasperada._

_-_Ammm… está bien mamá, regreso en un rato.- _No era un secreto que si mamá se enojaba las cosas no terminarías especialmente bien. Subí a mi auto y me dirigí a casa de Bella._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Decir que estaba nerviosa era quedarse cortos, mi abuela ya me había repetido una y mil veces que no debía ponerme nerviosa porque, después de todo no era la primera vez que iría de visita a la casa de mi novio, hasta esa parte tenía toda la razón; la parte que en realidad me preocupaba era que esta vez "ciertas cosas" habían sucedido y realmente no sabía si aún sería del agrado de sus padres, y si nos poníamos a pensar en todo esto concluiríamos que era como si de nuevo fuera a conocer a sus padres. Por primera vez en todos estos meses realmente extrañe a mi mejor amiga Alice; porque sabía que ella no dudaría ni un momento al decirme que hacer. Aun así todos esos pensamientos tan pesimistas no me ayudarían en este momento, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, de todos modos lo único que de verdad me interesa es que Edward me quiere y me parece que ese hecho es más que suficiente para vencer cualquier adversidad que se presente. Cómo si la vida conspirara a mi favor en ese momento alguien toco el timbre de la puerta, yo aún estaba en mi recámara por lo que supuse que mi abue atendería y no me equivoque, ella no subió para avisarme de quien se trataba porque yo ya lo sabía; en vez de eso ambos comenzaron a charlar, por mi parte yo ya estaba lista pero la curiosidad me ganó y me quede al pie de las escaleras para escuchar parte de la conversación._

_-_¿Cómo estas hijo?-

-Absolutamente feliz Marie, sería difícil encontrar una persona menos infeliz que yo en este momento.-

-Eso me imaginaba, sólo lo pregunte por mera cortesía.-

-Y tu Marie ¿Cómo estas?- _Preguntó Edward a mi abuela._

-También estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntarme.-

-Lo siento, últimamente siento que no te he puesto demasiada atención, un día de estos y juro que no pasa de esta semana pasare a buscarte e iremos a pasar un día como aquellos que solíamos tener.- _Le dijo mi novio con una ternura y sinceridad que me hizo querer correr a abrazarlo._

-Edward, por mucho que eso me encantaría tu ahora tienes a Bella, yo sabía que tu vida continuaría un día de estos y no me molesta, al contrario me alegra que haya sucedido, ambos sabemos que yo no sería eterna y francamente a tus padres y a mí nos preocupaba que pasaría si algún día de repente yo faltara si tu no encentrarás a alguien que te hiciera feliz.-

-El que Bella este en mi vida no significa que me olvide de ti, ni siquiera sé como pueden pensar que si tú faltas haría como si nada hubiese pasado.- _Dijo Edward con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado en el, era frío y duro; además de notarse que lo que mi abuela le había dicho lo ofendía de algún modo, por lo que decidí que era el momento de que yo interviniera._

-No es eso lo que yo quería decir.-

-No te preocupes está bien, lo he entendido a la perfección.-

_Y en ese momento baje a la sala donde se estaba desarrollando toda la discusión, me pareció que llegué en el peor momento. Edward lanzó una encolerizada mirada hacia donde yo me encontraba, en ese momento no supe que hacer quería dar media vuelta y subir corriendo a mi habitación pero ya estaba aquí por lo que camine hacia donde él se encontraba y le plante un beso en los labios. Para después tomarle de la mano y ponerme al lado suyo._

-¿Nos vamos amor?- _Le pregunte en tono meloso, tratando de ablandar el terreno._

-Claro, vamos.- _Y pese a todo lo que pensé que haría, lo único que sucedió fue que se dio media vuelta y salió en dirección a su auto sin despedirse de mi abuela. Por supuesto que yo no quería dejar las cosas de ese modo, así que espere un momento y luego me acerque a mi abuela. _

-No te preocupes abue, el tiene mal genio de vez en cuando yo hablare con el.-_ Una vez dicho esto me di la vuelta hacia la puerta y seguí a Edward. Cuando estuvimos en camino a su casa no sabía como romper el incomodo silencio que se había formadoasí que opte por el camino fácil._

_-_¿Qué es lo que paso Edward?-

-Nada, es sólo que pareciera ser que la gente no me conoce lo suficiente o realmente soy yo el que no expresa sus sentimientos de forma adecuada; ¿Tu también me dirás un día que esperabas que continuara con mi vida porque me amas y sabes que es lo mejor para mí?- _Me pregunto con voz rota, pero eso solo me enfureció ¿Cómo podía pensar así de mí?, ¿Cómo podía si quiera pensar que la razón por la que mi abuelita le dijo esas cosas era por herir sus sentimientos? Decidí que lo mejor sería no tentar a la suerte e irme por el camino tranquilo, después de todo no había razón para pelear._

-Cielo, escuche todo lo que sucedió con mi abuela pero realmente no creo que te haya dicho esas cosas para hacerte sentir mal, más bien pienso que lo dijo porque así es como pensaba y, si te soy honesta si una persona me dijera lo que mi abuela te menciono no me enojaría si no que pensaría que debo cuidar a esa persona que me ama tanto como para preocuparse por un futuro en el que ni siquiera yo mismo he pensado.-

-No sé cuál fue la razón para que me dijera algo como eso solo sé que me hizo sentir mal Bella, eso es todo.-

-¿Y te pusiste a pensar en lo que ella sitió al decirlo?, mira no importa no vamos a molestarnos ahora por eso, simplemente piénsalo pero me parece que ella sólo se preocupa por ti.-

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dije antes de que me bajara del auto, ya que sin darnos cuenta habíamos llegado a casa de sus padres, detrás de mí entro Edward con cara de pocos amigos, ¡eso no era lo que yo quería!._

-¡Bella! Que alegría tenerte con nosotros de nuevo.-

-El gusto es todo mío Señora Masen.-

-Hija, ya te he dicho que me llames simplemente Elizabeth vamos a pasar al comedor la comida ya está casi lista.-

_El padre de Edward siguió a su esposa y después pase yo, pero antes que otra cosa sucediera una mano me sostuvo por el brazo; cuando voltee me encontré con un Edward de mirada cabizbaja así que avance hacia donde se encontraba y tome sus manos entre las mías._

_-_Lo siento Bella, no quise decir todas esas cosas en casa de Marie, es sólo que la idea de que ella no esté me molesta, aunque se que inevitablemente un día tendrá que suceder desearía que no pasara.-

-No tienes que explicármelo, porque eso fue lo único que vi en tu mirada pero no te atormentes con el futuro mi amor, piensa en el presente porque si mañana no estamos el pasado es lo único que nos quedará. Además no debes enojarte con la abuela porque si lo haces no me ayudara con tu sorpresa de este fin de semana.-

_Para no decir más de la cuenta tire de su brazo y lo lleve hasta el comedor, donde sus padres ya estaban esperándonos, la comida se prolongo hasta una cena, en el transcurso de esa tarde-noche no hicimos más que disfrutar siempre era de lo más genial hablar con sus padres, antes de que Edward anunciara que me llevaría a casa su madre insistió en que me llevará un poco de la comida que había sobrado y a pesar de que proteste, al final me convenció de hacerlo por lo que ambas fuimos a la cocina donde puso en un refractario un poco de la cena y lo tapo con aluminio y me lo entrego a la vez que me decía:_

-Bella, me dio mucho gusto que vinieras a comer hoy con nosotros.-

-No se preocupe, a mi me da más gusto que me inviten.-

-Quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para agradecerte todo lo que haces por nuestro hijo.- _Estaba a punto de interrumpirla pero levanto un dedo. _–No, no déjame continuar, yo sé que lo haces porque lo quieres y eso es aún mejor, pero te lo dice una madre que de verdad estaba desesperada por ver a su hijo sin ganas de ver la vida de esta manera, tu me devolviste a mi Edward y no tengo palabras para agradecerlo.-

_Al decirlo estaba casi llorando y yo no estaba mejor, no supe que decir por lo que deje el traste en la mesa y me acerque para darle un abrazo me pareció que esa era la mejor forma para demostrarle cuanto la quería._

-No hay que agradecer nada, vamos o vendrán a buscarnos le prometo que mientras su hijo lo quiera me quedaré a su lado.-

_Salimos de la cocina y Edward me llevo a mi casa, estaba muy contenta. El camino fue silencioso salvo por la suave música de fondo que sonaba en el auto Edward parecía más tranquilo y contento, cuando llegamos como ya era costumbre mantuvo la puerta del auto abierta para mí. Una vez que estuvimos en el porche de la casa me detuve un momento y nos quedamos mirando un rato hasta que rompí el cómodo silencio en que nos encontrábamos._

-Edward, está noche me la pase muy bien.-

-Yo también preciosa.-

-Esta semana no quiero que nos veamos.- _Le solté de golpe a Edward y me miro confundido._

-¿Porqué?, ¿Acaso sucede algo?- _Pregunto alarmado_

-Pues sí, pero no podrás saberlo sí no hasta el próximo fin de semana cuando nos veamos de nuevo

_.-_

-¿Es algo malo?-

-No, no para nada de hecho espero que te guste.-

-En ese caso, creo que esta bien, pero ¿Podré mandarte mensajes o llamarte?-

-Pues… ¡Claro que si!-

-Entonces te veré el próximo fin de semana.-

_Le di un beso en la mejilla y me di la vuelta para entrar a mi casa, aunque fui yo la que lo propuso porque sabía que de esa forma las cosas serían más interesantes no me hacía a la idea de estar sin el._

_-_Te amo Bella, no lo olvides.-

_De alguna extraña manera que no alcance a comprender, ese te amo me había sonado de lo más sincero, es decir siempre es así pero esta vez fue aún más especial porque sentía que era lo más honesto que había escuchado en mi vida, como cuando un chiquillo se te acerca para decirte que te adora, no pude resistirme y me volví para mirarlo y lanzarme a sus brazos depositando un para nada casto beso en sus labios, el cómo es de esperarse me sostuvo, me coloco en el suelo y puso una de sus manos en mis caderas y la otra la llevo a mi cuello, yo por mi parte lo único que atine a hacer fue enredar mis manos en su cuello y una vez que el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos pero dejamos nuestras frentes unidas._

-Yo también te amo corazón.-

_Y con eso entré a la casa antes de que mi débil corazón venciera a la razón y le dijera que podía quedarse y venir todos los días, subí a mi recámara ya que mi abuela ya estaba dormida y lo que menos quería era despertarla, me cambié la ropa por mi pijama y antes de dormir envié un mensaje de texto._

_Estoy muy segura de que pasarás el mejor fin de semana, pero necesitas ser paciente, recuerda que te amo y siempre te amaré._

_Pd. Ya te estoy extrañando ;)_

_Tuya, Bella._

_Puse el celular en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de mi cama y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo, soñando con mi príncipe._

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ NAVIDAD deseo que en estas fechas se la pasen de lo mejor en compañía de sus seres queridos.<strong>

**Espero que este cap les guste, Muchas gracias a Suiza-love por su apoyo =) ****http:/www . / u/3466787/ (Junten los espacios) es la dirección del contest en el k participo y del cual ya se abrieron votaciones si pudieran leer la historia y votarla se los agradecería de vdd =) **

**prometo actualizar esta misma semana, pero necesito saber que les va pareciendo, ya que ultimamente no he recibido muchos reviews, aunk milgracias por sus alertas y favoritos *¬***

**nos vemos! un beso me dejarían un review?**

**pd. Voten por la historia, se llama MI Mejor regalo **


	23. Preparando sorpresas

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Estoy muy segura de que pasarás el mejor fin de semana, pero necesitas ser paciente, recuerda que te amo y siempre te amaré._

_Pd. Ya te estoy extrañando ;)_

_Tuya, Bella._

_Puse el celular en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de mi cama y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo, soñando con mi príncipe._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano, ya que había demasiadas cosas que hacer, mi abuela no sabía exactamente cuál era la sorpresa que quería darle a Edward y me pareció que era mejor que no lo supiera._

_Por ahora necesitaba ir por las velas y otras cosas más al súper y sabía que tenía que apresurarme para no levantar sospechas, tal vez lo que tenía pensado hacer era muy precipitado pero realmente pensé que si habría alguien a quien yo pudiera entregarle eso que siempre estuve guardando, algo tan preciado para mí; con seguridad sabía que esa persona era Edward y si algún día la vida nos decía que las cosas debían terminar, por lo menos tendría el consuelo de saber que el recuerdo siempre quedaría grabado en mi mente._

_Baje con más prisa de la habitual las escaleras, poniendo especial cuidado en no tropezar al hacerlo, ya en el comedor mi abuela me esperaba con la mesa puesta y el desayuno listo, desayunamos juntas y me dijo que hoy no me preocupara por ella ya que unas de las amigas de su club habían organizado una comida y que era muy posible que no comiera ni cenara conmigo, cosa por la que me alegre en parte porque mi abue tendría compañía y en parte porque eso me daba a mí más tiempo, ambas salimos juntas, yo me subí a un Taxi y mi abuela al auto de una de sus amigas, cosa que me dejo más tranquila ya que dijo que también la traerían de vuelta a casa._

_Le pague al taxista y rápidamente entre al centro comercial, yo no era para nada admiradora de las compras, pero esta vez tenía que sacrificarme un poco en ese sentido si quería que las cosas fueran perfectas, después de todo tantas veces que Alice me arrastro literalmente al centro comercial surtirían su efecto. En esas me encontraba cuando sonó mi teléfono, ni siquiera me detuve a mirar quien era porque seguro que Edward quería hablar conmigo tanto o más que yo así que sólo presione el botón verde._

-Hola amor.-

**-Bueno si ese era el recibimiento, seguro que te habría llamado antes.-**

_Pero la voz del otro lado de la línea, no era la aterciopelada y dulce a la que estaba acostumbrada, está en cambio era rasposa y exigente, sip, era la única persona en este mundo que no quería escuchar…_

-Jacob…- _Dije con voz agria. _–Ambos sabemos que esa expresión no era para ti, déjame rectificar: ¿Qué demonios quieres?-

**-Vaya, me parece que el cambio de clima te afecto un poco, no solías ser tan grosera.-**

-No tengo tiempo para esto, ¿Vas a decirme que quieres o cuelgo ya mismo?-

**-Sólo quería saludarte ¿tiene algo de malo?-**

-Vete al infierno.- _Eso fue lo único que dije antes de colgar ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar semejante estupidez?, el móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo y esta vez supe que era de nuevo el, no por mirar el identificador, si no porque era bastante obvio y esta vez no dude en contestarle como se debía. _-¿Acaso no has entendido que no quiero hablar contigo?, ¿Cómo tengo que explicártelo?-

**-Lo siento, creí que las llamadas estaban permitidas.- **_Mierda, mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda "Isabella ¿Para qué crees que existe un maldito identificador de llamadas?"_

-No, no Edward perdóname, es que creí que eras otra persona.- _Le solté de golpe y arrepintiéndome de inmediato._

**-¿Quién era?, ¿Estaba molestándote?- **_Demonios ¿Ahora qué le decía? "es sólo que Jacob me llamo amor y al contestarte pensé que eras el" seguro, eso incluso a mí me molestaría, por lo que sólo en esta ocasión tuve que mentirle, odiaba hacerlo pero la situación lo ameritaba. _**-¿Bella, estás ahí?-**

-¿Eh?... sí, aquí estoy lo siento es sólo que alguien debió equivocarse de número no es nada de verdad.-

**-¿Estás segura?, suenas un poco nerviosa.-**

-Claro que estoy segura, es sólo que estoy en el centro comercial ya sabes que no soy una aficionada.-

**-¿Compras para la cena?-**

-No, es algo más personal el día de hoy la abuela se fue al club con sus amigas y me da tiempo de comprar algunas cosas que necesito.-

**-¡Oh! Ya entiendo, supongo que entonces debería llamar más tarde.-**

-No, no te preocupes acabo de llegar así que tengo algo de tiempo.- _Le dije rápidamente ya que no quería colgar aún. _–Mejor dime a que debo el placer de tu llamada.-

**-No lo sé supongo que es sólo que el hecho de no verte es algo extraño y pensé que quizá si te llamaba podría controlar la ansiedad que siento si no te tengo cerca.-**

-Valla, ¿Acaso tenías preparada una tarjeta con esas palabras?, porque de otra manera debes decirme como le haces para decirme todo eso sin tartamudear.-

**-Más bien creo que es sólo que las palabras salen solas cuando hablo contigo.-**

-No sabes cómo desearía poder hacer lo mismo.-

**-Pero claro que puedes amor, sólo es cosa de que lo intentes y quiero que sepas que estaré atento a escuchar lo que me tengas que decir.-**

-Gracias, por ahora me temo que tengo que colgar, de lo contrario mi crédito se acabara y no podré enviarte un mensaje antes de irme a dormir.-

**-¿Lo harás?- **_-Pregunto sorprendido._

-Pues claro, te amo Edward.-

**-También te amo Bells, nos vemos preciosa un beso.-**

-También te mando un beso, adiós.-

_Odiaba tener que mentirle a Edward, digo no es como si me hubiera quedado de ver con otra persona pero aún así es imposible no sentir algo de culpa, sobre todo sabiendo que el siempre es sincero conmigo "¡Basta Isabella, céntrate en lo que debes hacer!" Me dijo una voz en mi interior, y claro que lo haría; después de todo una simple llamada no interrumpiría los planes que tengo para un fin de semana perfecto._

_Lo primero que hice fue entrar a una tienda que una vez visité con mi abuela, donde vendían productos aromáticos, compre velas rojas que olían a manzana y a canela, normalmente era una esencia que no le gustaba a la gente sobre todo porque era penetrante, sin embargo este aroma era discreto y eso era exactamente lo que estaba buscando, al pasar por otro de los pasillos encontré lo que le daría el toque romántico perfecto a la escena que me estaba imaginando, eran pétalos de rosa secos, en realidad creí que se verían mejor si eran frescos pero valla, las rosas no son para nada baratas y para lo que tenía pensado hacer seguro que me acababa el dinero en las flores. Compré algunas sales de baño y unas cuantas cosas más y salí de allí, a decir verdad no había gastado tanto dinero como había pensado inicialmente._

_Me dirigí a mi próximo destino, un lugar que de no ser porque amaba con locura a mi novio jamás habría entrado, y es que era eso tenía que estar loca, vamos no en mis cinco sentidos para por mis propios medios entrar a una tienda de ropa interior. Ahí frente a mí había un letrero enorme en donde se leía "Victoria Secret´s" en mi lenguaje quería decir: "Lugar que conduce al infierno", en lugar de seguir pensando entré sin más preámbulos y no tarde en encontrar el atuendo que usaría esa noche, era un baby doll de color azul a decir verdad no quería parecer una cualquiera, más bien quería lucir diferente pero sin dejar de ser yo misma, de esa tienda salí más rápido de lo que me hubiese imaginado por hoy era lo único que tenía que conseguir, de la cena me encargaría un día antes del sábado por lo que no me preocupe en lo absoluto, para lo que si debía prepararme un poco era por ensayar la canción que había elegido._

_Llegué a mi casa y no sabía ni que hacer por una parte algunas veces utilizaba mi tiempo libre para escribir y cantar algunas canciones, pero ahora mismo simplemente la inspiración no llegaba a mí; guardé mis compras en el fondo de mi armario y saqué mi guitarra, me senté en el sofá que estaba frente a mi cama y esperé a que la inspiración viniera a mí. Pasó media hora y nada sucedió, estaba a punto de darme por vencida cuando sin querer recordé el día que la vida había decidido juntar nuestros caminos cerré los ojos y los recuerdos invadieron mi mente, aún recuerdo con perfecta claridad la primera vez que nos besamos, o aquel día en que me pidió ser su novia, todo eso tuvo como consecuencia que mis manos comenzaran a moverse por sí solas, la letra no se escribió, pero si fluyo libremente sin que yo me lo propusiera._

_No la terminé ese día, claro está pero el tiempo se me fue volando y al final de la tarde no me había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera me había detenido para comer algo y la verdad es que no me interesaba estaba feliz, lo único que quería era que esta semana se pasara lo más rápido posible, por lo que me fui a bañar y mientras lo hacía escuché a mi abuela entrar a la casa, ella probablemente escucho el sonido del agua y sólo toco la puerta para decir que había llegado y que se retiraba a dormir, terminé de bañarme, me puse mi pijama, sequé mi cabello y me dirigí a mi habitación, me tumbe boca arriba en la cama y tome mi celular, mi imagen de fondo era una foto de Edward y yo, y aunque me llamo por la mañana no quise cerrar mis ojos sin antes escuchar una vez más su voz por lo que marque ese número que me sabía a la perfección, sólo tuve que escuchar dos tonos antes de que estos fueran reemplazados por una voz que me encantaba._

**-¿Bella?-**

-Sí amor, soy yo ¿Cómo estuvo tú día?-

**-Largo, todo por culpa de una señorita que no dejo de dar vueltas por mí cabeza, ¿Qué tal el tuyo?-**

-Productivo, pero también estuve pensando en cierta personita.-

**-¿Debería ponerme celoso?-**

-No, no lo creo porque es claro que esa persona eres tú.-

**-Entonces… ¿Estás segura que aún tenemos que vernos hasta el sábado?, lo digo porque honestamente yo me estoy volviendo loco sin ti.-**

-Pues si amor, lo siento yo también te extraño demasiado, pero tiene que ser así aún me quedan un montón de cosas pendientes por hacer, pero te prometo que todo valdrá la pena.-

**-No dudo que lo hará, es sólo que…-**

-¿Sólo que qué Edward?-

**-No te preocupes no pasa nada, sigue con eso que tienes que hacer y te veré el sábado, prometo tratar de no llamar de nuevo para que sea lo que sea que estás haciendo salga bien.-**

-No te preocupes, me agrada que me llames y en está ocasión la que llamo fui yo así que eso no importa realmente.- _Dije al tiempo que se me escapaba un bostezo._

**-Bueno mi Bella durmiente me parece que es hora de que te vayas a dormir descansa. Te amo Bella.-**

-Yo también te amo, descansa.-

_Y con esa última palabra corte la llamada, me acomode en la cama después de haber dejado el celular en el buro junto a mi cama y me deje llevar por la inconsciencia._

_A la mañana siguiente me desperté de mejor humor, sintiendo como si por alguna razón el día fuera de lo más perfecto, era lo mejor que podía esperar después de haber soñado con mi príncipe; en eso pensaba cuando la abuela me llamo a desayunar, platicamos de todo y nada a la vez, una vez que terminamos y yo me disponía a lavar los trastes sucios el teléfono comenzó a sonar, mi abuela me hizo una señal dándome a entender que ella respondería ya que yo estaba ocupada por lo que se dirigió a la sala._

-Hola.- _Silencio. _-¡Elizabeth!, que alegría me da escucharte ¿Cómo están Edward y tú?- _Silencio _–Me da tanto gusto, nosotras estamos muy bien, gracias por preguntar, por tú hijo mejor no pregunto porque he hablado con él y parece muy feliz.- _Silencio de nuevo y yo me preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que la madre de Edward quería?, bueno tal vez llamaba para saludar a mi abuela, si seguro sólo es eso.-_¡Claro que lo recuerdo! ¿Qué harás este año?- _Silencio. _–Oh eso es bueno, claro que Bella y yo estaremos ahí.- _Dijo mi abuela en tono alegré y de nuevo el silencio se prolongo. _–Cuídate tu También Elizabeth,- _Pausa _–Sí, aquí esta enseguida le paso el teléfono.-

"_Elizabeth quiere hablar contigo" Articulo mi abuela sin voz. Oh-Oh eso no lo tenía contemplado, quiero decir mi relación con la mamá de Edward era buena, pero de ahí a que tuviera la confianza de llamarla por teléfono, bueno eso era un poco extraño, deje los platos a medio lavar y me sequé las manos para tomar el auricular._

-B-buenos días Señora Masen.- _Apenas alcancé a tartamudear._

**-Buenos días Bella, ya te dije que me llames Elizabeth o simplemente Liz.-**

-Sí, lo siento.- _La verdad era que no me sentía cómoda llamándola por su nombre pero si ella lo pedía tenía que hacerlo. _-¿Cómo se encuentra?-

**-Bien, muchas gracias Bella y por lo que me dijo tu abuela tu también, así que te diré el motivo de mi llamada y no te robaré más el tiempo.-**

-Oh, no se preocupe pero dígame ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?-

**-Pues de hecho, lo hay. Estoy bastante segura de que Edward no te lo comentó y quise aprovechar que salió por unas cosas que le encargué para ponerte al tanto de la situación, verás este Jueves es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y estamos organizando una pequeña reunión a la que nos encantaría que asistieras.-**

-Amm ¡Sí!, claro que ahí estaré y no se equivoco su hijo no me había dicho nada aún pero claro que si estaremos ahí.-

**-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos el Jueves a las seis de la tarde ¿Te parece bien?-**

-Me parece muy bien, nos vemos el Jueves cuídese, hasta luego.-

**-Nos vemos Bella.-**

_Cuando colgué y me volví para buscar a mi abuela, me di cuenta de que estaba sola, terminé de lavar los trastes y me apresuré a mi recamara, tendí la cama y después saqué mi libreta de canciones, apagué mi celular y me concentré en terminar las dos canciones que estaba preparando, gracias a este hecho tenía la excusa perfecta para llevar a cabo mi plan, y estaba segura de que este cumpleaños sería inolvidable para ambos._

* * *

><p><em>Al parecer hubo una pequeña confusión a la hora de subir capitulos pero ahora si este es el bueno, espero que les guste y si es así mañana mismo subo el siguiente as kiero niñas! bye<em>


	24. Por mil años

******BELLA POV.**

**JUEVES POR LA MAÑANA.**

-Bella, necesitamos ir a comprar el regalo para Edward.- _Me recordó mi abuela mientras estábamos haciendo la limpieza._

_-_A decir verdad yo ya "fabriqué" mi regalo, pero de todos modos podemos ir a comprar uno de parte de ti.-

-Sí, me parece bien, sólo deja que termine y nos vamos de compras pero vete arreglando de una vez, porque lo más probable es que de ahí nos vayamos a casa de Edward, por cierto ¿Qué es lo que le hiciste?-

-No te preocupes abue, en la tarde lo verás.- _Dije_ _regalándole una sonrisa._

_Cada minuto que pasaba me encontraba más ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez. Ansiosa porque deseaba ver a mi Edward y nerviosa porque nunca había cantado frente a alguien. El canto era más bien como mi vía de escape y ahora que lo iba a hacer en verdad me sentía un poco extraña. Sin embargo cada vez que aparecían pensamientos negativos en mi mente, lo único que hacía era recordar por quien lo hacía y como si de humo hablásemos se esfumaban._

_La mañana pasó realmente rápido y de un momento a otro ya nos encontrábamos frente a la casa de mi novio. Por lo que me dijo mi abuela, Edward no sabía nada, así que llamé a la puerta dos veces y cual fue mi sorpresa que la persona que abrió la puerta fue él. Su cara no tenía precio, la emoción y la sorpresa eran los sentimientos que más se reflejaban en sus ojos._

-¿B-bella?- _Preguntó incrédulo._

-¿Ahora me saludas así?, ¡Vaya! No creo que vuelva a dejarte tanto tiempo.- _Dije mientras me acercaba a él y rodeaba su cuello con mis manos acercándolo a mí para depositar un beso en sus labios y concluir diciendo: _-Feliz cumpleaños amor.-

-¿C-cómo lo supiste?-

-¿Creíste que sólo porque tú no me lo dijeras no me enteraría?, aunque me siento un poco decepcionada ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-No lo sé, creo que no lo ví necesario.-

-Bueno pues mejor que de ahora en adelante me digas todo, y yo decido si es o no necesario, ahora vamos con tus padres.- _Demandé._

-Mis papás no están en casa.-

-¡Claro que están!, ¿Acaso pensabas que te dejarían solo? ¡Vaya! Y yo creí que eras más listo.-_Dije sonriendo pícaramente._

_Lo tomé de la mano después de que mi abuela lo saludó y lo felicitó, para después irnos hacia el comedor, donde la cena nos estaba esperando. De sobra esta decir que Edward se la pasó de maravilla. Y ya casi era hora de partir el pastel, así que cada uno le dio su regalo. Sus padres le regalaron la colección completa de los discos de Muse y obviamente el se emocionó. Mi abuela un poco más conservadora, se limitó a comprarle una loción, después de haber obtenido mi aprobación, no? Mientras él agradecía por cada uno de los regalos que obtuvo, yo me escabullí sigilosamente para ir por mi guitarra. Cuando regresé me coloqué detrás de Edward, saqué la guitarra de su estuche y le palmeé el hombro._

_-_A decir verdad no compré un regalo….- _No me dejó terminar._

-Sabes que no era necesario Bella. El sólo hecho de que estés aquí es uno de los mejores regalos que me has podido dar.-

-Ay Edward, pero generalmente cuando cumples años es emocionante recibir regalos, yo solo dije que no compré el mío, no que no tuviera uno ahora. Espero que te guste amor-

_Me coloqué detrás de la mesa justo frente a él y comencé a tocar la canción. Era una suave melodía que transmitía calidez por lo que me dejé llevar. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que las notas fluyeran._

**Hearts beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone All of my dobout suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer…**

**El corazón late deprisa, colores y promesas ¿Cómo ser valiente?, ¿Cómo puedo amar cuando temo caer? Pero tan sólo con mirarte estar ahí, todas mis dudas de pronto se van lejos. Un paso más cerca…**

**I have died every day waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more. Time stands still Beauty In all he is… I will be brave, I will not let it taking away What's standing in front of me Every breath, Every hour has come to this, One step closer…**

**He muerto cada día esperando por ti, cariño no temas, te he amado por mil años y me amaré por mil más. El tiempo se detiene ante la belleza de todo lo que él es, yo seré valiente y no dejaré que nadie me quite aquello que está a mi lado. Cada respiro… cada hora ha llegado a esto, un paso más cerca…**

**I have died every day waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more. All along I belived I will find you, Time Has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more…**

**He muerto cada día esperando por ti, cariño no temas, te he amado por mil años y me amaré por mil más. A lo largo del tiempo he creído que te encontraría, el tiempo me entregó tu corazón te he amado por mil años y te amaré por mil más…**

_Nuestros ojos se habían conectado desde que la suave melodía comenzó a fluir. En medio de tantos sentimientos no podía evitar preguntarme ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? Y ¿Sería algo permanente o simplemente algo pasajero? Pero descubrí que no importaba, lo realmente importante era el aquí y ahora. Y en este momento estaba en el mejor lugar del mundo: perdiéndome en sus ojos._

**One step closer, One step closer**

**I have died every day Waiting for you darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years I'll live you for a thousand more All along I belived I will find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more.**

**Un paso más cerca, una pasó más cerca…**

**He muerto cada día esperando por ti, cariño no temas, te he amado por mil años y me amaré por mil más. A lo largo del tiempo he creído que te encontraría, el tiempo me entregó tu corazón te he amado por mil años y te amaré por mil más…**

_No me dí cuenta cuando fue exactamente que cerré mis ojos. Tan sólo parecía que era un ensayo más pero cuando sentí cuatro miradas clavadas en mí, me di cuenta de que era algo más. Lo era todo. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y los ojos de mi novio brillaban expectantes. Dejé la guitarra recargada en una silla y me acerqué a Edward, quién inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar. Yo me lancé a sus brazos y susurré en su oído:_

-Feliz cumpleaños amor, espero que te haya gustado, y recuerda que esto sólo es una parte de tu regalo.-

* * *

><p>o.O ahora si no se ni como pedir perdón por demorarme tanto en subir este capítulo, dígamos que mis examenes están a punto de empezar y recientemente ocurrió algo que me dejo varias lecciones, una de ellas es que siempre debes encontrar el tiempo para hacer lo que te gusta y decirles a las personas que quieres lo importantes que son para ti u.u de nuevo Suiza-love amore! mil gracias por ayudarme, gran parte de este proyecto se puede realizar gracias a ti tkm!<p>

También gracias a las personas que leen esta historia hay un aviso, creo que la mayoría ya lo sospecha aún así mejor avisar nop?la historia va a cambiar el ratted! por un review me pueden decir a cual creen que cambie ;) nos vemos en el siguiente mil gracias y no olviden dejar su comentario!


	25. Quédate esta noche

**EDWARD POV.**

Bella me había sorprendido y valla que eso era algo difícil de lograr, si no le había dicho que esta semana era mi cumpleaños fue sólo porque ella había dicho que no debíamos vernos esta semana; y aunque me ha costado mucho trabajo obedecer su indicación me ha dado tiempo para pensar lo vacía que era mi vida hasta que ella apareció; aún más el hecho de pensar en perderla hacia que mi pecho doliera, era por eso que mi ser completo huía a la sola idea de que algo como aquello sucediera.

Y sin embargo, verla ahí con los ojos cerrados tan sólo dejándose llevar por la suave melodía que con tanta delicadeza interpretaba me dejo sin palabras, aún más el hecho de que dijera que era sólo una parte de mi regalo; me dejo por completo descolocado. Sólo la miraba con una devoción infinita, eso hasta que alguien a nuestras espaldas carraspeó fue sólo entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos.

-No sabía que además cantaras, Bella.- _Le dijo mi madre a mi novia._

-Es algo que sólo hago en ocasiones especiales; lejos de ser un talento es un pasatiempo.-

-Bueno, pero una muy útil hay que admitirlo.-

_Bella se sonrojo y escondió su mirada, tome su mano para infundirle valor y me dedico una tierna sonrisa, apenas era creíble la forma en que esta chica era capaz de alterar mis emociones._

-A mí me encanto Bella y es el mejor regalo en que pudiste haber pensado, en darme.-

-Pues…- _Dudo un momento antes de proseguir.-_ No sé si haya sido lo mejor lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que salió de mi corazón.-

_No lograba concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran las emociones que en estos instantes embargaban mi corazón, sólo sentía las enternecidas miradas de mis padres y la que hasta ese momento y siempre consideraría como mi mejor amiga, pero como siempre sucedía en estos casos Bella y yo nos encerrábamos en nuestro mundo; aún así supe que debíamos volver, ella tenía que regresar a su casa y yo… al parecer yo sólo me quedaría pensando en las ansias que tenía porque llegará el sábado._

_Mis padres ya estaban despidiéndose de Marie y Bella yo por mi parte me quede por un lado aún con esa sonrisa de enamorado en la cara, Bella se acerco a mí con paso lento mientras mis padres le agradecían a su abuela por habernos acompañado esta noche._

_-_Entonces… ¿te gusto?- _Pregunto inocentemente._

-Me parece que la palabra "gustar" se queda corta, muchas gracias.-

-No, aún no me agradezcas te prometo, no, te aseguro que este fin de semana será inolvidable la espera valdrá la pena.-

-Hoy que te tuve aquí, sentí que habían pasado años desde que te abracé de esta forma y sé que aún quieres mantener la sorpresa en secreto, pero no importa lo grandiosa que pueda ser. Yo cambiaría cualquier cosa por tenerte así, cerca de mí.-

-Ya lo sé, para mí tampoco ha sido fácil amor pero recuerda que no es algo permanente no es como si de un día para otro fuera a llamarte para decir que ya no quiero verte.- _Me estremecí de sólo imaginar aquel escenario y al parecer ella se dio cuenta porque apretó el agarre de su mano sobre la mía infundiéndome valor.- _Sabes que eso no va a suceder nunca, por ahora me tengo que ir, aún tengo que arreglar algunos detalles. Te Amo.- _Dijo, al tiempo que se ponía de puntas para alcanzar mis labios, los cuales hambrientos de ella comenzaron un vaivén cada vez más rápido y ansioso; sólo nos separamos cuando la falta de aire hizo acto de presencia._

_Me despedí de Marie y salimos a dejarlas a su coche para observar como este se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche; entramos a la casa de nuevo, nos dispusimos a seguir nuestra tradición de todos los cumpleaños viendo una película que a todos nos gustara; esta vez escogimos una comedia romántica "just married" era una buena película debía aceptarlo, aunque a decir verdad el género no me gustaba mucho, me estaba divirtiendo bastante. Tanto así que sin darme cuenta el filme había llegado a su fin y cada uno nos estábamos preparando para ir a dormir._

_Ya en mi habitación, justo en el momento en que iba a apagar la luz, la pantalla de mi teléfono se encendió, anunciando que un nuevo mensaje había llegado y no era de nadie más que de mi hermosa Bella._

_¿Dime como haces para siempre colarte en mis pensamientos? Lo que te dije hace un momento era totalmente cierto… no hay posibilidad de que yo deje de amarte algún día, a menos que un día esto suceda: Un día deje caer una lágrima en el océano, el día que la encuentre será el día en que deje de quererte…_

_De alguna manera ella tenía una extraña forma de hacer que las noches más oscuras fueran las más bellas siempre, aunque decía que no tenía la habilidad para expresarse con las palabras yo no creía lo mismo; ella poseía la habilidad sólo que no se daba cuenta y de cierta forma eso sólo la hacía ser más interesante y sin embargo no era todo, la amaba de una forma que rallaba casi en la locura._

_Supongo que es algo involuntario y la verdad es que no me importa, si tuviera que morir por ti lo haría descansa…. Espero con verdaderas ansias este fin de semana _

_Después de ese mensaje ella no envió nada más por lo que supuse que se había dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro al igual que yo en este momento…_

_Los días sin ella eran muy difíciles de describir; en varias ocasiones me puse en contacto con su abuela, pero la verdad es que por más que lo intentaba ella nunca estaba en casa, o estaba de compra; bueno al menos eso era lo que Marie me decía en todas las ocasiones que intentaba ponerme en contacto con ella por lo tanto, no sé si fue el hecho de esperar y llamar cada momento que pude, pero el fin de semana lego más rápido de lo que creí y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba duchándome para ir por ella a su casa y de esa forma, de una vez por todas enterarme de que era lo que esa pequeña tramaba y le tomo tanto tiempo decirme…._

_Baje a desayunar, un poco más apresurado de lo normal, cosa que no paso para nada desapercibida sobre todo por mi madre quien no me pregunto ni me dijo nada, tan sólo me deseo suerte y me pidió que tuviera cuidado. Me despedí de mis padres y apresure el paso tomando en el camino las llaves de mi auto; por alguna extraña razón el camino a casa de la abuela de Bella se me hizo relativamente corto y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba frente a su puerta tocando el timbre, cuando esta se abrió me quede literalmente con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, ya que la que estaba ahí, frente a mí sin duda se parecía a Bella y sin embargo era completamente diferente…_

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Tanta meticulosidad y por fin el día había llegado, eso mismo le decía a la imagen que el espejo me regresaba, deje mi cabello suelto, de forma que las ondas que se formaban caían libremente por mis hombros; mi maquillaje era natural, lo practique unos días para que no fuera exagerado y para mí vestimenta había elegido un vestido corto (más corto de los que solía utilizar, cabe mencionar) de color blanco con flores por todos lados y unos zapatos de tacón, los cuales tampoco solía utilizar, eso sólo era un recordatorio de que este no sería tan sólo un día más, sería algo que recordaría quizás el resto de mi vida por todo eso era que ahora si estaba realmente nerviosa, me sentía exactamente como si fuera a presentarme en el escenario de una obra de teatro, en la cual yo era la protagonista y aún así no tenía idea de cuál era exactamente mi guión. En cualquier caso ya había llegado a un punto de no retorno, lo supe en el instante que escuche el timbre, en ese momento supe que no importaba lo que sucediera después, lo único importante era disfrutar el ahora como si fuera el último momento…_

_Baje apresuradamente las escaleras, pero teniendo cuidado de no caerme, me mire por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado del armario que se encontraba bajando las escaleras y tome las llaves de la cabaña que mi abuela me había prestado, cuando abrí la puerta ocurrieron simultáneamente dos cosas: primero la cara de Edward hizo que tuviera que reprimir una risita ya que parecería que en cualquier momento comenzaría a babear y segundo; todos mis miedos e inseguridades se disiparon al verlo allí, porque sabía que cualquiera que fuera la situación estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía…_

-Si quieres que lleguemos temprano al lugar que tengo planeado ir; será mejor que cierres la boca y nos apresuremos, de todas formas tienes todo el fin de semana para mirarme de esa forma.- _¿Enserio dijiste eso Isabella?, creo que su cara de sorpresa no era más que u reflejo de la mía, me di la vuelta para asegurarme de que dejaba la casa bien cerrada, después de todo mi abuela había salido y no sabía hasta que hora iba a llegar, cuando mi vista regreso a Edward, el me tendía su mano para conducirme al auto._

-Bien, me tienes que indicar el camino ya que no tengo ni la menor idea de hacia dónde vamos, y en caso de que pienses secuestrarme, bueno soy un rehén muy dispuesto.-

-Jajajajajaja ¿Pero qué dices?, anda toma la carretera hacia Londres, no queda muy lejos pero hay que darnos prisa.-

_Cuando venía sola el camino parecía más largo, esta vez fue demasiado corto, tal vez eso se debiera a que estaba un poco más nerviosa de lo usual. El bajo primero y como el caballero que era me abrió la puerta ofreciéndome de nueva cuenta su mano para que bajara del auto, una vez que lo hice tire un poco más fuerte de su mano y conecte sus ojos con los míos._

-De entrada te pido que en todo momento recuerdes que esto es únicamente para ti, jamás lo había hecho por alguien más y espero que seas la primera y última persona por la que tenga que hacerlo.-

-Pues claro que sí ¿de qué otra forma podría ver la situación, si me mantuve lejos de ti por una semana?-

-Muy bien entonces vamos.- _Tome su mano y nos dirigimos a la entrada, todo estaba listo, las velas en la recamara y la comida en la cocina lo único que podía fallar era yo, debía poner todo de mi parte para que esto saliera bien, me detuve frente a la puerta de madera y metí la llave en la cerradura, lo deje pasar primero y después entre yo, cuando cerré la puerta supe que esto apenas comenzaba._

-Es muy bonita la casa.-

-Es más una cabaña y es de mi abuela, es nuestra todo el fin de semana.-

-¿Enserio?- _Pregunto un poco ¿Nervioso?_

_-_Sí, digamos que es una doble celebración.

-¿Qué celebramos?-

-Primero: tu cumpleaños, y segundo el hecho de que te conocí y cada día me enamoras más.-

_Me tomo delicadamente el rostro y acerco nuestras frentes, en ningún momento perdimos el contacto visual. Siempre creí que lo mejor de Edward era la forma en que me besaba, pero ahora entendía que lo mejor no era el beso en sí, si no el momento previo en el que conectaba nuestros ojos y sin palabras; tan sólo con su mirada me decía todo y nada a la vez, eso era lo que el mejor sabía hacer, pero sin duda cuando uníamos nuestros labios era el momento exacto en el que la magia se hacía presente y nos envolvía._

-Ven conmigo, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.-

_Me siguió hasta la parte trasera de la cabaña, donde tenía lista mi guitarra y una manta, en donde me senté; acto seguido el me imito._

-Tienes que escuchar atentamente si es que te preguntas porque estas aquí.-

"_if you´re asking about what am I going to do, you just have to listen, ´cause baby I'm going to sing it for you"_

**Oooooooh**

**Ooooooh**

**Oooooooh Hey!**

**It´s 72 degrees, zero Chance of rain **

**Estamos a 22°C, con cero probabilidades de lluvia**

**It´s been a perfect day We´re all spinning On our heels, so**

**Ha sido un día perfecto estamos girando**

**Far away from real In Californiaa…**

**Tan lejos de la realidad en california**

**We watched The sunset from our car, we all**

**Vimos la puesta de sol desde el carro**

**Took it in And by the time that it was dark **

**Todos la vimos y para cuando era de noche **

**You and me had something, **

**Tu y yo teniamos algo**

**then what We´ve got it´s gold**

**Y si esto es lo que tenemos, lo que tenemos es maravilloso**

**We´re shining bright I want you, I want you to know**

**Somo felices y te quiero, quiero que lo sepas**

**The morning on it´s way, Our friends all say goodbye**

**El sol esta a punto de salir, nuestros amigos dicen "adiós"**

**There´s nowhere else to go I hope that you´ll stay the night**

**No hay otro lugar al cual ir, así que espero que te quedes esta noche**

**We´ve been singing billie jean Mixin´ vodka with caffeine**

**Hemos estado cantando Billie Jean y mezclando vodka con cafeína**

**We´ve got strangers stopping by And though you´re out of tuna**

**Y enloquecimos y aunque estes desafinada**

**Boy you blow my mind, you do And I´ll say I don't wanna say good night **

**Chico tu me vuelves loco y no quiero decir "buenas noches"**

**There´s no quiet corner to get To know each other**

**No hay un rincón tranquilo, para poder conocernos**

**And there´s no hurry I'm a patient girl Is your discover**

**Y no hay prisa, soy alguien que sabe esperar, es tu descubrimiento**

**´cause if this is what we´ve got, then what We´ve got it´s gold**

**Porque esto es lo que tenemos, y es hermoso**

**We´re shining bright I want you, I want you to know**

**Somos felices y te quiero, quiero que lo sepas **

**The morning on its way, Our friends all say goodbye**

**El sol esta por salir, nuestros amigos dicen adiós**

**There´s nowhere else to go I hope that you´ll stay the night**

**No hay ningún lugar al cual ir asi que quedate esta noche.**

**Just like the song on our radio set We´ll share the shelter **

**Y simplemente como la canción de nuestra grabadora compartiremos **

**Of my single bed But it´s a different tune **

**El abrigo de mi cama, pero es un sonido diferente**

**That´s stuck in my head and it goes…**

**El que está atrapado en mi cabeza y va así**

**´cause if this is what we´ve got, then what **

**Porque es lo es lo que tenemos, entonces**

**We´ve got it´s gold We´re shining bright I want you, **

**Lo que tenemos es hermoso, somos felices **

**I want you to know The morning on its way,**

**Quiero que lo sepas, el sol esta a punto de salir**

**Our friends all say goodbye There´s nowhere else to go**

**Nuestros amigos dicen adios, no hay ningún otro lugar al cual ir **

**I hope that you´ll stay the night**

**Así que espero que te quedes esta noche**

-Wow, no sé cómo alguien con tu talento está estudiando para ser médico, deberías dedicarte a cantar.-

-Tengo algunas objeciones en cuanto a tu recomendación en primer lugar si me dedicara a cantar creo que esto que tenemos no hubiera existido, en segundo lugar escribir y transformas lo que hago en una melodía es mi pasión, algo que hago por simple placer no quiero que llegué el día en que deba hacerlo por obligación y mucho menos que me pague por hacer lo que ellos digan y no lo que me gusta.-

-Sólo con la primera me has convencido, sólo estoy afirmando que serías muy buena.-

-Lo sé, ahora dime si te dijeran que puedes pedir un deseo ¿Qué pedirías?-

-No puedo pedir más de lo que ya he hecho.-

-No entiendo…-

-Bueno, te tengo a ti, tengo cada día que pasamos juntos y todos los recuerdos que hemos creado, siento que cada vez me acerco a tener un futuro solido y siempre lo imagino contigo ¿Qué más puedo pedir si puedo ver este hermoso atardecer junto a ti?- _Y ahora fue mi turno de abrir la boca y no poder cerrarla._

-B-bueno pero debe haber algo que quieras.-

-Tal vez lo hay, quiero quedarme abrazado a ti, de esta forma para siempre.-

-Eso se puede arreglar, de lo que creo que no puedo escapar es de las ganas de comida que tengo, así que vamos a cenar.-

_Nos dirigimos al comedor, donde la mesa ya estaba puesta, el se quedo sentado ahí y la imagen que mis ojos vieron fue mejor de la que mi mente había imaginado a lo largo de la semana, lo perdí de vista en cuanto entre a la cocina y me apresure a calentar toda la comida que tenía previamente preparad, cuando regrese basto servir los platos para que ambos comenzáramos a comer, cada uno tomando nuestro tiempo para hacerlo._

-La cena esta deliciosa.-

-Gracias, me tomo bastante tiempo hacerla, pero al final me parece que ha valido la pena.-

-Pues claro que sí.-

_Después de eso la plática fluyo en torno a las actividades que Edward había hecho en la semana que no lo vi._

_-_Es bastante vergonzoso admitirlo, pero creo que sin ti soy un completo inútil, después del día de mi cumpleaños lo único que me dedique a hacer fue llamar a tu abuela, para ver si tenía suerte en encontrarte pero al parecer no fue así, sin embargo eso ayudo un poco a que el tiempo de espera fuera más corto.-

-No creo que seas inútil, sólo necesitas entender que si nos dejamos de ver no es algo permanente.-

_Después de ese momento se "seriedad" lo único de lo que hablamos fue de lo que sucedería cuando regresáramos a la escuela, suceso para el que faltaba poco tiempo y cuando me di cuenta era bastante tarde y por lo que dijo después el también lo noto._

-Ammm, creo que es hora de que nos vallamos a dormir, es tarde y sigo sin tener idea de que es lo que tienes planeado hacer mañana.- _"si tan sólo supieras lo que quiero hacer contigo esta noche" pensé en mi fuero interno._

-Bien entonces vámonos.-

-¿Quieres que te ayude a levantar la mesa?-

-No, no, no mañana yo lo hago. Mejor subamos.-

-¿Dónde dormiré yo?- _Me pregunto una vez que nos encontrábamos en el pasillo del segundo piso._

-Conmigo, por supuesto.-

-Bella…¿Crees que eso sea correcto?-

-Si Edward, es lo más correcto que he dicho en todo el día, ahora entra y siéntate en la cama necesito cambiarme.-

_La cara que puso era todo un poema, si a estas alturas del partido no sospechaba de mis intenciones entonces podía comenzar a creer que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas como yo creía, mi baby doll azul estaba esperándome colgado detrás de la puerta del baño, junto con una bata azul, me cambie lo más rápido que pude y sin mirarme en el espejo (porque sabía que me acobardaría) me puse la bata y retoque un poco mi maquillaje, apague la luz y abrí la puerta, me asome y lo que vi me tranquilizo un poco, Edward se encontraba un poco más relajado, semi-acostado en la cama, sosteniéndose únicamente con las palmas de sus manos, así que de una vez por todas salí y me puse justo frente a él._

-Wow, ejem…. ¿V-vas a dormir así?-

-No creo que vallamos a dormir si no hasta más tarde mi amor.-

-¿C-co-mo dices?-

**Amar es cuando tú la abrazas y te olvidas del tiempo**

**Amar es cuando tú la ves y te pones nervioso**

_Me fui acercando lentamente a la cama y me subí a ella, de forma que una vez que mis pies no tocaban el suelo, me encontraba sentada a horcajadas de él, me acerque a su oído y le dije:_

_-_Creo que sabes exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.-

-¿Estás segura?- _Pregunto mirándome a los ojos. _-Bella, no tienes porque hacerlo, sabes que siempre estaré esperándote.-

**Amar es una cosa especial, no es un viene y va**

**Amar solo te pasa una vez pero de verdad….**

-Exactamente ahí está el problema, yo ya me canse de esperar.-

_No le di oportunidad alguna de réplica, mis labios buscaron de forma desesperada los suyos acallando cualquier protesta que pudiera poner; poco a poco el ambiente fue tornándose más sensual, y el fue perdiendo cualquier rastro de duda. Lo supe en el momento en que sus manos comenzaron a ir por caminos que no habían recorrido antes._

_Mis manos no se quedaron quietas y buscaron el camino para desabrochar su camisa, botón por botón, cuando llegue al último lenta y tortuosamente hice el recorrido hacia sus hombros donde, acompañando a mis caricias me deshice de la estorbosa prenda, el hizo lo mismo con mi bata, sin embargo se separo un poco y se quedo muy quieto observándome._

-No te imaginas lo hermosa que eres y lo mucho que te amo, no quiero que tengas ninguna duda de esto que vamos a hacer Bella.-

-No las tengo te amo y te deseo tanto que duele, hazme tuya Edward.-

_No hubo más palabras, no hicieron falta porque en cada beso, en cada caricia y en cada te amo que salía de nuestros labios era posible hacer tangible aquel sentimiento que nos embargaba a los dos no tenía que pedir nada, era como si el supiera exactamente el lugar y el momento en que debía tocarme, llego el punto en que no había nada que separara el roce de nuestros cuerpos, una vez más con la mirada me pregunto si esto era de verdad lo que yo quería, lo bese; lo bese como si la vida se me fuera en ello en una muda respuesta y con eso se llevo la barrera de mi pureza ocultando al mismo tiempo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, yo por mi parte me aferre a sus cabellos, esas perfectas hebras color cobrizo en las que siempre quise enredar mis dedos, porque en ese momento fue cuando por fin sentí que él me pertenecía de la misma forma en que yo le pertenecía. _-Te amo- _Fue lo único que alcance a escuchar de sus labios antes de que se desplomara sobre mí pero sin dejar que yo cargara un solo gramo de su peso; nos dormimos abrazados y con un sentimiento de plenitud, al menos por mi parte que jamás antes había sentido._

**Por amarte robaría una estrella y te la regalaría**

**Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrazarte**

**Por amarte daría mi vida sólo por besarte**

* * *

><p><strong>Mis niñas! estoy de regreso una mega disculpa por el GRAN retraso pero entre la escuela y algunos problemas familiares no había podido escribir pero tengo vacaciones así que ahora si soy toda suya por una semana! pidan lo que quieran y bueno espero reviews con sus opiniones, la historia cambio de raiting pero no deja de ser romantica =)un beso, las kiero! <strong>

**pd el modelo de Bella esta en mi perfil ;)**


	26. Warning sign

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

-Te amo-_Fue lo único que alcance a escuchar de sus labios antes de que se desplomara sobre mí pero sin dejar que yo cargara un solo gramo de su peso; nos dormimos abrazados y con un sentimiento de plenitud, al menos por mi parte que jamás antes había sentido._

* * *

><p>"Piérdete por siempre en mis ojos, que yo siempre encontraré la forma de hacerte ver que mi corazón es tu hogar"<p>

**BELLA POV.**

_La luz se colaba por la ventana dándome una sensación de calidez a la cual no estaba acostumbrada, por lo que quise moverme un poco, pero una mano aferrada a mi cintura me impidió realizar tal movimiento. Fue solo entonces cuando decidí que debía abrir los ojos, definitivamente no estaba preparada para la imagen que mis ojos percibían ya que allí recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados una enorme sonrisa instalada en su boca, desnudo del pecho hacia arriba y solo una sábana cubriendo su cintura se encontraba el ser más perfecto que pudiera existir en mi mundo, y lo mejor de todo era que ahora si podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que era MÍO. Aún se notaba que dormía plácidamente y no era quien para despertarlo, pero tan sólo mirarlo allí tan en paz hizo que me diera cuenta de que este era el lugar al que siempre iba a pertenecer, que no importaba si era sólo un anillo de promesa el que llevaba en mi dedo, algún día le diría a nuestros hijos que no era una simple promesa porque desde el momento en que nos conocimos supimos que nos pertenecíamos y que siempre lo consideré como un compromiso._

_Muy lentamente acerque mi mano a su rostro y trace de forma delicada cada uno de sus perfectos rasgos, esos que solo hacían que lo amara un poco más a cada momento, se removió inquieto por lo que rápidamente retire mi mano y sonreí para mis adentros. Con sumo cuidado aparte la mano que rodeaba mi cintura y me enrede en la sábana que estaba de mi lado de la cama, me detuve un momento sentada en la esquina del colchón y fue sólo entonces que vi nuestras ropas tiradas y entremezcladas una con otras en el suelo, repentinamente un rubor se instalo en mis mejillas; no podía creer que era lo que había hecho la noche anterior, lo cual obviamente no significaba que me arrepintiera por eso tome decididamente la camisa de Edward y fue lo único que me puse para bajar a recoger los trastes de la noche anterior y disponerme a preparar nuestro desayuno._

_Lo primero que hice al bajar al comedor fue encender mi celular y conectar mi iPod a las bocinas que estaban en la sala. Localice una canción que me encantaba y la deje reproducirse para después irme a la cocina. Levante la mesa y lave los platos sucios, a decir verdad había visto la hora en el reloj lo que era realmente extraño es que Edward no hubiera aparecido aún después de que el olor de la comida que había preparado ya inundaba toda la estancia. Me disponía a secar los platos pero un par de brazos rodeando mi cintura me impidieron continuar con mi tarea._

-Necesitas responderme algo Bella.- _Dijo de repente._

-Y…¿Qué puede ser?- _Pregunte un poco nerviosa._

-¿porqué tuve que despertarme en una cama vacía si la noche de ayer una hermosa mujer la compartió conmigo?- _¡Dios!, este hombre quiere matarme "si claro, ¿en dónde estaba tu vergüenza ayer Bella? Que yo recuerde la de las buenas ideas aquí eres tú." Maldita consciencia._

-P-pu-es, ejem ya sabes quería preparar el desayuno.-

-Esa no es la respuesta que busco Bella.- _esta vez hablo más serio al tiempo que me daba la vuelta haciendo que su rostro quedara a escasos centímetros del mío._- Cuando no te vi junto a mí creí que te habías arrepentido de lo que paso ayer.-

-¿cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?- _Pregunte alarmada._

-No lo sé, me parece que fue un reflejo, aún no lo puedo creer.-

-Edward, no seas tonto, es sólo que te veías tan tranquilo que no quise despertarte; aunque debo confesar que estaba preocupada y a punto de ir a buscarte pa…- _Me dejo literalmente con la palabra en la boca, ya que sin darme tiempo a replicar sus labios se posaron sobre los míos trasmitiendo muchos sentimientos, sin embargo hubo uno que destaco entre todos los demás, uno del que todos nuestros besos habían prescindido. De forma automática mis brazos se engancharon alrededor de su cuello, tratando de acercarlo más hacia mí, como si eso fuera humanamente posible. El por su parte tomo delicadamente mi rostro entre sus manos y poco a poco separo nuestros labios, dejando nuestras frentes unidas._

-No sabes cuánto te amo Bella, no te haces una idea de lo importante que eres para mí.- _Me confesó con los ojos todavía cerrados._

-Claro que me hago una idea, porque yo te amo de la misma forma Edward.- _De pronto abrió los ojos._

-No es así, Bella no se qué sería de mi vida sin ti, lo que paso anoche fue lo más maravilloso que me has podido regalar, quiero que sepas que eres mi primera y estoy segura de que vas a ser mi última, porque ayer te quedaste con mi corazón por siempre.- _El era la única persona capaz de hacer que las palabras escaparan y perdiera la capacidad de responder de forma coherente._

-Yo también te amo.-

-Por cierto, mi camisa se ve mucho mejor cuando tú la usas.- _Mi mirada viajo inmediatamente hacia la camisa antes dicha y me sonroje de nuevo._

-Tranquila corazón, no tengo ningún problema en que la uses, siempre y cuando me prometas que será después de que ambos despertemos juntos.-

-Lo haré sólo si te sientas y desayunas, no me levante tan temprano a prepararte el desayuno para ver como se desperdicia.-

-Muy bien, vamos a desayunar.-

_Ambos nos sentamos en la isla de la cocina y prácticamente devoramos todo lo que me encargue de preparar._

-Valla, parece que alguien estaba hambriento.-

-Podría decir lo mismo de usted señorita Swan.-

-Es tu culpa, te levantaste demasiado tarde.- _Le reproche._

-¿De verdad importa mucho de quien fue la culpa?-

-No, la verdad no. porque no mejor me dices cuáles son los planes que tenemos para hoy.-

-Bueno, podemos ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores, mi abuela dice que es muy relajante.-

-Me parece una fantástica idea, pero antes debo darme una ducha.-

-Bien, eso suena genial, sólo no tardes mucho que entro después, por lo que más quieras no dejes que se termine el agua caliente.-

-Me parece que eso no es correcto Isabella.- _Dijo entre serio y divertido._

-No te sigo Edward.-

-Lo que quiero decir es que necesitamos cuidar el medio ambiente.-

-Tonto eso ya lo sé por eso es que te digo que no te termines el agua caliente.-

-No Bella, a lo que me refiero es que para ahorrar agua necesitamos ducharnos al mismo tiempo.- _definitivamente me quería matar, yo, Edward y una ducha eran palabras que juntas sonaban algo así como muy tentadoras y aún así aquí me encontraba tan sólo con la boca muy abierta sin saber muy bien que responder._

-Bella, perdóname si me excedí, es solo, yo pues, pensé.-

-¡Jajajajajaja!, tranquilo si, si vamos de una vez antes de que me des tiempo a pensar en algo más.

_Con el simple hecho de estar a tu lado, mi corazón cambia de ritmo,_

_Te aseguro que no había nada en el camino por el que pase esta mañana_

_Tan sólo encontré que no es el mismo desde que caminamos juntos_

-Bueno, amm pues.- _sin pensarlo o si quiera esperar su reacción me deshice de la camisa que era lo único que cubría mi desnudez._

-Jamás me cansaré de decirte lo hermosa que eres.-_dijo dedicándome una mirada llena de amor y ternura._

_Porque mi corazón late, estoy bajo tu hechizo, sin darme cuenta_

_Estoy siguiéndote antes de que comiences a caminar_

_Estoy temblando al darte la cara, siempre intento darte lo mejor de mí._

_El se encargo de templar el agua, de forma que no fuera ni tan caliente ni tan fría, despojándose al mismo tiempo de la única prenda que lo cubría y si antes no me había sonrojado, en este momento era imposible que esa condición no hubiese cambiado, una cosa era imaginar que mi novio estaba como vino al mundo, y digo sólo imaginar porque la poca luz de la noche no permitía distinguir nada, sin embargo en este pequeño cuarto no quedaba nada a la imaginación._

-Sabes que no hay nada por lo cual debas avergonzarte ¿no es así?- _me pregunto cómo leyendo mi mente_

Si, lo sé.- _Después de ese corto asentimiento por mi parte, tomo mi shampoo y coloco una pequeña cantidad en sus manos, para instantes después y de forma muy delicada comenzar a masajear mi cabello con el, definitivamente no vería a mi shampoo de la misma forma de ahora en adelante._

_Este es sólo el comienzo de un nuevo amor que es eterno._

_Porque antes de que nos dieramos cuenta, una historia de amor_

_Que no podemos ver, ha comenzado entre nosotros._

_Yo por mi parte no me quede atrás y tome la esponja y un poco de gel de baño, comencé a hacer círculos en el pecho de mi novio, primero algo torpe y sin mirarlo a la cara, aún después de todo no podía evitar la vergüenza que me provocaba toda esta situación._

-Bella, no quiero que te sientas presionada, si quieres puedo dejarte sola, por mi no hay ningún problema.-

-No, no es eso es sólo que, siento que a tu lado soy tan normal.-

-Y es exactamente eso por lo que te amo, no tienes ni más ni menos de lo que yo quiero, eres la medida exacta, lo más perfecto que pueda existir.-

-P-pero…-

-Pero nada, eres la única que ve más allá de lo que soy por fuera, yo siempre voy a mirar hacia tu interior Bella, pero jamás voy a ignorar lo que hay por fuera.-

_Quiero que sepas, siempre quiero mirarte con ojos enamorados_

_No sé si te das cuenta_

_Cuando no estoy a tu lado sigo amándote en secreto._

_Es por eso que no quiero que estemos nunca separados_

_Yo te amo sólo a ti, te lo juro, siempre lo haré._

_Me beso, sus labios tan perfectamente amoldados sobre los míos era lo único que podía hacer de este el momento perfecto, pensaba estar enamorada, pensaba que mi destino era lejos. Pero todos aquellos sentimientos eran tan sólo le premisa de lo que me esperaba, toda aquello era necesario para merecer estar a su lado en este momento._

_El agua comenzó a enfriar, por lo que sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos en ningún momento tomo una toalla y delicadamente comenzó a secarme, una vez hecho esto, me envolvió con ella y se ato una a la cintura, estaba a punto de dar el primer paso cuando de repente me levanto del suelo al estilo novia._

-Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar.-

-Ya lo sé, pero no sabes cuánto disfruto tenerte entre mis brazos.- _Dicho esto se dirigió hacia la habitación, me deposito delicadamente sobre el colchón y me tapo con las sabanas de nuevo, sus manos se dedicaron a entrelazarse en mi cabello mojado._

_A warning sign, I missed the good part and I realized._

_I started looking and the bubble burst_

_I started to looking for excuses._

_Una señal de alerta, me perdí la mejor parte y me di cuenta._

_Cuando comencé a buscar y la burbuja reventó_

_Comencé a buscar excusas._

-Todo en ti es hermoso, jamás me cansaré de repetirlo.-

-Me parece que eres un poco imparcial.-

-¿Imparcial dices?-

-Claro, me amas y esa es la razón por la cual te parezco hermosa.-

-Diste justo en el clavo cielo.-

_Come on in i´ve gotta tell you what state i´m in_

_I´ve gotta tell you in my loudest tone_

_I started to looking for a warning sign_

_Ven aquí, tengo que decirte en qué estado estoy_

_Tengo que decirte con mi voz más fuerte_

_Que empecé a buscar una señal de alerta_

-Sabes que te amo, pero no sólo te amo por ser Bella, amo tus ojos, tu cabello, tus manos, tu boca, tu cuello, yo quiero todo contigo.-

-¿Qué harías si yo me fuera?-

-Saldría corriendo tras de ti, siempre intentando convencerte de que nadie te va a poder hacer más feliz que yo.-

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I´ll be watching you_

_En cada uno de tus respiros__  
><em>en cada uno de tus movimientos<em>  
><em>en cada unión que rompas,<em>  
><em>en cada uno de tus pasos...<em>  
><em>te estaré observando<em>_

-Siempre estaré contigo, no voy a dejar que nada nos separe.-

-¿estás segura de querer cumplir con esa promesa?-

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas.-

-Porque tengo la solución perfecta.-

-¿cuál es?-

_Every single day_

_Every Word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I´ll be watching you._

_Cada uno de los días,__  
><em>cada palabra que digas<em>  
><em>cada juego que juegues<em>  
><em>cada noche que te quedes<em>  
><em>te estaré observando.<em>_

-Cásate conmigo.-

* * *

><p>O_O no tengo perdón de Dios! y mi única excusa: la universidad, prometo esforzarme por subir los último capítulos mas seguido, porque sip, esto se acaba, pero no se preocupen! ya tengo una idea en la cabeza, será una adaptación de la película "the notebook"alguien sabe cual? si es así esten pendientes ya la tengo avanzada y no tardo en subirla! sean buenas y dejenme un review prometo acualizar!<p> 


	27. Nada va a Detenernos

**ANTERIOMENTE...**

-Siempre estaré contigo, no voy a dejar que nada nos separe.-

-¿estás segura de querer cumplir con esa promesa?-

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas.-

-Porque tengo la solución perfecta.-

-¿cuál es?-

* * *

><p>Cuando hay amor verdadero es todo dar y nada esperar a cambio<p>

-Cásate conmigo.-

-¿c-cómo dices?-

-No me harás repetirlo, se supone que debería ser al revés.-

-No, no Bella ¿qué cosas dices?, es sólo que creí que pensabas que era un poco apresurado.-

-Aún lo creo.-

-Entonces no tienes que hacerlo sólo porque te sientes obligada.- _Lo mire con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no era una obligación y no sabía cómo hacerle ver que no había manera alguna de que el saber que estaríamos juntos por siempre era lo único que deseaba, quería llorar; de pronto sentí que me había quedado sin razones suficientes para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. _–A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión y sepas con toda claridad que si nos casamos significara un para siempre.-

- Es todo lo que estoy buscando.- _Le dije desviando la mirada. –¿_Recuerdas las últimas vacaciones, cuando fuimos a visitar a mis padres?-

-Claro que lo recuerdo.-

-Te fuiste y me dijiste la misma cosa, no entiendo porque aún piensas que no estoy segura de mi decisión, si no lo estuviera no habría salido corriendo tras de ti esa tarde, ni tampoco estaría hoy frente a ti pidiendo que hagas el favor de quedarte para siempre en mi vida.-

-Entonces si eso es lo que quieres; necesito que me dejes hacer las cosas de forma correcta.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Ah-ah, no te diré; tendrás que confiar en mí y esperar.-

-Sabes de sobra que confió en ti.- _Le rebatí._

-Eso está bien, ahora vuelve a dormir.- _dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama, cosa que me pareció extraña._

-¡Ey! ¿a dónde se supone que vas?-

-Te dije que tendrías que confiar en mi ¿recuerdas?-

-Si pero no quiero que te vayas, aún no se termina nuestro tiempo a solas.-

-Lo sé, pero deberíamos irnos, lo más pronto posible, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela y no me gustaría que tuvieras problemas.-

-No estoy muy segura de creer que esa sea la única razón Edward.- _me mostré escéptica ante su comentario, de verdad que a veces resultaba bastante obtuso en sus pensamientos._

-Debes hacer todo lo posible para creer que así es, porque no te digo más que la pura verdad, si no nos damos prisa mis padres no me dejaran ir contigo dentro de dos semanas a la boda de Rose y no puedo faltar ¡soy el padrino!- _Lo mire por largo rato tratando de adivinar que era exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente, pero fue imposible; por lo que segundos después me di por vencida y comencé a vestirme._

-De una u otra forma averiguare que es lo que te traes entre manos Edward créeme.-

-No tienes que hacerlo, sólo debes esperar porque quiero que nunca olvides tus palabras.-

EDWARD POV.

_Está de más decir que el viaje de regreso a Londres fue silencioso excepto por el sonido de las suaves notas que escuchábamos, cada cierto tiempo por el rabillo del ojo miraba a Bella quien, a su vez se encontraba distraída, absorta en sus pensamientos. Muchas veces me pregunte qué haría si algún día encontraba a la mujer que hiciera de mis días algo mejor, la respuesta estaba frente a mí, debía por todos los medios asegurarme de que no se fuera de mi lado, pero si esa era mi resolución final había cosas que debía arreglar antes; tal vez a mis padres no les hiciera mucha gracia el hecho de que con 19 años tuviera la idea de casarme, pero ¡vaya! Mi única excusa: estoy perdidamente enamorado de este ángel._

_Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, por fin regreso su mirada hacia mí y sus ojos chocolates llenos de emociones me miraron fijamente, lanzando preguntas que obviamente querían respuesta._

-Supongo que te veré mañana.- _dijo en voz baja._

-A primera hora estaré en tu puerta para irnos a la universidad princesa.- _le dije y eso pareció alegrarla un poco_

-¿Edward?- _pregunto jalándome al mismo tiempo de la manga, eso me recordó a un niño pequeño.-_

-Dime amor.-

-Me prometes…-_ Pareció dudar sus palabras un momento. -_¿Me prometes que si hay algo que marche mal me lo dirás?-

_Tome suavemente su rostro entre mis manos, haciendo que nuestros ojos quedaran a la misma altura._

-Sé porque lo dices, y te equivocas no hay nada malo, todo es perfecto y si tengo que separarme de ti es porque hay algo que en verdad necesito hacer, te amo, siempre lo haré ahora ven aquí.-

_ Ahora no solo la estaba sujetando, si no que mis manos recorrieron un camino muy conocido entre sus hebras caoba; prolongando el momento previo. Ella por su parte tomo mi cabello entre sus dedos y fue ese el momento en que nuestros labios se unieron, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, ahí es donde ambos pertenecíamos._

-Vendré por ti mañana.- _dije una vez nos separamos._

-Te quiero.-

-Yo no te quiero, yo te amo.-

- Nos vemos mañana cielo.- _Por fin una perfecta sonrisa adornaba su rostro, su alegría me contagiaba, porque sabía que yo era la causa de su felicidad, eso era lo único que deseaba. De camino a mi casa me puse un poco nervioso, no es que antes no les hubiera dicho a mis padres acerca de mis planes, pero antes eran planes a futuro uno que creí era muy lejano; ahora las cosas habían cambiado, justo ahora las cosas eran diferentes, además debía avisar a los padres de Bell, de pronto las cosas no parecían tan fáciles como las había visto hace un tiempo, había muchas cosas que necesitaba considerar y no me importaban demasiado en realidad, lo que yo verdaderamente deseaba era tener todos aquellos problemas para poder encontrar una solución junto con Bella, ese era mi principal objetivo._

_Llegue a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque nervioso también, necesitaba saber que de alguna forma mis padres estaban de acuerdo con mi desición._

-¿Mamá, papá?- _Dije una vez que había cerrado la puerta._

-Estamos en la sala Hijo.- _Contesto mi padre, por lo que me encamine al lugar de donde provenía la voz._

-¡Edward!-_ dijo mi madre emocionada, apartando la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo._

-Hola mamá.-

-¿En dónde te habías metido?- _me pregunto entre preocupada y molesta._

-Siento no haberles dicho nada, estuve con Bella en la cabaña de su abuela.-

-¡oh! Bueno, solo intenta llamar la próxima vez.- _Dijo de forma rápida, entendiendo que había insinuado._

-Tengo algo que decirles.-

-¿Es algo malo?- _pregunto mi madre mirándome a los ojos una vez que se ocupo su lugar en la sala._

-No, bueno no sé cómo vayan a tomarlo, es decir soy muy feliz y me gustaría que compartieran mi alegría.-

-Bueno hijo, si es así entonces sólo dilo.- _Me animo mi padre._

-El asunto es que quiero pedirle a Bella que se case conmigo ejem, formalmente.-

_El silencio se hizo presente en la estancia y no fui capaz de sostener la mirada por mucho tiempo no sabía que pensaban._

-Creo que necesito hablar a solas contigo Edward.- _dijo mi padre serio, me madre con un asentimiento insonoro se retiro a la cocina._

-¿a qué se debe tanto apuro?, creí que esperarían terminar la universidad.-

-Así es, más bien era papá, lo único que quiero en esta vida a demás de ustedes, por supuesto es estar con ella.-

-Pues están juntos ¿no es así?-

- Si, pero no de esa forma.-

-Decididamente no querrás casarte por haber cometido un error ¿verdad?-

-¡Claro que esa no es la razón!, ¿cómo puedes pensar algo así de mí?- _le pregunte verdaderamente molesto, no creí que las cosas fueran a complicarse de esta forma._

-Es solo que apenas conoces a esa joven Edward, no estoy seguro de que la decisión que estas tomando hable por lo que sientes.-

-No te he dado razones para que pienses que esto que te comunico es una mentira, ni tampoco me agrada que pienses de esa forma.-

-No se trata de eso hijo, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti lo sabes.- _Estaba a punto de responderle, pero mi madre se me adelanto cuando entro a la sala de repente_

-Es mejor que no empieces a poner excusas Edward, yo te dije que esto iba a suceder.-

-No son excusas Elizabeth, pero puede ser que se esté equivocando, tú lo sabes.-

-No, no lo sé ¿sabes porque?- _ella no espero por la respuesta de mi padre, si no que continuo con lo que estaba diciendo. –_Edward, lo único que observo al ver a nuestro hijo es a dos jóvenes huyendo de sus padres para poder ser felices juntos, nos veo a nosotros ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿quieres no volver a saber nada de tu único hijo?-

-No. Claro que no, pero las cosas con diferentes no es la misma situación.-

-¿D-de que hablan?- _Pregunte temeroso de conocer la respuesta._

-Tu madre y yo queríamos casarnos, casi cuando teníamos la misma edad que Bella y tú, nuestros padres, por supuesto eran algo más conservadores y no lo permitieron. Eso no fue ningún impedimento puesto que el amor que nos tenemos es más fuerte que todas las razones que pudieron habernos dado por lo que nos escapamos para poder cumplir con nuestra promesa de estar siempre juntos.

- Papá, yo no sé qué decir…- _Me quede sin palabras a la mitad de la oración. –_Yo jamás les haría algo así, es sólo que necesitas entender que estoy seguro que no es sólo un capricho, no es que quiera hacerlo solo porque si. Tengo miedo porque la verdad es que no se qué sucederá después pero hay algo que si sé con certeza absoluta: quiero descubrirlo a su lado.-

-Cuando hablas de esa manera, solo puedo recordar cómo era yo cuando más joven. Sabes que tu madre y yo siempre te apoyaremos, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes.

-¿Eso quiere decir que están de acuerdo?- _Me atreví a preguntar._

-Si hijo, si ella es tu felicidad no la dejes ir.- _Esta vez fue mamá la que me respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo que tomaba la mano de mi padre._

-Ya verán que no es un error. ¿mamá?-

- Dime hijo.-

- ¿Aún guardas el anillo que dejo para mí la abuela?-

-Claro hijo, espera aquí, iré por él.- _Dicho esto se levanto y salió rumbo a su recamara, regreso poco después._

- Aquí tienes, no olvides que debe ser especial.-

-Es especial sólo porque es la chica indicada mamá.-

- Suerte entonces Edward, te amamos y queremos tu felicidad.-

_No sabía qué hacer estaba muy emocionado, estaba conciente de que lo primero en mi lista de prioridades era informarles a sus padres y para eso Marie era la adecuada._

-¿Hola?-

- Marie, buenas noches es Edward ¿Cómo estás?-

- **¡Qué agradable sorpresa!, ¿A qué debo tu llamada?-**

- Primero que nada quiero saber como estas, hace bastante que no nos ponemos en contacto.-

- **Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.-**

-Eso me alegra mucho y no hay de que, sabes que sigues siendo mi mejor amiga.-

-**Muchas gracias, ahora dime ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-**

- A decir verdad si, hay algo que debo pedirte.-

- **Claro, claro adelante dime.-**

-¿Por casualidad podrías facilitarme él número de los padres de Bella en Forks?-

-**Si, si el número es 475388045 ¿Sucede algo?-**

-Pronto te enteraras, por el momento debo dejarte muchas gracias mañana paso por tu casa.-

- **Está bien hijo, por nada descansa.-**

- Igualmente Marie, hasta mañana.-

_Después de colgar, marque de forma rápida el número que Marie había hecho el favor de darme, después de tres sonidos una voz masculina me respondió._

- **¿Hola?-**

-Buenas noches, ¿llamo a casa de la familia Swan?-

- **Así es, ¿Sería tan amable de decirme quien llama?-**

- Es Edward Masen señor Swan.-

- **¡Vaya muchacho!, ¿Está todo bien? ¿a qué debo tu llamada?-**

- Si, por supuesto que está todo bien, ¿Podría poner también a su esposa en el teléfono?, hay algo que debo decirles.-

- **Muy bien, espera a que la llame.-** _Por un momento fue sólo silencio, después se escucharon pasos acercándose._

-**Ya estas colocado en altavoz muchacho.-**

- Buenas noches a ambos, no se preocupen lo que tengo que decirles no es algo malo, por contrario espero que estén tan felices como yo con la noticia.-

-**Muy bien, entonces sólo dilo Edward.-** _Pidió ansiosa la madre de Bella._

- Sé que esto no es lo convencional, espero que después tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo bien, por ahora quiero que sepan que planeo pedirle a su hija que se case conmigo.-

- **¡Le dije a Bella que esto pasaría, es muy Injusto Charlie!-** _Escuche como Reene le decía a su esposo. _–**Edward, no puedo creer que sean tan ingratos al dejarnos fuera a nosotros, ¿saben lo difícil que va a ser planear una boda a esta distancia?**-

- No se preocupe Señora Swan, estoy consciente y la verdad es que la única razón por la que llamo hoy es porque quiero pedir su permiso, puede estar segura que los detalles los arreglara con Bella cuando vallamos para la boda de Rosalie.-

-**¡Pero bueno!, haber empezado por ahí, claro que tienes nuestro permiso. Aquella vez que Bella me dijo acerca del anillo de promesa había pensado que se casarían pronto esa niña terca no me escucho, pero yo lo sabía.-**

- En ese momento no habíamos sopesado esa opción, pero ahora es un hecho, así que lo único que me resta es prometerles que siempre cuidare de su hija, me gustaría mucho que nos dieran su bendición.-

-¡**La tienes muchacho, la tienes!, ahora dale el anillo a mi hija de una buena vez.-** _Pidió Charlie, muy entusiasmado._

- Eso es lo que haré señor, sólo que tendrá que ser mañana, ¿puedo pedir algo más?-

- **Claro, adelante.-** _Me animaron._

-Bella, aún no sabe nada así que me gustaría que si quieren llamarla para preguntar fuera mañana por la noche.-

-**Claro hijo cuenta con ello, esperamos verlos pronto por aquí.-**

-Así será muchas gracias, buenas noches.-

-**Buenas noches.-**

_Ya lo tenía todo, ahora solo hacía falta la respuesta de la mujer más importante de mi vida. Esa noche fue por demás diferente. No había palabras que pudieran realmente describir la forma en que me sentía, era feliz en toda la extensión de la palabra y sentía que nada podía arrebatarme la paz que sentía en ese momento. También fue la noche más larga que tuve puesto que ya estaba esperando el momento de ir frente a ella para pedirle que se quedara a mi lado. Por lo tanto, al menos para mí la mañana llego demasiado lento; lo primero que hice fue darme un baño y juro que trate de que este se demorara lo más posible, cosa que al parecer fue imposible. Baje a desayunar y mi madre me sonrió al tiempo que ponía mi plato con el desayuno en la mesa, una vez que termine ayude a mi madre con los platos sucios y fue sólo después de asegurarme que estaba presentable que me dirigí a la casa de Bella y Marie._

_No quería apresurarme demasiado, por lo que procure que el camino a su casa fuera lento, cada cierto tiempo le daba un vistazo a la cajita de terciopelo negro que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, hasta que por fin me encontraba frente a su hogar, tome la caja y baje de mi auto; llame a la puerta y poco tiempo después fue ella quien me abrió, sin darme tiempo para nada más se lanzo a mis brazos mientras juntaba sus labios con los míos._

-Te extrañe, ayer desapareciste muy temprano y ni siquiera me enviaste un mensaje nocturno.-

- Lo siento mi amor, la verdad es que ayer tenía varias cosas importantes que hacer; y todas tenían que ver contigo, así que no pienses que me olvide de ti cielo.-

-¿Cómo es eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Si me invitas a entrar, te enterarás muy pronto.-

-¡Oh, si! Lo siento vamos al jardín.-

_Me dio el paso y cerró la puerta tras de nosotros, Marie salió de pronto de la cocina._

-Hola, Marie ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien hijo, me da gusto que nos vengas a visitar.-

-A mi me da gusto que me reciban aquí, me robare a tu nieta unos momentos, después nos reuniremos contigo.-

-Claro, claro adelante vallan a jardín y pónganse cómodos.-

-Muchas gracias.-

_Tome la mano de Bella entre la mía y nos dirigí hacia la terraza._

-Desde ayer estas actuando extraño, comienzo a preguntarme que es lo que sucede.-

-Ahora mismo te vas a enterar mi amor, ¿sabes? siempre me pregunte si encontraría a la mujer perfecta.- _Comencé diciendo. _

**Looking in your eyes  
>I see a paradise.<br>This world that I found  
>is too good to be true.<strong>

Mirando dentro de tus ojos  
>vislumbro un paraíso.<br>Este mundo que descubrí  
>parece tan bueno para ser verdad.<strong><strong>

- Tú no eres perfecta, pero haces que mi vida lo sea, me haces sentir completo. Déjame terminar. - _Dije al ver que iba a interrumpirme.-_Amo todas tus virtudes, pero son tus defectos los que verdaderamente me hacen darme cuenta de lo que vales en realidad.-

**Standing here beside you,  
>want so much to give you<br>this love, in my heart,  
>that I'm feeling for you.<strong>

Permaneciendo aquí a lado tuyo,  
>ardo en deseo de entregarte<br>este amor, dentro de mi corazón,  
>que estoy sintiendo por ti.<p>

-Sé que te prometí esperar hasta que ambos estuviéramos listos para que sin presiones, ambos tomáramos la decisión que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme que sucedería si por no hablarlo; por no atreverme a transmitir la forma en que me siento, descubras que afuera hay algo mejor para ti.-

**Let 'em say we're crazy,  
>I don't care 'bout that.<br>Put your hand in my hand, baby,  
>don't ever look back.<br>****Let the world around us,  
>just fall apart. <strong>

****Déjalos que digan que estamos locos,  
>me tiene sin cuidado eso.<br>Vamos, dame tu mano, amor,  
>jamás mires hacia atrás.<br>Deja que el mundo a nuestro alrededor,  
>se derrumbe si bien quiere.<p>

- Estoy consciente de que mereces más, debería hacer las cosas de forma un poco distinta; debería llevarte a cenar tal vez a un parque, arrodillarme ante ti.- _Describí la acción al tiempo que la llevaba a cabo y vi como juntaba sus manos cubriendo su boca.- _Entonces sin dejar de mirar tus ojos tomaría tu mano y te preguntaría Bella Swan, ¿Aceptarias hacerme el hombre más feliz al casarte conmigo?-

**Baby, we can make it  
>if we're heart to heart.<strong>

**And we can build this dream together,  
>standing strong forever,<br>nothing's gonna stop us now.  
>And if this world runs out of lovers,<br>we'll still have each other,  
>nothing's gonna stop us,<br>nothing's gonna stop us, now.**

Amor, podemos hacerlo  
>si unimos nuestros corazones.<p>

Y podemos construir este sueño juntos,  
>estando unidos fuertemente por siempre,<br>que nada va a detenernos ahora.  
>Y si este mundo se queda sin amantes,<br>mientras nos tengamos uno al otro  
>no habrá barreras que nos separen,<br>nada va a detenernos, ya.

_Me había jugado el todo por el todo mis cartas estaban colocadas sobre la mesa y de lo único que dependía era de una palabra, una que cambiaría mi futuro._

-Claro que quiero, es lo único que deseo en esta vida.-

- Mi abuela me dijo que un día encontraría a esa mujer que completara mi vida y que sólo cuando estuviera seguro de haberla encontrado podría entregarle en anillo con el que mi abuelo le pidió matrimonio, estoy completa y absolutamente seguro que tu eres esa chica Bella, ahora junto con este anillo.- _Comencé a decir al tiempo que lo colocaba en su dedo corazón. _– Te llevas mi corazón junto con la promesa de siempre estar contigo, te amo.-

**I'm so glad I found you,  
>I'm not gonna lose you.<br>Whatever it takes,  
>I will stay here with you.<br>Take it to the good times,  
>see it <strong>**through**** the bad times.  
>Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do.<strong>

**Let 'em say we're crazy,  
>what do they know.<strong>

Me llena de dicha haberte encontrado  
>que no voy a perderte jamás.<br>Suceda lo que suceda,  
>me quedaré aquí contigo.<br>Recuérdalo en los buenos momentos,  
>no lo olvides en las malas rachas.<br>Pase lo que pase, seguiré firme a ello.

Que importan las habladurías de la gente  
>qué van a saber ellos de esto.<p>

-Yo también te amo y no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, esto es perfecto, yo sólo quiero estar siempre de esta forma contigo.-

**Put your arms around me, baby,  
>don't ever let go.<br>Let the world around us,  
>just fall apart.<br>Baby, we can make it  
>if we're heart to heart.<strong>

Acerca tus manos y abrázame, amor,  
>jamás permitas que te afecte eso.<br>Deja que el mundo a nuestro alrededor,  
>se derrumbe si le place o no.<br>Amor, podemos romper las barreras  
>si enlazamos nuestros corazones.<p>

* * *

><p>Lo prometido es deuda! aqui tienen el siguiente cap n.n mil gracias por sis reviews! me encanta saber que piensan acerca de la historia, aparte que es mi mejor recompensa, espero les guste leer este capítulo, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, nos vemos la proxima y recuerden: espero sus comentarios :D<p> 


	28. Todo ha cambiado

ANTES..

-Yo también te amo y no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, esto es perfecto, yo sólo quiero estar siempre de esta forma contigo.-

* * *

><p><em>The day we met,<em>

_Frozen i held my hand_

_Right from de start_

_I knew that I´d found a home for my heart…_

… _beats fast, colors and promises…_

_UNAS SEMAS DESPUÉS_

_EDWARD POV._

_Desde que Bella me dijo con todas y cada una de las sílabas que estar conmigo era lo que más deseaba no había forma en la que yo pudiera estar por de más feliz, cuando se lo dijimos a Marie no pudo ser más perfecto, ella se alegro mucho por nosotros._

FLASH BACK

-¡Abuela, abuela!-

-¿Qué sucede Bella?, sabes que a mi edad es algo difícil correr.-

-Pero ahora vale la pena abue, Edward me pidió algo.-

-¿Y qué podrá ser?-

-Abue ¡nos vamos a casar!-

-¿Es eso cierto Edward?- _Dijo ahora dirigiéndose hacia mí._

-Así es, lo mejor es que ella acepto la verdad no se que habría hecho si ella decía que no.- _Le confesé a Marie al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa a Bella._

_-_¡Oh muchachos! Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos.-

-Gracias abuelita, la verdad es que ahora si sé que venir contigo fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, fue lo que me acerco al amor de mi vida.- _Dijo ella viéndome con esos ojos chocolates que me tienen totalmente hechizado._

-Bueno hija y ¿Dónde está el anillo?, déjame verlo.-_Bella estiró la mano en la que hacia tan solo unos cuantos minutos había puesto el anillo de mi abuela._

_-_¡Hija, es hermoso!-

-¿Verdad?, a mi me ha encantado.-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

* * *

><p>EDWARD POV<p>

_Estos días habían sido algo así como más locos, el semestre en la escuela estaba por terminar por lo que casi no había tenido tiempo de ver a Bella, claro esta que todas las mañanas pasaba por ella en mi auto para ir juntos a la facultad, era mi momento favorito del día ya que sostenía su mano durante todo el camino. Esa mañana como todas había llegado a recoger a mi ángel, su mano sobre la mía era la mejor sensación en todo el mundo y aunque no llevaba su anillo, ambos sabíamos que la promesa de un por siempre vivía en nuestros corazones. Bella se había negado rotundamente a anunciar nuestro compromiso aunque yo me moría de ganas de gritarle al mundo que era mía. Sin embargo definitivamente hoy aunque no lo paneamos las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar._

_BELLA POV._

_La mañana no podía ser más perfecta, aunque Edward y yo no teníamos mucho tiempo para nosotros últimamente el simple hecho de mirar sus preciosas gemas verdes entrelazar sus dedos con los míos transformaban por completo mi día, a petición mía solo nuestras familias sabían de nuestro compromiso, no porque me hubiese retractado es sólo que sabía perfectamente lo que todos pensarían._

_Llegamos al estacionamiento demasiado rápido para mi gusto, Edward como siempre se bajo y rápidamente se dirigió para sostener mi puerta y permitir que bajara del auto, estábamos a punto de despedirnos cuando mi pesadilla emocional hizo acto de presencia repentinamente._

-Eddy…- _Dijo Tanya con su voz tan…uff no sé pero ¿Qué le sucedía a esta chica? Yo soy la única que puede llamarlo de esa manera._

-Tanya.- _contesta con voz cansada. –_En repetidas ocasiones te he dicho lo mucho que me molesta que me llames así.- ¡_Ahí tienes zorra! Ahora aléjate de él antes que te salte encima._

_-_No necesitas enojarte, cariño. Solo venía a recordarte que Aro quiere que pasemos a ayudar con los grupos de primero por la tarde.-

-Me parece que no estás enterada, le pedía a Aro que cambiara mi equipo y me dijo por él no había problema así que me toca ir mañana.-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿De qué carajo hablas?-

-Justo lo que oyes.-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?, ¿Es por ella verdad?- _Dijo señalándome._

-¿Sabes? Estoy aquí y mi nombre es Isabella, si tienes algo que decirme algo sólo hazlo.- _dije antes de que Edward pudiera si quiera hablar._

_-_Claro que lo diré, antes que tu llegaras él.- _Dijo señalando a Edward. –_Besaba el piso sobre el que yo caminaba y de repente ni siquiera me habla ¿Qué derecho te piensas que tienes para venir y robar toda su atención?-

-Tanya es mejor que no preguntes cosas de las que no quieres enterarte.- _Le advirtió Edward y tenía razón, si ella me lo preguntaba se lo diría._

-Te hice una pregunta.-

-Tú lo pediste, la razón por la que tengo derecho sobre este hombre, es porque en menos tiempo del que imaginas nos casaremos.-

-¿Q-qué dices?-

-Como lo escuchaste, así que ahora hazme el favor de dejar a MI novio de una vez por todas en paz, porque si no yo misma me encargare de arrastrar tu rubia cabellera.-

_Tire de la mano de Edward y lo lleve de vuelta al auto, poco me importaron las clases que teníamos ese día, apenas me detuve caí en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, me gire para ver a Edward y el no se encontraba mejor que Tanya, la verdad es que se encontraba de piedra. Nos subimos al auto y el condujo a nuestro claro, donde sólo espere a que el auto dejara de moverse para salir de él. _

-Lo siento, de verdad no debí haberlo hecho, no se si esto te ocasione problemas de verdad lo lamen…- _No me dejo terminar, sus labios aplastaron los míos de forma tierna, cuando el aire nos hizo falta, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y junto nuestras frentes.-_

_-_Jamás te disculpes conmigo.-

-Pero, no tenía derecho a hacerlo.-

-Tienes todo el derecho a defender lo que ya es tuyo no sabes cómo me encanta ver lo que puedes llegar a hacer solo por celos. Mi niña, te amo y hoy me hiciste la persona más feliz.-

-¿Cómo es eso?- _Pregunté curiosa._

-Lo hiciste, dijiste que estamos comprometidos.-_Y entonces la verdad me cayó encima, ni siquiera mis padres sabían de mi compromiso, y ahora de buenas a primeras era seguro que todo el instituto lo sabría necesitaba dejar de actuar impulsivamente._

-¿Bella?-

-No puede ser, Edward no es que me arrepienta, sabes que estar a tu lado es lo que más deseo, pero ahora prácticamente todos en la escuela lo van a saber.-

-¿Y eso te importa mucho?-

-Claro que no, es mejor que sepan que ya no estás disponible.- _Dije guiñándole un ojo. -_ Es solo que aún no se lo he dicho a mis padres y ellos si que merecen saberlo.-

-Amm sobre eso, creo que no deberías preocuparte, ellos ya lo saben.-

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?-

-Bien digamos que soy un poco tradicional, así que antes de preguntarte a ti si querías casarte conmigo les pedí a ellos su bendición, no sin antes plantearle a ambos mis intenciones.-

-Valla, tu si que no dejas cabos sueltos ¿No es así?-

-Es sólo que trato de prever aquellas situaciones que te causaran inquietud, no quiero que nada empañe esa felicidad que ambos sentimos.-

-Pues nada puede hacerlo, ni siquiera la discusión con Tanya, aunque no sé porque presiento que ya no te dejara en paz.-

**All i knew this morning when i woke**

**Is I know something now, know something now**

**I didn't before**

**Come back and tell me why**

**I´m feeling like i´ve missed you all this time**

**And meet me there tonight**

**And let me know that it´s not all in my mind**

**I just want to know you better, know you better**

**Know you better, know you better**

**All I know is we said hello**

**So dust off your highest hopes**

**All I know is pouring rain**

**And everything has changed**

**All I know is a new found grace**

**All my days , I know your face**

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed…

-Mejor que vaya haciéndolo, soy un caballero y como tal se tratar a una mujer, pero ella no me la pone fácil al ofenderte, hay límites que no se pueden pasar.-

-No creo que debas preocuparte, se cómo defenderme.-

**And all i´ve seen sinde 18 hours ago is green**

**Eyes and frecklesand your smile in the back of**

**my mind making me feel like**

**I just want to know you better know you better**

**know you better**

**I just want to know you better know you better**

**know you better**

**I just want to know you better know you better**

**know you better**

-Lo sé, nunca he dudado de tu capacidad para resolver los problemas a los que te enfrentas, esa es una de las cosas que más amo de ti.-

-¿Sabes?, por mucho que me encanta hablar contigo debemos ir a clase, hoy es el último día antes de las vacaciones de navidad y quiero que resolvamos todo antes de ir a Forks con mis padres.-

-Tienes razón, lo de las asesorías era una mentira, no le dije nada a mi profesor, desafortunadamente tengo que ir con ella.-

-No te preocupes, regresare sola a casa, hace bastante que no camino.-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí, claro, nos veremos el domingo para ir al aeropuerto.-

**I just want to know you, know you, know you**

**Cause all I know is we said hello**

**And your eyes look like coming home**

**All I know is you held the door**

**You´ll be mine and i´ll be yours**

**And all I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

**And all my walls stood tall painted blue**

**But i´ll take them down and open up the door for you**

**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind**

**Making up for lost time , taking flight make me feel like**

**I just want to know you better know you better**

**know you better**

-Está bien, nos vemos el domingo.-

_Me despedí de Edward con un beso en los labios haciéndole prometer que más tarde me llamaría, las clases pasaron sin ningún acontecimiento importante, cuando llegue a mi casa la abuela no estaba, fue entonces que recordé que los viernes se reunía con sus amigas para charlar un rato y tomar el té. Entonces decidí que era tiempo de llamar a mi madre._

**-Hola.-**

-Mamá, soy yo, Bella.-

**-¡Hija!, valla hasta que por fin llamas.-**

**-**Si mamá yo también estoy muy bien.-

**-Oh vamos Bella, sabes cómo soy, dime ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela?-**

-Pues, bien digo ya sabes, lo de siempre: clases, tarea y cosas por el estilo.-

**-Claro, claro espero que resuelvas todos los pendientes y puedan venir para la boda de Rose, está muy contenta pero aun así quiere a los padrinos en este continente.-**

-Lo sé mamá, les prometí a ambas que estaría ahí y así será.-

**-Te extrañamos Bella.-**

-También los extraño, pero era necesario alejarme de todo lo que me estaba haciendo daño mamá.-

**-Sabemos eso nena, tu padre al principio se mostraba reacio respecto a lo que sucedería, creímos que volverías inmediatamente, pero no sucedió. No me arrepiento porque ¡dios santo! Debiste ver tu cara cuando vinieron a visitarnos en verano.-**

-Soy feliz mami, no quería aceptarlo pero solo estando aquí, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar.-

**-Eso lo puedo ver corazón y me alegra que lo hagas por ti, por ustedes.-**

-Sé a lo que te refieres mamá y antes de que comiences con el sermón te diré que acepte y soy una mujer comprometida.-

**-Eso era tan claro como el agua desde el momento en que los vi juntos y el hecho de que salieras corriendo tras de él cuando se fue sólo termino por confirmar mi sospechas.-**

-Vaya al parecer era obvio para todos, menos para mí.-

-**No lo sé Bella, es sólo que no había que ser adivino, para percatarse de la forma en que ambos se miraban, nunca antes vi ese brillo en tus ojos.-**

-Al principio ni yo misma me reconocía. Tenía miedo de lo que sucedería en el futuro, pero Edward me mostro poco a poco que lo único que debía hacer era confiar en él; en lo que sentíamos.-

**-Nena, no sabes lo feliz que me siento por ustedes. Tu padre y yo ansiamos su llegada.-**

-No te preocupes ma´ el domingo salimos hacia allá.-

**-Es genial, ahora me tengo que ir, tu padre ha llegado y por este lado es hora de la cena. Te quiero nena, nos vemos el domingo.-**

-También te quiero mami, saluda a papá de mi parte hasta el domingo.-

_Colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a hacer mi maleta, sólo llevaría lo estrictamente necesario por lo tanto termine rápido baje a preparar la cena para mi abuela y para mí, no era algo nuevo para mí puesto que en casa casi siempre preparaba la cena de papá cuando mama trabajaba hasta tarde. Al parecer termine a tiempo, mi abuela llego y cenamos entre platicas acerca de cómo había ido el día y lo que haría mientras Edward y yo estábamos de viaje. Cada cierto tiempo miraba de reojo mi teléfono para comprobar si no había algún mensaje, pero creo que cada vez me decepcionaba un poco más. Tome una ducha y me puse mi pijama, encendí el ordenador y me conecte a Messenger. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando una ventanita de color naranja parpadeo en la pantalla._

Ed. Dice:

_Hola princesa._

Bells dice:

_¡Amor!_

Ed. Dice:

_Valla… alguien parece emocionada =)_

Bells dice:

_Bueno pues si, estaba esperando que llamaras._

Ed. Dice:

_Bueno, no pude a decir verdad estuve algo ocupado._

Bells dice:

Oh, vaya no lo sabía a decir verdad estaba a punto de irme a dormir, ya sabes mañana tengo que madrugar.

Ed. Dice:

Así que… ¿Ya te vas?

Bells dice:

Bueno, es que dices que estas ocupado u.u

Ed. Dice:

Dije que estaba ocupado, más no que lo estuviera en este momento.

Bells dice:

¬.¬ a veces simplemente no te entiendo. ¿Cómo te fue con Tanya?

Ed. Dice:

Pues… =S

Bells dice:

¿Tan mal?

Ed. Dice:

Se pone cada vez más pesada, te juro que no la entiendo Bells, como sea eso no impide que mis planes contigo cambien así que no importa.

Bells dice:

Jajajajaja. Hoy hable con mis padres.

Ed. Dice:

¿Cómo están?

Bells dice:

Bien, la verdad la noticia no los sorprendió. ¿Se notaban preocupados cuando les dijiste?

Ed. Dice:

No, la verdad estaban emocionados, tu madre solo se enojo porque tu estas en otro continente y ella no puede viajar para ayudarte a planear la boda.

Bells dice:

Vaya, pues así es ella, amor me tengo que ir enserio tengo que dormir para mañana temprano hacer las maletas si es que quiero verte por la tarde.

Ed. Dice:

Claro princesa, descansa mucho.

Bells dice:

Te quiero :3 nos vemos mañana.

Ed. Dice:

Yo te amo Bella un beso.

_Me quede sin saber exactamente que responderle había pronunciado muchas veces aquellas palabras, habíamos hablado por teléfono y las había escuchado, pero jamás las vi escritas y fue una sensación que no pude describir y a la cual no estaba acostumbrada. Lo único que logró hacer que reaccionara fue el sonido de mi teléfono._

_**Tú me cambiaste la vida, desde que llegaste a mí.**_

_**Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir **_

_**Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti…**_

_**Mi princesa, apaga la computadora y ve a dormir, te veo mañana.**_

_Después de haber leído el mensaje, caí en un sueño profundo lleno de tranquilidad, sabiendo que mañana sería un nuevo día._

* * *

><p>Mis preciosas lectoras! Mil disculpas por el atraso u.u estaba en plenos exámenes finales y lo sé ¿a quién le importa? Pero igual lo diré: me puse muy contenta porque pase todas mis materias con buena calificación y pase a 4° semestre! _<p>

Pasando a otros asuntos…. Déjenme decirles que pienso que esta historia tendrá su punto final en unos dos o tres capítulos más, si alguien está interesado en leer sobre un tema en especifico no duden en dar alguna sugerencia ;)

Este capítulo esta especialmente dedicado a Suiza-love, preciosa! Meses sin saber de ti! Espero que estes muy bien =)

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews =) espero dejen mas esta ocasión =) nos leemos pronto!

¿Alguien sabe cuál es la canción del principio? n.n


	29. Underneath your clothes

**N/A: jamás hago estas notas XD pero hoy quiero pedirles un gran favor… acabo de comenzar una adaptación llamada: "Amor en el desierto" este es el summary: **_Isabella vive en Francia y sueña con conocer el desierto del Sahara... Edward es dueño y señor de las misteriosas tierras, si se encuentran... ¿qué sucedería? ¿y si ademas hay un pasado que los une?... entren y descubren que sucede cuando el desierto los une =) _… **el punto es que me harían muy feliz si se toman un momento y la leen, mañana actualizo esta historia… espero les agrade =) sin más por el momento las dejo con el cap. Gracias de antemano disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>"No te quedes con él hombre que sea más bueno… quédate con aquel que haga junto a ti mejor tú vida"<strong>

**BELLA´S POV.**

"¿Cómo le dices a alguien lo importante que se ha convertido para ti en tan poco tiempo?, no lo sé, espero que seas capaz de notarlo, porque mi día a día lo vivo por ti."

_Esa mañana repentinamente había sentido ganas de tomar un cuaderno y un lápiz para comenzar a escribir aquellas simples palabras. La sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi rostro era más grande de lo que alguna vez pude haber imaginado; la imagen que me devolvía el espejo era claramente otra persona, le brillaban los ojos de forma espectacular, las mejillas permanecían con un ligero rubor apenas perceptible y; sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención de aquella mujer era la sonrisa que denotaba la tranquilidad que sentía al saber que por fin las cosas parecían tomar el rumbo correcto._

_Me metí a la ducha dejando mi Ipod prendido con una lenta melodía de fondo por primera vez desde que me había mudado comencé a tararear la dulce melodía. Cuando termine de ducharme, poco rato después escogí mi ropa, algo ni muy abrigador, pero tampoco muy descubierto, opte por unos Jeans a la cadera, un top blanco y una camisa abierta de color verde con unos botines a juego. Peine mi cabello y me dirigí hacia la cocina para desayunar. Mi abuela ya me esperaba con jugo y algo de fruta picada sobre la isla._

_-_Buenos días._- Dije al tiempo que depositaba un beso en su mejilla, para después sentarme a desayunar._

_-_Valla, parece ser que alguien amaneció de muy buen humor el día de hoy.-

-Algo así.- _Conteste sonriendo._

-¿Ya tienes todo listo o quieres que te ayude a empacar?-

-No es necesario abue, anoche termine la maleta.-

-Bien, entonces termina tu desayuno y baja tus cosas Edward no debe tardar en llegar.-

-Lo sé.- _Dije, quería preguntarle a mi abuela si de verdad no podía acompañarnos, Edward se lo había insinuado una vez pero ella se negó rotundamente alegando que era un viaje para que nosotros disfrutáramos y aunque le asegure que mamá se alegraría de tenerla en casa ella no cambio de parecer. - _¿Segura que no quieres acompañarnos?, la verdad es que no quiero dejarte sola.-

-Vamos Bella, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, he vivido sola durante varios años y nada ha sucedido, solo es un par de semana las que estarán ausentes y no me gusta viajar.-

-Lo sé, siento volver a preguntarlo, es sólo que creímos que te agradaría visitar a mamá y papá.-

-Claro que me agradaría pero, a mí edad lo que menos quiero es viajar de un lado a otro, preferiría que ellos vinieran un día de estos.-

-Entonces les daré tu recado.-

-Anda ve por tus cosas, tú desesperado novio no tarda en tratar de derrumbar la puerta para que salgas.-

-Está bien, gracias abuela.-

_Recogí mis trastes antes de subir a mi habitación, tome una chamarra negra y una pashmina verde, que era lo único que le combinaba a mi atuendo y baje con mi maleta hasta la sala. Apenas iba a sentarme cuando el timbre sonó. Apresuré mis pasos y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con mi prometido " ¡qué bien sonaba eso!" dije para mis adentros._

-Ya sabes, también puedes tocar.-

-¿Q-qué?, ah si.- _Seguía siendo increíble la forma en que este hombre podía alterarme, hasta el punto de no ser consciente de lo que decía o hacía._

_-_Bien, creo que seré yo el que dirija la ocasión.- _Su voz me hipnotizaba y su mirada me hacía perder la capacidad de razonar de forma correcta el sentido de sus palabras, me di cuenta de sus intenciones hasta que sentí un par de suaves labios sobre los míos, los cuales como siempre hicieron que todo lo demás a nuestro alrededor desapareciera. Más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, aparto sus labios muy delicadamente de los míos sin embargo el contacto visual no se rompió._

_-_Sigo sin entender cómo es que haces que mi mundo sea perfecto.- _Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba._

-Pues yo sigo sin saber cómo es que logras que deje de respirar, mientras lo pienso ¿Podemos irnos? Perderemos el vuelo y Rose nos matará.- _Solo atino a soltar una carcajada, tomo mi mano entre la suya y con la otra mi maleta para dirigirnos al taxi que nos esperaba._

_-_Nos vemos en dos semanas abuela.-

_-_Claro, sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por mí, estaré bien diviértanse y denle un saludo a Renee y a Charlie de mi parte.-

_Llegamos relativamente rápido al aeropuerto, de inmediato pedimos que registraran nuestras maletas y no nos quedo más que esperar a que llamaran a abordar nuestro vuelo; sentados en las bancas de la sala de espera, con un brazo de Edward rodeando mi cintura, digo… ¿Qué más puedo pedir?_

_"Pasajeros del vuelo 102 con destino a Forks, Washington, favor de abordar por la puerta dos" fue lo que se escucho por los levantamos dirigiéndonos al andén correspondiente, mostramos nuestros pasajes y ocupamos nuestro lugar correspondiente. Pedí a Edward la ventanilla y el acepto sin rechistar; volvió a tomarme entre sus brazos y poso dulcemente sus labios en mi frente._

_-_Estoy bastante segura que me vas a mal acostumbrar, no podré estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti si sigues siendo tan afectuoso conmigo.- _Le dije._

_-_Cielo, esa es la idea que nunca puedas vivir sin mí, porque yo no lo hago.-

_Eso fue todo lo que necesite para volver mi rostro hacia el de él y unir nuestros labios, siempre sería una sensación que no podría describir, un momento mágico y siempre diferente, mis sentidos si bien siempre se alteraban, jamás lo hacían de la misma manera, dejo mis labios pero no omitió besar mi nariz, mis párpados, y mi frente de nuevo, estrechando aún más su abrazo convirtiéndolo en una jaula, de la que no quería salir._ Después de aquello no supe más y el viaje fue relativamente corto ya que los brazos de mi prometido fueron incluso mejor que una canción de cuna.

_Al salir de los andenes no fue necesario ni siquiera levantar la cabeza para buscar a Rose y mis padres, pues ellos ya nos esperaban en la entrada d la sala de espera con una sonrisa que, bueno ¿cómo describirla?_, _era simplemente el marco perfecto, de la familia que siempre me imagine que tendría. La primera en acercarse, o más bien correr hacia nosotros fue Rose, quien no me dio tiempo a decir hola porque ya estaba entre mis brazos, al momento del impacto mis pies trastabillaron y de no ser por la mano de Edward que me sostenía por la espalda, quizás hubiera terminado saludando al suelo._

_-_¡Viniste!- _Susurro contenta en mi oído._

_-_Claro que vine, te dije que lo haría, no puedes casarte si los padrinos no están.-

-Cierto, estoy muy emocionada, pero sumamente nerviosa.-

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo para que te relajes.-

-Si, si y justo ahora lo que más me relajaría es que me mostraras la piedra que anuncia… ¡la siguiente boda!- _Soltó de golpe mirando a Edward._

-Vaya, las noticias vuelan más que rápido por aquí.-

-¡Por favor!, lo entendería si habláramos de un repentino cambio de carrera o algo así pero… ¡Un compromiso! No Bella eso simplemente no se oculta, menos aún cuando estamos tan emocionados con la noticia.-

-Así es Belly-bells, estamos muy contentos por ustedes.- _Hablo por fin Emmet, pasando un brazo por los hombros de mi chico._

-Tendremos tiempo para discutir los detalles, que por lo que me imagino es lo que te mueres por saber, por ahora confórmate con ver esto.-_ Dije al tiempo que extendía mi mano con el anillo, hacia ella._

_-_¡OH POR DIOS! Es precioso.- _Grito de vuelta._

_-_Gracias Rose, ahora si no es mucho pedir, ¿Me dejarías darle un abrazo a mis padres?-

-Claro, claro, adelante, ellos te han extrañado muchísimo.- _Lo sabía, claro que era consciente del hecho, sobre todo porque yo me encontraba de la misma forma, aunque las cosas eran más fáciles con Edward a mi lado, mis padres jamás dejarían de ser las personas con las que siempre he compartido todo, las que siempre me han apoyado y las que, aunque no sea la más destacada siempre pensarán que soy lo mejor de este mundo y así es soy lo mejor de su mundo, es por eso que los amo. Mamá se acerca a mí y me abraza, su olor tan característico inunda mis fosas nasales y la estrecho más contra mí._

_-_Te he extrañado mucho mami.-

-Lo sé cielo, yo también te he extrañado mucho; NOSOTROS te hemos extrañado.- _Corrigió, me solté suavemente de su abrazo y procedí a hacer lo mismo con papá, aunque él y yo no éramos la clase de personas que muestran a menudo sus sentimientos, yo sabía muy en el fondo que detrás de esa máscara fría existía un hombre tierno y era exactamente eso lo que hacía que adorara a mi papá._

_-_Sé que probablemente me gustará tanto como a ustedes quedarme aquí y seguir diciendo cuanto las adoro, pero lo mejor es que regresemos a casa, tu madre preparo una cena de bienvenida deliciosa.- _Confesó mi padre._

-Oh mamá no tenías que hacerlo.- _Le dije con un ligero tono de reproche._

-Claro que tenía que, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de celebrar que mi hija se comprometió y que además la que considero como una hija más para mí este a dos días de casarse.- _Dijo esto último mirando a Rose.- _Ahora vámonos se hace tarde y quiero que me cuentes todo acerca del semestre.- _Rose y Emmet se fueron en el Jeep de este último dejándonos a Edward y a mí en el auto con mis padres, mamá por su parte parloteaba no sé cuantas cosas acerca de la organización de la boda (la cual ni siquiera tenía fecha) pero que según ella eran de mucha importancia. Charlie por otro lado tan sólo la escuchaba y sonreía en los momentos que debía hacerlo dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ella. Edward me rodeó con un brazo y recargo su barbilla en mi frente, cerré los ojos y comencé a pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida, como fue que la Isabella rota y herida que llegó a Londres._

**_ Because of you _**

**_ I forgot the smarts ways to lie_**

**_Because of you _**

**_I´m running out of reasons to cry _**

**_When the friends are gone_**

**_When the partie´s over _**

**_We will still belong to each other_**

**_Por ti _**

**_Es que me olvide de la forma inteligente de mentir_**

**_Por ti _**

**_Se me agotaron los motivos para llorar_**

**_Cuando los amigos se vallan _**

**_Y la fiesta haya terminado _**

**_ Tú y yo seguiremos siendo el uno del otro_**

_No era la misma que regresaba a Forks. Antes la sola mención de mi ciudad natal provocaba que mi pecho doliera de forma intensa, creí que jamás tendría la capacidad de amar a alguien como creí amar a Jacob y estaba equivocada. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue levantar mi vista y encontrarme con el hombre que hizo que mi mundo diera un giro de 360° y no era algo pasajero, sabía que esto duraría para siempre. Llegamos a casa y nos ayudaron a bajar el poco equipaje que traíamos con nosotros._

-¿Pueden decirme dónde se quedará Edward?- _Pregunte de repente, extrañada al notar que la habitación de huéspedes no se encontraba preparada, lo que nunca esperamos fue la respuesta de Renné._

-En tu cuarto ¿Dónde más?-

-¿C-como?- _Me atreví a preguntar._

-Tal como escuchaste, tu padre no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero la verdad es que s ya están comprometidos no hay razón para separarlos, además seamos honestos hija; no creo que de noche tu y Edward se pongan a jugar damas chinas.- _¿¡QUÉ!? Por dios que alguien me diga que lo que escuche fue sólo producto de mi imaginación, tal vez si me encontrara del otro lado loa situación me parecería de lo más cómica: Emmet doblándose de risa por el comentario, Rose escondiendo una risilla, papá se encontraba morada, como si estuviera sofocándose, Edward con los ojos como platos sin articular palabra y yo podía sentir el calor arremolinando mis mejllas._

-M-mamá por favor, no creo que esas sean conversaciones que debamos mantener aquí frente a tanta gente y en este momento.-

_Después de tan incómoda escena Edward y yo subimos a dejar las maletas, pero bajamos rápidamente, uno porque nos moríamos de hambre y sueño por lo que queríamos dormir pronto y dos porque desde el pequeño y gracioso (nótese el sarcasmo) comentario de mi madre Emmet no dejaba de hacer bromas al respecto, cosa que hacía que mi cara brillara más que foco de arbolito de navidad. La cena paso entre amenas charlas y planes para nuestra estancia al terminar nos disculpamos y nos retiramos a dormir, Edward amablemente dejó que yo usará primero la ducha, una vez termine el la ocupó. Me encontraba acostada leyendo mi desgastado volumen de orgullo y prejuicio, aunque toda concentración sobre las páginas de mi libro favorito salió por la ventana en el apareció a mitad de la habitación tan solo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y secándose el pelo, por lo que no se percato de que literalmente me lo comía con la mirada._

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- Pregunto de repente sobresaltándome, porque sí, mirar el escultural cuerpo de m novio-prometido (entre muchas otras cosas) hacia que perdiera la noción de todo a mi alrededor.

-¿Q-qué?- Alcance a tartamudear.

-Ya, sabes también puedes tocar.- _Bromeo como siempre solía hacer, la gran diferencia era que esta vez no estaba pensando cuerdamente, no cuando lo único que me separaba de lo que más quería era una toalla, por lo que me levante y lleve mis manos a su cuello; me levante sobre mis puntas ya que era la única forma de alcanzar sus labios para besarlo como pocas veces me permitía hacerlo._

**You´re a song **

**Written by the hands of god **

**Don't get me wrong ´cuz**

**This might sound to you a bit ood**

**But you own the place **

**Where all my toughts go hidng **

**And right under your clothes **

**I where I find them **

**Eres una canción**

**Escrita por las manos de Dios**

**No me malinterpretes**

**Aunque lo que digo suene extraño **

**Pero eres el dueño del lugar**

**Donde todos mis pensamientos se esconden **

**Y justo debajo de tu ropa **

**Es donde los encuentro.**

_Me tomó por la cintura, juntando más nuestros cuerpos si eso era posible, me condujo con suaves movimientos a la cama sin despegar en ningún momento sus labios de mi piel, sólo cuando realmente se dio cuenta de la situación en que nos encontrábamos despego su cara de la mía unos cuantos centímetros, sólo lo justo para que habláramos de frente._

_-_Tus padres están aquí.- _Afirmó._

_-_Lo sé.-

-No podemos hacer esto.- _Dijo más tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que no era correcto, por lo que decidí ayudarlo a escoger la opción que me convenía a mí._

-No pasa nada, ansiaba estar de esta forma contigo de nuevo y no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad ahora que se me presenta, solo quiero que me ames de nuevo, quiero ser tuya.-

-Ya eres mía.-

-Pruébamelo.-

_Un último vistazo a la puerta, confirmando que nadie interrumpiría nuestra privacidad fue lo que bastó para convencerlo de que era lo que quería y cumplió al pie de la letra mí petición, esta era la forma en que siempre había anhelado estar, entre los brazos de un hombre que me amara no por lo que aparentaba ser, si no por lo que era. Lo amaba más que a nadie y no sabía cómo vivir sin él._

**I love you more tan all that´s on the planet**

**Movin´,talkin´, walkin´, breathin´**

**You know it´s true **

**Oh baby it´s so funny**

**You almost don't believe it**

**As every voice is hanging from the silence**

**Lamps are hanging from the ceiling**

**Like an old lady tied to her manners**

**I´m tied up to his feeling**

**Te amo más que todo lo que en este planeta**

**Se mueve, habla, camna, respira**

**Tú sabes que es verdad**

**Oh cariño es muy divertido **

**Que tú casi no lo crees**

**Al igual que las voces cuelgan del silencio**

**Y las lámparas del techo**

**Como una dama a sus modales**

**Yo vivo atada a este sentimiento**

* * *

><p>Hola! Jajaja como ven? Estos muchachos suben la intensidad no lo creen? Jajaja xD psando a otros asuntos que creen que suceda? La boda de Rose esta a la vuelta de la esquina, quién se aparecerá? No olviden dejar sus comentarios, quejas yo sugerencias… mil gracias a todos por seguirme jamás creí que mi loco invento tendría éxito y no sería nada sin ustedes… por lo que vuelvo a recomendar mi new history: "Amor en el desierto" me harían muy feliz si la leen.

Pd: canción elegida- Underneath your clothes by Shakira


	30. So close

Anteriormente:

_Un último vistazo a la puerta, confirmando que nadie interrumpiría nuestra privacidad fue lo que bastó para convencerlo de que era lo que quería y cumplió al pie de la letra mí petición, esta era la forma en que siempre había anhelado estar, entre los brazos de un hombre que me amara no por lo que aparentaba ser, si no por lo que era. Lo amaba más que a nadie y no sabía cómo vivir sin él_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BELLA POV.<strong> _

_Si todas las cosas del mundo perecieran y él se mantuviera a mi lado, tan solo con eso puedo ser feliz, y era verdad no importaba si el mundo caía a pedazos, estando entre sus brazos me reconfortaba, era lo único de lo que dependía mi vida._

_Los rayos del sol ya se colaban por la ventana y chocaban contra mi piel, sin nada que se interpusiera; era una sensación difícil de describir. Aunque sin duda lo mejor de aquella mañana era ser consciente del peso extra que se encontraba en mi cuerpo, un brazo que rodeaba posesivamente mi cintura como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Una sonrisa se formo en mi boca, al fin sentía que las cosas estaban justo en su lugar, por fin aquella felicidad que siempre leía solo en las historias era real y lo mejor: era mía._

-Sé que estás despierta Bella.-

_No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera jamás me acostumbraría a la cercanía de su rostro, era un hecho que siempre reaccionaria de la misma forma ante él y la idea me agradaba._

_-_No tengo porque ocultarlo, es sólo que me fascina estar de esta forma contigo.-

-Bien, es bueno escuchar eso, porque realmente no tenía ninguna intención de soltarte.-

_Retiro un poco su brazo, tan sólo lo suficiente para poder girarme y quedar frente a él, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron y lo único que existía en ese momento era el "nosotros"._

_-_Aún no se si esto es real, la mayor parte del tiempo se siente como un sueño y te juro que no quiero despertar, aún no estoy lista.- _Le solté de repente acunando su rostro con una de mis manos._

-No es un sueño, aún si lo fuera jamás te dejaría despertar porque eso significaría perderte y yo tampoco estoy listo para algo como eso; estoy seguro que jamás lo estaré.-

-No digas eso, es sólo amor.-

-Exactamente ahí es donde te equivocas; para mí lo eres todo ¿Me dejarás explicarte lo que significas para mí?- _Me quedé sin habla, tan sólo me limite a asentir suavemente._

-Mi vida era una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones…. Entonces tu cruzaste mi cielo como una estrella fugaz, de pronto todo se encendió y estuvo lleno de brillo y belleza, si la estrella desapareciera, si tu desaparecieras, todo se volvería oscuro, nada habría cambiado salvo por el hecho de que mis ojos se han quedado cegados por tu luz, no podría ver las estrellas y ya nada tendría sentido.-

_¿Cómo responder ante aquello? No existían palabras suficientes o correctas para hacerlo por lo que me limite a hacer lo que mejor sabía, mostrarle a él todo los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mi corazón y pugnaban por salir, lo bese y le entregué todo de mí porque al fin y al cabo yo era suya, mi ser entero le pertenecía y no querría que fuera de otra manera._

-Te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto.-

-De lo que si tengo idea es de cuanto te amo yo.-

_Me dedico una sonrisa de esas que te quitan el aliento para después besar mi frente y recargar mi cabeza en su pecho, el momento era perfecto y no quería pensar en moverme; sin embargo era algo necesario dado que hoy era un día muy importante. Después de un rato más nos levantamos y nos duchamos para mi desgracia por separado, bajamos al comedor y encontramos a mi madre preparando el desayuno._

-Buenos días mamá.-

-Buenos días hija, Edward.- _Contesto ella._

-Huele delicioso, ¿Qué preparas?, ¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-Sólo son omelettes, no te preocupes nena, sólo necesitan poner la mesa, tu padre bajara en un momento.-

_Entre risas y miradas cómplices Edward y yo pusimos rápidamente la mesa, justo en el momento que terminamos mi madre iba saliendo de la cocina y mi padre bajaba las escaleras._

_-_Buenos días ¿durmieron bien?- _No pude evitar sonrojarme ante la inocente pregunta de mi padre, sin embargo y para mi buena suerte fue Edward el que contesto._

_-_Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.-

_Después de aquel pequeño inconveniente el desayuno pasó sin ningún contratiempo, de vez en cuando mi padre y Edward contaban algún chiste y toda la mesa terminaba riendo._

-¿Irán con nosotros a la boda?- _Ante la pregunta mis padres se miraron entre ellos, dudando en la respuesta._

-Es precisamente lo que hablábamos tu madre y yo anoche, consideramos a Rosalie como una hija nuestra, por lo que asistiremos a la ceremonia religiosa, pero no creo ser capaz de convivir con los hermanos de Emmet en la fiesta nena.-

-Entiendo, supongo que está bien.-

-Hija.- _Comenzó serio mi papá. _–Tú tampoco estás obligada a asistir a la fiesta si no es lo que deseas, estoy seguro que Rose lo entenderá.-

-Lo sé, pero no tengo nada por lo que preocuparme, Edward está conmigo.- _Añadí tomando su mano en señal de apoyo. _– Además no es costumbre que los padrinos se vallan al terminar la misa.

-No tiene nada de qué preocuparse señor Swan no le quitaré el ojo de encima a esta dama.-

-Te he dicho que sólo me llames Charlie muchacho, no quiero volver a repetirlo.- _Reprendió mi padre. _–Y claro que sé que cuidaras a mi niña, confió en ti, en quien no confió par nada es en esa familia.-

-Te propongo un trato, si las cosas comienzan a ir por el mal camino o me siento incómoda prometo pedirle a Edward que me traiga inmediatamente de regreso ¿vale?-

-Está bien, confió en que así sea hija.-

_Lo que restaba de la mañana la aprovechamos para hablar acerca de la universidad con mis padres, al final habían decidido darnos un poco de tiempo a solas por lo que aprovechamos para ver una película; a las 6 de la tarde nos fuimos a la habitación para comenzar a arreglarnos, no tardamos demasiado y a las 7:30 estábamos en el auto con dirección a la iglesia. Al llegar lo primero que mis ojos observaron fue la perfecta decoración del pasillo, las flores se encontraban acomodadas justo en el lugar correcto, Edward y yo nos dirigimos a las bancas de enfrente puesto que ese era nuestro lugar, mientras que mis padres se quedaron ligeramente atrás_

_Emmet llegó unos instantes después, se notaba algo nervioso pero a la vez muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la marcha nupcial comenzó y todos nos pusimos de pie, Rose no tardo en aparecer por el inicio del pasillo, se veía hermosísima, aunque nerviosa también. Voltee hacia atrás y me encontré con Carlisle y Esme quienes me sonrieron cálidamente, gesto que devolví inmediatamente. Al lado de ellos se encontraban Alice y Jasper este último se limito a sonreír hasta cierta manera apenado, al lado de ellos se encontraban Jacob y Reneesme, ahí frente a mí y no me importo, lo único de lo que era consciente era de la mano que sostenía la mía._

_El sacerdote nos indico que podíamos tomas nuestros lugares y comenzó la ceremonia, conforma pasaba el tiempo lo único que imaginaba era el momento en que yo estuviera en el lugar de mi mejor amiga y la perspectiva me agrado. El momento de realizar los votos llego y el sacerdote aclaro que eran "improvisados" aunque yo sabía que en realidad serían palabras que salían del corazón de mis amigos._

_Al tiempo que pronunciaban aquellas dulces promesas y compromisos se colocaron las alianzas que Edward y yo tuvimos que pasar a entregar; y llego el tan esperado momento de sellar aquello con un beso ¡y qué beso! Paso un momento antes de que alguien detrás de nosotros carraspeara y ellos se separaran con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Salieron de la iglesia y los recibió una lluvia de pétalos de rosas blancas. Me acerque a Rosalie con mis padres y Edward detrás._

-¡Aquí estas!-

-Claro, no podía perderme el día más importante de tu vida, estoy muy contenta por ambos, les deseo lo mejor ¡muchas felicidades!- _Le dije de corazón al tiempo que la abrazaba._

-Gracias, pero pronto sabrás que es lo que se siente y también estaré allí para celebrar esa alegría con ustedes.-

_Mi cuerpo se tensó, no porque no me diera alegría que me recordaran que ahora era una mujer comprometida, el miedo era más bien porque además de mis padres y mis mejores amigos nadie lo sabía y aún no quería que eso cambiara, no es que no quisiera gritarlo, sólo que era su día y sabía que esto no haría más que traer problemas. Al parecer Rose noto mi incomodidad porque la sonrisa se borro de su rostro._

_-_Sabes que estoy feliz por esa situación.- _Le dije un poco más bajo. –_Es sólo que "ellos" no lo saben aún y preferiría que así siguiera.-

_-_Lo entiendo, no hay problema.- _Le sonreí y voltee hacia Edward quien esperaba su turno de felicitar a la novia, después de los correspondientes abrazos por parte de mis padres, estos últimos se disculparon por no poder asistir a la celebración, aunque ella y Emmet lo comprendieron perfectamente, nos indicaron el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta y se dirigieron al auto que había traído a la novia, Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia mi camioneta. Me abrió la puerta, tan caballerosamente como siempre para después pasar al lado del conductor._

-¿Estás segura de querer ir?-

-Claro, mientras estés a mí lado sosteniendo mi mano como ahora.- _Dije al tiempo que levantaba nuestras manos unidas. _–No hay nada de lo que no sea capaz, ahora conduce porque quiero llegar a tiempo para el baile.-

_El se limito a sonreírme de vuelta , para después encender el auto poniéndolo en camino hacia el lugar indicado anteriormente. La decoración seguía siendo muy acorde al momento, el lugar se encontraba rodeado por rosas blancas, las mesas cubiertas por manteles blancos y en el centro un arreglo de flores en forma de cisnes. Nos sentamos en una que se encontraba al frente de la pista, de esa manera tendríamos vista directa al espectáculo completo. Los novios llegaron un rato después y el lugar estaba casi lleno, casi todos los invitados estaban allí, excepto los Cullen, pero justo cuando pensé que no llegarían todos entraron con ese andar tan seguro por la puerta, dirigiéndose; así es adivinaron a nuestra mesa._

_-_Bella.- _Esme junto con Carlisle fueron los primero en acercarse a saludar. _–Que gusto verte de nuevo hija.- _Dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba y la mención de aquel nombre me hizo estremecer, y es que a decir verdad jamás llegue a ser parte de aquella familia, la solté y tome la mano de mi prometido. –_A mi también me da gusto verlos, quiero presentarles a mi novio, el es Edward Masen, amor ellos son Esme y Carlisle Cullen.-

_-_Es un placer conocerlos.-

_-_Igualmente Edward.- _Fue la simple respuesta de Carlisle._

_Ninguno de los demás acompañantes se acercaron y nosotros tampoco hicimos amago por dar el primer paso, el ambiente era tenso en la mesa y sin embargo para mí iba bien puesto que Edward estaba conmigo._

_-¿_Podrías contestarme algo Bella?- _Dijo Edward acercándose a mi, de forma que sólo yo pudiera escuchar lo que iba a decir._

-¿No lo hago siempre?- _Le pregunte en tono burlón._

-Tienes razón, ¿te enojarías mucho si quisiera anunciar nuestro compromiso en este lugar?-

-Creo que se lo preguntas a la persona equivocada, la fiesta es de Rose y Emmet a mi no me importaría en absoluto, solo que creo que traería problemas.-

-Deja que yo me encargue de ese asunto, ¿eso quiere decir que no te enfadarías?-

-Claro que no, de hecho sería algo hasta cierto punto romántico.-

-Bien eso es todo lo que quería escuchar.- _Dijo al tiempo que sus labios rozaban delicadamente los míos; no me paso desapercibido y seguro a Edward tampoco el carraspeo a nuestras espaldas, cosa que realmente no nos importo._

_De un momento a otro las luces bajaron su intensidad y el maestro de ceremonias anuncio que la nueva pareja bailaría su primera pieza como una pareja oficial, a lo que todos los presentes aplaudimos. Los suaves acordes de la canción "My heart will go on" comenzaron y aunque el ritmo de la canción y la forma en que ellos bailaban no eran iguales, lo hermoso de la imagen era la manera en que se miraban a los ojos, demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían, la canción llego a su fin y creí que inmediatamente servirían la cena, pero no fue así, Rose pidió un micrófono y comenzó su discurso._

-Hoy quiero primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los presentes el que estén aquí compartiendo este momento de alegría tanto para mí como para mi esposo, especialmente a nuestros padrinos, Bella y Edward quien tiene algo que comunicarnos a todos.-

_Las manos comenzaron a sudarme, ahora lo comprendía todo y no tenía miedo, jamás sería posible la única emoción que sentía era alegría, una que inundaba mi ser por completo._

-Buenas noches a todos, antes que nada quiero felicitar a la feliz pareja, aunque sé que es poco el tiempo que hemos tenido para conocernos es un verdadero honor poder compartir este día con ustedes, también quiero agradecerles por haber permitido que me robara un momento para poder expresar algo tan importante ahora. Bella…- _Dijo ahora mirándome solo a mí. _–Siempre me pregunte qué pasaría si algún día encontrase a la persona que me hiciera feliz con el solo hecho de existir; pensaba que tenía la respuesta, entonces te conocí e inmediatamente supe que no importaba que hubiera pensado antes porque tú eres más de lo que yo pude haber deseado alguna vez, algo muy bueno debí haber hecho para que llegarás a mí y es por eso que decidí que jamás dejaría que escaparas.- _Las lagrimas ya me nublaban la vista y eran de pura emoción. _

_-_No se si lo sepas pero todo cambio en cuanto te vi, y ahora aquí, solo quiero anunciar que esta bella dama acepto ser mi esposa.- _Eso fue todo lo que soporte, una mano cubrió mi boca mientras las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro._

_-_¿Me permites esta pieza?- _Pregunto acercando su mano hacia mí, del otro lado de la pista mi amiga me sonreía con sinceridad, debía agradecerle._

**You're in my arms****  
>And all the world is calm<br>The music playing on for only two  
>So close together<br>And when I'm with you  
>So close to feeling alive<strong>

**Estás en mis brazos  
>Y todo el mundo está en calma<br>La música suena sólo para dos  
>Tan próximos juntos<br>Y cuando estoy contigo  
>Tan cerca me siento vivo<strong>

-Alguna vez alguien me pregunto si estaba viviendo un sueño y honestamente debía pensarlo, la proxima vez que alguien me pregunte si estoy viviendo un sueño no tendré que pensarlo, porque ya conozco la respuesta.-

**A life goes by ****  
>Romantic dreams must die<br>So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
>So close was waiting, waiting here with you<br>And now forever I know  
>All that I want is to hold you<br>So close**

**Toda una vida pasa**

**Los sueños románticos deben morir ****  
>Así que hice mío el adios y nunca supe<br>Tan cerca estaba esperando, esperando aquí contigo  
>Y ahora sé que siempre<br>Todo lo que quiero es abrazarte muy cerca  
>Tan cerca<strong>  
><strong><br>So close to reaching that famous happy ending  
>Almost believing this one's not pretend<br>And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
>So far, we are, so close <strong>

**Tan cerca de llegar a éste famoso final feliz ****  
>Casi creyendo que no lo hemos buscado<br>Y ahora que estás junto a mi y mira lo lejos que estabamos  
>tan lejos y estamos tan cerca<strong>

**How could I face the faceless days  
>If I should lose you now?<br>****We're so close****  
>To reaching that famous happy ending<strong>

**¿Cómo podría encarar los días sin rostro ****  
>Si te perdiera ahora?<br>Estamos tan cerca  
>de llegar a este famoso final feliz<strong>

-Yo también te amo nena.- _Concluyó para después besarme_

**Almost believing this one's not pretend****  
>Let's go on, on dreaming for we know we are<br>So close  
>So close<br>And still so far**

**Casi creyendo que no lo hemos buscado ****  
>Vamos a seguir adelante, sońando porque sabemos que estamos<br>Tan cerca  
>Tan cerca<br>Y todavia tan lejos**

* * *

><p>Hola! Jajaja como ven? les gusto el cap, a mi me encanto que creen que suceda ahora? please dejenme un review con comentarios sugerencias o... en su defecto críticas las tomo como constructivas y siempre buscando mejorar =D recuerden entre mas reviwes mas caps! son ustedes las que me motivan a escribir n.n nos vemos la siguiente... y como siempre recomiendo que se pasen por mi perfil a leer mi nueva historia "amor en el desierto" es una adaptación y me gusta como va aquedando, gracias a Tod s de antemano<p>

p. canción se llama So close y es de Jon McLaughlin


End file.
